La oscuridad que hay en mi corazon
by NIKONIKO-CHAN
Summary: un secuestro, una pelea, una perdida y muchas, pero MUCHAS incoherencias. ¿que hay dentro de mi corazon? ¿lo puedes decir con libertad? incluso si las cosas cambian...¡Capitulo final! fic terminado XD
1. Chapter 1

LA OSCURIDAD QUE HAY EN MI CORAZON

Primera noche: El mensajero de medio día

La habitación se hallaba en penumbras, la única luz presente era la de la chimenea que criptaza cada dos por tres dejando a la vista el tapiz color café caoba de las paredes, un par de mesitas de finas patas decoraban la estancia cada una con en florero lleno de flores artificiales, entre estos había un librero rebosante de libros de literatura, geografía, física, química, alquimia y un pequeño cuento infantil; el suelo alfombrado de un verde oscuro completaba la escena, en uno de los tres sofás de esa misma habitación un hombre moreno alto leía cómodamente a sus pies una niña de unos 13 jugaba en el piso con unas muñecas y peluches rotos.

-Estoy aburrida-dijo la niña con pelo de cuerpo espín pasando un peleche roto de una mano a otra

-pues busca q hacer-dijo el moreno cambiando de pagina

-aquí no hay nada que hacer tikky-menciono la chica dejando el peluche en el suelo para tomar otra muñeca igual

-claro que lo hay solo no has buscado bien-agrego

-claro que he buscado hice todo lo q se puede hacer en este lugar-hizo un puchero y agrego indignada-ustedes tienen suerte pueden jugar con exorcistas todo el tiempo, yo en cambio tengo que quedarme todo el tiempo aquí……¡quiero jugar con allen Walker!

-¿Allen Walker?-se aparto del libro un momento

-¡siiiiiiiiii!

-¿no es el chico que puede ver akumas con su ojo izquierdo?¿de quien nos hablo el conde hace poco?-la pelo pincho asintió

-es muy divertido jugar con el………¿alguna vez has visto a un exorcista llorar por que un akuma se autodestruyo? O ¿lo has visto pelear con sus amigos por que intentaron salvarle la vida?-tikky milk parpadeo un tanto escéptico-¡pues el lo hace! ¡aunque estaba enojado conmigo por lo que hice no me disparo cuando pudo!-el moreno aparto su libro un momento-es divertido jugar con el ¿nee tikky?

-ya veo-puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y agrego-hoy el conde me encargo deshacerme de un par de exorcistas que regresaron de investigar en Moscú, como el conde me dejo otro trabajo dijo que podía dejarle el encargo a alguien….pensaba dejarle el encargo a los gemelos…pero….¿por que mejor no vas tu? sirve y te distraes un poco-revolvió su cabello

-jejejeje arigatou tikky

-a si, creo que ahora están pasando por un pueblo donde hay un bosque montañoso(N/A: n.n gomen….necesito saber más de geografía)-Road salio corriendo del cuarto-¡no te olvidas de algo!-Road se asomo tikky saco un paraguas que tenía en la punta una pequeña calabaza adornada como si fuese noche de brujas

-¡LERO!-corrió para tomar el paraguas quien se sobresalto pues estaba dormido

-que paso LERO ¿ya es de día? LERO

-LERO………son las tres de la tarde

-por que me ven así LERO…….¡AYER NO PUDE DORMIR POR UN TRABAJO DEL CONDE-TAMA! ¡LERO!-dijo el alterado paraguas, road lo puso a su espalda y se encamino

-adiós tikky nos vemos luego-y tan repito como dijo eso apareció de la nada una puerta con forma de corona y desapareció en ella

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.

ALGUN LUGAR DE MOSCU(N/A: GOMEN -.-)

-le sucede algo-menciono un buscador de cabello negro-rojizo mas arriba del hombro a un exorcista viejo

-déjalo solo esta de malas-respondió el viejo exorcista calvo con barba larga-no te recomiendo que le hables por lo menos….hasta que salgamos del país

-che…. Cállense ya dejen de hablar como mujeres chismosas a mis espaldas….los oigo perfectamente-el exorcista samurai dio un resoplido, en efecto era Yuu Kanda a diferencia de otras ocasiones se veía de peor humor además llevaba vendado su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda

-g-g-gomenasai Kanda-sama-el peli-rojizo se llevo una mano a la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente

-che…

-creo que eso fue un "no importa"-dijo el sin pelo en un susurro-no se por que pero últimamente se ha vuelto mas tolerante casi diría…amable

-¬¬ que no les había dicho que se callaran

-o.o dime acaso tienes súper oído

-. ¡sumímasen Kanda-sama!

-¬¬ ya cállense, en especial tu barba de chivo

-¿b-b-barba de chivo?-dijo indignado el exorcista, Kanda se adelanto con cara de satisfacción

-f-f-fu-fue mi imaginación o k-k-Kanda-s-sama se v-veía de buen humor O.oU

-si, opino igual que tu, Kanda me da mas miedo de buenas que de malas ¬¬U

Kanda se detuvo de golpe y coloco una de sus manos en la empuñadura de mugen, el otro exorcista también se puso en guardia tomando una de las cuchillas que tenia a su costado, el buscador…se puso nervioso.

-SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ…… ¡SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

El samurái comenzó a desenfundar a mugen, Road salió desde atrás de un árbol jugando con un yoyo

-una…niña??

el sin pelo bajo su arma, Kanda hizo lo mismo, Road se acerco un poco aun jugando con su yoyo, se puso frente a ellos y los observo un instante cuando hubo terminado exclamo en tono decepcionado:

-que mala suerte….-suspiro-…pensé que me encontraría con Allen Walker pero ya veo que no es así

-¿el moyashi?-Road dejo su yoyo y se concentro en Kanda quien había optado por ponerse en guardia

-vaya….entonces lo conoces-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES EN LA ORDEN OSCURA

Oficina de komui

-supongo que ya saben por que los he llamado-dijo al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos y las ponía frente a si con gesto interrogativo

-de hecho no-dijo el peli-blanco

-a si es ni-san, en cuanto llegamos nos dijeron que querías vernos-aclaro la china-apenas entramos

-o.oU ¿a si?...gomen tanto papeleo me confunde la mente n.nU

-usted tiene la culpa por no firmar a tiempo supervisor-aclaro reever, quien en ese momento pasaba tras el con un nuevo montón de papeles que firmar, komui se puso pálido

-¡acaso quieres matarme!-corrió y se abrazo a las piernas de su hermana-¡SALVAME LENALEEE!

-u.uU ni-san…

-o.oU

Komui recobro la compostura antes de que su hermana lo hiciera picadillo, a si pues volvió a su escritorio y comenzó la explicación al par de exorcistas que tenia enfrente: lenalee lee y Allen Walker

-bueno, hace mas o menos 10 días mande a Moscú a los exorcistas Mark y Kanda y al buscador lee, pues en esa zona ocurrían hechos extraños, hace como 7 días nos notificaron que habían acabado la investigación y venían de regreso, desde entonces no sabemos nada de ellos tres….

-ni-san….no creerás que…

-no lo podemos saber lenalee

-a si es Allen…de hecho hace tres días mandamos a un grupo se buscadores para investigar…sin embargo-su rostro se ensombreció-perecieron-lenalee quedo conmocionada, Allen bajo la mirada-no sabemos por que pero una infinidad de akumas han aparecido de la nada es por eso q fueron llamados ya antes Kanda ha estado en una situación similar ambos deben…-un chico del departamento de ciencias entro corriendo realmente preocupado se acerco a komui y le dijo algo al oído-¿¿Qué HAS DICHO??

El científico salió corriendo de su oficina seguido de su hermana y el peli-blanco, en el pasillo del segundo piso se encontraba un grupo de buscadores conmocionados, los tres se abrieron paso entre la multitud, la china ahogo un grito, en medio del tumulto yacía un chico de no mas de 22 sobre un charco de sangre, su rostro tenia múltiples heridas, sus brazos y piernas se encontraban magullados, la mitad de su traje de buscador estaba rasgado, casi lo único intacto era su cabello de un negro-rojizo que le llegaba mas arriba del hombro, apenas estaba consiente

-¡rápido traigan una camilla hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!

En un par de minutos llego el equipo medico de la orden, el cual traslado al joven hasta la enfermería secundado por el científico y los exorcistas; antes de que el doctor o los enfermeros y enfermeras intervinieran el chico pidió hablar con komui, luego de unas deliberaciones entre este y el equipo medico el ultimo salió por un breve momento

-eres lee verdad-pregunto el científico, el joven asintió-dime que ha sucedido-el buscador intento incorporarse hablo pausada y entrecortadamente parecía temerle a su propia voz

-m-m-m-e en-enviaron c-c-con u-un men-men-mensaje

-¿mensaje?-el chico se desabotono la parte superior de su uniforme la cual apenas estaba dañada, lenalee se cubrió el rostro horrorizada, komui y Allen se miraron conmocionados; sobre el pecho del buscador escrito con algo realmente afilado se hallaba un recado, las marcas no cicatrizaban de hecho unas aun sangraban dándole un aspecto aterrador al escrito el cual decía:

¿Puede Allen salir a jugar?

De tu Noé favorita:

R. K

-¿R.K?- leyó el científico, el rostro de Allen se ensombreció

-Road Kamelot

-un momento no fue ella la que casi….

-¿nos mataba?...si

-…lee, quiero que nos cuentes todo lo que sucedió

Aparentemente entregar el mensaje lo dejo mas calmado pues hablo sin tartamudeos pero igual de pausado

-habíamos…..acabado la misión….veníamos de regreso……y nos…nos topamos con…con una …una…niña…ella nos…vio…jugaba con un yoyo…nos observo…y luego….dijo…"que mala suerte pensé que me encontraría con Allen Walker pero ya veo que no es así"…y entonces…

FLASH BACK

-¿el moyashi?

-vaya….lo conoces

-es un dolor de cabeza-agrego con sonrisa irónica

-pues yo opino que es muy divertido-dijo al tiempo sacaba a LERO

-¬¬ y eso a mi que

-¿eres su amigo?

-che…..

-eso es algo…ustedes dos-señalo a Mark y lee-no me sirven

El paisaje nevado cambio, ahora se hallaban en un cuarto oscuro iluminado por miles de velas de colores que flotaban en el aire, había muchas almohadas peluche y muñecas coloridos la pequeña tomo una paleta del jarro que había sobre una mesita de noche al lado de un sillón

-….adiós-rió maliciosamente y con un movimiento de su mano derecha miles de velas volaron hacia ambos

-inocencia actívate-y una infinidad de cuchillas salieron de las mangas del viejo exorcista impactándose con las velas

- inocencia actívate

Kanda fue a socorrer al par pero le cerraron el paso

-eso si que no tu no vas a ningún lado-Road reía sobre su silla-un par de akumas de nivel dos comenzaron a pelear con el-tu te quedas ahí es de mala educación meterse en los asuntos de los demás

-no subestimes a tus enemigo-Mark mando un par de cuchillas contra Road esta las esquivo

-jum ¿enemigos? Yo solo veo una hormiga y ¡una molesta cucaracha!

Y dicho esto la niña llamo un par de akumas, uno de ellos se fue contra lee afortunadamente Mark logro detenerle; entre tanto Kanda acabo con uno y ya iba por el otro para su mala suerte este se dividía cada que era cortado, Road llamo un grupo de akumas nivel uno, el viejo exorcista se hallaba en problemas pues estos estaban empeñados en atacar al joven buscador, para ese momento el samurai luchaba contra 34 akumas iguales.

Un akuma de nivel dos absorbió a un grupo de nivel uno y evoluciono en un nivel tres…. Todo sucedió en segundos…una ráfaga de cuchillas disparadas por el akuma salieron despedidas…..lee tropezó….y Mark….se puso en medio, Kanda volteo al tiempo en que el cuerpo sin vida del viejo exorcista caía mientras se desintegraba en el aire los akumas contra los que luchaba se valieron de esa distracción para mandar al samurai contra la pared….estaba rodeado, en cuanto a lee fue golpeado hasta la inconciencia.

END FLASH BACK

-y me le-levante y me dijo "necesito un mensajero tu me sirves después de todo" "si entregas este recado te dejare vivir un poco mas, claro esta, sino mueres a causa de una hemorragia masiva"

Tras estas palabras el joven buscador perdió el conocimiento, el equipo medico entro a toda velocidad y saco al trío del lugar, komui se encontraba pálido, lenalee lloraba en cuanto a allen se le veía preocupado y muy contrariado, por unos minutos solo se escucho el decir del equipo medico en cuanto a la salud del joven además de los gemidos de la china; el peli-blanco no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que por su causa el buscador había sido usado como papel desechable.

Komui se dio la vuelta y hablo de forma desalentada al par:

-allen…lenalee, vayan a mi oficina y quédense ahí hasta que vuelva

-a donde vas komui

-a hablar con los superiores

-demo…ni-san

-¡HE DICHO QUE VAYAN A MI OFICINA Y SE QUEDEN AHÍ!-por primera vez komui tenia un rostro severo prueba de que era el supervisor, allen y lenalee obedecieron sin chistar, mientras este caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a una enorme puerta, se le veía muy preocupado-espero que no sea muy tarde-y desapareció tras esta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LA AUTORA EN CABINA: konichiwaaaaaa o como están todos; al fin el primer capitulo tuve que luchar como loca para poder terminarlo, consejo para los que no tienen computadora……¬¬ no confíen en los disquetes…..TT.TT por su culpa perdí todos los datos que tanto trabajo me costaron escribir soy lentísima escribiendo en compu pero después de una larga batalla contra un virus lo logre n.n

X¬¬ que batalla, que yo sepa no hiciste nada contra el virus repentinamente desapareció, tienes que revisar las memorias que te prestan

Nikoniko-chan:¬/¬ no me balcones, sayonara dejen rewiers

Xsayo u.u que voy a hacer contigo


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda noche: El inicio del viaje, misión de rescate

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii ya llego el segundo :3 que bien ahora a contestar los rewiers

Para **yami rosenkreuz** : ¡en serio te gusto! ARIGATOU TT.TT ya puedo morir feliz

Para **wolfgirl lawliet** valentine: TT.TT que bueno que seas tan honesta aunque tanta honestidad duele, la verdad yo también soy fanática yaoi mas sin embargo quería que mi primer fic fuese normal, pues aun no me creo capaz de hacer buen yaoi descuida el siguiente fic será kandaxallen soy fanática de ese par, bueno ya puedes retirarte TT.TT…..por que tengo la impresión de que se retiraron la mitad de mis lectoras

Para **kyurengo**: ARIGATOU KYURENEGO-SAN me emociona saber que hay alguien al pendiente de mi historia…..TT.TT ya no soy tan inútil

Para **dagmw**: de verdad gracias de todo corazón sin ti este fic no se hubiera publicado

Para **naoky** y **marpesa fane-li** : gracias hijas

Para **sherezade**: ya no me regañes okasa ya hice este mas largo

Para **tsuki**: arigatou vieja….era broma

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Segunda noche: El inicio del viaje, misión de rescate

La tarde caía bañando de un amarillo rojizo las montañas, poco a poco el viejo castillo quedaba en sombras dándole un aspecto realmente mas oscuro de lo que era el sitio en cuestión, en una de sus habitaciones mejor dicho en la oficina del supervisor un par de exorcistas esperaban noticias desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

La china lenalee leía un libro sentada en la silla del supervisor de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver distraídamente la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento su hermano entrase por ella, mientras tanto el peli-blanco observaba el sol ocultarse desde una de las ventanas del despacho al lado de se encontraba una silla en la que había dejado su traje de exorcista a pesar de encontrarse en pleno otoño no era como para llevarlo todo el rato y en una lugar como ese con tan solo dos ventanas y un papelerio gigantesco era realmente sofocante claro esta a lenalee este hecho la tenia sin cuidado pues su traje era muy corto a diferencia del de allen el cual le quedaba grande.

El peli-blanco dio un largo suspiro su conciencia no le dejaba en paz kanda se encontraba quien sabe donde y muy posiblemente mal herido y aun mas probable de malas, seguramente el samurai ya hubiese perdido la paciencia teniendo a alguien como road tan cerca, allen esperaba que la paciencia fuera lo único que aya perdido el espadachín, un sonido lo saco de su ensismamiento alguien entraba por la puerta.

-entonces siguen aquí-el exorcista peli-rojo hizo acto de presencia

-casi nos matas del susto-la china se levanto y coloco nuevamente el libro en su lugar

-sabes podrías haber tocado lavi-agrego el peli-blanco

Lavi suspiro y se recargo contra el marco de la puerta

-hola lavi no sabia que ya habías vuelto, hala allen lenalee si acabo de llegar hace como una hora, y dinos como te fue, gracias por preguntar lenalee pues me fue bastante bien claro si ignoramos el hecho de que casi me mata un nivel tres, ¿te encuentras bien?, claro allen nada que el viejo panda no pueda curar -n.n- y como estuvo el clima en….

- ¬¬ U bien lavi, ya entendimos

-u.uU si perdona

- no importa n.n supongo que yo me pondría igual si me dejaran encerado 8 horas sin noticias-allen se sorprendió-ya me contaron todo, los rumores son rápidos, de hecho nos mandaron llamar por ello

-¿nos?

-si n.n a mí y a kuro-chan

En efecto tras el peli-rojo se encontraba alystar krory el exorcista vampiro y llevaba consigo un carrito repleto de comida el par casi se desmaya pues en cuanto pusieron un pie en la orden los metieron corriendo con komui, los pobres no habían

ido a comer por los nervios

-creyeron que los dejaríamos morirse de hambre….no se tomen todo tan a pecho si komui les dice "quédense en mi oficina hasta que vuelva" no forzosamente quiere decir "quédense aunque me tarde todo un año"

- ¬¬ U pero komui si lo dijo en ese tono -.-u hasta creí que nos asesinaría si poníamos

un pie fuera de su oficina

u.uU no exageres allen

dime ¬¬ no lo dijo en ese tono

si pero u.uU ni-san solo estaba preocupado

¬¬ cualquiera que lo haya oído no creería que lo decía en broma

n.n allen tiene razón lenalee

Tu también krory

Gomenasai lenalee n.nU pero yo salía de mi habitación cuando oí el grito y también creí que era enserio, -.- ya iba por el cuarto piso cuando me regresaron

O.o oye kuro-chan sin mal no recuerdo tu cuarto no estaba en el décimo piso…..que no sucedió todo en el segundo o.oU

¬¬ U así es además las habitaciones se encuentran del otro lado de la orden de donde paso todo-aclaro el peli-blanco

O.OU vaya-soltó krory

¬¬ U komui si que tiene pulmones-sentencio lavi

¬¬ ya les dije que estaba preocupado

n.n es que la gente normal no grita hasta china

¬¬ jaja muy gracioso………pelo de manzana

¬¬ U así no me llevo contigo lenalee

Pues entonces no insultes a mi hermano o te las veras conmigo…….cabeza de piña ¬¬

ò.ó óyeme

si siguen peleando me acabare todo

Allen para entonces ya había acabado con medio carrito, en cuanto a krory el había tomado asiento al igual que una de las cuatro tazas de te disponibles mientras veía animadamente la pelea

¬¬ se nota que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo-soltó el pelirrojo

u.u de solo verlos ya se me bajo el enojo, tengo hambre

n.n pues come antes que se enfrié lenalee

claro n.n arigatou allen-kun

ò.ó no me cambies el tema

-.- déjalo lavi mejor tomate algo

Apemas jepry pixzo lospm paftelasiz pom ricahk

¬¬ allen mastica quieres

Ffffff decía que jerry hizo los pasteles muy ricos esta vez-aclaro el peli-blanco

Tienes razón allen están deliciosos-dijo la china

No tanto como el pudín-aclaro krory

¬¬ ya me ignoraron

Después de quince largos minutos lograron convencer a lavi de que tomara te y una rebanada de pay de zarzamora(N/A. n.nU mas o menos cuando krory metió un segundo carrito a la habitación) mientras allen y lenalee le contaban al par lo ocurrido de primera mano ya que ellos solo habían oído rumores raros, como uno que decía que el conde logro entrar a la orden para saludar a allen o que un akuma se había infiltrado como exorcista. (N/A: n.nU hay los chismes)

entonces eso sucedió…con razón komui pego tal grito debe estar muy preocupado por lo que les puede pasar a ustedes dos si aceptan la invitación de esa Noé

¬¬ te lo dije…..ojo de aceituna

ò.ó ya empezamos

n.n por mi no hay problema pueden pelear si gustan, yo quiero ver como va la "ensalada"

¬¬ U kuro-chan tienes gustos muy raros

¬¬ ustedes son los de los gustos raros…….u.u sigo sin entender por que aquí no hay ninguna planta gigante carnívora

Y entonces yo soy el de los gustos raros ¬¬ U

-.- si tu y todos los de la orden……excepto allen nuevamente gracias por al regalo de bienvenida del mes pasado

o.o U no hay de que krory-soltó el pali-blanco

un minuto no me habían dicho que krory odiaba esas plantas por que le recordaban su antiguo hogar-pregunto la china

a si es lenalee-el exorcista vampiro se llevo la mano a la nuca-pero hay costumbres que difícilmente se quitan

¬¬ pues yo hubiera olvidado todo eso con gusto si fuera tu kuro-chan

Que insinúas

Yo nada

No mientas lavi eso fue un insulto para krory

A ti no te pregunte lenalee

¬¬ pues aunque no lo hubieras hecho igual respondería

Pueden calmarse ustedes tres, acuérdense por que estamos los cuatro aquí-allen se puso en pie para evitar un pleito, antes de que sus amigos se fueran enfadados a la misión-si siguen pronto yo también estaré peleando sin saber ni por que

u.u gomenasai allen

¬¬ gomen

T.T ¡sumimasen allen! ¡soy un inútil que no merece perdón!

n.nU cálmate krory tu no tienes la culpa

ò.ó entonces yo si

¬¬ U ya bájale lavi

ò.ó esta bien, esta bien, perdón perdónenme la vida

n.n estas perdonado cuerpo espín

ò.ó mírala allen MIRALA

¬¬ lenalee……..

n.n era solo una broma

-.- yo quería seguir con la ensalada

n.n U

o.o U

ò.ó U

veo que ya están aquí krory lavi

ni-san

-.- chicos perdonen lo de la mañana

n.n descuida solo estabas preocupado

n.n así es ni-san

o.o cierto……por que….. ¡YO SOY INCAPAZ DE GRITARLE A MI QUERIDA LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

u.u U ni-san

¬¬ U oigan acuérdense por que estuvimos 8 hrs. Aquí

-.- U perdonen

Ahh por cierto komui-san

Que sucede allen

Vera-el pelo-blanco saco a timcampy de su bolsillo, el golem amarillo no se movía-le ataco un akuma creo que esta paralizado-y puso a Tim en el escritorio

Mmmmmmmm-el supervisor le dio un vistazo-tienes razón le dieron un fuerte paralizante-agrego mientras tomaba al pequeño golem como se fuese un juguete-descuida yo me encargo de el

Arigatou komui-san

No hay de que, bueno tomen asiento chicos

Todos tomaron sus sillas (pues desde hace rato estaban sentados)y las voltearon hacia el científico, mientras este tomaba lugar al frente del escritorio mientras revisaba unas hojas que traía consigo, para momentos después dejarlas a un lado.

-ya hablaste con los superiores ni-san

-a si es lenalee, nos llevo tiempo llegar a una conclusión, son exorcistas por tanto no puedo impedir que ustedes dos vayan, pero no irán solos; lavi krory como ustedes ya fueron informados el numero de akumas allá es elevado servirán de apoyo-el par asintió-lenalee tu te encargaras de sacar a kanda con tu velocidad, por la información que lee y un grupo cercano nos dio es muy probable que siga con vida ya que aparentemente el enemigo lo esta usando de carnada aun así no se confíen, además el sitio donde ocurrió el incidente esta retirado yo diría que a unos 200km del pueblo mas cercano y hace poco inicio la temporada de tormentas; lavi tu abuelo se encuentra ahora en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad de ryasan los esperara cuando vayan de regreso para curar a los que resulten heridos…en realidad espero que no sea necesario-agrego viendo a su hermana-como ya dije anteriormente es muy probable q kanda siga con vida así pues como el camino hasta el punto de reunión es largo le pedí a alguien que los acompañara n.n creo que ustedes ya la conocen-tocaron la puerta-adelante ya puedes pasar.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 25 entro llevaba traje de exorcista con muchas variaciones parecía una rara combinación entre un traje deportivo y un leotardo, llevaba en la mano derecha una maleta y con la izquierda sostenía el pomo de la puerta mientras cerraba tras de si, con todo esto lucia mas joven de lo que de por si ya era, krory se quedo sin palabras por un momento creyó haber visto nuevamente a claire, mientras que lavi hacia memoria pues creía haberle visto antes, allen y lenalee la observaron por un momento no supieron quien era hasta que….tropezó.

(N/A: se rompió el encanto n.n U)

- o.o miranda?

- ¡miranda-san!

- o.o? a-allen lenalee……TT.TT ¡los extrañe mucho!

- n.nU nosotros también

- n.n U si miranda

- n.n U bueno como ya había dicho ella los ayudara con ayuda de su inocencia no habrá problemas de regreso; dos buscadores les esperan ¿pueden partir ahora?

- claro-contestaron al unísono

- de acuerdo que les vaya bien

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En 5 minutos ya se hallaban todos en la barca del subterráneo miranda les contaba como le había ido en su viaje a la orden.

-.- U y entonces me dijeron que existía este camino, cuando yo ya había trepado el risco con el reloj a cuestas, n.n U estuve a punto de morir como 6 veces

n.nU Descuida un error lo comete cualquiera

o.o U sin ofender miranda pero por que creíste que tenias que escalar, si hubieras rodeado te habrías dado cuenta del camino, no creí que existiera gente tan torpe

¬¬ U lavi….

-.- ya se allen "un error lo comete cualquiera" pero tienes que ser torpe o un fanático de lo difícil para no darte cuenta

n.n U lavi

dime lenalee

bueno es que a allen…..le paso lo mismo

Sobre las cabezas de miranda y allen aparecieron las palabras "torpe" y "fanático de lo difícil" respectivamente los presentes tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

-¬¬ U gracias lenalee

-o.o U entonces te paso lo mismo-allen asintió-misma pregunta por que creíste que tenias que escalar

-¬¬ U recuerdas que en la parte de arriba hay una entrada en la punta del risco que conduce a un camino que llega hasta la puerta principal

-si

-¬¬ U pues yo creí que ese era el camino principal

-o.o? y por que creíste eso

-¬¬ U por que eso parecía si no dime ¡QUE RAYOS HACE UNA ENTRADA EN LA PUNTA DE UN RISCO!

-O.OU cierto…….lenalee te doy el honor de responder

-¬¬ U ¿y por que yo? A mi me trajeron cuando era chica por el canal

-n.nU yo llegue con ustedes y creí lo mismo que allen

-n.nU yo llegue hace poco y creí lo mismo

(N/A: no me pregunten a mi ¬¬ U respondan ustedes a fin de cuentas viven ahí…. ¿que nunca les paso por la mente?)

-n.n…….o.o que descortesía la mía….mucho gusto soy miranda lotto u.u debí presentarme desde un principio……pero tenia que tropezarme ¡soy una torpe sin remedio! TT.TT

-no fue mi culpa….que clase de caballero no se presenta frente a una dama ¡soy una deshonra para mi familia! TT.TT

-o.o U mi imaginación o este par se parece mucho ¬¬ U

-¬¬ U no exageres lavi

-no enserio miren hasta lloran igual-detrás el par lloraba a lagrima viva

-o.o U creo que tienes algo de razón

- T.T gomenasai

- T.T sumimasen

- n.n U descuiden; mucho gusto yo soy Lavi y el que llora a tu lado es kuro-chan

- ò.T me llamo Alistar Krory

- si como sea kuro-chan

- T.T mucho gusto

-yo soy thoma un placer miranda-dono

-n.n y yo michel un placer también miranda-san

- T.T igualmente

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

EN EL TREN

Vagón privado

-oigan se nos olvido comprar boletos-miranda se movía nerviosamente por el lugar

-¿boletos? Ahh descuida si eres miembro de la orden no pagas-lavi se acomodo

-o.o U enserio?

-si la orden se encarga de los gastos-lenalee dejo su maleta

-de hecho miranda vez esa insignia en tu uniforme-asintió-pues ella te acredita para entrar en cualquier lugar…..bueno no en cualquiera

-ohhhh y ¿quien te lo dijo allen?

-fue en mi primera misión…….con kanda

El ambiente se tenso un momento todos quedado en silencio, hasta que krory rompió el silencio

-¿creen que soba-san este bien?

-so-soba-san……jajajajaja que buen apodo kuro-chan ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá yuu

-¿yuu? Ese es el nombre de soba-san

-si pero si quieres seguir vivo solo llámale kanda, a el le desagrada que lo llamen por su nombre-dijo el peli-blanco

-allen por que si no le gusta que lo llamen así por que lo hace lavi

-eso es miranda…por que lavi es suicida

-oye…..bueno que iba a decir…….ya se me olvido, bueno kuro-chan no te preocupes por yuu no es de los que se mueren fácil conociéndolo ha de andar de malas

-n.nU y cuando lleguemos se pondrá peor

-y eso por que-dijeron al unísono krory y miranda

-por que ahora lo están usando de señuelo y eso no le agrada, además cuando lleguemos nos va a recriminar lo torpes que fuimos por caer en una trampa tan obvia-explico el peli-blanco

-además-agrego lavi-en esta situación…….el es la princesa en desgracia y nosotros los príncipes que vamos al ráscate n.n

-¬¬ U lavi si kanda se entera de lo que dijiste ten por seguro que te mata

-u.u pero eso parece lenalee, verdad allen…… ¿allen?-el peli-blanco tenia la cara en la mesa le rodeaba un aura oscura-¿te sientes bien?

-kanda me asesinara

-¿y eso por?

-por tu culpa

- ¬¬ U como que por mi culpa

-si por que……….me imagine lo que dijiste T.T ¡si kanda se entera que lo imagine con vestido seguro me mata!

-O.O yo lo decía en broma…..en fin -.- fue un placer conocerte

-igualmente allen -.-

-T.T te voy a extrañar

-T.T prometo llevarte flores todos los días

-TT.TT no me asusten

- -.- fue un placer trabajar con usted Walker-dono

- -.- igualmente Walker-san……n.n me saluda a mis abuelos por mi

-¡USTEDES TAMBIEN!...TTTToTTTT ¡VOY A MORIR!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina: ufff que cansancio ya le debo una fortuna al dueño del ciber

X: ¬¬ U de que te quejas a fin de cuentas casi nunca pagas

Nikoniko-chan: ¬¬ U no me lo recuerdes estoy ahogada en deudas

X: quien te manda pedir prestado

Nikoniko: cállate a fin de cuentas tu tienes la culpa

X: ò.ó yo ¿Por qué?

Nikoniko: por que yo lo digo sayonara

X: ò.ó vuelve aquí jovencita…..maldición se me escapo…ya será para la otra sayo


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera noche: apuestas y sentimientos

Por fin el tres -.-U debido a una serie de problemas que prefiero no comentar me retrase pero prometo sacar el cuatro mas rápido n.n. gracias por sus rewierts a si si dan ganas de escribir, ahora a responder.

Para **mireya humbolt**: n.n me alegra que te aya gustado... o.o que quieres ver a kanda con el vestido... n.nU la verdad eso también me paso por la mente pero me temo que no puedo cumplir dicha petición por dos razones. 1.- rompería el suspenso y 2.- TT.TT kanda no se dejo.

Para **kyurengo**: enserio puedo decirte kyu o.o ...pe-pe pero como O.o kyu-san, kyu-chan, kyu-sama, kyu-pyon, kyu-tama cómooo TT.TT

Para** kimi to deatte kara **:perdón soy muy bipolar TT.TT por eso esta historia es drama/humor(¬¬ U mas humor que drama) pobre allen ya todos se despiden de el

Para **taia himura**: n.n gracias por el apoyo, lo de soba-san no se de donde salio ¬¬ U, bien como ya notaste ya actualicé espero te guste

Para **wolfgirllawlietvalentine**: descuida ya estoy bien n.n...o.o un momento...TT.TT ya me acorde ¡no estoy a la altura de mis lectores! ..O.T no pasa nada

Para **okasa:** ¬¬ no pienso escribir tanto seudónimo

Para **marpesa fane-li**: gracias por seguir leyendo

Para** iiro**: o.o? ¿te conozco? Por como te expresas de mi cualquiera diría qué eres un compañero de clases o algo

Para **iroka**: n.nU gr-gracias por el consejo...oye quien eres...o.o y como te enteraste que escribía fanfics no es que no me halague pero ya me dio miedo TT.TT

para **fabiola**: ¬¬ lee primero no** pd:**los que amen el sasunaru lean el fic de celeste kairi. c. k. "vacaciones,celos y amor"

Para **Carlos y brianda: ¬¬ no leyeron ¡como pueden decir que esta bueno si no lo leyeron! Y según yo soy la floja. **

Y sin mas preámbulo al capitulo disfrútenlo n.n

--

Tercera noche: apuestas y sentimientos

El tren se movía lentamente dejando el paisaje otoñal atrás un cambio de ambiente que merece la pena ver claro esta….si no perteneces al grupo de la orden que va en el tren…

-o.oU sigue igual

-u.uU si

-n.n si sigue otro día así yo gano kuro-chan

-¬¬ aun no amanece no cantes victoria lavi

-o.o? que hacen

-están….APOSTANDO CON ALLEN!!

-¬¬ lenalee son tres días consecutivos en tren…tenemos que entretenernos con algo ¿no?

-¬¬ podrían hacer otra cosa

-como que

-yo que se como platicar o jugar cart…-el pelirrojo le tapo la boca

-¬¬ U si mencionas ese juego yo pierdo-agrego en un susurro

Atrás del par de exorcistas un chico de blanca cabellera miraba sentado en el suelo una pared le rodeaba un área oscura y por el numero de setas se podría decir que llevaba un buen rato así

-ò.ó ¡¿te preocupa mas una apuesta que tu amigo?!

-mmmmmmmmmm…para qué digo que no, si, si

-ò.ó laviiiiiiii

-n.n relájate solo era una broma

-¬¬ jaja….moyashi

-pero que…yo no soy el moyashi

-pero te comportas como uno

-Claro que no

-claro que si

-o.o? que es eso de moyashi

-es el apodo que le puso kanda-dono a Walter-dono, miranda-san

-si ¿se te ofrece algo thoma?

- no nada Walker-dono solo le decía a miranda-san del apodo que le puso kanda…….O.oU

-¬¬ U a eso… le dije un millón de veces que me llamo allen pero el dijo "lo recordare si no mueres de aquí a un mes"…… ya llevo como 5 meses en la orden y me sigue diciendo moyashi

-o.oU allen?

-sucede algo lenalee….. O.O…….¬¬ U lenalee por que tienes a lavi así

Lavi estaba de panza contra el suelo, agitaba los brazos frenéticamente intentando en vano soltarse del agarre de la china, una lagrimilla escapaba de su ojo por el dolor, lenalee le aplicaba con las piernas una llave en el cuello al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus pies con su espalda (N/A : ¬¬ U ¿acaso es luchadora profesional?)

-n.n U a esto.. Bueno... Yo

-¬¬ u lenalee suéltalo, recuerden que estamos en misión de rescate

La china soltó al pelirrojo el cual se quedo de panza en el suelo

-T.T agradece que eres mujer si no ya te hubiera dado tu merecido

-apostador, desvergonzado, majadero y aparte sexista ¬¬

- -.- que decepción ya casi terminaba la ensalada…n.n hola allen, lavi yo gane

-ò.T claro que no hicieron trampa

-¬¬ de que están hablando, lavi krory

-ò.ó este par aposto contigo

-¬¬ eso es cierto

-n.n si, yo aposte que te quedarías en shock 2 días por lo del vestido, lavi dijo que tres n.n yo gane

-¬¬ lamento decepcionarte krory (bueno en realidad no) pero eso se me paso ayer

-o.o? ayer, entonces por que estabas así hasta hace un rato

- -.- bueno verán ayer todo lo que decían lo relacionaba con mi futura muerte…hasta que…alguien dijo cross-su rostro se ensombreció-y me di cuenta de que kanda me mataría en un instante…pero mi maestro me torturaría hasta el final de mis días TT.TT

-o.o entonces fue ayer…¿por que hora Walker-san?

-TT.TT por eso de las 5 michel

-¬¬ las 5 eh?.. bien chicos yo gane paguen n.n

- O.O TU TAMBIEN MICHEL

-n.nU es que Thoma estaba deprimido, así que decidí entrar en la apuesta y le rete con el fin de que entrase para que así sé distrajera, aunque a ultima hora no quiso…..-.- no pensé que ganaría

-o.o? ¿thoma deprimido? ¿por que?

-bueno eso es Walker-san….. por que lee es su primo

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

Cinco segundos después

-EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-de todos

-s-s-son primos

-pe-pero no se parecen

-eso es por que el abuelo de thoma se caso por segunda vez con una china

-thoma se encuentra bien….ya sabes por lo de su primo

-descuide Walker-san n.n thoma es fuerte

Allen salio momentos mas tarde según el para tomar aire lo cierto es que no se sentía cómodo al lado de thoma pues aun se sentía culpable por lo de lee, dirigió sus pasos al ultimo vagón del tren, cerro tras si la puerta y puso sus manos en al barandal; la culpa nuevamente le embargo no podía creer que hasta hace unas horas lo único que le preocupase fuese que aria jerry para comer, ahora en cambio temía por la vida de sus amigos: Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Thoma, Michel…todos arriesgaban sus vidas en esa misión; y Kanda aunque este tal vez no lo considerase igual Allen lo veía como un amigo valioso, un amigo que por solo conocerle ahora precisamente le estarían torturando y no solo eso si no además en las manos de un Noé…Road; ya antes se habían enfrentado, en aquella ocasión Allen fue incapaz de atacarle, se pregunto si en este caso seria capaz de hacer tal cosa…sus amigos dependían de el….¿que sucedería si no lo hacia?¿que sucedería con todos?¿Kanda seguiría con vida?...Kanda es rudo y difícil de doblegar, pero, Kanda nunca se a enfrentado a un Noé.

Allen tomo instintivamente su brazo izquierdo, tenia que luchar tenia que ser así, pero aun con ello, aun así…

-yo no mato humanos-se sentía torpe, inútil ¿Cómo podía llamarse exorcista?, era un…un…un moyashi eso era-Kanda tenia razón

-¿se siente bien Walker-dono?-Thoma salio de la puerta tras de Allen

-Thoma…..si solo quería tomar aire-se recargo en el barandal, no deseaba verle a la cara.

Thoma pareció darse cuenta pues se coloco a su lado sin mirarle siquiera. El silencio se hizo presente, pasado un rato el buscador rompió el silencio.

-sabes…tenia un hermano menor llamado Tom-Allen volteo-vivíamos con mis padres, Lee había perdido a los suyos y sus hermanas mayores en un accidente después de ello se mudo con nosotros, en ese entonces Tom tenia tres, Lee nueve y yo doce, mis padres le querían en menos de un año ya le decíamos hermano, a veces nos peleábamos había días incluso cuando no nos dirigíamos la palabra aun así lo superábamos; el pueblo donde vivíamos siempre fue prospero ni un solo día faltaba comida, las cosechas nunca nos fallaron, un día cuando cumplí catorce supe por que, había inocencia en el pueblo, ese día los akumas vinieron, mis padres murieron-Allen desvió la mirada hacia el frente-por suerte los exorcistas llegaran a tiempo, nos salvaron ese día al menos eso creí…Tom…el convirtió a mi madre en un akuma, Lee estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con mi padre, por suerte los exorcistas no habían salido aun del pueblo, Lee y yo teníamos un par de heridas, Tom….no corrió con la misma suerte-suspiro-ahora tendría tu edad-Allen bajo la mirada-ese día Lee y yo les pedimos a los exorcistas poder ayudarlos, ayudar a quienes nos ayudaron, ese día comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento como buscadores.

El peli-blanco se dio un cuarto de vuelta e hizo una reverencia frente al buscador

-perdóname, si no fuera por mi Lee estaría….no le hubieran…el estaría-Thoma le abrazo

-si no fuera por ti, Lee seguramente estaría ya muerto, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió ni en esta ni en aquella ocasión, si no hubiese sido Tom seguramente lo habría hecho yo, que clase de buscadores seriamos si culpásemos a quienes dan todo por ayudar, todos en la orden pasamos dolor tenemos un pasado que deseamos callar, no por ello debemos sufrir solos…todos somos una familia.

Allen derramo un par de lagrimas y correspondió al abrazo, sentía que había encontrado un hermano mayor perdido, pasado un rato ambos se separaron

-yo-comenzó el peli-blanco-convertí a mi padre en un akuma-Thoma suspiro

-algo oí ese día en el cementerio

-tu me contaste de tu vida, ahora es mi turno

-….es lo justo Walker-dono

- a por cierto puedes decirme allen…después de todo somos familia ¿no?

-o.o….n.n esta bien Allen-se oyó el silbato del tren

-desde que tengo memoria-comenzó-siempre he estado solo, mis padres me abandonaron al nacer por el tipo de mi inocencia, por suerte un buen hombre me adopto mas o menos a los seis años, su nombre era Mana, siempre me ayudo y me apoyo para seguir adelante, cuando cumplí diez el murió…sus ultimas palabras fueron "sigue adelante, sigue caminando no te detengas hasta el día de tu muerte", sabia que tenia que hacerlo lo sabia pero…Mana había sido el único que me acepto, que me quiso, tenia miedo de estar solo otra vez y cometí el error de muchos…acepte la oferta del conde-llevo su mano a su ojo izquierdo-ese día mana me maldijo, ese día la inocencia me salvo, ese día….mate a mi padre con mis propias manos…ese día mi pelo se volvió blanco, ese día también conocí a mi maestro y comencé mi camino para volverme exorcista-el viento se volvió frió prueba de que se hallaban ya cerca-entonces…-dijo después de un largo rato de silencio-no entraste en la apuesta

-no, Michel dijo que te quedarías 24 hrs. Igual, yo no creí que durases tanto, creía que para la noche ya se te abría bajado…y…¿Quién gano?

-Michel, si hubieras entrado seguramente ganabas, me duro hasta las cinco

- n.n ya será para la otra-Allen suspiro

- -.- según estamos en misión de rescate y ¿que hemos hecho en dos días?...apostaron conmigo y Lenalee casi mata a Lavi 4 veces

-cinco, cuando saliste Lavi-dono comenzó una discusión con Krory-dono sobre el equipo de ciencias y como metió a komui…ya te imaginaras

-u.uU soy solo yo o Lavi busca suplente en caso de que Kanda este en cama un mes

-n.nU creo que Lavi-dono escogió a la persona equivocada….

TU LO QUISISTEEEEEEEEEEE!!

-O.oU tu oíste lo que yo…

-O.oU si

El par se asomo por un lado del tren, les era imposible saber que sucedía ya que básicamente medio tren observaba. Las vías comenzaron a describir líneas curvas hasta que el tren tuvo que torcer por completo, fue cuando pudieron contemplar como una chica de largo cabello realmente furiosa intentaba arrojar de una de las ventanas de los primeros vagones del tren a un chico pelirrojo realmente asustado, el par salio disparado a su paso oyeron a las personas del tren hablar

-o.o pobre que le habrá hecho

-n.nU probablemente sea su novia

-¬¬ eso es lo que les pasa a los que le ponen el cuerno a su pareja

-u.uU siento lastima por la familia del chico

Por suerte lograron evitar un asesinato, aunque el peli-blanco tuvo que sujetar a la china para evitar que se arrojase nuevamente sobre el pelirrojo

-¬¬ me podrían decir que pasa aquí-como la china aun estaba roja y el pelirrojo pálido opto por preguntar a otro-¿Krory?

-n.n si claro…veamos…Lavi y Lenalee decidieron hacer una tregua, después Lavi hizo un comentario fuera de lugar Lenalee se enojo pero no dijo nada como el vio que no había objeción hizo comentarios al respecto cerca de 10 min. cuando se aburrió del tema decido hacerle preguntas personales, como ella no quería que todos oyesen comenzaron a hablar en susurros, luego de un rato Lavi le dijo algo al oído, Lenalee se puso tan roja que se le cayo el vaso de las manos y después se arrojo contra el e intento lanzarlo por la ventana y luego llegaron ustedes…….-.- fin del relato n.n

-o.o? para que Lenalee se pusiera así…Lavi ¿Qué le preguntaste?

-o.oU bueno yo-la china le miro con cara de "si le dices ahora si te mato"-n-n-nada importante-sonrió nerviosamente-n.nU

-¬¬ eso es cierto Lenalee

-O/o….n/n si no fue nada…solo llegue al limite…gomen

-o.o bueno…supongo…..que familia tan rara, ¿no Thoma? n.n

-n.n y que lo digas Allen

-o.o? me perdí de algo-Lavi miraba alternadamente al par.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

2 DIAS DESPUES

--.- komui tenia razón esto esta lejos-soltó el peli-blanco

--.- ¿lejos? Lejísimos…no que eran 200 Km. ya creo llevamos 300

-n.nU cálmense ya casi llegamos

-debimos rentar uno de esos vehículos para nieve

-¬¬ U estas loco no han probado esas cosas

-u.u como sea recuérdenme por que no usamos mi martillo

-ya komui nos había dicho la infinidad de akumas que hay por aquí…..¬¬ acaso quieres que les gritemos donde estamos

-da igual a fin de cuentas vamos a pelear ¿no Allen?

-¬¬ acuérdate que estamos en misión de rescate Lavi….oye Krory cuanto falta

-mmmm….veamos una mancha azul después de una gran mancha verde

-o.o? Kuro-chan me permites el mapa

-n.n claro

-¬¬ Kuro-chan este no es un mapa

-o.o a no?

-¬¬ no es el dibujo de una planta come-hombre de cabeza

-n.n con razón me parecía tan familiar

-o.o no me digan que…

-¬¬ si Lenalee ya nos perdimos

-un segundo Lavi que yo sepa te estábamos siguiendo a ti

-¿QUEEEEEEE?...o.o…….¬¬ pues yo seguía a Thoma

-o.o…….-.- pues yo sigo a Michel

-o,o U pues yo estoy siguiendo a Miranda-san

¬¬ U y por que rayos sigues a miranda si es la mas torpe de aquí…claro exceptuando a Kuro-chan

-¬¬ óyeme yo no soy torpe

-¬¬ y la planta de cabeza

-o.o U a eso

-¬¬ pues yo sigo a miranda-san por que ella tiene el mapa

-¬¬ y quien se lo dio

-n.n yo

-¬¬ por que hiciste eso Kuro-chan

-o.o U por que Lenalee me dijo

-¬¬ Lenalee

-o.o yo lo hice por que allen me dijo

-¬¬ ALLENNNN!!

-¬¬ yo que

-por que le diste el mapa a Lenalee para que se lo diera a Kuro-chan para que se lo diera a Miranda ¬¬ ¿ehhh?

-¬¬ por que tu me dijiste

-¡¿COMOOOO?!... ò.ó yo nunca dije tal cosa

-¬¬ claro que si

- ò.ó claro que no

-¬¬ claro que si

- ò.ó claro que no

-¬¬ genial estamos perdidos desde ayer y no lo sabíamos

El par siguió discutiendo sin saber que eran observados desde la cima de un pequeño monte cercano

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina: ufff ya esta

X.¬¬ sin comentarios

Nikoniko: o.o? por que

X: ¬¬ tu ya tienes escrito hasta el capitulo 14 no hay nada que decir

Nikoniko: sshhhhhhhh!! ¬¬ U guarda silencio chismosa

X: ¬¬ de que ahhh de que ya hiciste hasta el capitulo14 desde hace un mes pero no has actualizado por…

Nikoniko. N.n U por dios mira la hora sayonara

X: o.oU oye no es tan(mira el reloj) quien lo diría es tardísimo

Nikoniko: ¬¬ U muévete o te dejo empeñada

X. ¬¬ U esto es el colmo aun debes lo del otro ciber sayo


	4. Chapter 4

Para **dagmw**: n.n que bueno que te gusto, ay lenalee de dama no tiene nada

Para **mireya humbolt**: pues ya viste por que cosas se irritan este grupo de desquiciados

Para **iroka**: ¬¬ U y todavía me dices que no tenga miedo, -.- en fin aquí esta el cuarto

Para **kyurengo**: siiiiiiiii kyuxan ya no me torturare mas, que paso con kanda….al fin lo sabrás…o.o te perdiste TT.TT necesito mejorar

Para **yami rosenkreuz**: n.nU otra pedida…estamos igual TT.TT mi vida no es la misma desde que me perdí en el mercado a los seis

Para **wolfgirlvalentinelawliet**: o.o ummmmmmmmmmmm parejas otero, pues pensaba juntar a miranda con krory pero como mi okasa me hizo ver que si eso sucede seria el fin del mundo XD, n.nU mejor para el otro fic

Para **noriko**: ayyy hija--U no sueltes la sopa conmigo basta y sobra XD

Para **sherezade yagami minamino**: ¬¬ U si ese es el cazo no digo nada

Para **kimi to deatte kara**: n.nUUU bueno….yo es que como que luego me trabo, y cuando tengo inspiración la aprovecho al máximo

**En fin aquí esta el cuatro…….- no me matennnnnnnnnnnn!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuarta noche: GRITO

Moscú, un lugar de climas extremos al cual los pueblerinos ya están acostumbrados, pero, si eres de fuera, este clima te puede irritar, logrando que las familias incluso los mejores amigos tengan horribles peleas por muy poco hasta que se conviertan en monstruos sin previo aviso, ¿será la falta de sol?

Moscú también conocido como el lugar de grandes batallas, aquí habrá otra, pero, no será si no una simple pelea la que adelante el destino de alguien mas.

-¬¬ tu dijiste: "pasa el mapa para que miranda lo vea"

-ò.ó yo dije: "pasa el mapa para que miren y vean"

-¬¬ y por que querías hacer eso

- ò.ó por que no quería cargarlo todo el día

-o.o entonces tu eres el guía

- ò.ó ¡yo no soy el guía!

- ¿y por que traías el mapa contigo?

-por que es mió, siempre traigo algún mapa conmigo por si a algún "idiota" se le olvida

- que insinúas

-yo nada

-si tienes algo que decirme dímelo a la cara...acaso... Te doy miedo ¿eh lavi?

-tu!! Por kami me daría más miedo una pulga medio muerta

-que has dicho

-lo que oíste

-o.oU ch-chicos cálmense-krory les separo antes de que pasase algo malo

-jum-lavi se giro-¿no se suponía que teníamos que elegir al guía en el tren?

Grave error, lenalee quien había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar pelearse con el pelirrojo finalmente exploto

-¡pues eso hubiéramos hecho si no fuera por que un idiota se puso apostar!¡por tu culpa casi nos corren del tren lavi!

-¡yo no fui quien causo un alboroto por poca cosa!

-poca cosa…….¡poca cosa dices!-la china se acerco al pelirrojo apartando a allen-¡eres un………..!!-lo sujeto de la playera

-y yo como rayos iba a saber que te pondrías así solo por preguntar si….!

-¡TE ATREVES A COMPLETAR LA FRASE Y TE ARRANCO TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA BOCA!!

-o.oU lenalee no habías dicho que no era nada-hablo un nervioso allen

-¡TU CALLATE, NADIEN TE PREGUNTO!-soltó una persona ya carente de razón

-¡NO CALLES A ALLEN LENALEE, A FIN DE CUENTAS LO QUE PREGUNTE LE CONSIERNE MUCHO!

-¡UNA PALABRA MAS Y TE JURO QUE…..!

-¡QUE! ¡AUQUE ME ARRANQUE LA BOCA Y A EL LAS OREJAS SE VA A ENTERAR POR QUE YO VOY A…..!

-¡PODRIAN CALLARSE USTEDES DOS!-soltó un ya impacienté allen-¡RECUERDEN QUE ESTAMOS EN MISION DE RESCATE!

-oigan….ya llegamos-fue lo que intentaba decirles miranda desde hace media hora

-estamos en misión de rescate-la china imito el tono de voz del peli-blanco-¡YA ME TIENES ARTA CON TU MALITA MISION DE RESCATE!!QUE ACASO NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSA!! ¡MEJOR CALLATE ALLEN!!

-¡SI ALLEN NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!

-oigan……-fue el nuevamente ignorado aviso de miranda

Todos estaban muy ocupados viendo la pelea esperando que allen les bajara el humo al par como lo había estado haciendo por lo menos 20 veces en todo el viaje, en cambio ahora….

-¡PUES PERDONENME POR PREOCUPARME POR KANDA Y LA SEGURIDAD DE USTEDES!!SI NO QUERIAN VENIR EN PRIMERA LUGAR, NO LO HUBIESEN HECHO!!

-¡PUES EN PRIMERA NADIE ME PREGUNTO!!-refunfuño lenalee-¡SOLO DIJIERON ROAD HE IMEDIATAMENTE DESPUES ME METIERON SIN SIQUIERA CONSULTARME!!

-¡YA GUARDEN SILENCIO!!SOMOS EXORCISTAS Y DEBEMOS HACER LO QUE NOS MANDAN TANTO SI QUEREMOS COMO SI NO!

Error lavi había dirigido los misiles dispersos entre todos hacia el.

-¡¡MIREN QUIEN HABLA DE DEBER!-refuto la china-¡TU SOLO ERES EXORCISTA POR QUE ERES UN PESIMO APRENDIZ DE BOOKMAN!!

-¡ASI ES LAVI-agrego allen-TU ABUELO LO DICE TODO EL TIEMPO ERES UN TOTAL INUTIL COMO SUCESOR DE BOOKMAN!!(N/A: uyyyyyyyy eso fue un golpe bajo)

Lavi enrojeció de ira contenida; nadie mejor que el mismo sabia de antemano la deshonra que era para su abuelo el hombre que le recogió de la calle, muchas noches se la vivía en vela intentando mejorar un poco al menos, para ya no ser una carga, un estorbo mas, una mancha de tinta intentando encajar en un mundo tan cruel y decadente como lo era ese, sin saber su pasado, ni querer conocer su futuro, por lo general ignoraba los comentarios de este tipo y devolvía una sonrisa a los agresores, sin darles siquiera el gusto de saber cuanto le habían afectado los comentarios; ahora en cambio, el clima y la discusión ya salidas de las manos le hicieron actuar de manera que ninguno ni siquiera su abuelo había visto.

-¡¡PUES PREFIERO MIL VECES SER UN INUTIL, QUE UNA LLORONA QUE CORRE CON SU HERMANO CADA QUE UN DESCONOCIDO MUERE!! ¡¡O UN NIÑO QUE POR NO QUERE QUEDARSE SOLO CONVIRTIO A SU PROPIO PADRE EN UN AKUMA!!

Los presentes se quedaron estáticos, la pelea se había salido de control(N/A. esto ya se puso feo no quiero ver)

-¡¡Y TU COMO RAYOS SABES TODO ESO!!-Gritaron al unísono el par

-¡¡INUTIL O NO SIGO SIENDO APRENDIZ DE BOOKMAN!!SE TODO SOBRE SUS PATETICAS VIDAS, AUN SI NUNCA SE DIGNARAN A CONTARMELAS!! ¡¡ Y DE UNA VEZ TU POR QUE NO TE VAS CORRIENDO A LLORAR CON TU HERMANO EL SUPERVISOR CHIFLADO!! Y TU ALLEN POR QUE NO NOS HACES UN FAVOR A TODOS Y A TI MISMO Y LE HACES CONPAÑIA A TU MALDITO PADRE!!

El silencio se hizo total y absoluto; miranda dejo su intento a la mitad observaba anonadada a los tres; krory estaba terriblemente pálido, esa pelea había dejado de ser divertida hace mucho; thoma y michel se hallaban totalmente petrificados, no sabían que lavi llegaría tan lejos; lenalee no dijo una palabra mas en cambio comenzó a llorar; allen se quedo en su lugar, no podía creer lo que había oído decir a su amigo, pero, después de todo el había tenido la culpa, en lugar de calmar a sus amigos les había insultado arrastrándoles a la situación actual, intento hablar, disculparse con lavi, pero, aun le dolían esas palabras, el quería mucho a mana su padre, le dolía mucho el insulto, pese a ello lavi tenia razón, pues, aunque nadie mas que el lo supiera, el deseaba estar con mana………allen muchas veces deseaba…..morir.

-con razón no avanzaban-se escucho a sus espaldas-esta pelea es mejor que la de la vez pasada ¿nee allen?-este se giro bruscamente-por otro lado, no sabia que existía alguien que gritaba mas que tu-le sonrió a lavi, este le devolvió una mirada fiera que claramente decía "no estoy de humor para aguantarte"; allen activo su inocencia y le apunto-vaya ¿ahora si piensas dispararme?...juju…entonces ese tal kanda era amigo tuyo…

-road…..-el era no le había agradado

-descuida no le he matado..-agrego en tono malicioso- …aun, mírenlo por ustedes mismos-se volteo y grito-heyyyy ven aquí

Por un momento no se oyó otra cosa que silencio. Hasta que el ojo de allen reacciono, un akuma de nivel dos se dirigió corriendo hasta el lugar; era de un color café tirado a gris parecido mas bien a una pared(N/A: ¬¬ U una pared con patas)

-me ha llamado señorita road-soltó de….quien sabe donde

-oye-dijo al saltar a su lado-voltéate

-como ordene-y así lo hizo

A la espalda de dicho akuma un joven japonés se hallaba literalmente clavado al mismo, usando de soportes velas coloridas y balas de akuma las cuales estaban clavadas por todo su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de sangre salpicaba su rostro y cabello previamente suelto, parecía estar inconciente pues su rostro cubierto por su pelo daba esa sensación; además de incontables heridas quemaduras y signos de tortura, mugen su espada, estaba clavada a la altura de su estomago dejándolo por completo inmovilizado.

Ante esta escena hasta a lavi se le bajo el enojo de golpe.

-este exorcista es raro-soltó road-cada vez que le hago algo cuando me doy cuenta ya esta curado-al decir esto retiro una de sus velas y se la clavo en la palma de la mano, kanda profirió un grito-yo digo que en dos horas ya cicatrizo ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Ahora si, los presentes se encontraban furiosos; allen quien hace unos momentos dudaba dejo de hacerlo tras lo anterior, a si pues dio un disparo de advertencia contra road sabiendo que lo esquivaría como un reto tirado al aire, road sonrió; el resto activo sus respectivas inocencias esperando el primer movimiento de la pelo pincho.

-no esperaba que todos se conociesen; bien veamos…a ti te vi en las afueras de un pueblo-señalo a thoma-a ti no te conozco-michel-a ti creo que te he visto…pero no recuerdo-miranda-a ti jamás te he visto pero creo que una vez el conde hablo de ti-ahora krory-el gritón del año…….no… no te conozco-lavi-mi muñeca exorcista…como olvidarla-lenalee-y claro allen Walker-dijo señalándole-como no conocerlo-rió-entonces serán 1,3….. Si siete inocencias para el conde…

-¿siete?-cuestiono lavi pues con kanda solo eran seis

-claro la inocencia de ustedes cinco-les señalo-la de ese tal…como era…. Creo que mark-saco un pedazo de inocencia del bolsillo- y la que le quitare a la espada de este sujeto-señalo a kanda-¿sabían lo difícil que fue mantener a este tipo quieto y vivo? Tuve que usar su propia arma para ahorrarme problemas….

-suelta a kanda o……..-allen apunto a road esta vez no pensaba fallar

-si hago eso seria injusto ¿no lo creen?, estuve esperando por casi dos semanas, una se aburre aquí………….por que no jugamos un poco allen?

Tras estas palabras una enorme cantidad de akumas de nivel uno y dos aparecieron de todas direcciones; allen y compañía se dividieron para poder acabar con lo enemigos mas rápido; los ataques volaron por todos lados, michel y thoma ayudaban cuanto podían conteniendo a los akumas de nivel uno; miranda creo un campo de unos diez metros de diámetro para socorrer a los futuros heridos.

-no se apuren-dijo road- que aun falta lo bueno-se acerco a kanda y le susurro-¿ya te desmayaste?

-che……….cállate-solo se oyó del samurai

-uy…y que me harás-volteo la vista ya quedaban como 30 akumas-es hora de la segunda parte….-chasqueo los dedos

El suelo debajo de los pies del exorcista vampiro comenzó a temblar, de la nada un millar de manos se abrían paso entre la nieve jalando a krory hacia las profundidades; allen estaba cerca por lo que ayudo a su compañero

-pero que ra….-fue todo lo que dijo allen

-saben que son estos-unas de las manos se abrieron paso entre la nieve develando el esqueleto de un akuma con rastros de piel humana-akumas sin evolucionar-dijo road-sabían que la piel humana se deteriora rápido….

Un akuma con forma de conejo corrió desesperado hacia road y le dijo algo al oído

-jum……….ya se me hacia raro que no dijese nada en la semana….ustedes dos vengan

Un par de akumas de nivel dos, bajaron corriendo del monte, parecían payasos uno negro y otro blanco; al llegar hicieron una exagerada reverencia.

-nos ha llamado road-sama-dijeron al unísono

-encárguense de todo en mi ausencia

-como ordene señorita-otra reverencia, para después incorporarse a la batalla

-tu-señalo al conejo-encárgate de este-señalo a kanda; para luego inclinarse y susurrar al mismo-no me extrañes-rió,

Para luego salir corriendo hacia el boque y perderse de vista entre los altos árboles; lenalee se había dado cuenta de ello; en poco tiempo tanto ella como allen se encontraban corriendo hacia kanda salteando con destreza los akumas que le separaban, no le dijeron nada a lavi pues aun se sentían incómodos por la discusión anterior; la china se deshizo del conejo y el peli-blanco de la pared; debido al escándalo provocado por ambos mas enemigos llegaron, lenalee decidió dejar a kanda en las manos de su amigo mientras ella aseguraba el perímetro. Allen se agacho a la altura del samurai y le dijo:

-kanda…¿te encuentras bien?

-que pregunta mas estupida, moyashi

-si tienes las fuerzas suficientes para insultarme entonces estas bien

Allen procedió a quitarle las velas al igual que las balas de akumas; kanda quien desde hace una semana no se había movido saco en un instante sin previo aviso a mugen de su cuerpo, logrando que la herida volviese a sangrar profundamente.

-¡no pudiste esperar para hacer eso!-el chico saco de su manga un par de vendas para detener la hemorragia(N/A: las tenia pues en la tercera pelea de lavi y lenalee el quedo en medio del campo de batalla XD), claro esta el samurai se negó a ser vendado-quédate quieto ¿quieres?

-che…esto no es necesario

-el que te cures rápido no significa que te dejare sangrando en un rincón….la sangre tiene un limite ¿sabes?

-……cállate moyashi

-ni dos minutos y ustedes ya están peleando otra vez….¿te sientes bien yuu?

Lavi quien ya había acabado con uno de los payasos, salio corriendo en cuanto vio al par dirigirse a kanda; aparentemente debido a la situación actual la pelea de hace unos instantes se le había olvidado, pues el hablo con allen como siempre; sin embargo allen lejos de olvidar el percance se limito a hablarle solo cuando era necesario, no le dio la cara y se encargo únicamente de continuar vendando a kanda, este no sabia lo de la pelea pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta del distanciamiento, así pues siendo kanda no dijo nada en absoluto.

-no es necesario que hagas eso, ya se encargara miranda

-ya se pero la herida es reciente…..ya sabrás tu

-¿sucede algo?

-………..no, nada en absoluto, apresúrate por que si llega road….

Kanda pudo observar como allen tenia el seño ligeramente fruncido, su rostro no se comparaba a las peleas que solía tener con el, en estas sus ojos reflejaban enojo, pero era un enojo pasajero, ahora en cambio reflejaban odio y un amargo resentimiento.

-voy a mandarle una señal a miranda espérame aquí-este asintió

-y que-hablo kanda en cuanto lavi se alejo-se pelearon o que-profirió apoyado en su hombro

-eso no te incumbe-dijo en un tono y mirada glacial nada propios de el

Kanda por lo general se peleaba con el menor por cualquier cosa ahora sin embargo, el samurai prefirió no meterse con ese allen pues presentía que saldría perdiendo

-ya esta miranda nos espera-lavi hizo crecer su martillo-vamos allen

-…..sabes lavi, tu llévate a kanda, mientras yo acabo con los demás akumas a lenelee y krory les están dando una paliza…..

-bueno…-allen le paso a kanda al pelirrojo pues se encontraba apoyado en su hombro

-luego los alcanzo-tras esto se lanzo al campo de batalla

Lavi llego en poco tiempo con miranda y espero a que el japonés se sintiera mejor, la chica se sentía incomoda con lavi allí, kanda también se dio cuenta de ello.

-bien que hiciste-soltó repentinamente; el pelirrojo parecía no entender-el moyashi se veía molesto…..que rayos le hiciste

-que, que le hice…yo no…-lavi se quedo estático y abrió mucho los ojos, había recordado la discusión de golpe-y-yo no que..ri estaba…...pero

-que mal-se oyó una voz infantil-¿? Oigan y el exorcista raro donde esta?

El par salio, ya casi no quedaban akumas, road en medio del campo de batalla divisaba buscando a kanda, hasta que le vio-¿ehh? Tan rápido lo salvaron….en fin, como ya se me acabo el tiempo tengo que dar un final explosivo…oye esa no es mala idea, jeje, ¿que opinas allen?-todos se detuvieron allen tenia un mal presentimiento-¿los salvaras esta vez? Jajaja lero cuenta regresiva….

-si lero, 10 lero, 9 lero

Allen y lenalee ya sabían lo que sucedería, así que hicieron señas al resto para huir de los 8 akumas que aun quedaban en pie los cuales se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos

-8 lero, 7 lero

El peli-blanco se deshizo de un par de akumas, la china le vio suplicante, implorándole no hacer otra vez una locura, a allen no le quedo mas que conformarse y esperar no oír los gritos de angustia de las almas atrapadas

-6 lero

Miranda tropezó, a su lado thoma le ayudo a levantarse pero debido a los akumas sin evolucionar ambos quedaron atrapados

-5 lero

Allen se percato de ello y al lado de krory se dio la media vuelta

-4 lero

Llego y destruyo a los akuma sin evolucionar

-3 lero

Los akuma bomba se acercaron a ellos los cuales ya corrían por sus vidas

-2 lero

Allen se dio cuenta que seria inútil, los akumas estaban cerca, se deshizo de otros dos pero eso no cambio las cosas, se quedo un instante en silencio para luego voltearse pues había tomado una decisión

-1 lero

Sin previo aviso cambio el tipo de su inocencia y con su ahora garra mando a volar al par, los exorcistas se percataron de las ausencias logrando voltear a tiempo de atrapar al dúo, todos observaron a allen quien se había detenido, les sonrió mientras los seis akumas le rodeaban

-se acabo el tiempo lero

-………...

La explosión fue total, la luz les cegó por unos instantes, la china se tiro al suelo mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su grito se oyó por todo el lugar.

-¡¡ALLENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!

-JAJAJA-se escucho la risa estruendosa de la niña-tu siempre me diviertes……allen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina:………………………………….

X: ¬¬ U no puedo creerlo………oye ya supéralo………….me oyes…….¿como rayos te puedes deprimir de lo que tu misma escribes?...oye la tierra llamando…….¬¬ U ya no va a reaccionar

Sensei: huy si se puso así por este como será para el otro n.n pobre

X: o.o U de- de donde rayos saliste

Sensei: n.n de la puerta abierta

X: ¬¬ U y que rayos haces aquí

Sensei: -.- de paso ¬¬ que ya no puedo

X: ¬¬ UUU a cuanto estamos

Sensei: junio por….

X: ¬¬ UUU que yo sepa no tienes exámenes que hacer

Sensei : o.oU……n.nU mira la hora ja ne

X: ¬¬ cobarde irresponsable sayo, oye ya reacciona


	5. Chapter 5

El quinto……(se va a un rincón) no puedo

X:n.n ohayoo se que no debo de venir temprano pero quiero hablar contigo de al…go…¬¬ no puedo creerlo sigue deprimida, -.- en fin yo respondo por hoy..

Para **kimi to deatte kara**: ¬¬ mmmm negocios, ya hablaremos cuando alguien se recupere (niko en un rincón)

Para **kyurengo**(reverencia)gracias por seguir leyendo, pd: claro que lavi se va a arrepentir…….por el resto de su vidaO

Para **iroka**. ¬¬ como pudo mandar tres rewiers seguidos …no me interesa

Para **wolfgir…etc**: es mucho escribirlos -.- que flojera, gracias

Para **yami rosenkreutz**: ya tienes el siguiente…¬¬U no me mires con esos ojos

Para **Mireya**: ¬¬U pues….mejor lee

Para **noriko:** ¬¬ deja de contar espoirles

Para **su hermana gemela**: ya me dio flojera escribir, gracias por leer -.- zzzzzzzz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quinta noche: Tumba Prematura

El silencio se hizo presente, solo se oían los débiles sollozos de la china quien en el suelo dejaba caer gruesas lágrimas.

-eso debió de doler-exclamo road sobrevolando sobre lero, para después dirigirse hacia los inmóviles exorcistas-quien lo diría esta vez no pudiste salvarle-lenalee aumento su llanto

-maldita sea cállate-rugió lavi conmocionado haciendo crecer su martillo

-huy….¿por que pones esa cara? ¿Qué acaso no era esto lo que querías?

Lavi se quedo estático solo hasta entonces sintió el peso de sus palabras

-yo no quería…no debí…..tu no sabes cállate!

-que humor, cualquiera que te hubiera oído pensaría inmediatamente que esto deseabas ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto a los perturbados presentes, los cuales bajaron la mirada con pesar exceptuando claro esta a kanda quien obviamente no tenia conocimiento de ello- claro-exclamo-el exorcista raro no oyó….-se volteo-¿tu oíste LERO?

-claro lero, casi me quedo sordo lero

-como había dicho…..tu te acuerdas LERO

-si lero

-pues por que no lo oímos nuevamente…LERO reproduce

El paraguas hablo con voz idéntica a la de lavi solo que amplificada

¡O UN NIÑO QUE POR NO QUERER QUEDARSE SOLO CONVIRTIO EN SU PROPIO PADRE EN UN AKUMA, ALLEN POR QUE NO NOS HACES UN FAVOR A TODOS Y A TI MISMO Y LE HACES COMPAÑÍA A TU MALDITO PADRE!¡TU MALDITO PADRE!!TU MALDITO PADRE!!MALDITO PADRE!!

Todos quedaron nuevamente en shock, kanda no podía creer lo que oía; lenalee se tapaba los oídos aun llorando; krory y miranda intercambiaban miradas conmocionados; michel y thoma se quedaron en sus lugares con visible pena reflejada en sus rostros; lavi dejo escapar una lagrima de tristeza e indignación y se fue contra la pelo pincho.

-¡¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

El clima que hasta hace poco era gentil dio paso a una horrible tormenta; el resto no podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que acontecía en el campo de batalla cuando el grito de lavi despejo un poco la visibilidad

-¡SELLO DE MADERA1-se logro escuchar

Lavi seguía peleando con road la cual esquivaba golpe tras golpe con una facilidad envidiable dando a su contrincante una mayor dificultad( no en vano tuvo tanto tiempo cautivo a kanda)la niña hizo una seña con su mano trayendo consigo un gran numero de akumas de nivel uno y dos; las lagrimas cayeron del oji-verde y sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza aun cuando el paraguas ya no lo hacia "por que no le haces compañía a tu maldito padre"

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!!SELLO DE FUEGO!!

Un dragón creado de las llamas emergido del sello en el suelo, el mismo se fue contra todos los akumas, describiendo círculos y piruetas atrapándolos en un remolino; la rabia del pelirrojo mantuvo por mas tiempo al dragón de hecho aumento también su tamaño y potencia acabando con todos en poco tiempo; para después abalanzarse contra la Noé.

-¿hn? esto dejara una cicatriz-dijo al percatarse y sin mas-abandonen el barco-dejo a lero-yo que tu me movería-le dijo al paraguas ya hallándose a una distancia prudente

-¿ehhh? ¡LEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!

El dragón se impacto contra el monte tras el paraguas, el cual por poco y no la cuenta pues salto en el ultimo instante, para dar fin a la tormenta, pero, paso a una gran avalancha; lavi evito el impacto usando su martillo para resguardarse en las alturas, mientras miranda puso el resto a cubierto, el monte literalmente se había caído había nieve, tierra, árboles y animales muertos por doquier; el chico descendió y la joven quito la barrera, un par de velas volaron a lavi el cual por muy poco les esquivo ya que una le rozo una mejilla y la otra rompió bandana de su cabeza

-ahora estamos iguales-exclamo road quien salio tras lo que quedaba de monte, se señalo la misma mejilla en la que ataco a lavi, la suya tenia una ligera quemada mientras que la del chico sangraba con ligereza-quien diría que esa cosa iba a explotar-camino mientras ponía una mano a la altura de su frente como divisando su alrededor-fiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu (N/A: ¬¬ U sonido de silbido) bonita forma de rellenar tumbas clásica de los amigos….claro esta-sonrió maliciosamente-si aun lo eran-rió-con su permiso me retiro

y desapareció dejando desolación a su paso; lavi se tiro de rodillas si existía una pequeña posibilidad aun siendo remota de que allen aun estuviese vivo esa avalancha había acabado con ella, el pelirrojo comenzó a cavar frenéticamente buscando algún rastro del peli-blanco negándose a aceptar los hechos.

-¡allen! ¡allen! ¡Maldita sea donde estas!

El panorama no podía ser mas deprimente; kanda bajo la mirada apretando con fuerza sus ojos; lenalee comenzó nuevamente a llorar; krory se tiro de sentón al suelo y aunque lo intento no pudo contener las lagrimas; thoma intentaba en vano consolar a la china; lo mismo intentaba michel con miranda; lavi continuaba aun cuando la tarde caía, kanda ya arto de la insistencia del pelirrojo fue a sacarlo de ahí

-nos vamos muévete-jalo al JR de la manga sin darle la cara

-¡suéltame allen aun esta ahí!-los sollozos de la china aumentaron

-he dicho que nos vamos, deja ya de hacer eso-jalo de el, la voz impasible de kanda sacaba mas de sus casillas al chico quien sin mas le empujo

-¡SUELTAME HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

-¡MALDITA SEA LAVI!-kanda le soltó un puñetazo, logrando mandar al pelirrojo al suelo algunos metros lejos de el, para después sujetarle del cuello del uniforme-¡NADIE SIN IMPORTAR QUIEN, SOBREVIVE DE UNA EXPLOSION DE SEIS AKUMAS, TU MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA DEBERIAS SABERLO!

Lavi miro el rostro perturbado de su amigo por el cual caían lagrimas(N/A: O.o Yuu Kanda llorando . el Apocalipsis), aunque siempre impasible e inexpresivo hasta al mismo kanda sentía la perdida de (aunque jamás lo admitiera) un buen amigo; lavi giro su rostro comenzando igualmente a llorar, al tiempo el samurai le soltaba de la ropa secándose las lagrimas que solo el vio, para darse vuelta y echar a andar de vuelta a la orden; el chico se quedo ahí tirado un rato mientras el resto avanzaba, se levanto luego de secarse el rostro par tomar su bandana rota y colocársela nuevamente pero se detuvo

-apúrate o te traigo a rastras si es necesario-se oyó del samurai

-no te apures-exclamo en un susurro apenas audible-ya voy

Tomo una rama y la enterró en el piso colocando sobre ella su bandana como tumba para allen, kanda quien regreso para llevárselo "a rastras" prefirió darse la media vuelta y dejarle un momento a solas tras ver lo que hacia

-por favor….perdóname allen….en verdad yo no quería esto….no quise decir aquello…fui un estupido, deje que la ira se apoderara de mi…..por favor….espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…amigo-se arrodillo para dedicar un rezo por un rato, luego se levanto, se dio la media vuelta y avanzo, agregando en un susurro-adiós…allen

Alcanzo al resto, pero se quedo hasta atrás no deseaba verles a la cara; miranda dejo activado su poder hasta que llegaron con el abuelo de lavi el cual se encargo de las heridas de kanda.

-veo que la misión tuvo éxito –agrego terminando de vendar al samurai- y donde se encuentra el joven Walker- el ambiente se tenso – hay algo deba lo que me deba entera

Como todos se encontraban aun conmocionados kanda tuvo que dar las explicaciones al viejo bookman

-entonces eso sucedió –volteo a ver a su aprendiz en su rostro se podía leer la culpa - No hay algo que allen omitido- la china levanto la mano era la primera vez que hablaba- si señorita lee

-antes que llegara road-le tembló un poco la voz -lavi, allen y yo peleamos- y comenzó a llorar(N/A: ¬¬ U si otra vez)

Lenalee no pudo continuar y nadie se lo pidió, lavi bajo la mirada mientras que thoma fue nuevamente a intentar calmar a la china, kanda se limito a quedarse en un rincón sin expresión, el resto se sintió nuevamente mal.

-lavi ven un momento-dijo el viejo bookman

-si…abuelo

Le siguió aun a sabiendas de lo que sucedería, salieron de la cabaña donde caía ya la noche y sin previo aviso el joven recibió una bofetada

-se podría saber que haces lavi

-no volverá a suceder

-eso espero, recuerda tu lugar, solo estamos con la iglesia para poder realizar nuestro trabajo, un bookman no puede tener corazón

-te preocupas demasiado abuelo

-pues eso mismo yo espero, que sean solo preocupaciones mías, quiero el reporte de la misión para la mañana

-si…voy por los restos de los akumas y los datos, y de paso traigo la madera pues ya se acabo-tras esto hizo crecer su martillo

-no te tardes-y se metió de nuevo en la cabaña

-¿y lavi?-pregunto krory

-mande a ese bobo aprendiz mió a traer leña para el fuego-paso de largo no sin antes observar que leña no les faltaba, pero intento no pensar en ello ya se enteraría después

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lo cierto es que lavi ya contaba con lo necesario para el reporte, pero con lo anterior no deseaba volver al lugar; paro en un bosque cercano para recoger la leña que había usado de excusa para salir del lugar, ya estando solo asesto un golpe contra el árbol mas cercano."un bookman no puede tener corazón" eso lo sabia desde siempre, desde que de niño había aceptado ser el aprendiz del viejo bookman, el no tenia derecho a una vida; cuando llegase el momento el se convertiría en el nuevo bookman y lavi dejaría de existir, se arrojo en la nieve y observo las estrellas.

-vaya destructor del tiempo que terminaste siendo…allen

Y cerró su ojo izquierdo recordando el día que se convirtió en exorcista hace 13 años

FLASH BACK

Un pequeño pelirrojo de no mas 5 años se acerco a la orilla para ser verificado por hevlaska la exorcista del cubo, no había trascurrido ni un año desde que se convirtió en aprendiz de bookman toda su vida se hallaba planeada, no se asusto cuando la exorcista le levanto pues, "aun era muy pronto para ello"; hevlaska dio la noticia, era compatible y seria exorcista, esa noticia en un tiempo le hubiese puesto eufórico, pero, ahora sabia que exorcista o no aun así seguiría siendo un bookman.

-felicidades-exclamo un hombre-por suerte termino siendo compatible

-yo también lo fui….eso no significa nada-dijo con antipatía el viejo bookman

-¿no oirá la profecía?-pregunto al notar que se retiraba; el anciano aun de espaldas exclamo

-todos los bookman que llegan a ser exorcistas les dan la misma: "el circulo eterno de la historia que no para de girar, serás parte de el"….después de todo nuestra existencia no vale…

Hevlaska comenzó a dar la profecía

-"el circulo eterno de la historia que no para de girar…-lavi bajo la cabeza-…el destructor del tiempo romperá el ciclo eterno"-el viejo bookman se detuvo y giro tras oír esto con el ceño levemente fruncido. El pequeño levanto la mirada mientras sus pequeños ojos se iluminaban, alguien lo salvaría de ese destino, la exorcista le bajo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió

-tengo hambre por que no vamos a comer viejo panda

-¿p-p-panda? ¡a quien le llamas panda!-y sin mas lo noqueo

12 años después

-dejo a mi hermana a su cuidado-exclamo mientras le daba una reverencia

-despreocúpese supervisor-giro-lavi tu revisa al otro

-ya voy, no grites viejo panda

-¡a quien le dices panda!-patada-¡inútil remedo de aprendiz!

Komui:o.oU

-eso si me dolió-exclamo mientras caminaban por el pasillo-y quien es el otro-pregunto adolorido por el golpe

-cierto, ustedes llegaron hace poco de una misión larga, bueno el-señalo al peli-blanco inconsciente-es allen Walker, ingreso hace un tiempo de hecho esta fue su segunda misión….a tenido una vida difícil, le acabo de pasar su información a tu abuelo, ya debe de estarla viendo en estos momentos

-es aburrido dejarse llevar por datos y esas cosas…¿ya conoció a yuu?

-¿kanda?, si, su primera misión fue con el….

-pobre

-n.nU no se llevan del todo mal….solo cuando se ven pero forman buen equipo, ahora que recuerdo creo que le puso apodo-lavi lo miro con cara de ¿enserio?- le puso moyashi

-yuu no suele ponerle apodos a la gente…n.n ya quiero que allen despierte para conocerlo

-sabes el es muy peculiar, con su ojo izquierdo puede ver akumas y hevlaska lo llamo…como decía su profecía….ya lo tengo "tu inocencia en un futuro oscuro creara un gran destructor del tiempo" si eso era

-o.o

-bueno al trabajo, lavi cierra la puerta

-¿are?¡k-komui-san! ¿q-q-que h-haces a-aquí?-pregunto el peliblanco asustado y despierto

-pues obvio….vine a repararte-saco sus "instrumentos quirúrgicos"; a allen se le bajo el color y se le congelo la sangre, hasta que recordó

-¿y lenalee?¿donde esta ella?

-descuida-respondió lavi en la puerta-mi abuelo la esta atendiendo; mucho gusto soy lavi

-yo soy allen n.n un placer

-o.o………….n.n

END FLASH BACK

Recogió lo que faltaba de madera madera, ya se había tardado, en un par de horas amanecería. llego a la cabaña, su abuelo en la puerta ya le esperaba

-te tardaste

-es difícil encontrar rastros de akumas destruidos y sepultados en una avalancha

-…..dije que quería el informe para la mañana, te quedan 2 horas, 17 minutos para terminarlo

-si, abuelo

Cuando hubo amanecido, el grupo entero despierto y preparado se dirigió a la estación del tren, algunos se voltearon para darle a allen el último adiós, mientas el tren avanzaba lentamente hacia la salida del sol

A APROXIMADAMENTE 500 KM DE LA ESTACION DEL TREN

(nota: en los guiones del conde imaginense corazoncitos al final ¬¬ la mendiga pagina no me acepta el original)

-creo que fue por aquí-señalo la niña entre la nieve

-como pudiste olvidarte de LERO

-no te pongas así, te traje un pedazo de inocencia

-no era el corazón , además nunca me dijiste que saldrías…road-chan

-no es cierto, tikky te lo menciono

-el dijo que seria una semana máximo…ya van dos , verdad tikky-pyon

El conde sujetaba a un sujeto moreno que fumaba, del cuello del saco totalmente indignado de que se lo hayan llevado literalmente a rastras

-el conde tiene razón road

-¡tikky!

-además …es cierto que te volviste a ver con Walker y que encima te desiste de el, sin siquiera avisarme road-chan

-yo no fui a verlo, uno de los exorcistas que curiosamente deje vivo era amigo suyo….el vino a rescatarlo por propia voluntad, yo no lo traje….el se encontró conmigo, yo no

-…….eso es trampa

-oigan y que paso con LERO-señalo tikky

-yo lo busco-dijo road para zafarse de la conversación del conde, camino hasta toparse con algo que se movía frenéticamente en la nieve, LERO estaba enterado de cabeza en la nieve-¡conde, tikky! ¡Ya lo encontré!-el par se acerco mientras la niña intentaba sacar al paraguas-esta…atorado….no…quiere….salir-y cayo de sentón en el suelo

-te ayudo-el moreno jalo-no…..sale……si que…..se atoro-y también cayo

-pues que esperaban -exclamo-con la cantidad de "cosas" no es extraño que se haya atorado….no creen -asintieron-déjenmelo a mi -y se coloco una banda que decía "victoria segura"-ya casi-dijo al cabo de un rato-ya-y salió

-casi me ahogo lero-miro a su salvador-c-c-conde-Tama lero….r-road me trajo ¡yo no quería venir lero ella me obligo lero!

-ya hablaremos de eso después -exclamo viendo a la niña quien se puso a silbar desinteresada-por cierto…como o con que te atoraste…me costo trabajo sacarte

-no me acuerdo lero….creo que había una rama lero…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina: bien ¬¬ U preparada

X: ¬¬ U si

Sensei: n.nU oigan…que me quieren hacer(atada a una silla)

X:¬¬ te has pasado de irresponsable, decidimos darte una terapia de grupo para ver si con esto reaccionas y te aplicas

Nikoniko: T-T es por tu propio bien, el nuestro…TT.TT y el de mis fics

Sensei: o.o a eso, ya me lo hizo mi mama ayer…y mi hermana(cara sombría)fue traumante…(cambio rápido) n.n alguna otra cosa que me quieran decir?

X:o.oU no

Nikoniko: o.oU ese era el cazo…ya olvídalo(la desata) gracias

X: -.- es bueno saber que comenzaras a ser seria

Sensei: n.nU s-s-si verdad

X: ¬¬ no me digas que…

Sensei: n.nU hay mira la hora JA NE(sale corriendo)

X: ¬¬UU otra vez maldita sea(sacude a niko) ¡te dije que no la soltaras hasta estar completamente seguras

Nikoniko:x.x los pollitos…(mareada)

X: ¬¬ olvídalo sayo

Nikoniko: x.x adiós superman(se desmaya)


	6. Chapter 6

GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

TT.TT se que no meresco perdon asi que esço es todo, debido a una serie de desastres graduaciones y reglas de las que recien me entere la secciopn de contestar los rewiers esta por desaparecer si estan a favor de que exista(66 aunquer con ello me corran de la pagina) voten por favo. Debido a esto solo are lo siguiente…………….

**Kyurengo, la obachita, yami rozenkreuz, irota, arisu de chateaubriand, tsuki no yoru, dagwm.**

A TODOS LOS ANTERIORES, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU n.n

Me alegra saber que les gusta mucho y que me siguen apoyando

Ya el capitulo lo hize largo como compensación, disfrutenlo y………….¡NO ME MATEN!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sexta Noche: La enfermedad de la orden; Depresión

El viento invernal abandonaba el tren, se podía sentir un aire pesado tal vez por ello en este viaje los pasajeros brillaban por su ausencia.

A dos días del incidente los ánimos del grupo estaba por los suelos; Lenalee casi no hablaba y en lo poco que lograba decir terminaba casi siempre en lagrimas; Michel quien se suponía era el encargado de dar la noticia directamente con Komui se acobardaba siempre en el ultimo instantes; el viejo bookman se la pasaba archivando lo que normalmente hacia; Thoma se la vivía en la parte trasera del tren sentía que otra vez había perdido un hermano menor; Miranda caminaba de aquí para allá en todos los pasillos sin poder creer lo que su tropiezo causo soltando de cuando en cuando un largo y fuerte PERDONENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE, extrañamente aun no la corrían del tren quizás por miedo; Krory se había tomado muy enserio su papel de "el mayor" del grupo(eliminando claro esta a los buscadores metidos en sus propios asuntos), intentando subirle a los demás el animo desafortunadamente cada que Allen era mencionado el era el primero en soltarse a llorar deseando en voz alta que Eliade cuidase de el, lo peor que podía pasar era cuando se juntaban a hablar el y Miranda, el tren entero se inundaba con ellos y la china; Kanda se encontraba siempre solo en uno de los tantos vagones disponibles.

Desde que abordaron y hasta esos instantes nadie salvo el viejo bookman habían visto a Lavi quien como fantasma vagaba por el tren evitando a toda costa encontrarse con Lenalee, Thoma y/o Kanda pues sabía que ellos eran los más afectados por el siniestro, no creía que la culpa llegase a desaparecer ni muerto se podría disculpar con Allen; por todo lo anterior su habitual sonrisa y sus acostumbradas bromas parecían haber tomado unas posibles permanentes vacaciones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El grupo recorría los vacíos pasillos de la orden, todos los de la misión (exceptuando a Thoma quien fue a visitar a Lee quien había sido dado de alta) caminaban directo a la oficina del supervisor sin detenerse en el camino; Michel desviaba la vista por momentos realmente nervioso, lo quisiera o no tenia que enfrentare al problema que el mismo se creo; llegaron a la puerta, Lavi toco con suavidad esperando que el depto de ciencias no se encontrara.

-pase- se oyó la voz cantarina de Komui, tal vez no había trabajo

Entraron, en efecto el supervisor estaba de buenas, tomaba una taza de te y una rebanada de pastel, el equipo de ciencias no se hallaba, Lavi suspiro aliviado

-oh ya llegaron-canturreo el chino-y por lo que mis ojos aprecian la misión fue un éxito

El ambiente en el despacho se volvió tenso pero Komui ni lo noto

-me costo trabajo y dos noches de esfuerzo-Komui saco algo de un cajón-pero al fin pude resolver el problema-abrió el puño y una criatura halada emprendió el vuelo-Tim se curara en poco de la parálisis pero como puedes ver ya se puede mover un poco al…-se detuvo al notar-y Allen?-el ambiente se volvió mas pesado pero nuevamente el científico no se percato, tomo otra vez su tenedor y se dispuso a terminar lo que empezó-de seguro olió el pastel de Jerry-dio un bocado-sin duda el mejor hasta ahora

-¿no fue informado supervisor?-pregunto el anciano

-informarme…¿de que?-dio otro mordisco

-de el descenso del joven Walker durante la misión

-ahh…eso-Komui tardo quince segundos exactos para procesar la información

El tenedor cayo de su mano al tiempo el golem lo hacia para darse contra el suelo, el silencio reino mientras el supervisor era una estatua viviente

-perdóneme supervisor-dijo Michel al no soportar mas-mi deber era decirle pero no tuve el valor suficiente, espero acepte mi renuncia

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas el hermano de Lenalee se puso de pie, atravesó su oficina y salio al pasillo sin decir nada, los presentes le siguieron, pasado un rato estuvieron tras las puertas del lugar donde descansaba Hevlaska, este aun sin hablar se metió y cerro con llave tras de si; todos esperaron oír cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuese, por lo que, los curiosos se pegaron a la puerta como lapas, el silencio siguió hasta que…

-¡NANI!!-los pegados cayeron al piso y los que estaban a distancia prudente se tuvieron que tapar los oídos-¡HEVLASKA!!-llamo

Escucharon como llamaba a la exorcista del cubo, esta al llegar, las palabras atropelladas del científico, una platica corta, susurros y finalmente silencio; una hora después la mano del supervisor se asomo solo para colocar un letrero y cerrar de sopetón en sus narices. El pequeño pedazo de cartón colgaba de un fino hilo con un mensaje realmente corto conforme uno a uno lo leía se retiraban sin palabras al acto, el pelirrojo se puso al frente siendo el ultimo que no había leído.

"pueden volver a sus cuartos, misión completa. No molestar…por favor"

Tras haber leído y comprendido que el escandaloso no seria visto por un tiempo Lavi se retiro, al poco su estomago le exigió la comida que durante todo el viaje le negó, dio vuelta y para su mala suerte se topo con dos de las tres personas que no deseaba ver: Kanda Yuu y Lenalee Lee; ambos al igual que el no habían comido en mucho por razones similares, los tres avanzaron sin siquiera saludarse rezando que quien tuvieran al lado no fuera al mismo lugar que al que los tres iban.

Para su incomodidad los tres terminaron en el comedor, casi arrepintiéndose al instante al ver lo lleno que estaba, caminaron por el abarrotado lugar para pedir su comida y esperar no ser forzados a hablar con alguien y menos aun entre ellos mismos, la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy.

-ohayoo chicos-saludo amigable Jerry, el cocinero de sexo puesto a duda-que bueno que regresaron a salvo ¿Por qué Komui volvió a gritar así de alto?...espero que no sea grave-agrego angustiado, para luego volver a sonreír-casi se me olvidaba tomen-y les entrego un grupo de platillos bastante grande-me tome las molestias de hacer sus comidas predilectas y en triple ración, espero les gusten y también…-saco una gran tarta-hice el pastel de fresas favorito de Allen-kun…por cierto ¿Dónde esta? Supuse que se estaría muriendo de hambre…

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, al notar que, nuevamente el par no hablaría, tuvo que, por segunda vez decirlo, claro esta lo mas breve posible pues aunque no lo pareciese le dolía confirmarlo.

-expiro…-dijo secamente

-expi…

Jerry se quedo estático unos instantes para luego retirarse a la cocina y de ahí no salir. El trío se retiro a comer, como el lugar estaba a tope no les quedo de otra que compartir mesa; Lavi miro la sopa con deseos de ahogarse en ella, no se merecía esa recompensa; finalmente y con un esfuerzo sobre humano comenzaron a comer, indudablemente la comida les recordaba al chico.

Lenalee miro nostálgicamente a su lado, seguramente ahora Allen con la boca llena los reprendería por poner esa cara cuando Jerry se esforzó tanto por hacer esa bienvenida, sonrió tristemente.

Lavi miraba con fijeza su plato reconsiderando el ahogarse

"¿te sientes bien Lavi?"

Alzo la vista el peli-blanco le miraba preocupado

"vamos cálmate las cosas pasan, arriba ese animo-sonrió-la comida es para comerse no para mirarse, si no comes yo lo haré ehh Lavi"

Se froto con una mano su ojo, Allen no estaba, entrecerró su ojo sonriendo con melancolía, al tiempo una solitaria lagrima recorría su rostro

-gracias…amigo-susurro para si

Kanda aparto la mirada de su plato de soba unos instantes, la china y el pelirrojo sonreían y comían mas animadamente

-…-se irrito ante esto-"¿por que están sonriendo?"-pensó-"¿en que rayos piensan?" "maldito… moyashi"

FLASH BACK

-Ya te dije que no debiste decirlo-el ingles miraba al japonés de un extremo de la mesa, al tiempo sostenía su tenedor sin comida

-y yo ya te dije que no me interesa, yo digo lo que quiera decir-el samurai sostenía sus palillos

-pues aun así te lo digo, fuiste muy mal educado con esos buscadores

-y eso a mi que

-les faltaste al respeto un amigo suyo murió, no debiste insultarles de esa manera

-yo insulto a quien yo quiera, a ti lo que haga o no, no te incumbe en lo mas mínimo-comenzó a comer ignorando cualquier comentario de reproche que le fuese a mandar

-…dime Kanda-hablo en tono serio y muy bajo-tu ¿como te sentirías si te hiciesen lo mismo?...¿como te sentirías si un amigo tuyo muriese?

Por un instante le hizo recordar lo de Daisya, desvió afligido la vista

-…eso no te incumbe

-ya vez, te sentirías mal

-yo no dije eso

-lo acabas de decir

-no lo hice

-si lo hiciste

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-NO

-SI

-NO MALDICION!!-grito irritado ya

-…di lo que quieras, a mi no me engañas

-…auque así fuese-admitió-¿Por qué debería de respetar a esos tipos?...los muy idiotas se reían…¿Quién en su sano juicio se ríe después de una muerte?...si tanto apreciaban a esa persona…¿por que?...¿por que se ríen?...¡¡Dime por que maldita sea!!

Allen miro un instante al espadachín suspiro para luego dejar los cubiertos a un lado.

-no siempre podemos estar llorando-dijo-auque quisiéramos, aunque sintamos el dolor y la desolación, aunque creamos que el dolor nunca se detendrá y los ojos se enrojezcan con las lagrimas por días enteros; hay un tiempo para todo, si siempre nos lamentamos, será imposible avanzar-su mirada se torno triste, melancólica-aunque exista la manera de traerlos de vuelta, perderíamos la vida que ellos protegieron, solo les daremos mas penas…después de todo ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos al vernos llorar tanto?...sufrir por su culpa…esa persona preferiría vernos sonreír y disfrutar de la vida que ellos no pueden-alzo la vista-¿no crees Kanda?-Kanda oyó todo esto en silencio

-che…-volteo la cara-di lo que quieras

-…te dije que te sentirías mal-sonrió

-¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO MALDITA SEA!!

END FLASH BACK

-Idiota moyashi-y solo dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa

El depto. De ciencias entro al comedor, Rusell platicaba con el equipo

-entonces ¿no lo encontraron?-pregunto

-no-dijo Jhonny alzando los brazos-ni rastro.¿donde esta el líder Reever?

-fue a ver al cuarto de Hevlaska…dijo que tuvo un presentimiento; si el supervisor sigue jugando a las escondidas, no vamos a acabar nunca el trabajo-se rasco la cabeza

-les dije que era mala idea dejarlo solo ¿pero me escucharon? no-se oyó de uno

-de seguro se esta riendo de nosotros-se escucho de otro

-ni modo, que se le va a hacer-diviso al trío-¿ese no es Kanda?

-tal vez ellos sepan a donde se metió Komui

Atravesaron la multitud hasta llegar a su mesa. los tres recién terminaron de comer para entonces

-hola chicos-saludo Rusell-¿no han visto a Komui por ahí?

-ni-san-se oyó la débil voz de su hermana-se encerró con Hevlaska

-¿se encerró?-la china asintió-con que esas tenemos-se dirigió al grupo-Jhonny trae al resto, vamos a tirar esa puerta, odio cuando el supervisor huye del trabajo

-no esta huyendo del trabajo-Lavi uso su nada común tono serio-mejor déjenlo solo…

-…que…paso-tenia un mal presentimiento, miro a su alrededor y no vio al chico de blanca cabellera-y…¿Dónde esta Allen?-agrego temiendo la respuesta

Nuevamente el par se quedo en silencio, Kanda respondió indignado ¡hasta cuando dejaría de dar las malas el!

-le explotaron seis akumas y se lo llevo una avalancha

El equipo entero se quedo en silencio, asimilando las brutales explicaciones; sin mas Jhonny cayo al suelo, Rusell se lleno de lagrimas ¡como podría decirle a Jean eso!, el resto bajaron las miradas sintiéndose terriblemente mal y se retiraron del lugar; mientras el resto del comedor se mostraba alegre y eso a Kanda le irritaba.

Al cabo de un rato Reever llego al comedor tras recibir la negativa de Komui y el silencio sepulcral de su equipo por lo que fue a ese lugar buscando alguna respuesta al extraño comportamiento de todos; en poco localizo a los tres los cuales dejaban las bandejas en sus lugares

-alguien podría decirme que tienen todos hoy-Timcampy revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas en un vano intento de llamar la atención-¿Por qué Komui y el equipo esta así?

De nueva cuenta el silencio, Kanda no dijo esta vez nada

-si paso algo díganme-Kanda tenia una venita en la sien

Lenalee negó con la cabeza baja. Apareció una segunda venita

-¡sucedió algo malo!-

Lavi bajo la mirada

Una tercera venita…

-dime-volteo a ver a la única persona en silencio-Kanda

El japonés hizo un movimiento brusco tomando a Reever del cuello de la camisa, las personas alrededor se sobresaltaron, incluso aquellos embotellados en sus conversaciones voltearon la vista al sentir la "peculiar" presencia asesina de Kanda tornarse mas peligrosa de lo usual. Todo el comedor observaba.

-ya…YA ME CANSE DE REPETIRLO-grito fuera de si-ASI QUE OIGAN TODOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR QUE NO PIENSO VOLVER A DECIRLO EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA-los presentes lo miraron expectantes, tomo aire y entonces-¡¡EL IDIOTA MOYASHI ESTIRO LA PATA!!

Reever amplio sorprendido la mirada al igual todo el comedor, no hubo reacción alguna hasta que Kanda soltó al rubio y salio molesto del lugar, seguido de la china y el pelirrojo quienes iban mas molestos por la falta de tacto del oriental.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fue el grito de todos dentro. El líder derramo un par de lagrimas, quería mucho al chico igual a un sobrino, no podía creer eso; en poco el lugar estallo en lamentos, quejidos, miradas bajas y llanto. Allen había dejado muchos amigos atrás.

Una esfera dorada cayó al lado del rubio. Timcampy intentaba en vano voltearse renuevo, aun le costaba moverse. Reever lo levanto y este sobrevoló su cabeza, intento salir por una ventana para luego morder su manga pidiéndole que lo siguiese; miro un instante al golem para después salir del comedor y una hora después con un grupo de buscadores de la orden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, debido a que todos se enteraron simultáneamente de lo sucedido, la situación en si no ha cambiado, todos siguen deprimidos.

Jerry no cocina con el entusiasmo de siempre, rara vez termina una comida bien.

Komui aun esta encerrado con Hevlaska, ni siquiera su hermana le ha visto.

El viejo bookman sigue igual que siempre, para el todo es y será perdida superficial.

Krory ya no llora, se dedica a regar y cuidar las plantas que le dio el chico.

Miranda tampoco llora ya, dedica su tiempo a entrenar para evitar otro incidente igual.

Lenalee detuvo al fin sus lagrimas siente los ojos secos.

Lavi se ha vuelto mudo, solo se dedica a su trabajo y ya.

Kanda habla mucho menos de lo habitual, de hecho su aura asesina a aumentado al grado de dejar en estado vegetativo a cualquiera que se ponga al lado suyo con su sola presencia. A este fenómeno se le llamo el "área de muerte"

-otro-dijo exasperado el medico de la orden

-si, otro-respondió la enfermera

-¿cuanto se acerco?

-veamos-reviso una tabla-8 metros

-solo estará en coma un rato-suspiro-tiene suerte

Camino por el comedor hasta llegar a una zona encordonada, Kanda estaba en la mesa de siempre pero a su alrededor habían cuatro pedestales con cintas amarillas, una estaba en el piso, se agacho y tomo una con la leyenda "no pasar" y la coloco en su lugar. El área de muerte afectaba a cualquiera a 10 metros a la redonda. por ello se le puso "zona peligrosa"

-se sigue cayendo debemos usar madera doctor

-no es necesario aun no hay victimas mortales

-claro…ninguna mortal, ¡pero 30 en coma!; se nos acaban las camas si llegan mas ¿que hacemos?

-calma, mañana sale uno del primer coma temporal, aguantaremos

En ese instante 3 buscadores se desplomaron a 7 metros de Kanda

-4 en diez minutos…a este paso tendremos a media orden en cama para el jueves ¿Qué dice usted doctor?

-voy por la madera…

Lenalee se sentó en una mesa al lado de la "zona peligrosa" Lavi le había citado a esa hora quería hablar, hace mucho que no cruzaban palabras.

Lavi entro al comedor, mantenía los ojos cerrados caminando a ciegas por el lugar, no se molestaba en ver pues conocía demasiado bien el lugar, además como estaba medio vació no choco ni una vez, la china dio un largo suspiro, la apariencia del pelirrojo era realmente distinta: nunca sonreía y siempre traía la mirada perdida, además de esto no traía la bandana de su cabeza, según sus propias palabras la había perdido, cada que le preguntaban como evadía el tema, por tanto su pelo se hallaba desperdigado por toda su cara dándole cierto aire de quien se quiere matar(es decir emo), no se molestaba en recogerlo u buscar otra bandana, aparentemente esa era su señal de luto, un luto que parecía convertirse en algo permanente.

Llego donde la china y tomo asiento, suspiro, la miro un instante para luego finalmente hablar luego de dos largas semanas

-perdóname-dijo

-… por

-por que por mi culpa…Allen ha…

-también fue mi culpa

-no mientas fue mía y lo sabes tan bien como los otros

-eso no es cierto Lavi, fue todo un accidente…

-¡ya deja de mentirme por favor!-la chica se quedo de inmediato en silencio, por lo que el chico prosiguió-todo fue mi culpa…si no fuese por mi el estaría con todos ahora…si no fuese por mi boca el no hubiera ido solo a pelear, hubiera regresado con Kanda y con migo… no me quería cerca…estaba enojado y lo ignore…estaba dolido y no me importo…le dije cosas horribles, a el y a ti…el no merecía eso, el no merecía…-se le iban las palabras-…morir , yo lo mate-finalizo en un susurro, dejando su cara oculta

-…yo comencé el pleito, también tengo la culpa…-dijo la china

-pero no lo hubieras hecho…si no fuera por que actué como idiota en el tren

-Lavi-llamo-yo fui la tonta por dejarme irritar

-pero aun así-levanto la mirada contraída

-fue culpa de los dos-puntualizo

-3 acuérdense de la torpe por favor-Miranda tras la china, les pedía disculpas con una reverencia- si no fuese por mi y mi tropiezo, Allen no hubiera regresado a ayudarme

-los cuatro-dijo una voz cercana-acaso me quieren dejar fuera-Thoma avanzaba hacia ellos junto con Lee quien había sido dado de alta-yo también regrese pero no pude sacar a miranda-dono a tiempo

-los cinco, aun no me desintegro-Alistar Krory apareció tras Lavi-Allen hizo lo correcto debí de acompañarlo cuando se dio la vuelta a mi lado-cerro los ojos-fue todo un caballero, no como yo…

-Lavi-prosiguió la china- no te eches solo la culpa

-nosotros también tuvimos que ver-agrego miranda

-somos un equipo-dijo Krory

-y como equipo fallamos-Thoma cerro los ojos

-yo también tuve la culpa-hablo Lee- después de todo yo fui el "mensaje"¿no?

Rió de su propia ironía y no fue el único, Lavi miro con gratitud a todos sintiendo como la culpa en sus hombros se aligeraba

-somos seis idiotas-se oyó en un susurro; los cinco voltearon sorprendidos

-¿Qué dijiste Kanda?-pregunto sorprendido el oji-verde

-que se callen idiotas-desvió la mirada-no me dejan comer en paz(N/A: área de muerte…8 metros cuadrados o.oU)

-…gracias chicos-dijo con sinceridad

-si aun te sientes mal avísame

-a mi también Lavi-dono

-digo lo que mi primo Lavi-san

-recuerda si algo sale mal…T.T es por que estoy cerca

-che…(N/A: área de muerte…seis metros cuarenta centímetros cuadrados…¬¬U vaya)

-yo estoy pintado o que-Krory se cruzo de brazos

Varios rieron dejando rojo de pena al exorcista; Lavi vio a la china suspiro y luego…

-perdón

-pensé que todos teníamos la culpa

-no de eso no, yo me refiero a lo otro

-…no importa…ya no importa-bajo la mirada

-¿de que hablan?

-del incidente en el tren

-la pregunta que te hizo

-si, esa

FLASH BACK

-O.o entonces tu tienes baño privado, vaya. ser hermana del supervisor tiene sus ventajas

-no hables tan alto, ni-san insistió u/u

-n.n si, si como digas por cierto-se acerco mas-¿te gusta alguien de la orden?-se puso roja-n.n tomare eso como un si, dime ¿lo conozco?-la chica tomaba un vaso de agua por lo que casi se ahoga-:3 di en el clavo…

-¬/¬ Lavi detente

-n.n viene en este via…

-¬/¬ que te detengas

-o.o…n.n

El chico se acerco para susurrarle al oído

-acaso…es Allen-la china dejo caer el vaso el cual se hizo añicos al contacto, se puso pálida y luego roja como un tomate; Lavi ensancho una su sonrisa y susurro-descuida si quieres se lo digo por ti…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-tu…-la chica se puso realmente furiosa, a Lavi se le bajo el color, Lenalee tenia la misma cara que Kanda cuando piensa asesinar a alguien-¡TU LO QUISISTE!-y se abalanzo sobre el chico ni tiempo le dejo para huir, e intento arrojarlo por la ventana abierta, mientras reía como maniaca (N/A: ¬¬U)

-L-lenalee ca-cálmate-dijo aterrado el pelirrojo

-¡ME CALMARE CUANDO TE APLASTE EL TREN!

Fue entonces cuando Allen y Thoma regresaron para evitar el asesinato

END FLASH BACK

-Entonces fue por eso…

-así es yo tuve la culpa por insistir

-descuida…no importa…ya no importa…debí de dejar que se lo digieras…yo debí, yo debí-bajo la mirada unas lagrimas mojaron su rostro-¡DECLARARMELE MIENTRAS PUDE!

-¬¬U que rayos…-Kanda casi se cae de su asiento

-ya no llores-consolaba Lavi, Kanda se enderezo-por que yo…¡TUVE LA CULPA DEBI DEJAR QUE TE LE DECLARARAS SOLA!-ahora si Kanda se cayo

Todos miraban perplejos como ambos se habían convertido en las copias de Miranda y Krory

-TT.TT perdóname Lenalee!!

-TT.TT te perdono calabaza…digo Lavi

-o.o vaya termino la ensalada…TT.TT no se si estoy feliz o triste

-T.T cálmense o yo también llorare…por cierto-todos callaron-no habrá funeral o algo, ya se las reglas pero no creen que Allen se lo merece…

-no hay excepciones eso esta prohibido-bajo la mirada apenada-pero, aun podemos organizar un velorio…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El comedor estaba lleno, por las mesas había manteles y arreglos de luto, los buscadores, el depto de ciencias y Jerry iban de negro, en una de las paredes del lugar se ubicaba una mesa blanca y sobre esta varios objetos: varillas de incienso a los extremos (de parte de Lavi) ; mucha comida (hecha por Jerry); un retrato enmarcado de Allen con su traje de exorcistas(sacado del depto de ciencias); flores(de Lenalee) y una pequeña tablilla de madera al frente como representación(cortesía de Kanda), además de muchos adornos por parte de todos creando un buen y digno altar; claro esta…si se ignoraba la foto 50 veces ampliada de Allen comiendo adornando la pared. El área de muerte de Kanda debía estar en esos momentos por los 10 cm. habituales mas sin embargo ahora estaba en tres metros cuadrados, eso se debía principalmente a la ridícula imagen de la pared y al hecho de su nueva cerca de vaca(N/A: n.nU el pobre apenas se dio cuenta); Lenalee entro portando un vestido y cintas negras, y Lavi un traje oriental del mismo color; les había costado días el convencer a todos del velorio. Los presentes tomaron asiento, casi la orden completa se hallaba, excepto Komui, Hevlaska y los jefes; Lavi paso al frente en un instante todos callaron.

-estamos aquí para despedirnos de un exorcista, un exorcista que dio la vida por sus compañeros, sus amigos en fin por la ahora su familia; Allen fue una persona buena, honrada, siempre antepuso el bienestar de otros antes que el propio, todos aquí sabemos eso…

-si claro…el nombre es solo eso no se asusten, no importa si…

En el comedor entraron tres buscadores nuevos y tres veteranos, se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor, todos los observaban

-…¿nos perdimos algo?

-que si se perdieron algo…¡QUE SI SE PERDIERON ALGO!

Lenalee pateo una mesa furiosa, se arrepentía de haber dejado sus botas en el cuarto

-. cálmate-Krory y Thoma le sostenían

-¡QUE ME CALME! ¡¡COMO QUE ME CALME!!-se puso roja de la ira-¡¡NOSOTROS AQUÍ PARTIENDONOS EL LOMO INTENTANDO HANRAR A ALLEN Y ELLOS …BIEN GRACIAS!!

-honra…no me digan que-a toda respuesta señalaron el altar, palidecieron-o.o Allen…el ¡ERA BUEN CHICO! TT-TT

-¡TAN BONDADOSO Y DESINTERESADO! TT-TT

Y ambos se tiraron a llorar , los nuevos miraban perplejos

-o.oU para que lo honren todos…-dijo una chica

-o.oU ese tal Allen…-continuo otro

-¬¬U acaso era el papa o que?-termino el tercero

Como estampida llegaron Miranda, Krory y Jerry llegaron con el trío de ignorantes

-COMO NO SABEN QUIEN ES ALLEN-CHAN-comento alterado Jerry

-o.oU perdón…pero no

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE DIGANME QUE MIENTE!-soltó miranda casi al borde de la histeria-¡EL ES CAPAS DE DARLE SIGNIFICADO A LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN INUTIL!!

-E-eso es enserio

-¡CLARO QUE SI, ES UNO DE LOS POCOS CABLLEROS ANDANTES SE NUESTRA EPOCA!!...bueno era-estaba a punto de llorar

-TT.TT pobres se han perdido demasiado…¬¬ Lavi

-o.oU s-si

-¬¬ tu abuelo tiene todos los datos de Allen y tu has ido ala mayoría de las misiones con el; ¿tu también Lenalee?

-s-si

-si o.oU por que Jerry

-¬¬ quiero que me traigas todos los archivos, también sus golems y de todo aquel que haya estado con el

-o.oU esta bien…chicos posponemos el primer rezo hasta que termine la proyección de Jerry, los que quieran pueden quedarse

solo algunos salieron incluido Kanda ya había tenido suficiente con el ridículo póster de la pared, uno de los buscadores se acerco al pelirrojo

-como le hicieron para conseguir el permiso de los lideres

-bueno de hecho se negaron…pero como Jerry se entero digamos que cuando se enoja asusta mas que Kanda y Lenalee juntos, estuvieron dispuestos incluso…de aceptar un akuma como exorcista

-o.oU

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por mas que buscaba el líder de escuadrón Reever no lograba dar con nadie. Se cumplía ya el mes de su partida.

-¿Komui ya se habrá recuperado del shock?

-no creo líder, aun no sale del cuarto de Hevlaska-respondió un buscador

-¡ya los encontré!-grito uno al final del pasillo-¡están todos en el comedor!

-entonces vamos

-solo hay un inconveniente…-dijo el tipo cuando llego a su lugar

-¿cual?

-bueno…mejor véalo usted mismo…

Reever y compañía entraron, no pudieron en su mayoría sorprenderse por lo que vieron:

El comedor entero estaba de luto. Parecía que todos en el castillo estaban ahí; Lavi junto a Lenalee ponían velas en un altar, Krory y Thoma dialogaban con un nuevo (y traumado ya) equipo de buscadores, Miranda perseguía a Jerry por todo el lugar intentando arrebatarle algo parecido a un álbum de fotos, Kanda bastante tranquilo se encontraba en una mesa rodeado de una cerca como si fuera vaca (N/A: área de muerte 30 cm. cuadrados); el resto en pequeños grupos hablaban y/o se sentían mal, en el ambiente reinaba una relativa calma. El rubio se percato también de un peculiar letrero sobre sus cabezas el cual rezaba "esta noche fin del novenario".

-o.oU oigan chicos-lo ignoran-¡chicos!-siguen ignorándolo-¡se quema la orden!-no le hacen caso, toma un altavoz-¡¡CHICOS!! ¡¡PELENME QUIEREN!!

-¿que es eso de novenario?-pregunto la china

-así le llaman los católicos a los nueve días que tiene el espíritu del difunto para despedirse de sus seres queridos-aclaro el pelirrojo

-¡no huyas dame una tacaño!-grito Miranda

-¬¬ ¡nunca! ¡todas las fotos de Allen-kun son mías!-respondía Jerry

-¡ERA TAN BUENO!-dijo uno

-¡Y AMABLE!-decía otro

-¡Y…GUAPO!!-terminaba la chica

-no me queda otra opción-decía Reever oscuro-no quería llegar a esto pero no me queda de otra-tomo otra vez el altavoz lo prendió al máximo y grito-¡KANDA ES MUJER!!

A todos los presentes se les callo la mandíbula al piso, repentinamente los que se encontraban alrededor de la "cerca de vaca" cayeron desplomados, el samurai se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el líder de escuadrón; podía apreciarse a su alrededor un aura oscura realmente densa y su mirada era cubierta por su cabello (N/A: área de muerte…23 metros cuadrados y aumentando . waaaaaaaaa sálvense quien pueda)

-maldita sea…por eso no quería decir eso…K-Kanda cálmate, no hablaba enserio… solo quería que los demás me pusieran atención, lo decía en broma-el espadachín comenzó a desenfundar-r-relájate-se puso blanco como el papel

-¡líder corra!-grito Jhonny antes de caer en coma

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-bueno creo que todos querrán saber por que me vi en la necesidad de usar "eso" medios-asentimiento general-se notaba que Kanda si llego a vengarse debido a su deplorable estado-Seré lo mas breve posible, hace poco iniciamos la búsqueda reglamentaria para cremar el cuerpo de Allen-se deprimieron-y descubrimos algo…Allen el…esta vivo

-………………

-¡¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina:……………….

X: ¬¬ genial se durmió, eso te pasa por escribir diez paginas seguidas, en fin a mi que sayo,


	7. Chapter 7

A **kyurengo, tsuki no yoru, iroka, Mireya humbolt, rohvanduch, dagmw y noriko**

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, tuve una idea ya que no puedo contestar a los rewiers aquí una sección de preguntas y res puestas aunque claro no responderé puntos importantes de los que dependa la trama, RESPONDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

Ahora lo que desde el pricipio debi hacer ¬¬U

D GRAY MAN SUS PERSONAJES, HISTORIA, MANGAS, ANIME, MERCADOTECNIA ETC NO ME PERTENECEN (TT-TT odio que me echen eso a la cara) solo es mía la idea y locuras escritas en ella

Advertencia: a todo aquel que lea esto no se crea lo que escribo, si quedan traumados fue su culpa ¬¬ solo soy alguien con serios traumas psicológicos XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Séptima Noche: Salvado por un paraguas

Era temprano en la mañana, el frió viento soplaba tranquilamente dejando a los pajarillos desperezarse con los débiles rayos del sol, su cantar alegre se podía escuchar perfectamente por alguna extraña razón; incluso alrededor del oscuro y usualmente ruidoso castillo, cede de la oculta orden oscura.

El rubio sudaba a mares, no podía moverse, no por el mal presentimiento que tenia tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, si no mas bien, por la inutilidad actual de su cuerpo vendado en su totalidad exceptuando su cabeza; mirando con temor a los miembros de la organización-actualmente estatuas vivientes- frente a si.

La china Lenalee sostenía un jarrón con flores resbalando de sus inmóviles manos, su mirada al igual que sus facciones no podían hallarse mas tensadas de la impresión; a su izquierda Lavi tenia toda la cara de alguien que cree que un fantasma ha venido a vengarse; peor aun el área de muerte del espadachín se había desvanecido con una velocidad asombrosa que incluso los nuevos comatosos salieron del letargo; mientras el resto de los ahí presentes parecían estar en total shock. No sabia si saldría vivo tras lo siguiente pero en definitiva no podía quedar peor que como le dejo Kanda (o eso creía el)

-eh chicos

-¡¿Qué HAS DICHO?!-increíblemente la china llego a zarandearlo antes que el florero se impactara contra el suelo

Ese fue el detonante que desato una reacción en cadena, todos los presentes-exceptuando a las aun estatuas Lavi y Kanda- se abalanzaron en bola hacia el pobre de Reever ahogándolo mientras la china aun pegada a su cuello le asfixiaba; el pelirrojo capto la noticia instantes después y logro salvar al líder de escuadrón antes de convertirse en ceviche(N/A: XD chiste acapulqueño)

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie

-aun completo-dijo simplemente aliviado de salvarse de las visibles amenazas-gracias

-que bien-sonrió-ahora…-sin previo aviso lo tomo del cuello de la camisa levantándole-¡¡EXPLICATE!! ¡SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA TE VOY A…-al rubio se le enchino cada bello en su cuerpo; Lavi si que estaba molesto superaba por mucho el área de muerte del samurai

-b-bájame pr-primero

Antes que pudiese hablar el equipo medico tuvo que intervenir por que al pobre se le bajo la presión del susto; ya mas tranquilo con un suero y silla de ruedas incluida, se dio a la tarea de iniciar el relato.

-hace un mes debido aun presentimiento, pedí ir al lugar de los hechos-una bola dorada golpeo su cabeza visiblemente enojada- arg…¡esta bien! Timcampy me insistió, en fin, me tome la libertad de llevar a Michel conmigo el aun esperaba que Komui lo despidiese, pobre, me tarde mas de una hora para evitar que renunciara, en lo que a mi respecta no debió tomar una decisión tan arbitraria lo que hizo no requería que intentara arrojarse de una torre le dije que si no…

-¡AL GRANO!-gritaron varios

-b-bien, verán, al llegar al sitio nos topamos con un desastre total: había árboles, restos animales y de akumas sin contar la enorme cantidad de nieve que impedía el paso, comenzamos de un punto incierto y encontramos esto-saco un guante de exorcista mas grande de lo usual, estaba roto y tenia sangre, el ambiente se tenso-por lo que decidimos hurgar ahí, cada vez era mas difícil, no dejaba de nevar, cuando nos íbamos a dar por vencidos dimos con algo inusual…en el fondo del lugar se encontraba un enorme cráter lleno de restos pulverizados de akuma, sobre estos una fina capa de nieve, seguida de una de tierra y árboles, y una capa por lo menos del triple de nieve; entre todas estas capas había una serie de túneles como de marmota cubiertos de sangre, la cual se expandía hasta un hoyo en la superficie-hizo una pausa y saco una hoja-tras un par de análisis nos topamos con residuos animales y vegetales por la zona y la sangre pertenecía a Allen…

-entonces el esta…

-no lo sabíamos –corto el rubio-solo existía una pasibilidad del 42 solo con eso no se puede hacer nada-la china bajo la mirada-pero.. me tome la libertad de darme una vueltecita por los pueblos cercanos, en una pequeña aldea una señora dijo haber visto a un chico muy amable y terriblemente herido viajar con un grupo de cirqueros hacia el sur, le sorprendió mucho su cabello por que parecía un anciano con ese color; regresamos lo antes posible ahora la probabilidad es de un 75 por…

-¿70? pero si es obvio, no puede ser otro mas que Allen, me comento que de niño trabajo un tiempo en el circo

-es cierto yo escuche

-si eso es cierto aun hay mas posibilidades, mi equipo esta agotado volví por voluntarios

Mas de un centenar se ofreció pero en vista de que el rubio no podía llevarse a toda la orden comenzó la selección; repentinamente entre tantos gritos de jubilo apareció Komui portando un piyama blanco con rayas azules y gorrita a juego, bostezó sosteniendo en sus manos un conejito rosa como el de su taza de café

-por que tanto escándalo-pregunto frotándose los ojos al quitarse sus acostumbradas gafas-no me dejan dormir

-¡SUPERVISOR!-grito el depto, corriendo a su encuentro-¡ALLEN ESTA VIVO!-clamaron alegres a su alrededor

-ah eso-bostezo nuevamente-lo se desde hace un mes…¿Qué tiene de nuevo?

-¿eh?-fue la exclamación de muchos

-¿Cómo sabes eso ni-san?-pregunto su hermana menor

-la respuesta es simple, hace un mes exacto cuando me encerré le pregunte a Hevlaska y ella me contesto que su inocencia estaba intacta por tanto era muy probable que siguiera con vida

-¿entonces por que seguiste encerrado?

-por que si los veía indudablemente soltaría la sopa, pero, como solo era una posibilidad no quería darles falsas esperanzas-Komui mostro el semblante de un padre preocupado-y menos…-bajo la mirada-¡QUERIA QUE MI QUERIDA HERMANITA LLORARA POR MI CULPA!!-acto seguido se abrazo de ella, toda la orden tenia una gotita

-oye Komui-llamo Lavi-¿Por qué todo un mes? Ya se que no querías decirnos pero…¿un mes entero? Es demasiado

-bien, veras-respondía soltando de tan protector abrazo a su hermana-si Allen estaba muerto no había ni que hacerle, no podía esperarse nada y aquí la muerte no es algo por lo que los demás dejemos de trabajar, pero en cambio si estaba vivo solo quedaba esperar que por propio pie en este lapso regresara…

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el comedor, ¿si estaba vivo por que no volvía?

-ni-san según Reever-san, Allen-kun estaba muy herido no creo que pueda venir así

-no puede Lenalee o…¿no quiere?-la china casi se desmaya

-a-a-a que te refieres-pregunto angustiada

-tu al igual que los presentes saben como es Allen, aun herido habría encontrado la forma de comunicarse con nosotros, cosa que, como pueden apreciar no ha hecho…¿o me equivoco?

--no quiere volver…eso significa-las palabras de Road resonaron en la cabeza del pelirrojo **"claro si aun eran amigos"**-que no quiere seguir con nosotros-a los presentes se les fue el alma al piso

-Lavi-el tono de voz del supervisar era en extremo severo-déjame decirte que estoy enterado de la pelea-a toda pregunta saco el golem de Michel del bolsillo de la piyama-y a decir verdad estoy muy decepcionado de tu comportamiento, no es que diga que el del resto haya sido ejemplar, pero tu tanto como yo sabe la difícil vida que tuvo, Allen apreciaba a Mana Walker tanto o quizás mas que su propia vida, lo que dijiste le dolió, le dolió mucho-Lavi bajo la mirada, la culpa volvió-eso nos deja con dos opciones 1.-Allen se encuentra realmente resentido y no quiere saber nada de ti o con cualquiera que te relaciones-sentía algo frio caer en su estomago-2.-se encuentra tan deprimido por tus palabras que revaloro su vida y decidió abandonar la orden; si es la uno aun te puedes disculpar pero…si es la dos, no hay nada que nosotros o los jefes puedan hacer salvo recoger la inocencia que deje después de-su rostro se mostro sombrío, una mirada dice mas que mil palabras

Se le helo la sangre, su amigo seguía vivo aunque todo indicaba que no seria así por mucho, en definitiva prefería ser odiado a eso, ya no existía ninguna prueba en contra. El tenia la culpa de todo. Espero paciente que las miradas que ahora tenia sobre si explotasen en un mar de resentimiento y odio

-Allen no haría algo como eso-la voz de Thoma corto el silencio-el no es mas un niño a madurado, debe existir una razón para que no vuelva, tal vez tiene un impedimento

-tiene razón-se oyó de Krory

-tiene que tenerla-soltó Lee- mi primo nunca se equivoca en estas cosas

-por algo gano oficialmente la apuesta del tren ¿no?-Michel sonrió

-ese idiota es muy amable-al fin Kanda hablaba-de seguro se detiene cada que alguien necesita ayuda

-se van a quedar parados ahí o que-la china ya estaba en la puerta-no me importa lo que digas ni-san yo voy a buscarlo, haya ustedes

Detrás de ella fueron: Reever, Krory, Miranda, Thoma, Michel, Lee, Kanda, Jerry y finalmente Lavi; el resto se quedo en el lugar, Komui salió dejando a la vista una sonrisa, una voz aviejada se escucho tras el

-ha hecho eso apropósito ¿verdad supervisor?-dijo el Bookman

-así es…solo un amigo es capaz de recorrer una gran distancia contra todo pronostico o posibilidad

-…lo veo innecesario

-tan apegado a las reglas como siempre-suspiro-deberías dejarle vivir su vida, Lavi aun sigue siendo exorcista por lo que a mi respecta puede tomar sus decisiones, después de todo aun no es un Bookman y para el cazo no decía su profecía: "el circulo eterno de la historia que no para de girar, el destructor del tiempo romperá el ciclo eterno"; esa amistad va a durar y tu sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes meterte con el destino de otros, el chico tiene derecho de ser libre, así que acéptalo de una buena vez

-…yo no me meto en su trabajo, usted no se meta en el mió-y se dio la media vuelta

-tan terco como siempre-el viejo Bookman desapareció tras una esquina-tarde o temprano lo entenderá…conociéndole será un poco tarde-suspiro-¡hey Tim!-debajo de su gorrita salio un golem dorado-gracias por avisarme, ya puedes ir a buscarle

La esfera salio a toda velocidad para encontrar se con el resto y así iniciar el largo viaje; Komui se quito su gorrito y camino hacia su oficina para ponerse al día con el trabajo y misiones atrasadas, se detuvo en una ventana por la cual podía verse al grupo salir del castillo, su rostro se reflejaba en la ventana cerrada

-son muchas las pruebas que nos pone el destino-su reflejo se torno melancólico casi triste, cerro los ojos-espero que regresen con bien…chicos

Y continuo caminando mientras el resto regresaba a sus actividades normales, dejando en el pasado la depresión del mes anterior.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por un camino nevado transitaban un grupo de carretas, recién habían abandonado la cuidad de Tver e iban con rumbo a Smolensk; con casi cuatro meses en el negocio el circo ya era conocido como el mejor de toda Rusia.

En la carreta principal, la carreta guía se podían ver un par de hombres hablando

-vaya-exclamaba n sujeto delgado con una sonrisa-que buen día hemos tenido-rió-hasta ya tengo fanáticos, los niños son lo mejor

-pues para mi fue un día aburrido-dijo un sujeto gordo a su lado-solo fue función tras función, odio a los escuincles

-que amargado saliste ¡admítelo fue divertido!

-para ti será, yo no soy payaso como tu (por suerte), es obvio que estas cosas te resulten divertidas-refunfuño

-eso si-sonrió-señor domador de leones-se burlo-pobrecitos gatitos

-jaja mira como me rió ¬¬

-n.n cambiando el tema, ¿no es asombroso? ese chico nació para ser cirquero, tiene una gran habilidad y destreza y ni que decir del numero de fanáticas que tiene-rió-la señorita perderá la cabeza si intenta ir contra todas

- ¬¬ hablas del mocoso ese

- ¬¬U cuida tu lengua, si el señor te oye expresarse así del joven te cortara en cachitos

- ¬¬ pues yo no pienso darle trato especial ni nada, todos los mocosos son iguales

- ¬¬ viniendo de ti significa que no estas enterado

- ¿de que?

-pues resulta que el joven…

- ¬¬ que tanto hablan de ni-san y ni-chan-una niña su lado frunció el ceño

-n-n-nada señorita-el par se puso nervioso de inmediato

- ¬¬ si me están mintiendo…me enterare-profirió una mirada aterradora, se estremecieron- ¬¬….n.n luego discutimos con calma, oigan ¿han visto a mi ni-chan? no le encuentro por ningún lado

-o.oU c-creo que esta con el señor señorita, en la carreta de paja que esta atrás

- -.- ese par…se parecen mas de lo que pensé, los veo luego

Dicho esto salto-literalmente hablando- de carreta en carreta, aun teniendo puesto un ostentoso vestido de punto con holanes se transportaba con gran facilidad, presumiendo (de paso) sus habilidades; ello le hizo ganar unas cuantas miradas de repudio por parte de varias personas dentro de las carretas mismas, las cuales estaban ya hasta la coronilla de soportar que los mas jóvenes se quedasen con toda la gloria entre funciones.

En la ultima de las carretas un joven de larga cabellera dormía placidamente, a su lado un hombre mayor de extraña apariencia miraba recostado las nubes pasar, cuando la niña llego el hombre se sentó

-¡¿ah?! no es justo, ¿Por qué dejaste que se durmiera ni-san? ¡Quería seguir jugando con ni-chan!-se quejo al instante, el hombre suspiro

-primero la escuela, luego las funciones, y además el entrenamiento-se cruzo de brazos-ya jugaste con el como siete horas seguidas; cada que se cura llegas tu y le pones peor ¿Qué acaso piensas matarlo?-señalo de paso al chico el cual tenia vendados un brazo, una pierna, el cuello y la frente, este ultimo escondido debajo del flequillo

-aun no me creo todo esto-se oyó de una voz-como han sido todos capaces de aceptarlo como cualquier cosa lero-el paraguas salió de entre la paja-a mi aun me cuesta trabajo lero-se quejo al instante sobrevolándoles

-Eso se debe-hablo tranquilo el conde-a que eres…un caprichoso-declaro triunfante

-jajaja-rio Road-eso es cierto-y comenzó a cantar-Lero es un caprichoso, Lero es un caprichoso, Lero es un caprichoso, Lero es un caprichoso, Lero es un caprichoso, Lero es un caprichoso-cantaba en burla la pelo pincho

-¡¿Qué?! ¡yo no soy un caprichoso!-reclamo-conde-tama dígale algo…

- Lero es un caprichoso, la la la-tarareaba, el paraguas tenia una enorme gotita

-dejando la canción un memento, hay que admitir que Lero tiene algo de razón-la niña se sentó-todo lo que sucedió fue muy extraño, demasiadas coincidencias en un solo día

-Road las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable…

-oye ¬¬U no crees que has leído demasiados mangas…

-O.oU como supiste

-¬¬U

-bueno después de todo, todos aquí somos extraños; y aunque no lo quieras admitir el destino siempre mete su cuchara

-y parece ensañarse con nosotros, bueno…mas que nada contigo

FLASH BACK

-¿una rama?-repitió el conde

-si lero, y con una piedra lero, un zapato…y creo que había sangre lero

-¿? Podrías explicarte-pidió Tikky

-claro lero…veamos…

-mejor reproduce imagen-soltó el conde interesado

-a la orden conde-tama

El paraguas se quedo un rato estático, los orificios que eran sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, atreves de ellos el trió pudo observar como Lero se movía de un lado al otro como gusano valiéndose de su punta para abrirse paso entre la nieve; por lo que se podía apreciar llevaba un buen rato, encontró una rama y la mordió para jalar de ella logrando hundirla casi por completo, siguió dando vueltas choco con una roca, eso le hizo cambiar de dirección siguió dando vueltas hasta que se topo con otra rama la mordía para jalar pero esta apenas se movía se veía rara y estaba cubierta de sangre

-congela la imagen-pidió Road- ¿esta es una rama? Se ve como otra cosa, tu que crees Tikky

-mmmm, parece…una mano humana

-¿una mano? Seguro

-¡oye! yo se de estas cosas, crees que no reconocería una mano humana cuando la veo

-… que no…enteraron a Walker por aquí

-ahora que lo menciona SI-salto de alegría-¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?

-una marioneta un akuma o…un zombi-pensó Tikky ansioso-cada vez estos exorcistas son mas descuidados, hace tiempo que no teníamos un cuerpo completo-rio macabramente, el conde sudo frio

-con calma-sugirió- además hay mas formas, que tal materia oscura podríamos manipular hasta el mas mínimo de sus recuerdos y usarlos contra sus amigos

-¡¿Qué esperamos?!- al acto saco cada uno una pala(N/A: ¬¬U no pregunten de donde)

Les llevo un rato pero en poco dieron con el cuerpo de un exorcista; tenia múltiples heridas, golpes, quemadas, la mitad del uniforme desgarrado y seguramente todos los huesos rotos. Tikky se acerco para que el conde introdujera la materia oscura en su cuerpo, cuando lo noto

-esta…¿vivo?

-en definitiva-refunfuño el conde-parece cucaracha ¡con nada se muere!

-eso es lo mejor-sonrió la niña-nunca había tenido un juguete que aguantara tanto

-pe-pe-el paraguas tartamudeaba-lo mo-mordi…-el conde y Road enmudecieron

-¿? ¿Qué pasa?

-habría que corroborar…esto no había sucedido antes

-¿que?¿que sucedió?-Tikky no entendía nada

-un experimento…Lero muerde a Tikky, tu déjate nada de desaparecer

-¡¿ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!

-si quieres entender déjate

-ugh..-el paraguas lo hizo en el acto-¡auch!-se quejo-duele-una lagrimilla se asomo por su ojo

-te vez gracioso-rio la pelo pincho-deberías dejar que Lero te mordiera mas seguido-se retorcía de risa, pues el paraguas aun estaba pegado a su índice

-ahora a Road

-ehh-muy tarde mordida-Lero…si no me sueltas…-se quito asustada al instante-y que se supone que haces-se quejo llevando su dedo a la boca para apaciguar el dolor

-entiendo que Lero tiene la mordida mas fuerte y potente, para molerte incluso los huesos…pero que rayos tenemos que ver nosotros

-no sea llorones, para estar iguales…Lero

-conde-tama no creo que debería…

-adelante-ordeno

-b-bien-lo hizo rápido y se retiro no le agradaba tener que morder a su señor

-ahora-el conde levanto el dedo sangrante por lo que Lero casi se desmaya-no sabes de que va esto?

-no

-bien veras-levanto el dedo y este al acto cicatrizo-como van ustedes

-casi-decía la niña levantando el dedo que dejaba de sangrar y comenzaba a cicatrizar

-falta-sentencio el moreno con el dedo aun sangrando

-Tikky-pyon, trae a alguien con buena salud

-¿vivo o muerto?-pregunto ya acostumbrado de los encargos de hombre

-vivo pero inconsciente no quiero escándalo tan temprano

-de acuerdo-se fue con una de las puertas de Road regreso 5 minutos después

-te tardaste

-me equivoque de puerta, no hay muchos fuera a las seis de la mañana-jalaba a un hombre de unos treinta, parecía estar en forma

-Lero muérdelo

El paraguas actuó , mordió al sujeto en el índice. Los tres esperaron pacientes al cabo de media hora el brazo del sujeto comenzó a desintegrarse, enseguida le siguió la piel, carne, ojos y cerebro, luego de esto el esqueleto ennegreció y se convirtió en cenizas

-destrucción celular total…32 minutos, arriba los dedos-ordeno, nadie tenia ni marca-prueba A positiva, prueba B negativa y la C…

-un momento, no entiendo nada-declaro el moreno

-casi te olvidaba, bueno empezaremos con algo básico ¿sabes cuanta materia oscura hay por akuma de nivel uno?

-¿20 ?-respondió de inmediato

-en efecto, cada que evolucionan la materia oscura aumenta por ello los nivel tres no pueden seguir usando piel humana, cuando un akuma ataca a un humano este se infecta pero el desarrollo varia por persona, por ejemplo una persona joven tranquila en extremo o en coma muere en aproximadamente una hora y una despierta estresada o con el peor de los terrores cuando es atacada muere un segundos(gracias adrenalina XD). Solo tres tipos de personas sobreviven en estos casos: los mismos akumas, nosotros y los exorcistas tipo parasito; sin embargo tanto akumas como exorcistas solo son capaces de tolerar un 68 de materia oscura un gramo de mas y mueren en instantes

¿y el cazo es…

-que Lero-susurraba Road-esta hecho de materia oscura un…95

-…-el moreno se quedo sin palabras

-bien –el conde se inclino donde el exorcista y levanto su muñeca la cual se distinguía rota, con un pañuelo limpio la zona donde el paraguas le había mordido-prueba C…indeterminada-en la mano no había ni rastro de la mordida tan solo un ligero hundimiento en la piel

-entonces…que le hacemos-pregunto agachada la niña-¿? Oigan se esta levantando

El chico abrió con pesadez los ojos, sacudió un poco la cabeza e intento incorporarse aunque debido a sus heridas le fue imposible del todo

-¿estas bien Allen-kun?-soltó con tono burlón y exageradamente dulce, al tiempo se moría de ganas al ver su reacción; este no dijo nada se limito a observarle en silencio-aun conservas la lengua o ¿se la comió el akuma?-rio, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta ahora observaba al conde y Tikky-oye-ya se había impacientado, con sus dedos índice y pulgar le sujeto de la oreja y prácticamente le grito-¡acaso te quedaste sordo Allen o ciego!

En esta ocasión el chico reacciono, y por primera vez se atrevió a hablar pero lo que dijo sorprendió a los cuatro

-di-discúlpame, ¿me hablas a mi?

END FLASH BACK

-si que estábamos confundidos, claro no tanto como Allen no sabíamos si tenerlo como sirviente o mascota

-¡a quien tratan como mascota es a mi lero! ¡a el lo tratan mejor que a otro!

-por que tu eres ahora la mascota-Road le soltó una patada y le saco la lengua

-¡YO NO SOY LA MASCOTA!

-que pasa-el chico se levanto por el grito muy adormilado aun, miro a Road y-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grito y se echo para atrás

-¬¬ que me viste cara de ogro o que

-n.nU perdón es que recién me levante y bueno-sonreía nerviosamente-te parecías a otra cosa y me asustaste

-¬¬…n.n ya olvidalo, mejor seguimos jugando

-puedo descansar un rato -.- es que tengo sueño

-T.T no seas así quiero jugar ni-chan

-o.oU

-eso si es un golpe bajo Lero ¬¬U

Al poco un gato de la nada salto hasta los pies de todos maullando

-que bueno que veniste-decia el conde-el encargo que te quería dar ahora necesita de dos-el gato camino y se acurruco en Allen-ve por Skinn y vallan a arreglar el asunto de parís

-los gemelos no iban a venir conmigo-ahora una mujer de traje el lado de todos hablaba

-ellos tienen que encontrar a Crr-se detuvo y vio al chico que estaba un poco pálido-a ya sabes quien, en la india

-ya veo-discrepo-por cierto-saco un sobre y se lo entrego al chico-esa mujer ya me usa de mensajera, apenas te vio hace siete horas y ya esta ansiosa

-perdón las molestias Lulabell-san

-no importa

-y a mi, a mi-saltaba entusiasta el conde-no me mando nada-preguntaba mientras el albino leía lo que parecía ser una carta

-bueno-palideció-si, pero no creo que se apropiado, es un recado

-dámelo

-pero…

-tan solo dámelo-la mujer suspiro, carraspeo la garganta y luego…

-¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES-sacudía al conde del cuello de la camisa-CUATRO MESES, CUATRO! ¡EL POBRE AUN NO ESTA ESTABLE Y TU VAS Y LO TRAES DE ALLA PARA ACA, NO SE COMO PERO DE AQUÍ A UN MES SI NO REGRESAN….-Lulabell susurro horriblemente-LO PAGARAS!!-soltó al conde quien callo de espaldas mientras ella recobraba el volumen y tono de voz-le dije que no era apropiado-susurro, los demás tenían una gotita

-n.nU estamos en problemas-susurro quedo el peliblanco

-XD-el conde estaba desmayado

-cuando despierte díganle que se lo advertí-se convirtió en gato y se fue

-que te vaya bien-despidió-oye Road-nechan por que no tomamos un descanso

--.- bueno

Y las carretas avanzaron a su siguiente destino perdiéndose entre la neblina del medio día

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina: XD sin comentarios ¡no me asesinen!

X:¬¬U yo me voy retirando(hacia la puerta) sayo ¡me hablas si aun vives!

Nikoniko: TT.TT cobarde traidora vuelve!!(se encierra) no estoy ya me fui, solo oyen una grabación( se abre la puerta) O.o TT.TT SALVAME KAMI-SAMA!!


	8. Chapter 8

Perdonen la tardanza fueron semanas sin dinero, ni mi libreta guía…TT-TT obacha regrésamela!!1

En fin les dejo con el cap. 8, pero antes…

**Dagmw, Best-world, Noriko, Melita-chan, Tsuki no yoru, Leluto, Iroka, Mireya Humbolt, Yami rosenkreuz y Rohvanduch**

MOTO ARIGATOU con sus gritos, reclamos, amenazas, apoyo y mas gritos puedo continuar TT.TT…o.o antes que se me olvide

Respondiendo tus dudas iroka(es el único que me pregunto TT.TT que crueles)

Me tardo escribiendo unas horas aprox 5 de ellas como ya tengo la mitad de la historia en libretas no me tardo tanto, excepto cuando tengo que escribir la continuación de los capítulos que hay en ellas….TT.TT quede trabada en el cap 17 3 meses

Y lo de las faltas de ortografía es simple n.nU hay una cosita llamada Word que me lo marca en rojo, excepto algunas acepciones….¡que rayos significa criptaza!¡yo escribí criptaba pero me lo tomo como error!...n.nU gracias por preguntar

**ADVERTENCIA: a partir de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán desquiciadas, toda la historia de d. gray man a partir del capitulo 58 hagan de cuenta que no lo vieron si no se complicaran la vida; por que este fic nació debido a un maratón de la serie sin saber la continuación por dos largos meses, gracias por su atención.**

**Disclaimer: **la serie no me pertenece solo las cosas sin sentido que escribo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Octava noche: Sin Memoria

-¿y hace cuanto fue eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo a tres niños que parecían recién salir de la escuela

-hace dos días-respondió una niña de cabellera corta castaña bastante emocionada-fue fantástico, los hermanos malabaristas son mis favoritos, hacen prácticamente de todo

-si-completo una pequeña de largo pelo rojizo-y el mayor es ¡tan lindo!-declaraba con estrellitas y un brillo en sus ojos-debí pedirle una cita antes que se fueran-casi por inercia la china pateo una piedra visiblemente molesta

-¿recuerdan el acto de los cincuenta balones?-soltó entusiasta un niño de cabello y ojos negros-fue genial!!

-¿los cincuenta balones?¿y eso que es?-pregunto curioso el exorcista vampiro

-¡¿no conocen el acto?! de lo que se perdieron-dijo la castaña-Tomy tu eres bueno explicando diles

-bueno, pongan atención-pidió a los "adultos" que tenia enfrente-primero todos en la carpa gira en sus manos una pelota de distinto color y tamaño, luego al unísono los arrojan al centro de la carpa; es increíble como quedan acomodados uno sobre el otro del mas grande al mas chico; de tres plataformas distintas son lanzados los hermanos y una silla, el mayor cae en un pie sobre el mas chico seguido de la menor que aterriza en los hombros de su hermano sentada, levantando una pequeña plataforma sobre la que cae la silla de una pata; después de esto el maestro de ceremonias desde la cuerda floja desciende con ayuda de un paraguas y cae tranquilo sentado en la silla, finalmente de la tapa de su sombrero salen toneladas de dulces-dijo entusiasta-yo aun tengo algunos de los míos ¿y ustedes ?-pregunto a las niñas

-yo tengo aun la mitad-contesto contenta

-yo como uno cada día-declaro risueña la rojiza-¡no quiero acabarme mi ultimo recuerdo de Allen-san!

-ultimo…-agrego con sarcasmo Tomy

-déjala-sonrió la castaña-esta enamorada

-no la defiendas Rouse, el tipo es al menos cinco años mayor que ella

-¡para el amor no hay edad!-sonrió extrañamente- ¬ la próxima vez nos casaremos…

-por dios ya hasta te le declaraste ¡acéptalo nunca te dio el "si"!

-el problema es que tampoco le dijo que no-la castaña se rasco disimuladamente la cabeza-para ella fue un "tal vez"

-o.oU oigan, me oyen-ya los ignoraban por completo

- . ¡no me importa lo que ustedes, mis padres o mi psicólogo digan! ¡¡me voy a casar con Allen-san!!-de su mochila saco un póster y se abrazo al mismo-¡nadie nos podrá separar querido!

-¬¬U de donde saco eso…

- -.-U se nota que no has estado en su cuarto; lo tiene tapizado de pósters, fotos e imágenes suyas; n.nU te seria imposible encontrar el piso

-¬¬U solo estuvieron tres días, ¡¿Cómo rayos saco tantas cosas con su cara?!

-iba a las funciones, fundo su club de admiradoras en esta ciudad y se la pasaba espiando…entre otras "cosas" que mejor ni te digo-dijo con una enorme gota-es mas no sale de su casa si no tiene alguno de ellos consigo

Sin previo aviso le quito a la distraída su mochila, volteándola y dejando fuera su contenido; eran al menos seis pancartas las cuales fueron cortadas dejando en escena únicamente al chico, el cual vestía un traje de trapecista violeta y adorno de payaso al cuello(N/A: ¬¬U no se como se llamen las cosas esas), traía guantes y una especie de zapato-pantuflas negros, en su ojo izquierdo tenia un parchecillo blanco, en el derecho dibujada una estrella roja, su cabello sobrepasaba los hombros al menos 15 centímetros atado en una trenza, además en la imagen exhibía una de sus típicas y cálidas sonrisas.

El pelirrojo levanto uno de ellos, aparentemente el chico llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz; comenzó a reconsiderar el dejarlo vivir en esa vida sin tener que pelear día y noche contra akumas y menos aun hablar con el

-¿te sientes bien?¿que tienes?-pregunto la china pues llevaba rato observando su expresión

-no es nada Lenalee-Lavi se inclino para ayudar a la pequeña (traumada) recoger sus cosas-se ve un poco distinto pero sin lugar a dudas es Allen

-has dicho Allen-la niña sujeto al pelirrojo del cuello de la chamarra y comenzó a preguntar como loca-¿lo conoces?¿has estado con el?¿cual es su comida preferida?¿color?¿como le gustan las chicas?¿mayores o menores?¿que es lo que mas le desagrada?¿donde le conociste?-Lavi estaba pálido, esa mirada se le hacia familiar

-es obvio que conocemos a Allen-kun ya que nosotros vivíamos juntos -la china hizo énfasis en lo ultimo; la niña soltó al joven Bookman y se enfrento a su rival declarada, lanzándose miradas de odio puro

-n.nU parece que María se topo con su primer obstáculo en el amor

-¬¬U primero… y cual es el segundo

- -.-U que el novio acceda casarse

-o.oU no creí que Allen fuera tan popular entre las chicas-soltó Reever

-n.n claro Allen es genial, gentil, amable n/n además de lindo

-O.o M-Miranda

-n/n sucede algo Krory-san

-o.o T.T no, nada olvídalo

-o.o el señor Reever si que tiene razón, Walker-san es popular-comento Michel

-TT.TT esto deprimente, yo ni novia tengo-continuo Lee-y Allen-san tiene hasta para escoger TTTT.TTTT y eso que tiene quince

--.-U las mujeres los prefieren jóvenes no desesperes-aconsejo el líder prendiendo su cigarro-aun tienes esperanzas, a mi en cambio se me fue el tren

-TT-TT gracias por sus palabras de aliento

-u.u pues yo no creo que a Allen le preocupe eso-Thoma se puso en plan de hermano mayor-aun es muy joven para pensar en chicas y esas cosas….

-¬¬U podrían dejar de decir idioteces-Kanda tenia un venita a punto de explotarle-no se supone deberíamos buscar al tonto moyashi ese-tres mujeres se acercaron al grupo, eran las madres

-Tomas Jonathan Millar creí haberte dicho que vinieses directo a casa luego de la escuela-pronuncio la mujer mayor de visibles 40 años

-perdón okasa-respondió apenado el niño

-lo mismo va para ti Rouse Marie Maker-ahora la mas joven de unos 20

-no volverá a suceder-respondió la castaña

-M-M-María q-querida ya es hora de r-regresar-la ultima parecía nerviosa y mas vieja de lo que sus 27 debían

-estoy ocupada-respondió cortante

-pe-pero h-hija t-tienes q-que ir c-con Softer-sensei

-voy con el loquero luego madre, ahora estoy ocupada con mi Némesis-agrego redoblando el fuego(N/A: tener una hija así a ser una hija así…)

-t-tu ne-nemesis? en q-que hija

-en el amor madre, ahora si me disculpas…-la madre de Rouse que hasta hace poco comenzaba a retirarse, tras lo anterior regreso sobre sus pasos

-n.n María…querida…¬¬ creí haberte dicho que Allen-kun es mió(N/A: ¬¬U tener una madre así o ser una madre así…)

-n.nU hay mi madre…

-o.oU lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, Allen-san es popular con las mujeres-veía al trío pelear-de todas las edades-Jerry quien había ido de compras regreso y al oír el tema de discusión…se unió-y no solo con las mujeres-parecía que el buscador se iba a desmayar

-con razón no volvían, ¿otra vez "el arca fantástica"?-pregunto la mujer mayor

-si señora Millar-respondió la castaña-mas específicamente de Allen-san -.-U

-ah el chico, vaya que es popular, según oí no tiene novia debido a que su hermana es muy celosa; de hecho en la función final definitiva cuando todas se enteraron que no le volverían a ver se armaron de valor para declarársele…pero la hermana se entero, saco a todas a patadas de la carpa y les grito "si se le vuelven a acercar les juro que las mato". N.nU vaya niña ¿no?

-¿función final definitiva?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿no lo sabia? La pasada fue la ultima de sus funciones el circo se desintegro

-¿Por qué harían algo como eso?-cuestiono la germana

-verán -decía la señora-el circo estaba conformado por la familia principal y sus trabajadores, personas sin empleo y artistas e actores independientes, los últimos se hartaron de quedar segundos frente a los hermanos, el par hacia prácticamente de todo(incluso llevar solos el circo) comenzó una discusión, luego muna pelea y para terminar cada quien se fue por su lado, los artistas y actores tomaron rumbos distintos, los desempleados comenzaron a trabajar aquí , en cuanto a la familia principal dejaron las cosas con sus trabajadores y partieron(según oí) de vuelta a su hogar el chico se veía contento y su hermana algo aburrida con la idea

-perdone usted-soltó Reever-nos podría decir ¿que rumbo tomo la familia principal?

-…¿Por qué quieren saberlo?-pregunto desconfiada de responder a unos completos extraños

-vera somos amigos de Allen, hace tiempo que no le vemos, debido a ciertas circunstancias, seria tan amable de decirnos si le ha visto-pidió en tono amable y respetuosos el líder-si no es así ruego nos disculpe el haberle quitado el tiempo a usted y su hijo-he hizo una reverencia

-…hace poco Salí por un encargo y les vi descansando por Kolomna, creo se dirigían a la capital o los alrededores, les sugiero lleven mas abrigo a partir de este pueblo la temperatura desciende terriblemente, como ahora van no lo aguantaran…

-gracias por su ayuda

-no hay de que-sonrió-si vuelves a pasar por Kashira no dudes en visitarme-y le hizo un guiño al retirarse con lo que dejo a su propio hijo helado ante la posibilidad de otro padre y a un Reever tragando saliva

-no le va tan mal líder-susurro Lee

-cállate…-respondió este pálido-ustedes dos-llamo a la china y al cocinero-nos vamos-ordeno cuando ya todos avanzaban

-yo voy-de la nada salió María cargando sus cosas cuando ya salían

-p-pero hija

-no podrás detenerme madre ya tome una decisión, me casare con Allen-san, no dejare que estos-señalo al par-se me adelanten

-no quería hacer esto…pero no me dejas opción, ¡Vladimir, Iván!-un par de hombres fornidos aparecieron y ataron a la niña de manos y pies, la niña se retorció pero no pudo escapar-tuve que llamar a tus tíos, espero puedas dejar tus obsesiones a un lado hija ¿uh?-se giro al resto-n.nU p-perdonen s-si M-aria les m-molesto-y se retiro dejando a todos con una enorme gota

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La nieve no dejaba de caer, la tormenta que hasta hace poco les impedía el paso al fin cedía; los exorcistas abandonaron la cueva que les hubo servido de refugio temporal, llevaban 2 días de viaje y solo avanzaron la mitad del camino debido a lo anterior, los abrigos que llevaban-en su mayoría- eran bastante grandes. Avanzaron por el camino ya saturado de nieve resbalando varios con la capa de hielo en las orillas del mismo, si querían llegar a una posada tenían que apretar el paso

-sigo sin creer como puedes caminar con todo ese pelo cubriéndote la cara-dijo Reever, el rubio hace poco se había recuperado de "su encuentro cercano" con la rabia de ya saben quien, solo tenia un par de curitas y ya, edemas de una gran chamara

-pues yo veo perfectamente-respondió Lavi, en efecto desde el incidente no se había cortado el pelo, de hecho este ya había crecido hasta sus hombros, ocultando de paso su ojo derecho y disimular por completo su parche, llevaba una chamara sencilla

-che…idiota-Kanda estaba igual, como el soportaba este tipo de climas no llevaba mas que su uniforme

-perdona que dijiste no escuche, ¬¬ podrías ser tan amable de repetirlo Yuu

-¬¬ nada…estúpido conejo

-n.n es un alivio ver que al fin hacen las paces-Lenalee iba en extremo abrigada parecía no agradarle mucho el clima

-¿las paces?-Krory quien llevaba solo su gran capa ahora hecha de lana sudo

-antes se llevaban mejor-respaldo Miranda viendo a la definición de "las pases"

-bien dice el dicho "los mejores amigos son los que mas pelean" n.nU-dijo Thoma quien solo llevaba una bufanda mas por obligación que por otra cosa

- ¬¬U entonces este par se ha de llevar excelente-susurro por lo bajo Michel quien iba igual, por ser buscador

-u.uU créanme es mejor ver a Kanda-san de malas que de buenas-comento Lee

-será por que sus malas son su estado habitual-comentaba el rubio- a lo que en verdad deben temer es a cuando en verdad esta de malas…-sudo frio solo de recordar

-eso me tiene a mi sin cuidado-exclamo con un gran abrigo esponjado Jerry-T.T el pobre de Allen-kun debe estar muriéndose con este frio

Avanzaron por el sinuoso camino, tropezando en ocasiones debido principalmente a la vegetación que iba en aumento; cerca de una hora después se toparon con un amplio bosque de coníferas el cual no podían evitar eso claro si no querían perderle el rastro a al chico por decimo quinta vez en los cinco meses que llevaban de viaje. Tal vez solo fuese producto de su imaginación pero podían jurar que le habían dado una vuelta-al menos- a toda Rusia; empezaron por Vladimir, pasaron por Ivánovo, Kineshma, Kostromá, Vologda, Nóvgorod, Pskov, Vítebsk, Smolensk, Kaluga, tula, etc. Era como si primero confirmaran los alrededores antes de entrar en la capital.

Pasadas varias horas el grupo llego a un claro, después de un montón de peleas de quien piso a quien culminado en una deforestación del bosque por parte del malhumorado espadachín; ahora debían decidir si avanzar o parar ahí.

-yo digo que acampemos aquí-sugirió el pelirrojo

-¡estas loco! -especulo la china-¡que tal si nos ataca un animal salvaje!

-tranquila, no pasa de un lobo, oso o una simple ardilla

-y-y-y si se a-aparece el je-jety-exclamo asustado Krory

-pues pobre de el por que seguro Yuu lo asusta-bromeo Lavi, Kanda repentinamente se puso en guardia-e-era una broma

-cállate…oí algo

Los presentes giraron sus vistas a un extremo del claro, donde un arbusto se movía de forma extraña, mas de una inocencia fue activada; al poco todos bajaron sus armas unos incluso sonrieron. Del lado izquierdo una persona se abría paso entre la vegetación, llevaba puesto un abrigo que le quedaba un poco grande, botas negras y vendas en un brazo, cuello y frente; su cabello-bastante largo cabe decir-lo llevaba en una larga trenza, además de lo anterior tenia un pequeño parche en su ojo izquierdo y se le veía un poco agitado.

Frente a ellos Allen Walker se destrababa la manga de una rama cayendo en un jalón a la fría nieve para luego levantarse algo cansado quitándose la nieve

-¡Allen!-llamaron unos entusiastas al ver luego de tanto al chico

-…

Sin embargo pese a lo que todos esperaban no recibieron mas que una reverencia por parte de albino, este siguió con la tarea que se traía en manos

-oye!-llamo con las manos a ambos lados de su boca-¡se nos hace tarde!-clamaba a la nada-si volvemos noche me reprenderán!

todos se quedaron inmóviles ¿se abrían equivocado de persona?. De pronto una risa infantil los saco de su ensimismamiento, varios voltearon a sus alrededores buscando a quien hacia ese "ruido", exceptuando a los mas jóvenes: Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda quienes con la mirada aun fija en el albino buscaban señales de reconocimiento, por su puesto.. no las hallaron

-encuéntrame-se oyó de todos y ningún lado a la vez

Allen frunció el ceño se cruzo de brazos y piernas, cerro los ojos y se sentó en el piso poniéndose en plan de terquedad total, así respondió con un sonoro…

-¡NO!-dijo desviando la mirada

-¡¿eh?!-clamo la voz-¡¿Por qué no?!

-llevas toda la mañana y tarde diciendo lo mismo, no vuelvo a caer-dijo en el suelo

-solo una vez mas

-no

-onegai

-no

-no seas así

-lastima

-ni-chan-se oyó al borde de las lagrimas

-no te va a servir-dijo casi cantando

-solo esta vez y ya lo prometo

-¿lo prometes?-entreabrió un ojo

-si, palabra de honor

-ne-chan…

-entonces palabra de infante

-ne-chan…

-si no cumplo…que se muera Jennifer-san

-…eso no es gracioso

-esta bien-suspiro-te lo juro por dios

-…si dices eso te van a castigar

-lo que ni-san no sepa no le hará daño

-pero le darán escalofríos, ya sabes como odia esas cosas

-¿entonces como me cress?

-mmmm, si no cumples, me como todos tus dulces y no creas que no se donde los guardas-clamo en burla

-¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?-eso es injusto

-si no mientes no tienes por que temer

-eso no es justo

-la vida no es justa

-jum, cada día te pareces mas a ni-san ¡no quiero que la cara se te quede igual!

-no me cambies el tema

-…esta bien-suspiro-ahora ¡encuéntrame!

El chico se puso de pie al acto, se sacudió la nieve, y camino por frente a los exorcistas ignorándoles olímpicamente, tras unos instantes se detuvo frente a un gran árbol y sin consideración ni aviso asesto una buena patada al mismo, algo cayo y se escucho un "auch", aunque esto ultimo paso inadvertido.

-te encontré-se cruzo de brazos-ya bájate

-eso fue rápido

Una niña bajo o eso intento, como tenia puesto un vestido de muchos faldones uno se atoro en una rama provocando que quedase colgada con la mitad de las faldas cubriéndole la cara solo dejando a la vista un listón y sus manos blancas que se agitaban en búsqueda de soporte

-me atore…-declaro luego de un rato

-ya me di cuenta-suspiro-tu tienes la culpa por subirte a cuanto árbol vez

-¡por esto odio los vestidos!-se quejo agitada en la rama

-no te pongas así-sonrió-te quedan bien

-…-dejo de moverse-e-enserio

-claro-sonrió otra vez-de lo contrario…todos te confundirían con un chico

-¡¿Qué?!-se volvió a agitar esta vez mas frenéticamente-¡en definitiva no te vuelvo a dejar solo con ni-san, comienzas a actuar como el!-el albino comenzó a reírse, 

técnicamente a revolcarse de la risa en el suelo-¡ADEMAS COMIENZAS A PERDER TU ENCANTO!!-parecía que poco le importaba si caía de cabeza

-e-era una broma, jeje, ne-chan-se limpio una lagrimilla del rostro-no pensé que lo que me dijo fuese verdad-suspiro-aunque se paso cuando te dijo marimacha

-¡ENTONCES FUE EL!-se agito mucho mas-¡YA VERA, YO VOY A…A…ARRUINAR SUS TEJIDOS!!(N/A: ¬¬U que malvada)

-ne-chan cálmate te vas a caer-pronuncio preocupado dejando que usara sus hombros de apoyo mientras el desatoraba la falda-ya esta-dijo luego de un rato

-arigatou ni-chan-la pelo pincho se asomo desde su hombro sonriendo

Todo se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, aunque nadie había visto a Road de civil de inmediato supieron quien era.

Lee casi se desmaya

Lenalee tenía una rara expresión oscilando entre el miedo y la furia

Krory y Miranda retrocedieron un paso un tanto asustados

Thoma y Michel apretaron los puños

Kanda llevo una mano a mugen

Los únicos inexpresivos eran Reever y Jerry, pues no conocían a la pequeña

-¡QUE HACEN LERO! ¡ES TARDISIMO LERO!¡DEJEN DE JUGAR O A QIEN REPRENDERAN SERA A MI LERO!!-el alterado paraguas se movía en el aire de un lado para el otro realmente furioso

-gomen Lero-san, no fue nuestra intención-intento excusar el ojiplata

Para entonces el pelirrojo veía a la nada deseando con todas sus fuerzas despertar de esa pesadilla, el comportamiento de Allen solo dejaba dos opciones; los había traicionado o la explosión le dejo un daño grave y permanente

-"paren al mundo que me quiero bajar"-Lavi estrenaba un tic en su ojo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina: n.nU sin comentarios

X:¬¬ falta un dia…

Nikoniko: TT.TT ya se sayonara

X: sayo n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí denuevo y sin tiempo vamos a lo basico o me sacan a patadas

**A Melita-chan, Best-World, ****Rohvandutch, Iroka, Marphesa Fane-li, Leluto,Mireya Humbolt y Dagmw**

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

Espero no me quieran matar por este capitulo, recuerden que se los adverti

D.GRAY MAN NO ME PERTENECE, ya lo se, ya lo se -.-

**ADVERTENCIA: esto fue escrito por mi, personas razonables y/o coherentes absténganse**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Novena Noche: Persecución; comienza la maratón

-que no fue su intención…¡que no fue su intención!-se agito a punto de explotar y entrar en orbita-¡no fue su intención hacerlo mismo cinco veces seguidas!!

-no te lo tomes a mal-respondió un tanto preocupado el albino-prometo que no volverá a pasar(¬¬U al menos hasta que termine la semana)

-¡aun así se les hace tarde lero!

-ya vamos, ya vamos-soltó con hastió Road bajando de la espalda de Allen-ni que fuera el fin del mundo si llegamos tarde

-del mundo no… ¬¬U de la vajilla de porcelana otra vez si-suspiro el chico

-cálmate ni-chan, ya sabes que siempre podemos comprar otra

-otra vajilla si, un psiquiatra por tantas peleas tal vez, aunque dudo que la crisis he histeria familiar luego de incidente se pueda arreglar con dinero ne-chan

-¿por que un psicólogo?-pregunto extrañada la pelo pincho-¡no me digas-le señalo-que te afectan sus peleas, tanto así que ya necesitas uno!

-en un futuro cercano puede…lo que preocupa por ahora será el que quedemos en medio otra vez…

-te refieres a ayer cuando llegamos 5 minutos tarde y Jennifer-san se puso histérica y luego ni-san nos defendió y para cuando nos dimos cuenta comenzaron una discusión que termino cuando Jennifer-san le arrojo a ni-san toda la vajilla de porcelana desde platos hasta cuchillos y luego nosotros tuvimos que limpiar todo y soportar por 3 horas los murmullos por debajo de la mesa mientras ellos creían que no les oíamos refunfuñar por lo bajo...-tomo aire antes de continuar-y por lo mismo no pudimos dormir nada

-mas o menos, solo quiero evitarme el ser golpeado accidentalmente por platón a medio vuelo de la cara de alguien…

-¡apúrense lero!-soltó arto el paraguas-¡nadamas se están haciendo patos lero!

-gomen lero

-¡tan siquiera saben cuanto falta para que anochezca!

-mmm como media hora-calculo Road viendo al cielo

-¡MEDIA HORA!¡CREEN QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR EN MEDIA HORA LERO!

-si comenzamos a caminar ahora creo que si..creo

-¡SI ASI LO CREES COMIENZA A CAMINAR LERO!

-¬¬U que humor…vámonos ne-chan

-hai…-la niña tomo al paraguas enfriándole la cabeza de paso soltándole distraídamente contra la nieve-ups perdón…-rio por lo bajo

-¡kaicho ichigen!!

Kanda ya harto de la situación opto por la opción mas lógica…ataco sin previo aviso tanto a la niña como al paraguas. Road no se asusto en cambio se giro a su dirección con toda calma muy quieta esperando, casi parecía encontrar el ataque divertido. La razón de su calma se dio cuando a escasos centímetros de su rostro el ataque del samurai fue detenido por otra inocencia; la garra arma de Allen.

-sabes…es de mala educación atacar a otros-profirió con voz glacial y mirada de indiferencia nada propios en el; desactivo su inocencia y se dirigió a Road- nos vamos-solo dijo

-A-A-Allen…-Lenalee al fin logro reaccionar, corrió y sujeto al chico de la muñeca derecha-que te sucede…que acaso no nos recuerdas…

-perdona pero no-volteo le miro con odio puro al tiempo se soltaba de su agarre-y a decir verdad, no tengo ni el tiempo ni el interés de sostener cualquier clase de platica contigo o tus compañeros, si me disculpas…

Tras esto desapareció junto a la niña y el paraguas entre la vegetación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-n.n ¿que crees que haya para comer hoy ni-chan?

-n.nU no se, por cierto oí que hoy tendremos visitas

-n.n ¿Quién viene?

-n.nU ni idea no me dijeron

-n.n bueno ya nos enteraremos-salto a su lado-y dime ni-chan ¿Quién es tu favorito?

-n.nU no tengo favorito a todos los quiero por igual

-¬¬ no mientas, tienes que tener un favorito al menos

-n.nU es enserio, dime ¿alguna vez te he mentido?

- -.- bien, entonces al menos dime ¿Quién te desagrada mas?

-n.nU a mi no me desagrada nadie, todo lo contrario creo que a alguien le desagrado yo -.-U

-o.o ¿quien?

- -.-U si he de ser sincero preferiría mil veces que viniera a comer el tío Tikky a que nos visite el primo Skinn

-o.o y eso por…

-n.nU bueno por que tío Tikky aunque sádico, extraño y bipolar le caigo bien además de que siempre le gano en las cartas, pero, el primo Skinn…me incomoda estar cerca de el, por que me ve como si fuera una cucaracha que no pudo aplastar

-¬¬ todavía lo hace, ya vera cuando venga

-o.o cálmate ne-chan, no es la gran cosa

-¬¬ el sabe que no debe hacerlo, no esta bien

-eso no importa lero, después de todo así debe ser lero, pues a mi tampoco me caes bien pelo de nieve lero

Road tomo al paraguas y lo hundió en la nieve

-y de ahí no sales hasta que te disculpes con ni-chan-jalo al albino del brazo, mientras el paraguas se movía frenéticamente con la cabeza del todo enterrada

-o.oU ne-chan no deberías tratar así a Lero-san-y regreso para sacar al paraguas del lugar-¿te encuentras bien Lero-san?-pregunto sosteniéndole

-casi me mata lero…-jadeo por aire-odio cuando hace eso…gra…¡NI PIENSES QUE TE LO AGRADECERE LERO!-se soltó del chico-¡AUN ASI ME CAES MAL LERO!

-n.nU como digas Lero-san-dirigió su vista al cielo donde los rayos del sol desaparecían-por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para que anochezca?

-como-calculo-diez minutos

- -.-U genial me van a castigar

-n.n descuida ni-chan-la niña se arrojo al peli-blanco-yo voy a tomar la mitad de la culpa-agrego colgada de su cuello

- -.-U como quieras…

-o.o te encuentras bien por lo general hubieses dicho "pero si tu tienes toda la culpa"

- -.-U que si me encuentro bien, eso depende

-o.o? ¿De que?

- -.-U depende…de si aun nos están persiguiendo

Volteo, en efecto desde que hubieron salido del bosque todos los que vinieron de la orden les seguían de cerca manteniendo una distancia prudente-debido a Road- de al menos seis metros, luego de comprobar-claro esta-que la niña no le hacia nada al oji-plata.

-¬¬U creí haber sido muy claro ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan perseguirnos?

-hasta que nos reconozcas-grito Lenalee

-¬¬U no me pidan imposibles quieren, ya déjenme en paz

-estamos de acuerdo con que estés enojado con Lavi, no por eso nos ignores también a nosotros-dijo Reever al lado de la china

-gracias por recordármelo-exclamo sarcástico en una esquina el pelirrojo

-¬¬U para empezar no tengo ni idea de quien es Lavi

-entiendo que quieres aplicarle la ley del hielo-comenzó Krory-pero, por que también a nosotros…T.T ¡yo no hice nada malo!

-gracias por el apoyo Kuro-chan-se oyó de Lavi

-¬¬U ya les dije que no los conozco, a ninguno de ustedes

-entonces-hablo Miranda-estas molesto con todos por creerte muerto y no buscarte. TT.TT ¡PERDONAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NO LE VUELVO A CREER A LAVI!

-con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos

-ya les dije que no los conozco-desvió la vista al camino y les dio la espalda-déjenme tranquilo

Se sintió cierta pesadez en el aire. ¿Por qué Allen les ignoraba de esa forma? Aun mas importante ¡¿Qué rayos hacia con Road?!. Esa era Road…o no?

Tal vez tantos meses de búsqueda ya les había afectado. Lavi redujo un instante la velocidad de su caminar…y si…y si acaso Allen estaba mas resentido con el de lo que creyó…tanto así como para no dirigirle la palabra.

-¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-pidió luego de darle alcance; el albino le miro un momento, suspiro y respondió

-solo si será un minuto y si ya con ello dejan de fastidiar-desvió otra vez la vista al camino con la pelo pincho aun colgada de su cuello-corre tu tiempo

-no se si me oíste -decía a su lado-pero quería pedirte perdón, en verdad no era mi intención decir todo aquello, si te digo que no pude contener mi enfado solo me estaría excusando, pero en verdad quiero que sepas que lo que te dije no es lo que en verdad deseo; nunca debí ni insultarte ni a ti ni a tu padre Mana-la mirada del chico era cubierta por el flequillo de su cabello-por lo mismo te pido perdón…si no me quieres perdonar, si sigues resentido…ódiame cuanto quieras, ódiame toda tu vida si lo quieres, pero, por favor, regresa…regresa con todos nosotros…

Una pequeña brisa jugo con el pelo de los ahí presentes. Nadie mas que Allen, Lero y Road oyó a Lavi hablar. Se escucho un suspiro poco antes de que el albino respondiese

-te agradezco al que seas tan honesto conmigo, también valoro el hecho de que quieras disculparte aun si no aceptara tus disculpas; quisiera perdonarte, en verdad de poder lo haría mas sin embargo…no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que me hablas y a decir verdad mi padre no se llama Mana, es mas no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, quizás te confundiste de persona. Por cierto te quedan 15 segundos ¿algo mas que me quiera decir desconocido-san?

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla. ¡Como era que Allen no conocía a Mana! el jamás bromearía con algo como eso, ni si quiera por rencor. algo raro le sucedía

-o-oye Allen ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto la china dando alcance

-si estoy bien-resoplo-pero estaría mucho mejor si dejaran de decirme cosas sin sentido

-Allen-llamo Lavi-¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?-pregunto temeroso, el chico le vio

-que curioso que preguntes eso, lo primero que recuerdo-su mirada se torno distante-nieve…solo eso

-acaso…perdiste la memoria

-creo o al menos eso me dijeron ese día, luego del escándalo en la noche; por cierto ya se acabo tu tiempo, si nos disculpas…-y dicho esto se adelanto

-e-espera-el grupo acelero el paso-¿Cómo que crees?

-ya se te acabo el tiempo-le dijo sin mirarle

-no me evadas respóndeme Allen

-no tengo por que

-maldita sea…todo es tu culpa!-señalo a Road , el chico se detuvo en seco

-…¿les conoces?-pregunto a la pequeña, esta se bajo, desvió la vista y le resto importancia al asunto

-claro que no ni-san ¿Por qué debería?-pateo una piedra para tener algo que hacer y no mirarle a la cara-se nos hace tarde-recordó viendo el oscuro cielo

-…-suspiro casi forzosamente-si ni tu ni yo les conocemos ¿Por qué seguimos perdiendo el tiempo que deporsi no tenemos?

Tras estas ultimas palabras comenzaron a avanzar un poco mas rápido dejando al grupo a atrás. Así continuaron ignorando a todos tanto si les hablaban amablemente como si tiraban piedras o bolas de nieve; luego de ser olímpicamente ignorados por unos eternos cinco minutos, cuando Lenalee tenia planeado secuestrarse a Allen para hacerlo entrar en razón o Kanda se planteaba seriamente el hacerle entender a katanasos un tercero actuó antes.

Road y Allen notaron como había oscurecido antes de tiempo, pero no eran ni las nubes, ni el cielo, ni siquiera una tormenta próxima, no, el chico de blancos cabellos sudo frió en cuanto a la niña dio astutamente unos pasos a otra dirección; se iban a tardar mas de lo planeado.

-Allen…-susurro siniestramente el pelirrojo; todos se habían echado para atrás, el tamaño del martillo de Lavi recomendaba mantener distancia-entonces…no recuerdas nada?-era imposible verle la cara con tanto cabello en ella

-n-no-respondió sin evitar estremecerse un poco por el tono tan sombrío en su voz

-y dime…quieres recordar…

-a bueno-cerro los ojos con una enorme gota en su nuca-podríamos vernos otro día…cuando no este tan ocupado…que tal el siguiente mes?

-entonces-declaro con el mismo tono-si no piensas recordar por las buenas…-su cara era del todo sombría-¡TE HARE RECORDAR POR LAS MALAS!-levanto su inocencia por sobre las cabezas de todos-ahora…¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

No fueron necesarios de tres segundos para comenzar la casería, si Lavi fue de caza.Lo que podía explicar tal desplante de irresponsabilidad, brutalidad y esquizofrenia de su parte residía en el hecho de haber estado torturado mentalmente por mucho, muchos meses de búsqueda, de no dormir por la angustia, por el simple hecho de no creer merecer ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire; y luego tras cinco meses de todo ese martirio cuando al fin encontraban al desaparecido…en poco menos de cinco minutos se los había barrido como poco menos que polvo, viéndoles solo como personas totalmente ajenas para el,.definitivamente la paciencia se había mudado de la cabeza del pelirrojo poniendo un lindo letrerito de "no me busquen"(N/A: resumen: ya se volvió loco el pobre -.-U)

-dejameeeee-decía Allen totalmente pálido del miedo

-no hasta que recuerdes ¡amigo!-el chico le seguía sin problemas el paso

-yo no soy tu amigo, ni siquiera te conozco!-el desdichado hacia lo humanamente posible por zanjar el asunto

-descuida-rió-¡pronto lo recordaras!-y Lavi…parecía ya un maniático homicida

-ay no-exclamo la china-¡lo va a matar el idiota!-y sin mas fue detrás

-Lenalee, Lavi esperen-y sin dudar miranda se unió

-Miranda-san, se va a volver a caer-exclamo reocupado Michel ya que su cerebro era incapaz ya de avanzar mas luego del shock al ver a Road; luego de esto fue detrás

-Michel no seas imprudente-y ahí va Thoma

-espérame primo-exclamo angustiado Lee, no se quería quedar al lado de su pesadilla

-deténganse-soltó Jerry-que no ven que asustan a m Allen-chan-y va detrás

-al mal paso darle prisa-solo dijo Reever antes de correr con el resto

-no me dejen solito-clamo en lagrimas Krory al verse casi solo

Y Kanda….bueno el no estaba desquiciado para correr detrás de todos, al menos por el momento.

-espero que no lo alcancen, o llegaremos mas tarde-dijo la niña a su lado divisando a la lejanía con una mano en su frente, instintivamente el samurai levanto la guardia-no te sulfures-le dijo sin inmutarse-no pienso atacarte ahora mismo, no tengo por que…además-se formo una risa malévola en sus facciones-creo que ya sabemos como terminara esto…

Creo que ya todos supondrían la acción que dicho samurai tomaría…así es enojo antes que prudencia, cuando ya estaban a un paso del duelo, alguien a gran velocidad llego

-¡¿Qué haces aquí parada?!-exclamo agitado el albino-¡que no vez que todos estos están chiflados!!-y sin mas se la llevo literalmente a jalones de ahí. Kanda guardo a Mugen y sin mas razones se unió al disparate

Y así fue por mas de una hora; una hora de persecución, de amenazas sin completar, de golpes para el pobre de Lero que sin permiso u consentimiento también lo Traian jalando. pasaron varios montes, riscos grietas, bosques, como quince pueblos etc..luego de mucho, cuando el cielo era del todo oscuro y al fin parecía haberles perdido, Allen cayo rendido en la nieve sin fuerzas respirando entrecortadamente; Road sentada al lado adolorida de la muñeca y Lero…viendo ya estrellitas

-ni-chan eso me dolió-increíblemente la niña ya quería llorar pero no por eso pensaba ejecutarlo como hubiese hecho antes

-perdona-y sin mas tomo su muñeca-te duele aquí?-pregunto

-u-un poco-ya se había puesto roja

-perdón es que por la prisa no me fije…¡ay no ya te dio fiebre!-clamo preocupado-¡tienes toda la cara roja!-aparentemente Allen no tiene hormonas…

-n-no es nada

-que bueno-suspiro aliviado-acuérdate que el de las enfermedades soy yo, no quiero que todos se preocupen también por ti, comigo basta y sobra desafortunadamente…ne-chan se te callo tu…-dijo al ver algo en el suelo

-cuando…-Road fijo su vista en un pequeño collar hecho de cuentas rosas y azules, busco en su cuello en efecto ya estaba en el suelo; se espanto en exceso d solo pensar que pudo haberlo perdido-perdón ni-chan-exclamo asustada levantándolo-no volverá a pasar lo cuidare mejor, te lo prometo no me odies-casi rogó a punto de echarse a llorar

-cal-cálmate-el chico tenia una enorme gota-no pasa nada-intento calmar-puedo hacerte otro no te pongas así por un simple collar barato…

-no es cualquier cosa, me lo diste de cumpleaños-exclamo igual

-pero en serio no es la gran cosa todos te dieron cosas mejores…

-¡pero una semana después!¡tu fuiste el único que se acordó, los demás ni se hubieran dado cuenta de no ser por que se los comentaste!

-de-de acuerdo so-solo cálmate-suspiro y vio al cielo-ay no ¡ya anocheció, me van a castigar!

-no te castigaran-afirmo ya calmada la pelo pincho-yo le diré a ni-san que…

-¡dijo que sin importar que para la siguiente me iría mal, no me la pasara así como así!

En definitiva Allen estaba asustado, y esto Road no lo soportaba, si alguien tendría que darle miedo seria a ella. En poco menos de un minuta los exorcistas hicieron acto de presencia entre gritos y golpes sin embargo tras ver la escena frente a sus ojos pararon en seco; Jerry se puso azul para luego hacer circulitos con el dedo en el piso, lo habían sacado de la contienda; al resto les falto tiempo de asimilar la escena…se preguntaran que escena, pues ver a Road abrazando a Allen esa escena

-A..l..l..e..n-susurro siniestramente la china

-que haces…-decía igualmente Lavi

-…-Kanda…bueno el estaba igual

Bien definitivamente al percatarse el par no pudieron evitar estremecerse; los tres daban miedo. Y antes de comenzar otra persecución que seguramente duraría la noche entera una voz detuvo a todos

-hasta que los encuentro, donde se habían metido los tres-la voz se oía de los árboles-llegan mas de una hora tarde chicos…

Frente a los fugitivos apareció el conde del milenio; llevaba un sombrero con muñequitos de nieve en el ala. los presentes se asustaron, no creyeron encontrarse con el, según se rumoreaba nadie veía al conde mas de dos veces.

El conde se acerco al par y sin mas levanto una mano y la dirigió al albino, el mismo parecía asustado tanto que cerro los ojos y cuando ya el trío pensaba atacar la acción que realizo su enemigo les tomo por sorpresa

-estaba preocupado-acaricio la cabeza del chico-les busque como loco,¡acaso querían matarme de un susto!

Todos se quedaron inmóviles,¡que rayos pasaba!¡en que universo alterno habían ido a parar…Allen abrio los ojos y bajo la mirada terriblemente apenado

-gomenasai…otosa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina: O.oU….hay miren la hora(y sin mas desaparece de vista)


	10. Chapter 10

Wuou mejor tarde que nunca

X: es bueno salir del hospital….¬¬ al que tu me mandaste

Niko:¬¬ eso te pasa por echarme a yana encima y luego lavarte la manos

X:¬¬UU tu tuviste la culpa por creerme

Yana: creerle que(carita de cachorro ingenua)

X:n-nada

Niko: n.n hola yana, ¿dormiste bien?

Yana: SIP :3

Niko. Bien, ayudame con lo legal

Yana:ok

**A ****MELITA CHAN, best-world, irota, rohvandutch, Mireya Humbolt, takuya93**** y ****Leluto**

**MOTO, MOTO MOTO ARIGATOU**** n.n gracias a ustedes esta loca puede continuar escribiendo ….ya quiero la segunda parte +o+**

Niko: n.nU gracias yana, espera paciente, ayudas x?

X: bien ¬¬U

**ADVERTENCIA: SI ADORAS TU CEREBRO CORDURA**** Y RAZON NO TE ACERQUES A MAS DE 50 PASOS DE ESTE FIC. RESULTADO DE AMBSTINENCIA DE ANIME.**

Niko:¬¬U gracias

X:o.o a por cierto(saca un papel) ya dos personas han preguntado ajum: "por que se llama la oscuridad que hay en mi corazon el fic"

Niko: palida y a un rincon) soy un fracaso(hace circulos en el suelo) ni siquiera mis lectores entienden, soy terrible para los titulos, los sumaris las historias, las explicaciones (saca una cuerda) me debería suicidar(coloca una silla he intenta alcanzar una viga)

Yana: O.oU . aun no te puedes morir quiero mi segunda parte T.T

Niko: (cara sombria)que caso tiene(hace el nudo) deseguiro el final no le gustara a nadie, no hay fe, no existe la esperanza, ya decia Wendy en mi primer intento de fanfic de yuyo hakusho : si no es interesante ni lo intentes. Soy un fracaso

Yana: hay no o otra vez la depresion anti fanfics ¡no va a volver a escribir nunca!(sacude a x)has algo!!1!!

X: por que si estoy entretenida n.n cuanto a que esta vez si lo hace

Yana: como puedes ser tal cruel! T-T

X: cruel yo? ¬¬ quien me mando al hospital

Yana: TT-TT por que siempre me dices cosas que no entiendo?!

k-chan: ¬¬ callen ese ruido que no dejan actualizar(mira arriba)u….¡NIKO!(la saca como puede) REACCIONA QUE TIENES??

Niko: que caso tiene, la vida esta llena de decepciones, nunca eres lo suficientemente buena…seria mas facial acabar(saca un cuchillo)

k-chan:O.o o no(voltea) ¿depresion anti fics? Haré lo que pueda(se la lleva jalando)ustedes suban lo escrito y por lo que mas quieran que Allen no de un pie dentro del limbo o nunca lo sacaremos de ahí, se la pasara jugando poker con el resto

Allen:hum? ¿? Que hago aquí?

k-chan: hay no ya aparecio, ¡presenten el resto antes que aparezca kanda o tendremos serios problemas

Allen: limbo…um ¿Qué abra aqui?

Yana:ven aca(lo jala de la oreja)

Allen: itai, pero oi voces

Voces: que tramposo eres; mira quien lo dice; enano pásame una carta; ¡a quien le dices enano policía de pacotilla!; cálmense todos no hay que discutir; sabia que debíamos jugar serpientes y escaleras; ni hablar usoratonkachi; yuki!!; maldición olvide el dinero; te presto; oigan alguien ha visto a niko?; ni idea tal ves se envició con un fic-silencio-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ; a apostar chicos ¿en cuanto creen que tengamos nuevos?; de seguro pronto; maldición nunca saldremos de aquí; por mi mejor esa loca pensaba hacer un yaoi conmigo y esta cosa devora dulces; mira quien lo dice kirita?; calmados chicos-ruido-calmados-mas ruidio-¡que se callen maldita sea! Oi algo-silencio juju yo apuesto que mañana hay nuevos; eso es trampa chíncharo; como que chíncharo insinúas que soy tan pequeño que no alcanzo la mesa ni con escalera: EDWARD!!

Allen: O.o están jugando….¡¡quiero ir, quiero ir!!(se jala)

Yana: T.T has algo

X: ok ¬¬

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Décima Noche: Nueva Familia

-¿Cómo te sientes Allen-kun?

-mal otosa

-n.n bien, ya fue mucho castigo para ti

-¿ehh?

-…n.n yo también me siento mal ni-san, -.- me siento horrible

-me alegra…estas tres semanas sin dulces

-¡¿queeeeeeeeee?!-hizo un puchero-¡por que a ni-chan lo perdonas y a mi me castigas!

-por que el siempre me dice la verdad, no me desobedece y se arrepiente de lo hecho aun el no haya tenido la culpa-dijo moviendo la cabeza del chico de un lado para el otro con un ligero balanceo-en cuanto a ti-le señalo con el índice-te la pasas mintiendo, nunca me haces caso y cuando causas un problema rara vez te disculpas, además de que finges arrepentirte como lo haces ahora-agrego picándole la frente. Road apretó los puños pero en lugar de empezar una guerra campal uso su as bajo la manga…

-…TT.TT ni chan!-se le arrojo al albino-ni-san esta siendo malo conmigo, yo me siento mal pero el no me cree-y soltó lagrimas fingidas de bebe con ojos de borrego

-o.oU ...T.T otosa no crees que estas siendo muy cruel con ne-chan

-O.oU… nee, nee, Allen-kun-dijo el conde moviendo la palma de la mano con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca-¿no crees que te dejas manipular muy fácil?

-T.T onegai otosa

-o.oU bueno…solo tres días…

T.T arigatou ni-chan-se abrazo al mismo, ya mientras nadie veía amplio una sonrisa macabra-"es fácil manipular a ni-san con ni-chan"

-"o.oU no logro entender como lo hace"-pensó el conde con mas gotas de sudor-bien ustedes dos ya casi es hora de la cena, ya me explicaran por que no se aparecieron en dos horas…claro si Jeniffer no me mata cuando llegue

-.- ya me estaba dando hambre-susurro el peliblanco apenas pues su estomago hablaba mas alto-Road se soltó de el y jalo de la mano al conde

-dime, dime quien viene hoy

-es un se-cre-to u.u-de inmediato la niña se quejo

-TT.TT que crueles son lero, desde que llego ese chico todos me ignoran lero ¡hasta al conde-tama se le olvido que estoy aquí lero!-espeto el paraguas revolcándose en la nieve

-o.oU ¿Qué haces tirado Lero-san?-pregunto el albino hincado a un lado, luego le levanto-vamos es hora de la cena no querrás quedarte aquí

-a-a-aun me caes mal lero!-se soltó de su agarre-¡yo me puedo mover solo lero!

-o.oU hasta cuando me vas a odiar

-¡SIEMPRE LERO!

-¬¬ es inútil intentar razonar con las mascotas-Road jalo a Allen del brazo-vámonos ni-chan

-¡¿co-como?!-soltó incrédulo-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, PELO DE NIEVE LERO!-grito, pero, fue nuevamente ignorado ya los tres se iban

-q-q-que r-rayos p-pasa a-aquí-exclamo entre tartamudeos Reever, llamando la atención (de paso) del conde, este detuvo sus pasos

-¡que haces con el conde!-reclamo saber Lavi al recuperar la voz

-déjalos otosa-le dijo el chico al conde cuando noto que no avanzaba con el resto-solo son una bola de locos-fijo su vista al camino que tenían en frente, para avanzar otra vez intentando dejar el asunto como algo superfluo-aunque no se como saben mi nombre, tal vez se deba a la propaganda del circo que aun anda por ahí…

-vaya-dijo el conde sin haber oído siquiera sus palabras dándose la vuelta al grupo de exorcistas y buscadores-y yo que pensé que ya no habían en esta zona, no sabia que aun quedaban exorcistas…-tras estas palabras el albino se detuvo

-¿exorcistas?-pregunto de espaldas-¿seguro otosa?

-no hay duda, esa ropa-señalo al samurai pues era el único que lo tenia a la vista-y sus presencia les delata

-ya veo-suspiro-supongo que eso explica bastante-se dio la vuelta lentamente

-Allen?-dudo la china

-perdonen por olvidarles-sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-ya has recu…-se atrevió a preguntar Miranda

-no-corto el chico-no he recuperado la memoria-abrió con lentitud los ojos ya sin la sonrisa-y para serles sinceros-los ojos de Allen eran fríos no mostraban emoción alguna-olvidarles fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-deténganse por favor, esto ya no es divertido-se oía en el medio de la nada

_**¿uh?¿quien habla?¿donde estoy?¿por que no puedo moverme?**_

-bien dice el dicho: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

_**¿Guerra?**_

-otosa tiene razón

_**¿Allen?¿que pasa?**_

-esto ya no es un juego-decía la voz algo aterrada-se ha vuelto una masacre

_**¿Masacre?**_ Intento abrir su ojo

-cuando tu eras la que atacaba no oí que te quejases

_**¿Atacar? **_intento moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía _**¿Qué sucede? solo recuerdo…esa mirada fría…acaso ¿era ese Allen?**_

-jejeje-se escucho una risa sombría y oscura, muy aterradora-acéptenlo, ustedes ya están muertos, si fuera ustedes aprovecharía para decir mis ultimas palabras; vamos, les daremos unos segundos, díganle adiós a sus familias

Con mucho trabajo y un enorme esfuerzo Lavi logro incorporarse, primero vio siluetas borrosas luego mas nítidas, pudo distinguir a Allen y los Noe frente a si. El cuerpo se le paralizo y la sangre se le helo, la sonrisa del chico era idéntica a la del conde el cual se hallaba a su lado

-bien dicho Allen-kun, despídanse de la vida y cada miembro en sus familias

El ojo de Lavi estaba ampliado al máximo de la sola impresión

-Bakas…¬¬ ustedes dos son de mi familia

-déjalos Road -.- este par ya se emociono-dijo un sujeto moreno

-o.oU otra vez aplastados lero-soltó el paraguas

-n.n no exageren chicos-aporto una mujer-ha sido un buen juego

-¬¬ ¿juego? esto dejo hace mucho de serlo, se ha convertido en una masacre

-n.n anda no estarás exagerando Road-chan, solo han sido unas cuantas derrotas

-¬¬ pero para nosotros ¡y ni una victoria! los tres son unos desalmados

-n.n jeje Road-chan no será que…-en el rostro de la mujer apareció una sonrisa macabra tipo Allen-poker-¿tienes miedo de que te aplastemos…?-ahora imagínense a Kodachi Tatewaki-Hojojojojo +o+

-¬¬U quien fue el idiota que puso a estos tres en el mismo equipo-cuestiono la pelo pincho observando con una gotita a los tres con la misma sonrisa macabra

-no me veas a mi -.-u yo no fui el de la idea de jugar poker en equipos-exclamo el moreno dejando su mano de cartas en la mesa con solo un par de tres y seis

--.- nos rendimos lero-completo el paraguas dejando caer a un lado las suyas

Por un segundo el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de perder nuevamente la conciencia

-¬¬ hasta que alguien se despierta

-¿Yuu?...¿pero que…no estaba…es decir-miraba de un lado para el otro, no podía creer que el japonés estuviera sentado tan calmado en esa situación-¿Qué ray…

-¬¬ deja de hacer escándalo, no lograras nada, desde que esos seis se pusieron a jugar no han hecho caso de nada ni de nadie…podríamos explotar y ni se darían cuenta-la experiencia hablaba por Kanda sin notar la gota de sudor frió en su nuca-y yo que tu-agrego cuando el pelirrojo pensaba ponerse en pie-no me movería de donde estoy

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo hincado

-¬¬ idiota mira sobre tu cabeza y alrededor

Pudo ver que ambos(al igual que Lenalee inconsciente aun) estaban en una especie de jaulas, solo que estas estaban hechas no de metal si no de materia oscura; tenían la altura de un niño de diez y el ancho de al menos de tres personas adultas, además de un enorme candado hecho del mismo material, por tanto, no podían tocarlas ni ponerse en pie lo cual explicaba la conducta del oriental. Además no eran solo ellos tres también el resto acomodados en otras dos de esas "jaulas" a su izquierda y derecha; en la primera estaban Miranda, Krory, Jerry y Michel, y en la otra Thoma, Lee y Reever.

Opto entonces permanecer sentado como su compañero y vio a mas detalle su alrededor. por lo que podía distinguir estaban en una cabaña-bastante grande cabe decir-en el cuarto en el que se encontraban (aparentemente el comedor) había: un par de sofás cerca de una ventana del lado derecho a ellos, otro al frente; una mesita un poco a la izquierda con un florero y un teléfono grande de madera en forma cuadrada, igual en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación; en la pared izquierda un par de ventanas frente a un lavabo y un par de muebles(alacenas); cerca de esa misma pared a poco mas de un metro estaba una gran mesa rectangular con capacidad para diez personas, de hecho ahí estaban el chico, el paraguas y compañía aun jugando, la mesa(de madera de roble)tenia puesto un mantel floreado al igual que las cortinas de las ya mencionadas ventanas a los extremos; el piso no tenia alfombra, ni tapiz en las paredes. Su iluminación consistía en unas lámparas de pared(N/A: U o como se llamen) en la pared frontal t trasera a ellos dos en cada lado.

Luego de su rápida revisión volvió la vista al japonés

-¿sabes que paso Yuu , por que estamos aquí?

- se tanto como tu-dijo sin apartar la mirada del grupo-desperté poco antes de que empezaran a jugar

-n.n que dicen-decía alegre el albino-otra ronda mas?

-no gracias con 68 derrotas me basta y sobra

-y a mi

-igualmente lero

-O.o ¿68?...pues ya deberías de saber algo no crees Yuu

-che…cállate

-n.n vaya como pasa el tiempo volando cuando disfrutas un juego en familia-decía con una gran sonrisa tremendamente familiar la mujer

-pues para ustedes tres el tiempo paso volando, pero para nosotros fueron dos largas horas de torturas

-no exageres ne-chan-y el estomago de Allen le recordó que faltaba comida

-¡deje la comida en la lumbre!-exclamo de inmediato la mujer para luego salir disparada

-espero no comer quemado…

-pues eso nos faltaría

-este día empezó mal y termino peor lero-el paraguas azota con la mesa

-no sean pesimistas-dijo el conde recogiendo parte de la baraja-la vez pasada les fue peor

-no ayudes-la niña le mando una mirada de gato

-cálmate ne-chan-aconsejo recogiendo las cartas faltantes para luego pasárselas al dueño-no ha sido un día tan malo

-¿tan rápido se te olvido todo el "ejercicio" que hicimos hoy?-Allen palideció al acto

-me siento mareado-dejo caer su cabeza de frente a la mesa-me voy a desmayar

-no me extraña-dijo el moreno recargando una mano en la mesa para poner su cabeza-eres demasiado amable, de haberles eliminado en ese instante no estarías ahora al borde de la inconciencia-suspiro-mira que dejarse perseguir por exorcistas, pasar corriendo la zona y darle al menos quince vueltas, además de usar esa habilidad que te falta practicar y encima ¡en tu estado!, menos mal que Road me aviso con la partida se te olvido un rato el cansancio, de haberte dejado cerrar los ojos hubieras entrado en coma al menos un mes…Allen?-le giro estaba algo así como inconsciente

-T.T ni-chan….-Road le levanto por el cuello de la camisa- ò.ó ¡NO TE DUERMAS!-le zarandeo-que-da-te des-pi-er-to-le dio bofetadas y nada, luego de un rato desistió y le soltó; por suerte Tikky le sostuvo antes de que se cayera al suelo-ni-san-se arrojo al conde-¡ni-chan esta muerto! TT-TT

-¡fue buen chico! TT-TT-y el conde le abrazo

-oigan…Allen sigue vivo-soltó Tikky con una enorme gota

-¿ya hicieron los dos las paces?-pregunto la mujer al entrar cargando unas enormes bandejas de comida a rebosar incluso mala vareaba una con la cabeza a falta de espacio-vaya es bueno que se lleven tan bien-tikky le miro como diciendo "que no oyó el grito" con una enorme gota en su nuca-bien abrazos para después ahora a comer todos-anuncio dejando las bandejas en la mesa, luego de dicha acción se acerco al inconsciente moviendo ligeramente su hombro-cariño-susurro-come algo antes de dormir

-no creo que te oiga-dijo el moreno moviéndole como papel-tal vez no le despierte ni una bomba nuclear

-…-la mujer resoplo-u.u que lastima y eso que hoy le había hecho toda su comida favorita….

-x.x o.o n.n ya me siento mejor-al acto recupero la conciencia

-o.oU me retracto, ¬¬U olvide que por comida es capaz de todo

-que bien que aun estas vivo Allen-kun-el conde ya recuperando la compostura paso los platos a todos-pero aun así estas muy débil, comes y te duermes si es necesario hasta tarde

-pero mañana es lunes-especulo pasando los cubiertos-no puedo faltar

-si faltas un día no te vas a morir…aunque si vas posiblemente si

-pero…

-no le discutas a tu padre jovencito-regaño la mujer con tono severo por primera vez

-pero-sudo-si no voy se hará un desastre, Hilda no podrá con todo ella solo

-son demasiadas responsabilidades para ti-suspiro y suavizo la expresión-es bueno dejarle algo que hacer a los demás no crees-sonrío

-hai-cedió al fin, pero una gotita resbalo por su nuca al pensar "espero que ellas no hagan explotar el lugar en mi búsqueda"

ya todos se servían sus porciones, en la mesa había tanta comida y tan variada desde ramen hasta unas enchiladas pasando los pasteles de carne y toparse sin duda con tempura, soba y quesadillas. Al par se les encogió un poco el estomago por intentar suprimir el ruido de sus intestinos pero no así los de Krory que aun inconciente detectaba la comida

-entonces ni-san, también falto yo-exclamo Road al poco

-tu estas perfectamente-dijo el conde comiendo su sopa-tienes que ir

-pero si no va ni-chan me aburriré!-soltó en reclamo

-correré ese riesgo xD-dejo la cuchara un rato e entrelazo los dedos recargándose en la mesa-alguien tiene que explicar la falta todos estamos ocupados

-¬¬ baja los codos de la mesa-reprendió la mujer tras el conde, este sudo frío algo asustado, no sabia como se escabullía así

-van a dejar a ni-chan solo!-reclamo Road azotando las manos en la mesa poniéndose de pie

-¬¬ Road-chan….-la mujer ya estaba también detrás de ella, esta se sentó de mala gana desviándole la vista

-le dejaremos con Jenifer-respondió el conde ya alegre de que no fuera el único regañado

-¬¬ y se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor

-no pongas esa cara estará seguro

-n.nU solo serán unas horas-intento calmar Allen

-¬¬ me niego-se cruzo de brazos, cuando se ponía así nadie podían hacerle cambiar de parecer, bueno, casi nadie

-¬¬ ne-chan…-el albino le miro fijo ella desvío la vista para no caer, por una extraña razón que ella no sabia el chico podía contra miradas tanto severas como fulminantes sin ceder incluso tardar horas con las mismas, no pensaba caer en ese juego

-¬¬U iie

-¬¬ ne-chan…

-¬¬ no

-¬¬ ne-chan…..

- ò.ó ¡NUNCA!

-¬¬U-bien había fallado la opción uno, aun quedaba la dos-u.u bueno no hay problema, después de todo no pasa de que todos se pregunten quien me secuestró y mis compañeros o debería decir **compañeras** vengan de visita ya que les di mi dirección, es de mala educación hablar afuera donde hace frió así que les invitare pasar, n.n ya sabes como vuela el tiempo en discusiones en especial si dejaron todo el papeleo hasta saber si estaba bien, bueno aquí no sobra comida apuesto que les gustara quedarse a comer ya antes me han dicho que cuando viniesen querían ver mi habitación-hizo cara inocente-me pregunto por que no dijeron casa primero…-Road tenia una enorme gotita-creo que querrán hacer pillamada o algo así n.n; ahora que lo pienso ya que okasa ira de compras me quedare bastante tiempo **solos** ellas y yo, como tu tienes compromiso saliendo no sabrás que paso hasta que llegues en la noche muchas **pero muchas horas después**

**-**¬¬UUUUUUU pensándolo mejor si voy

-n.n de nuevo otosa tenia razón-y continuo comiendo

- ò.ó otra vez-zarandeo al conde-deja de decirle cosas raras a ni-chan

-n.nU ya termino la tregua-susurro la mujer tomando nuevamente asiento, viendo al resto en la mesa hasta que noto que algo no iba en definitiva bien-o.o cariño te sientes bien-al acto todos dejaron lo que hacían, Allen volvía a estar pálido y comía normal

-ni-chan por que comes tan lento-pregunto la pelo pincho por lo general el chico ya llevaría ahora cerca de cinco raciones sin embargo no terminaba la primera

-solo estoy un poc..-la frase se corto solo se oyó el sonido de la cuchara caer y luego el golpe seco en la mesa, Allen había perdido de golpe la conciencia

-¡NI-CHAN!

Todos en la mesa se pararon de golpe; y aunque el par un instante el par también se quiso acercar las jaulas se lo impidieron. Tikky trasporto al chico a un sillón siendo esto lo mas cercano en esos momentos; para mala suerte del japonés y el pelirrojo el mueble de espaldas no les dejaba ver la condición de su compañero

-como se encuentra-cuestiono la niña preocupada a mas no poder

-mal-suspiro-su ritmo cardiaco se quiere salir de la máxima, su respiración es muy inestable y tiene mucha fiebre; no entiendo si estaba mal pero no debía pasar de un simple desmayo, tal vez…-por lo que se notaba retiraba un par de vendas-eso significa…¿esta noche? Road vendas Jenifer agua-ordeno las dos salieron apresuradas

-Tikky…-susurro el conde a su lado-desconecta su conciente y subconsciente, párale en seco

-pero si hago eso-sudo

-¿Qué es mejor dejarle en coma temporal o verle sufrir hasta la muerte? Esta demasiado débil no puede con todo aun

-entiendo-se inclino un poco-ya esta ahora

-¿Qué ya esta?-paso los vendajes al entrar

-le detuvimos-solo dijo el moreno recibiendo las vendas e usándolas, Road se tiro al suelo

-por poco creí que se iba a morir de verdad-soltó un suspiro de alivio y se levanto para recibir los vendajes sobrantes e ir a guardarlos, en el camino su vista se cruzo con las jaulas-por su culpa Allen casi se nos muere!-reclamo al par

-ché…desde cuando a un Noe le preocupa lo que le pase a un exorcista, hace poco no te importo la avalancha y ahora que vendrá ¿akumas buenos?-se burlo

-ustedes…-la niña bajo la vista, estaba rabiosa-como se atreven…a sugerir que me alegraría su muerte…ustedes….

Y repentinamente todo se oscureció las luces fallaban tintineaban y/explotaban; el conde y Tikky sudaron, pronto habría cadáveres en lugar de exorcistas

-ustedes..-caminaba con la mirada oscurecida cegada por el odio-ustedes…-alzo un brazo miles de velas aparecieron, pero no eran alegres ni coloridas, eran negras, aun mas afiladas que nunca, parecidas a las balas de akumas u estacas-ustedes….-levanto el rostro furiosa su mirada les aterro al acto-pagaran…..¡LO PAGARAN!

-ne-chan…-increíblemente Allen se había levantado le miraba con ojos tristes-de…tente-luego de esto se desvaneció-ante todos el aura de furia, la oscuridad y todas las armas se esfumaron

-¡ni-chan!-Road corrió hasta el-¡¿como estas responde?!

-Tikky…

-no me reclame yo hago bien mi trabajo, el solo se levanto

-¬¬U Road puede levantar hasta los muertos cuando se enfada

--aquí esta el agu… O.oU paso algo?-la mujer miro el lugar: la mitad de las luces destruidas, Road zangoloteando a Allen como si estuviese perfecto de salud, el conde y Tikky nerviosos, y dos exorcistas tragando saliva

-no ¬¬U nada; mejor pasemos a Allen a su habitación

El moreno abrió una puerta casi al lado del sillón enfrente de ellos, por lo cual pudieron ver el interior.

El lugar tenia por lo menos la mitad (sino es que casi) del tamaño del comedor: tenia papel tapiz gris-azulado sin adorno en las paredes mas que un cuadro y un par de candelabros; habían varios muebles: un par de mesillas de noche en cada extremo de la cama, un ropero al lado de una cómoda, un par de sillones frente a una mesita como de estar, una lámpara de pie, escritorio con silla, papeles, tintero, frente a este una ventana chica y recargado a la pared un estuche. La cama era bastante amplia para que cupieran tres personas cómodas de lejos se veía mullida; las almohadas, sabanas y edredones eran blancos podía decirse incluso sin fallar que estaban hechos de seda, además d todo esto el cuarto estaba alfombrado de un rojo oscuro casi como la sangre. un cuarto al que solo Cross entraría gustoso

Estévez el conde trasporto al inconsciente mientras el moreno sostenía la puerta; Lero y Road quitaron las sabanas y edredón y la mujer le cubrió cuando le hubieron acomodado

-solo esperemos a que la fiebre ceda-dijo el conde

-yo le cuido-dijo al acto la mujer

-no-respondió de inmediato el conde

-entonces yo ni-san

-tampoco

-y si lo hago yo

-menos

-entonces tu

-nada de eso

-¡ENTONCES QUIEN!-gritaron los tres

-veamos-comenzó con calma-tu ya deporsi le cuidas de mas-señalo a la mujer-te en cargaras mañana no es necesario que hoy también, suficiente con la casa y nosotros-tu-señalo a la niña-tienes doble compromiso no puedes darte el lujo de desvelarte o faltar alguno-tu-Tikky-tienes un encargo importante mañana y si faltas al trabajo ten por seguro que te despiden, ya te has desaparecido mucho-los tres bajaron la miradas-en cuanto a mi-se señalo-yo no soy de fiar si me quedo a cuidarle me duermo, además de todos mis pendientes…lo cual nos deja contigo…¿eres capaz de cuidarle toda la noche y evitar a toda costa que le pase algo?

-y-yo lero-susurro nervioso el paraguas

-si

-pe-pero

-confiamos en ti Lero-el conde le dirigió una mirada aterradora de "lo Haras quieras o no"-no nos defraudes-el resto le vio con cara de "si le pasa algo te mato"

-O.oU cla-claro conde-tama lero

-n.n bien no se te olvide vigilarle bien, también las compresas cámbiaselas cada tanto, cierra la ventana; mañana dormirás cuanto quieras

-o.o ¿compre-que?

-las compresas; mira-la mujer tomo un paño y lo humedeció en la bandeja de agua-las sumerges , sacas y exprimes-hizo lo indicado-después las doblas así y la colocas en la frente de Allen-kun

-o.o ohhhhhhh-exclamo asombrado mas por aprender algo nuevo que por otra cosa

-repites el proceso cada que se seque ¿entendiste Lero-san?

-si lero

El conde y Tikky apagaban las luces; mientras Jenifer y Road le daban el beso al chico de las buenas noches(N/A. ¬¬U en la mejilla). Uno a uno le deseaban dulces sueños al salir

-"oyasumi ni-chan"-arremedo el paraguas imitando el tono de la niña-odio a este pelo de nieve

-L…E…R…O-la pelo pincho le oyó salio desde atrás casi matándole del susto-si vuelves a hacer eso….o le pasa cualquier cosa a ni-chan aun solo una cortada ò.ó ¡TE USO DE DESTAPACAÑOS UN MES!-y cerro la puerta dejando al paraguas aterrado

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-ya discutimos hace poco el asunto, Allen-kun decide; como son sus ex amigos y se ha portado bien el decide

-matémosles y punto-dictamino Road

-ya sabes que se enfadara si haces eso sin avisarle, aun no sea el asesino que debiera; es aun muy blando

-ya les dije que yo no tengo la culpa-la mujer se volteo

-de quien mas seria-susurro Road por lo bajo

-deberán de esperar un par de años mas impacientes-dicto el conde

Y así fue la discusión que el par oyó. Aparentemente los noes ya consideraban al chico uno mas de ellos ¿Cuánto habrían hecho con el en esos meses? Aquella mirada fría les rondo la cabeza, en definitiva le hicieron algo. La discusión no paso mas halla de ese tema, de quien había sido blando con quien, o quien dio el mas ejemplo cuando tenia diez y similares; finalmente todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

No fue hasta varias horas después cuando el equipo volvió en si. cabe decir que casi se infartan al saber donde estaban

-entonces de que lado esta Allen?-cuestiono Michel sin dejar de ver el alrededor nervioso

-del nuestro obviamente-defendió Jerry indignado de que confiaran tan poco en el chico

-pero esta con los noes-recordó Lee sin soltar de la manga a su primo estaba mas que nervioso en ese lugar

-cuando pierdes la memoria te apegas a la primer persona que ves-respondió Thoma sin titubeos-lo mismo con los recién nacidos que toman como madre a la primero que ven

-¬¬U esos son los pollos-susurro Reever por lo bajo

-líder lo digo por experiencia-corroboro el buscador poniendo ojos de gato, para luego resbalarle una gota por la nuca

-entonces esa mujer debió encontrar a Allen-pensó Lavi para si mismo

-¿Qué mujer?-preguntaron varios

- a si lo olvidaba-se disculpo-es que con los Noe había una mujer-dijo-a decir verdad no parecía Noe y dudo que sea akuma, de lo contrario Allen lo sabría y el es incapaz de dejar un alma encadenada frente a si; des de que me levante le a dicho madre

-esos malditos-exclamo Léanle-usan un humano para engañar a Allen-kun y ponerlo de su lado…

-lo dudo-se oyó por primera vez del samurai-¿saben que paso con los padres del moyashi?-cuestiono sin dar tiempo de reclamos

-lo abandonaron-respondió la china, Thoma asintió-pero Mana Walker le adopto

-¿Qué hay con la madre?-volvió a cuestionar

-no tuvo madre adoptiva que sepa….

-¿a que quieres llegar Yuu?-pregunto Lavi arqueando una ceja

-debes de ser mas idiota de lo que pensé para no darte cuenta-abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados y continuo-a diferencia de ti he tenido tiempo de observarle, sus rasgos son similares, su sonrisa es la misma; no cabe duda esa mujer es su madre biológica…

-¡su madre!-soltaron varios gritando en voz baja

-los noes le secuestraron?-medito Reever-si es así se están tomando muchas molestias ¿que querrán de Allen?

-deshacer la profecía del destructor del tiempo-sugirió Michel

-idiotas-susurro Kanda con mala cara-no he terminado, esa mujer-siguió-no parece haber sido forzada a nada, parece que esta de acuerdo y por lo que oí esta muy bien enterada de los noes y exorcistas…

Un ruido rechinante alerto a todos e puso a cubierto a los buscadores; de inmediato los exorcistas se sintieron inútiles, no podían hacer nada sin sus armas y aunque solo miranda la tuviese no servia de mucho, además de esto Krory no podía por una extraña razón abrir la boca mas que unos milímetros.

Sus temores se disiparon al ver que no se trataba mas que del albino. Sin embargo algo extraño tenia, sin importar sus llamados o gritos este no reaccionaba, parecía que "no había nadie en casa".

Tal como veían el ojiplata se movía cual fantasma con los ojos apenas entreabiertos, siguió caminando hasta dar con la ventana del extremo izquierdo, recargo sus manos en el borde y miro el cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna oculta en un par de nubes

-¿eh? ¡¿Dónde esta lero?!-el paraguas salio de la puerta abierta-¡ahí estas!-se le puso enfrente-¡¿Por qué te paras sin avisar lero?! Si querías agua o algo avisa lero…¿lero?-paso el mango(N/A: tómenlo como mano o pata XD) frente a su rostro pero sus ojos no le veían, no tenían brillo-ya se volvió zombi lero…

-no es zombi es sonámbulo-casi le da un ataque al paraguas

-c-casi me mata del susto Tikky-tama lero, sudo

-pues tu te vas a morir y no será del susto solo si Road se levanta y ve esta linda escena XD-Lero se quedo de piedra-vaya-suspiro-a ultimas fechas esto se ha vuelto frecuente, Lulabell no bromeaba-paso su mano enfrente-si esta bien inconsciente-sin mas coloco un dedo en su frente y le empujo. El albino cerro los ojos y callo, por suerte le sostuvo a tiempo-con esto bastara por hoy-movió su hombro-hey, Allen me escuchas-hubo en ligero quejido-Allen…

-umm-el chico abrió un poco los ojos-¿T-Tío?-se intento incorporar-¿Qué p-paso?

-te desmayaste en la cena ah y volviste a caminar dormido

-gomenasai

-n.n descuida para que esta la familia-se coloco de espaldas-sube tienes que dormir-le dejo subir en su espalda, cuando se aseguro que estaba bien se puso en pie-mañana mas te vale comer a reventar a habrá un simulacro, tus padres se ponen histéricos en especial tu madre

-gomen-susurro cansado recargado en su hombro

-ya no te disculpes, tarde o temprano iba a pasar; Allen-le dijo en tono tranquilo-recuerda que en el mundo hay mas gente no cargues siempre con todo…

-lo se –se le oyó-pero…

-no lo puedes evitar-completo el moreno y sonrió-sabes me recuerdas mucho a alguien….-susurro apenas-me gustaría saber como le va…

-¿umm?

-nada n.nU mejor ya a dormir. Lero te vas a quedar ahí?-pregunto al inmóvil ya en la puerta-menos mal que todos tienen el sueño pesado ¬¬U con los ronquidos del conde no me sorprende menos mal que estas paredes son gruesas…-el paraguas entro a la habitación luego que el-hasta mañana-dijo el moreno al salir y cerrar

-oye tu- llamo el pelirrojo

- me hablas a mi?- se señalo

-a quien mas seria

-en esta casa no se sabe n.nU por algo la hizo Road. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto con calma agachándose sonriente

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-ummmmmmm-se quedo pensativo-si te digo me tomara tiempo pero ya deporsi me cuesta conciliar el sueño y mañana estoy ocupado….n.n tal vez luego con mas calmita-y sin mas se fue dejando a todos por demás perplejos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en….

Yana: no se pudo, no se pudo T.T

k-chan: ufff-.- ya ca-- pero que?

Allen: escalera real :3 (allen metido a medias)

Voces: ¡¿queeeeeee?!; otra vez: yo deduzco que esta haciendo trampa; y yo deduzco que te callaras la boca cuando yo pienso deducir; sigo jugando no es posible que me ganen…aceptan usoratonkachis en la apuesta; ¡¿Qué has dicho teme?!

k-chan:o.ou ¡ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

**Limbo**

Sensei: ya llego chupitos ya llego el debraye y al que no e guste…o.o me equivoque de porra…n.n ohayoo chicos perdón por no venir es que me atraparon y los estudios y bueno…eh?

Edward: ¬¬# maldito enano tramposo

Allen: ¬¬# a quien le dices enano garrapata

Sensei: ¿me equivoque de puerta?

Kurama: n.n no solo hay nuevos

Hiei: ¬¬ fmmm

Kagome: SIENTATEEEEEE

Inuyasha: maldición yo no tuve la culpa

Mustang: ¬¬ dos enanos peleándose que diversión

Kanda: solo YO le digo enano al moyashi ese

Sensei: errrrrrrrrr ¡tan rápido! CREI que niko estaba loca por la serie, incluso tenia ya una lista de 20 fics por hacer, T_T que cruel yo quería leer caperucita roja, camina en mis zapatos, kakyou, los problemas de la edad y DR. Kanda

yana: yo quería leer todas desde los Walkers hasta el ceniciento, como cress que me siento!!!!!!!

Sensei:o.o eh…que haces (aun jalando a Allen)y por que estas medio metida

Yana: T.T ve a la cabina

Sensei: (pasa sobre yana) niko estas bi…

k-chan: que ves aquí

niko: ¬¬ una mancha

k-chan: pero que forma tiene

niko: solo es una mancha

k-chan: pero tienes que decirme que ves

niko: ¡SOLO ES UNA MALDITA MANCHA! ¡HASTA ESO NI MANCHA ES! ¡SOLO ES UN MALDITO DIBUJO PINTADO DE NEGRO POR QUE PERDISTE LAS TARJETAS ORIGINALES YA DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA ESTUPIDA VEZ(se voltea con todo y silla) estupidas terapias que no sirven para nada

k-chan. ¬¬U odio cuando esta en estapa de furia

sensei: que paso

k-chan: depresion anti fics

sensei: y…no la has sacado

k-chan: con nada se puede(se oyen varias maldiciones marca kanda por niko)

sensei: ….x

X: que

Sensei: no has hecho nada

X: no para que es entretenido

Sensei: no cei que fueras de sangre fría, déjenmelo a mi(se acerca)n.n buenos días niko

Niko: que tienen de buenos, todo en esta entupida vida es igual

Sensei: …sabes…ya tienes 97 rewiers

Niko: eh(cara ingenua)

Sensei: ya pronto serán cien

Niko: ci-cien…cien rewiers…en verdad…mis lectores se preocupan por el fic que una inútil como yo hago

Sensei: no solo eso toma(le pasa una hoja) léelos

Niko:.. les gusto!

Sensei: a si uno te pregunto (niko sombría) yo también me he preguntado lo mismo(la jala) ándale dime, dime, dime

Niko:qui-quieres saber?

Sensei: sip :3 muero de ansias

Niko: o//o bu-bueno veras es un tanto largo pero resumiendo en este fic expongo el lado oscuro de allen al igual que el bueno de los noe una dualidad de emociones, la oscuridad interna de cada individuo…o//// o o algo por el estilo que se revelara en los últimos capítulos ¡no soy buena explicando estas cosas!

Sensei: enserio T.T pero como lo sabré si no escribes

Niko. O.o ……ya voy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(corre al ciber)

Sensei: ya

k-chan: O.o como hiciste eso

sensei: niko es una persona muy simple, se deprime y alegra en un instante con facilidad

**D. GRAY MAN PERTENECE A HOSHINO KATSURA, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADO**

Sensei: n.n siempre quise decir eso, disfruten el fic

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Décimo Primer Noche: Tomando El Te

-¿han visto mi zapato?-pregunto saltando en un pie

-no-se escucho del moreno-¿tu no has visto mi sombrero?-pregunto buscando en sillón

-otra vez lo perdiste Tikky-pyon-cuestiono el conde pasando de teléfono en teléfono atareado

-no lo perdí-se excuso-solo no se donde le deje

-¡cuidado con las cabezas!-advirtió Jennifer pasando a toda velocidad con las acostumbradas charolas para ponerlas en la mesa

-oye-llamo Road a su lado-¿has visto donde deje el zapa…?

-en el cuarto de Alllen-kun dejas casi todo-le recordó al acto, la niña se dio vuelta y fue al lugar indicado no sin antes sacarle la lengua al grupo ya despierto de "rehenes"

-a desayunar-ordeno la mujer, de inmediato el par dejo de hacer lo pendiente y tomaron asiento

-ya es muy tarde-se quejaba Tikky sirviéndose una taza de café-por que no me despertó conde

-por que a mi me despierta Road-le contesto luego de devorar una concha para precederle una dona-ella tuvo la culpa

-Y ¿por que ella se levanto tan tarde?

-por que por lo general Allen-kun la despierta

-¬¬U cuando Allen se enferma la casa se cae en pedazos

¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-que fue e-eso-soltó espantado su taza

-no me mates lero, solo cerré los ojos un instante lero-huía el aterrado paraguas de una Road tras el con un hacha(N/A: ni idea de donde la saco)

-¿que paso?-cuestiono el conde cuando Lero se oculto tras el temblando

- T.T ni-chan desapareció

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron los tres en la mesa

-yo estoy aca-aclaro Allen sentado en la misma aparentemente leyendo, sin embargo nadie le oyó

-¡¿Dónde se metió mi pobre bebe?!-sollozaba Jennifer con un ataque de histeria

-ah…okasa

-¡por eso les dije que lo ataran, de seguro se fue a la escuela en su afán de no faltar ni un día!-decía Tikky viendo preocupado por la ventana

-oigan…-tenia una gotita en la nuca

-¡y con lo débil que esta seguro se desmaya en el camino!-se oía del conde corriendo al teléfono cercano

-me están escuchando?....-ya el pobre sudaba frió

-¡ y que tal si le vuelve a caer otra avalancha con lo torpe que es y lo adopta una familia de cirqueros psicópatas que le dan por hacerlo actuar y tirarlo en la jaula de los leones nadamas para ver que pasa!...¡ESO SOLO LO HAGO YO!

-eso no va a pasar-decía con una enorme gota de sudor

-¡y tu por que tan seguro!-rugió molesta con quien oso hablar

-b-bueno en primera tu prometiste no volverlo a hacer…y en segunda por que yo sigo aquí no me he ido a ningún lado…

-¡ni-chan!-se le echo encima-¿Dónde rayos te metiste?¡nos tienes aquí comiéndonos las uñas de la preocupación y tu sepa el conde donde tan tranquilo!

-eh…ne-chan…me levante por el ruido yo tengo rato aquí leyendo, pero, como estaban todos tan ocupados no dije nada para no molestar…-Road se aparto al ver que era cierto

-T.T estas bien eso es lo único que importa-la mujer lo abrazo con fuerza-me alegra que mi único hijo este bien y vivo…¡¡¡no quería quedar viuda!!!

-uh…Jennifer-san-Tikky tenia una enorme gotita-cuando pierdes un hijo no se dice "quedar viuda"

-T-T ¡claro que si!-le abrazaba mas-¡viuda de hijo!

-T.T bien dicho-el conde se le unió-todos hubiéramos quedado viudos

-okasa…otosa…me asfixian-ya se ponía azul

-perdona pero…¡estaba tan angustiada! -dice soltándole pero aun en lagrimas la mujer

-entiéndenos-gimotea un poco el conde-ya fueron quince años ¡quince! no podemos correr riesgos-y ante las miradas incrédulas de todos otra vez se llenaron de cascadas y le abrazaron aun mas asfixiantemente que la ultima vez

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato hasta que despegaran al par del pobre y otro tanto para que las peleas pararan y Lero se salvara por un pelito de volverse menos que polvo, después de un par de desastrecillos con una pelea de platos bastante improvisada pero léase que por la reacción de los presentes (entiéndase el grito de Road de "sálvese quien pueda") ya debían de estar muy acostumbrados al hecho; finalmente reino en el lugar una paz relativa en lo que los platos nuevos eran dados y los platillos pasados de un lado para el otro. Lo que había en la mesa era lo usual pero siempre en variedad: desde el cereal, las tostadas, huevos, pasando por arroz y dulces similares de distintas regiones; como dato extra la mitad de la comida de ayer estaba y casi podían jurar que la mujer tenia escrito en el rostro "aquí no se desperdicia comida" lo cual provoco un sudor frió a mas de uno.

-¿Qué quieres hoy cariño?-cuestiono la mujer ofreciendo algunas cosas al resto

-por ahora nada gracias-le respondió el chico. Silencio

-p-pero cariño hice tu favorito (N/A: en esa mesa difícil saber cual es)

-gomen-se disculpo-pero es que…no tengo hambre-todos pararon en seco

-¿te sientes bien?-en segundos le coloco manta y termómetro-¿te volvió la fiebre? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿Cuantos dedos vez?

-estoy bien-se quito las cosas-solamente no tengo hambre hoy-la mujer se quedo en silencio un instante luego volvió al ataque aun mas histérica que antes

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO?!-le agitaba frenética-¡RESPONDE, TU NO PUEDES SER ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡deja a ni-chan!-Road salio al quite, y logro salvar al chico-¡que rayos tienes en la cabeza!-ahora ella era quien agitaba a la mujer-¡casi matas a ni-chan, tu no puedes ser su madre!

se-será mi imaginación o acaso…todas las mujeres de esta familia están locas de atar-exclamo escéptico Tikky viendo al dúo mientras el conde le echaba aire a Allen quien estaba en temporal K.O

EN OTRA PARTE

-hum-apareció una venita en su sien

-¿Qué te pasa?

-…nada-mas venitas-¿cuando terminamos?

-nos llevara tiempo-respondió buscando un dulce en sus bolsillos-¿por que la prisa? No es usual que estés impaciente en regresar Lulabell…

-es solo…-se detuvo a meditar-que sentí debo golpear a Tikky

Y por alguna razón de solo pensarlo se enojo más; Skinn sudaba frío y se apiadaba del pobre Tikky

DE VUELTA A LA CABAÑA

-eh…-agito la cabeza-que paso….¿donde estoy?-al fin el lugar dejo de girar

-ni-chan-Road soltó a la mujer ya mareada y corrió a su lado-¿estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Estas completo?

-h-hai ne-chan-susurro apenas

-que bueno-sonrío-bien a desayunar-anuncio tomando nuevamente asiento

-Um…ne-chan…

-si ni-chan

-es que de verdad no tengo hambre…-silencio sepulcral

-¿no estas bromeando?

-no

-¿es enserio?

-si

-…oye ni-chan

-dime

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste "bien"?

-creo que…ayer en la tarde

-¿ayer?

-¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestiono el moreno

-bien

-¿seguro?-pregunto la mujer

-si, solo…

-¿solo?-se escucho de todos en la mesa que no le quitaban la vista de encima

-solo tengo un poco de sueño aun y sigo algo aturdido por lo de hace rato-se rascaba con un dedo la mejilla un poco pensativo-pero eliminando eso bien

-…-se hizo aun mas silencio

-¡Road-chan!-regaño la mujer-¡tienes prohibido jugar con Allen-kun una semana!

-¡¿EHHH?!-la niña amplio los ojos y hablo ofendida-¡¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mi, de seguro lo comida de ayer estaba cruda?! ¡además, desde cuando tienes derecho a castigarme!-espeto con aire superior

-¡desde que vives en mi techo!-reclamo

-¡tu techo!¡**yo** hice esta casa!

-¡pero **yo la cuido y mantengo** por tanto es de **mi** pertenencia!

-¡calmadas!-pidió Tikky poniéndose en medio; ambas voltearon sus rostros al sentido opuesto enojadas ignorándose mutuamente-si…locas-susurro por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?-susurraron al unísono por lo bajo con miradas de miedo

-n-nada

-Allen-kun-llamo el conde con calma sin poner atención a los tres que se jalaban las caras, llevaba rato pensativo-¿podrías…-vacilo-…activar tu inocencia?

-¿umm? Pero si hago eso…-susurro preocupado

-solo hazlo-dictamino

-b-bueno-se quedo un rato en silencio-¿?-frunció levemente el ceño-paso sus dedos por encima del vendaje mientras sus ojos mostraban una mueca incrédula-n…no puedo-soltó al fin

Los presentes no podrán estar mas extrañados ante sus palabras que incluso tomaron como broma excepto por el conde quien con aire pensativo volvió a hablar

-Allen-kun-llamo

-hai

-quítate las vendas del brazo

-¡¿ehhh?!-se oyó-pero tu dijiste que nunca…

-solo hazlo-volvió a decir

Aunque no parecía muy de acuerdo nuevamente Obedeció, retirando uno a uno los vendajes de su brazo parasitico con una calma que comenzaba a inquieta a los presentes; cuando finalmente lo hubo hecho el comedor entero se sumió en el silencio inclusive los exorcistas y buscadores despiertos abrían los ojos de la impresión, Allen se tuvo que pellizcar para saber si no seguía dormido o alucinaba por que no era para menos.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba…**NORMAL** no tenia deformación, ni estaba enrojecido y la cruz negra de inocencia había desaparecido.

-Jenifer-llamo Tikky en medio del silencio-¿Qué le pusiste a la comida?-cuestiono analizando el contenido de su taza de café con desconfianza

-no estas alucinando-afirmo Road-nosotros también estamos viendo lo mismo

-¿q-qq-q-tartamudeaba el chico al ver que no era un sueño

-Allen-kun-volvio a llamar el conde con calma-¿podrías quitarte un momento el parche de tu ojo?-pidió con tranquilidad mientras procesaba toda la información a rapidez sobrehumana. El chico solo asintió

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-fue el grito de todos los presentes en el lugar incluso del paraguas, el conde en cambio seguía igual

-¿q-que pasa?-cuestiono sintiendo nervioso, observando como a todos los que veía ampliaban los ojos o se les iba la mandíbula al piso-¿p-por q-que m-me v-ven así?

Como una imagen vale mas que mil palabras la pelo pincho le jalo del brazo hasta un gran espejo de cuerpo completo en el mismo cuarto que los exorcistas podían jurar no estaba ahí antes. Allen casi se desmaya al observar su reflejo: la cicatriz de su ojo en forma de pentagrama había desaparecido no tenia siquiera prueba alguna sobre su piel de su ahora nula existencia.

-¿p-pero q-que…?

-no estoy seguro-decía distraídamente el conde-tal vez se deba a lo de ayer si lo ponemos en perspectiva

-entonces es uno, cero-susurro Road por lo bajo

-se adelanto-se oyó decir a Tikky al ponerse en pie-aunque tanbien se diría que se atraso bastante considerando que ya…¿Allen?

Aun frente al espejo el chico miraba su reflejo con cierto aire ausente, demasiado pensativo en realidad. Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-itai-se quejo

-eso te pasa por no poner atención-declaro Tikky arto de llamarle mas de diez veces-¿por que pones esa cara?-cuestiono pues aun con lo anterior seguía igual

-¿eh?-dijo apenas distraídamente

-pensé que te alegraría no tener mas esa maldición y el brazo

-yo también lo creí pero….

-¿pero?

-es que es tan extraño-miraba su propio reflejo como si viese a alguien extraño, ajeno totalmente a el-no se, es solo, bueno que nací con este brazo y no tenerlo ya…es tan extraño…no me acostumbro a la idea-casi de inmediato el chico llevo su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo-y esta cicatriz…el ya no tenerla, el no verla…siento como si hubiese perdido a algo o alguien me veo en este espejo y…-puso su mano en la superficie de este-no siento que sea yo…me siento como otra persona…me siento vació…me siento incompleto…

Sus palabras sonaron pesadas sin ánimo ni el usual tono que solía usar; el reflejo frente e si le devolvía una mirada nostálgica triste. Una mano se poso en su hombro

-no te sentirás así por mucho tiempo-aseguro la voz del conde, no sonaba burlón, ni sarcástico, era un tono inusual difícil de describir-te lo prometo, pronto estarás completo

-otosa…

-a veces pasa-Tikky puso una mano sobre su cabeza-cuando algo es distinto te acostumbras y muchas veces es desesperante perder ese algo de repente, supongo-agrego sonriendo

-tío Tikky

-cuando…te ves al espejo-Road había colocado su propia mano encima de la suya mirando el espejo muy seria-crees que esa persona que te devuelve la mirada no eres tu, es alguien que te da miedo ver, que no quieres conocer, aun siendo el cambio necesario es aterrador…

-ne-chan

-pero recuerda, allen-kun-la mujer poso su mano en el otro hombro-tu siempre serás tu, sin importar cuanto cambies por fuera serás tu mismo por dentro

-okasa…

-no se por que el escándalo lero-decía el paraguas flotando frete a el desviando las miradas de todos que veían al mismo ir y venir en el aire frente a ellos-gracias a ti me sigue ignorando lero, ¡eres el mismo fastidioso pelo de nieve lero!

-Lero-san-bajo la mirada un instante, después la levanto; el reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa y un retrato familiar poco común-gracias, a todos gracias

+_**cucu, cucu, cucu+**_

-¿y eso que es?

Voltearon la vista al reloj en forma de casita sobre el sombrero del conde

-son las…ocho….¡ES TARDISIMO!-el conde y los dos noes corrían como locos desayunando y buscando al tempo

-¡¿Dónde esta ese zapato?!-resoplo Road molesta comiendo cereal mientras rodeaba los sillones

-n.n detrás del sillón en la sala ne-chan, se lo tiraste a Lero-san ayer

-¡¿Dónde rayos deje el sombrero?!-se oía de Tikky con una taza en mano rodeando el lugar

en la percha de la entrada tío

-¡¿Dónde deje ese maldito reloj de bolsillo?!-el conde daba vueltas en su lugar con un cuernito en la boca

ah…otosa…-.-U lo tienes en la mano

Y sin mas salieron disparados abriendo ambas puertas tanto la que da a la sala como la que da afuera, pudiéndose distinguir el momento en el que Road(a medio vestir) abría una puerta por la que todos desaparecían solo oyéndose el hasta la noche de la niña seguido de un murmullo por lo bajo de un retardo o castigo. La mujer y el chico despidieron con la mano sudando frió.

-vaya n.n estos tres tienen que recordar sus compromisos

-am…okasa

-n.n si dime cariño

¿no te tenias que ver con un grupo de madres a eso de las 7:30?

…(N/A: ahora imagínense el cuervo de naruto en la ventana con su "AHO, AHO, AHO") teveoluegocariño-dijo atropelladamente y a toda velocidad corriendo de un extremo a otro-comebien,notesalgasporqueaunestasdebil-abrió ambas puertas aun mas rápido que el trío y salio

-okasa tu…-regreso

-gracias cariño-beso su frente tomando el bolso que le tendía-casi se me olvida-tomo aire y puso mirada severa-no juegues con tus mascotas ni metas la mano acuérdate que son salvajes te pueden quitar los dedos

-h-hai-susurro con una enorme gota en su nuca

La mujer volvió a salir disparada corriendo a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo hasta perderse de vista aun cuando la puerta no cerraba

ay mi okasa

nos quedamos solitos lero

Silencio total, Allen fue a la mesa, tomo asiento y mordió un pan tostado mirando las puertas cerrarse antes de lanzar un largo suspiro. No eran muchos los días cuando se quedaba solo con lero en su mayoría se debía a que creía que todos eran muy sobre protectores. Cada que se quedaba con el paraguas le era imposible entablar una conversación u actividad ya que este se negaba rotundamente a simpatizar, lo cual le llevaba a pensar que dicho paraguas le odiaba, pensando tanto en el asunto no se percato que el paraguas en cuestión le hablaba desde hace rato.

-¡estas sordo lero!-grito a su oreja

-¿ehh?-no pudo el evitar caerse de lado-itai-clamo adolorido-me asustaste Lero-san

-¡se supone que el que tiene que ignorarte soy yo lero!

-gomen Lero-san

-ya olvídalo lero…y entonces..?

-eh? ¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué comes distinto lero?¿que tiene que ver la inocencia con ello lero? Si sigues así te vas a morir lero…n-no es que me importe lero!

-…¿te sientes bien?-le dio la impresión de que parecía preocupado

-¡s-solo responde lero!

-b-bien, bueno mi otosa me dijo que soy inocencia de tipo parasito por lo tanto cómo como todo un batallón sin embargo debido a lo de ayer…no se pero supongo que ya no es necesario…eliminando los detalles estoy bien, dudo mucho que memuela solo porque ahora cómo "normal"-soltó un largo suspiro evaluando la cantidad de comida en la mesa sintiéndose incapaz de comérsela toda-umh…ya se-dijo de repente

-¿lero?

El chico atravesó el comedor para finalmente inclinarse sonriente frente a las jaulas

-¿quieren comer?

-¡¿Qué RAYOS HACES LERO?!-grito al ver como tomaba unas lleves hechas del mismo material (materia oscura) para luego inclinarse e abrir las jaulas

-lo obvio-contesto sin alterarse lo mas mínimo-si comiesen rodeados de materia oscura seria igual a darles veneno

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO LERO! ¡¿Por qué LOS ESTAS SOLTANDO?!¡SON EXORCISTAS RECUERDAS LERO! ¡AYER EL PELIRROJO CASI TE APLASTA LERO!!!!!!!!

-listo-pronuncio sin haber oído nada al paraguas-ya pueden salir

-¿Qué planeas?-se oyó del espadachín, nadie de la orden se atrevía a salir

-¿planeado?-inclino la cabeza un poco-yo nada

-che…-soltó Kanda-primero nos ignoras, luego nos odias y finalmente ¿nos invitas a tomar el te?-algunos desviaban la vista; Lenalee tras tragar saliva se atrevió a hablar

-Kanda esta en lo correcto-bajo la mirada con pesadez-se supone que eres nuestro amigo ¿pero que te pasa?¿estas con nosotros o en nuestra contra?

-¿preguntan si soy amigo o enemigo?

-esa respuesta es obvia lero, claro que es…

-no se-Lero se cae de espaldas

-¡PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO LERO, OBVIAMENTE ESTAS DEL LADO DEL CONDE-TAMA LERO!!-grito agitado

-¿eso es lo que crees?-bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal-porque yo en verdad no lo se

-¿lero?....no me digas que-repentinamente parecía angustiado-estas de su lado…

-yo…no se-otra vez lero cae

-¡AHORA RESULTA QUE ESTAS INDECISO LERO!¡¡¡COMO PUEDE EL PRIMOGENITO DEL CONDE-TAMA ESTAR INDESISO LERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron los presentes

-¿hum? ¿Que? ¿no lo sabían?-exclamo incrédulo

-h-hijo del conde

-e-estas bromeando

-no-pronuncio con calma total

-¿la mujer de hace rato era tu madre? ¿la tal Jennifer?

-si ¿por?

-pero...tu...como…se supone que eres huérfano…como

-¿huérfano?...entonces si era huérfano-se paseo pensativo-y…¿Cuánto lo fui?

-eso no importa ahora, ¡como que su hijo!-exigió saber-¡explícate Allen!

Ante las palabras del pelirrojo el chico les miro un instante y dijo solo…

-no

-¿eh? ¿No? ¡Como que no!

-no-volvió a repetir

-¿y eso por que?-se atrevió a preguntar Miranda

-por que no me respondieron a mi-resolvió simplemente frunciendo el ceño

-entonces-susurraba con tono irónico el japonés-¿un intercambio de información?

-yo prefería decirle platica de sobremesa, pero llámenle como quieran; ¿van a salir o prefieren quedar rodeados de materia oscura mas tiempo?, supongo yo ya deben de estar mareados-al decir esto les dio la espalda con toda la calma del mundo

-che…-resoplo Kanda cuando salio de la jaula, para precederle el pelirrojo y la china

-que bien que decidieron venir-sonrío-pueden tomar asiento, esperen faltan sillas-fue a un cuarto y saco varias colocándolas en los lugar sin un minúsculo esfuerzo-ya ahora si pueden tomar asiento

Uno a uno los de la orden salían aun un tanto vacilantes, mientras el peliblanco les esperaba paciente ya sentado en su lugar; mas no obstante parecían renuentes a tomar asiento dadas las circunstancias renainando una pequeña incomodidad que paso desapercibida por el albino demasiado pensativo en esos momentos

-es cierto-dijo derepente-falta el te-el japonés soltó un ruino de fastidio al ver que se tomo en serio sus palabras-esperen ya vuelvo-pronuncio al levantarse y darse la media vuelta para ir a la cocina

-no deberías darnos la espalda-inquirió el espadachín con los ojos cerrados-podríamos escaparnos o traer refuerzos sabes, ¿no temes que eso pase si nos das la espalda?

-…-se dio la vuelta sonriendo aun-no-luego desapareció en la cocina-por que aunque lo intenten no podrán-se escucho dentro

-¿Qué insinúas?-cuestiono Reever

-eso cuenta como pregunta…bien responderé esta pero ya me deben dos consecutivas

-…de acuerdo-respondió el rubio sin consultarle a nadie-dinos ¿Por qué no podemos salir aunque lo intentemos?-formulo la pregunta de la forma que fue planteada

-por que…bueno…-se escucho una vacilación, el chico finalmente se dirigió como petición a nadie en especial-alguno acérquese lo mas que pueda a la puerta

Al principio ninguno dijo nada, no se atrevían a hacer lo dicho; Kanda resoplo cansado, desde que llegaron ahí parecía tomar la iniciativa en cada ocasión, de hecho se mostraba mas hostil de lo usual, parecía demasiado incomodo con el chico aun antes de que les gritaran que en verdad era hijo del conde (se lo tomaron como broma o el hecho de solo era una forma de mantenerle quieto) realmente su infrecuente comportamiento había iniciado-recordaba Lavi-en el instante que despertaron en aquel sitio; demasiado pensativo a su parecer, rara vez Kanda era tan impulsivo en este tipo de situaciones como calmado a la vez que un poco desconfiado con un anterior compañero de pelea…parecía que en verdad reconsideraba que a futuro tuviera que eliminarlo a falta de otra solución. Lavi era observador y podría darse cuenta de cosas tan insignificantes para cualquiera, el que la cara de Kanda cambiase apenas un ápice (con el es demasiado extraño siendo el imperturbable y frío Yu Kanda) significaba que en verdad temía lo que se hacia obvio-había que recordar esa noche del incidente de la avalancha-todo daba a indicar un enfrentamiento si en verdad Allen ya no estaba de su lado. El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza regañándose mentalmente por sacar conclusiones apresuradas ¿Cómo podía desconfiar tanto del albino?; opto por poner atención al oriental que parecía repentinamente detenerse frustrado a menos de cinco centímetros de la puerta, le vio fruncir el ceño mas de lo usual para al final estirar la mano sin tocar el pomo y soltar un ruido de fastidio.

-si no me equivoco-decía Allen al entrar con una bandeja con una tetera y tazas-no pudiste ni tocarla-tomo asiento Lugo de dejar la bandeja en la mesa-siéntense por favor-pidió educadamente entrelazando las manos, así poco a poco uno a uno tomaron asiento siendo Krory el mas rápido (N/A: el pobre se moría de hambre y era el mas confiado ya que Allen fue como su primer amigo)-verán solo los miembros de esta familia pueden salir y entrar con facilidad, solo si eres invitado a entrar puedes lo mismo para salir, como esta casa es "especial" con el simple desea de alguien de la familia se puede en cerrar o negar, sin siquiera mover un dedo meramente con el deseo, resumiendo solo hay tres formas de salir de esta casa: la primera es que alguien de la familia los acompañe, la segunda que esta casa sea destruida y la tercera…-sirvió te en su taza mirando con demasiado interés el liquido-es muertos-y sin mas bebió un sorbo ajeno totalmente a su palabra o a las reacciones de horror de los presentes-además-continuo imperturbable-ustedes no cuentan en este momento con sus armas…-la tensión se noto cuando los mas jóvenes se veía desalentados al afirmar silenciosamente eso-espada, botas oscuras y martillo-susurro el chico mirando el techo y captando la atención de todos-descuiden-continuo-por "ciertas circunstancias" las armas de ustedes tres están intactas, en cuanto a ustedes dos-vio a Krory y Miranda-una inocencia tipo parasito y una equipamiento del estilo pasivo, no pueden usarlas-dicto-o mejor dicho…tu no puedes y tu no debes-les señalo en el orden anterior-primordialmente por que a ti te cuesta abrir la boca creo yo, tienes un sabor raro desde que despertaste y te sientes entumido; y tu…bueno en esta casa tu habilidad no serviría y el solo activar tu inocencia pone en riesgo tu vida-ante el escepticismo continuo-en esta casa no puede haber inocencia pues cuenta con un mecanismo de defensa que destruiría la fuente en cuestión de segundos, tu tienes un paralizante-señalo al rumano- tu…bueno es cosa de tu voluntad si no quieres quedar como cenizas-señalo a la alemana a un paso de uno de sus colapsos nerviosos-así que como dije les es imposible escapar aunque lo intenten

-esa fue mucha información lero-exclamo el paraguas sobre volando la mesa-tengo el presentimiento de que querías que no hubiese nadie para hacer esto lero-miro desconfiado al chico bajo el

-Lero, acaso insinúas que me levante a la hora de siempre pero no desperté a nadie sabiendo de antemano el desorden que se armaría mas tarde y que por lo mismo la casa se quedaría sola para esta hora y no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie por esto; si eso piensas te equivocas-todos sudaron frió

-entonces fue por eso lero ¡voy a decírselo al conde-tama cuando llegue lero!

-puedes hacerlo si quieres-sonrió con toda calma

-¿lero?-el paraguas parpadeo-¿estas seguro lero?

Si, después de todo mi otosa se enterara tarde o temprano, le tendré que decir la verdad y por tanto estaré castigado un mes por no avisarle desde el principio y es probable que ne-chan se entere…imagínate que cara pondrá al ver que no lo evitaste además de que posiblemente recuerde algo…seguro te asesina

-n-no lo creo lero

-bueno son solo suposiciones mías, pero si la memoria no me falla (aunque me a fallado mucho últimamente) ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos todos a esa tienda de curiosidades?-el paraguas asintió-bueno en la sección de mascaras…-hizo una pausa y se puso terriblemente pálido-la blanca…-susurro agachando la cabeza-ya sabes…

-cuando te dio la impresión de ver una igual lero y te pasaste semana y media intentando recordar lero para luego no decir nada en tres días y pedirle a todos que nunca pero nunca mencionaran el nombre de Cross en tu presencia lero-se estremeció, lero sudo-digo ese nombre lero-paso un buen rato antes de que el chico levantara la vista y recobrara la compostura-¿Qué tiene que ver eso lero?

-¿no recuerdas lo que le paso a la tienda y al tipo cuando ne-chan supo?-el paraguas palideció y sudo enormes gotas de sudor frió, para luego sonreír con un tic nervioso en la comisura de su boca y los ojos cerrados hablo con voz tembloroso

-s-se les ofrece algo lero, puedo ayudarles en algo lero

-estamos bien gracias Lero-san

-de acuerdo lero-agrego en voz bajo y volteado-ya me las pagaras pelo de nieve

-dijiste algo?

-n-no lero, ¿no cree que pasa mucho tiempo con Road lero?

-o.o ¿por que todos dicen eso?

-………………………….-

-en fin-recupero el hilo de la conversación-me deben dos preguntas ya saben la primera

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que el de al lado hablara

-¿no habías dicho que olvidarnos fue lo mejor que te a pasado en la vida?-Kanda nuevamente hablaba esperando respuestas casi olvidándose del resto

-es cierto lero-dijo el paraguas de repente interesado jalando una silla para sentarse también en la mesa ignorando al resto-¿Por qué quieres saber algo que desde el principio no querías lero? Desde que estas cosas llegaron estas raro lero

Los demás se ofendieron con el termino "cosas" que la maldita sombrilla utilizaba refiriéndose a ellos y al fin lo notaron, al ver las jaulas un lindo letrerito los desconcertó, fruncieron el ceño al leer lo que decía aquel papel escrito con crayolas y letras coloridas infantiles, chuecas y toscas.

Mascotas

Propiedad de Allen

No tocar

No meter las manos ni los pies

No dejar al alcance de niños pequeños inocentes

O Akumas

O Noes distraídos

RAZA: humana

TIPO: exorcistas

ADVERTENCIA: criaturas salvajes que atacan sin hablar

Para entonces Allen miraba a los presentes, pensando profundamente sus palabras, casi debatiéndose el hablar. Al último instante paso una mano distraídamente tras el paraguas que no se percato hasta que se oyó un _**clic**_ en el lugar

-¿lero? Q-que –que fue eso lero? ¡¿Qué hiciste lero?!

-apagué tu comunicador y la grabadora un momento-dijo recargado en su mano con aire extraño viéndole de manera igual

-c-como supiste eso lero?!!!!!!!!!!!-dio vueltas intentando en vano llegar a atrás de su cabeza como un perro que piensa morder su cola

-me dijo otosa-sonrió medio burlón, el paraguas se cayo al suelo-pero-continuo con seriedad si tu también quieres oír lero no puedo darme el lujo de que otosa oiga lo que diré a continuación-lanzo un largo suspiro antes que el paraguas accediera a quedarse cayado y tranquilo-eso lo dije…-miro la mesa-eso lo dije…eso fue-se inclinaron expectantes; el peliblanco sonrió nervioso rascándose la cabeza-una mentirilla blanca-_**GONG**_-a decir verdad me costo sonar convincente-se cruzo de brazo afirmando mas para si que para otro-eso es me dio la impresión de no haberlo hecho antes al menos no tan frecuente…

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso lero?!-exclamo enojado con un curita sobre un chichón

-¡eso debería decir yo!-reclamo el oriental igual como todos en la mesa-¿una mentira blanca? Yo no le hallo el chiste

-nunca dije que fuera gracioso-dijo con una inusual seriedad y un gesto melancólico-perdonen pero no puede hacer otra cosa en ese instante, díganme que pensarían ustedes si de repente despertaran y no supieran nada-las miradas se posaron en el que ya parecía hablar con una profunda tristeza-no saben quienes son, ni siquiera como se llaman, o si tan siquiera fueron conocidos o amigos de los que tienes enfrenté-sonrió apenas con la vista aun perdida en la mesa pero igualmente triste-¿que te gustaba hacer? ¿Qué te molestaba? ¿Cuál fue tu mejor día? ¿Cuál el más triste?...todo eso lo olvide, por mas que intento no logro recordar…solo el vació...solo el silencio persiste en mi…no me malinterpretes lero, yo aprecio mucho lo que ahora tengo: una familia que se preocupa por mi, que me espera cuando me retraso, que esta ahí cuando la nesecito, pero…aun queda ese vació, sin importar lo que haga o cuanto me esfuerce ese vació existirá. ¿Cómo era antes? ¿Tenia metas? ¿Sueños? ¿Una promesa que cumplir?, en verdad… en verdad yo sigo siendo yo? Quiero saber pero…cada que recuerdo algo…Road parece triste, mi padre preocupado, mi madre evade el tema, tío Tikky mira a otro lado…el resto…cada que recuerdo-llevo una mano a su pecho-siento que se alejan mas de mi, quiero…en verdad quiero recordar pero...no si tengo que olvidar a mi familia

Mordió ligeramente su labio sintiéndose perturbado. El silencio prevaleció hasta que se levanto para llenar la tetera pero esta ya estaba llena.

-Thoma…tenias razón-susurro el pelirrojo-Allen no vuelve por un impedimento…y este es su corazón…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sala**

Niko: estrellitas…………….x.x

X: ¬¬ ya viste lo que provocas

Sensei: -.-U como iba a adivinar que se emocionaría de mas

k-chan: n.n al menos salio de la depresión

X: pero ya se enfermo ¬¬U este fic quedara a medias por la muerte de la autora

k-chan: ¬¬U exagerada solo deja que se recupere

X: ¬¬ no soy niñera me largo (sale)

k-chan: ¬¬ que desconsiderada…buenoo adiós

sensei: O.o no te quedas

k-chan: ¬¬ estas loca, ya tengo un zombi con quien cargar, vamonos mikoto(jala a otra y sale)

sensei: o.o bueno…n.n que te recuperes bye (sale corriendo)

niko: x.x mi cabeza….


	12. Chapter 12

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

meses y meses no tengo tiempo de explicar lo hare des pues ahora disfruten del capitulo

**d gray man no me pertenece de ser así yo me volvería loca al no tener tiempo de subir nada**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Décimo Segunda Noche: Heredero de las sombras

Solamente se oía el ruido de los cubiertos, los platos y uno que otro sonido de las tazas o vasos presentes. En aquella mesa la tensión se podía sentir, tanto así que el solo levantar la mano requería un gran esfuerzo al igual que una notable resistencia e indiferencia a los hechos recientes; los únicos a los cuales el ambiente parecía no afectarles eran un japonés, un rumano y el anfitrión de la inusual comida.

Yu Kanda, Alistar Krory y Allen Walker (aunque su apellido fuese ya otro) no notaban las miradas cómplices que se daban frente a si, por que o estaban pensando en otra cosa o se estaban atragantando con comida o simplemente no les interesaba. En cuanto al resto…Thoma y Michel miraban nerviosos la puerta mientras Lee las ventanas, no les agradaba la idea de que el conde regresara por su desayuno, por ende comían lo mínimo posible; Miranda consumía su sopa con mano temblorosa saltando asustada cada cuando Krory a su lado sorbía la suya de forma ruidosa; Lenalee desayunaba sin dejar de lanzarle miradas al peliblanco para luego mirar a Lavi interrogándolo con la mirada, este por su parte casi no retiraba su vista esmeralda del mismo chico mas que para devolverle la mirada a su compañera; Reever echaba un vistazo a todos sin dejar de ver con desconfianza al paraguas que engullía algunos platillos mas por hacer algo que por hambre, a Lero no le agradaba ese tipo de miradas pero nada podía hacer pues si pensaba crear un alboroto por esa situación la mirada de "te estoy viendo" de Allen le remontaba a su futuro asesinato dejándole por mas nervioso; por otro lado Jerry el cocinero observaba con ojo critico la comida frente a si, para luego de instantes vacilantes probar un poco de la misma, su semblante severo se suavizaba al concluir que el sabor de la misma era bueno para los presentes a los cuales el siempre cocinaba, aunque su mirada se tornaba decepcionada al ver que su gourmet favorito no comía como antes, apenas e iba con la segunda ración pensando con ojos preocupados que sinceramente no podía mas.

Finalmente el chico dejo a un lado sus cubiertos y tomo un ultimo sorbo antes de definitivamente dejar de intentar comer. Los presentes giraron sus cabezas al unísono, era hora de continuar.

-bien veamos si entendí-pronuncio al tiempo se dirigía al resto con aire pensativo-ustedes son miembros de la orden oscura a la cual también como me habían dicho anteriormente pertenecí, tu eres el cocinero-Jerry-tu el líder de un escuadrón científico-Reever-ustedes tres buscadores-Thoma, Michel y Lee-y ustedes cinco exorcistas-Miranda, Krory, Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi-bien ahora… ¿podrían repetirme la razón por la que mis padres me abandonaron?

-por el tipo de tu inocencia, mas bien la deformidad de tu brazo izquierdo-respondió el pelirrojo dejando la comida-o al menos eso nos dijiste tu

-ya veo-el chico miro el techo con aire un poco ausente-mis razones abre tenido para creer eso…entre tantas suposiciones algo de verdad había, aunque tal vez solo sea un tecnicismo..¿o no?...hum creo…

-podrías dejar de hablar contigo mismo-exclamo el japonés irritado de esa extraña tendencia que había adquirido-ya respondimos te toca a ti

-perdonen, es que como ya no confió en mi memoria suelo hablar en voz alta sin darme cuenta; se me hizo una costumbre. Ahora ¿Qué quieren preguntar?

-obviamente queremos que nos digas…

-¿Cómo hizo tu madre este pastel de fresas? No se pueden conseguir en esta época del año y menos aquí

-¡KRORY!- de todos los presentes

-perdonen-susurro en sollozos-quería saber, no pude contenerme

-bueno-pensaba el albino ignorando los reclamos de Lavi y compañía-no se como le hace…a decir verdad no tengo ni idea, cuando se trata de comida consigue de lo que sea; la otra vez hizo un pastel de crema de coco y piña…¿Cuánto tuvo que caminar?...creo que de ahora en adelante debo acompañarla-luego de esto volvió a retomar el tema-descuiden aun pueden preguntar esa no valió por que no supe la respuesta

-alguien mas piensa hacer alguna pregunta estúpida-soltó Kanda con una mirada de "atrévanse y estarán muertos" con lo cual tanto el pobre rumano y la alemana negaron frenéticamente, menos Lavi quien si se quejo

-óyeme como piensas mal de mi hasta en esta situación-especulo en un susurro casi inaudible

-bien-discernió el japonés-ya saben que odio que me interrumpan-después de esto centro su atención a quien tenia enfrente-y nos dirás si es verdad esa idiotez de que eres el hijo del conde o simplemente te creíste lo primero que te dijeron moyashi

-¿moyashi?-fue lo único que capto extraño en toda la palabrería-¿Qué es eso? Un segundo…¡me estas diciendo moyashi!

-si, alguna objeción

-tengo nombre sabes y es Allen, ¿quieres que te lo deletree para que no se te olvide?-exclamo con el ceño fruncido hacia esa actitud que ya no pudo seguir ignorando

-che…-Kanda le vio con fastidio-me sorprende que no se te haya olvidado eso

-el que haya perdido la memoria no significa que sea estúpido-le dijo frunciendo aun mas el ceño tratando de moderar el nivel y tono de su voz

-si eso crees-sonrió de manera cínica-ese golpe debió afectarte el sentido común por lo que no te das cuenta de lo obvio

-vaya-Allen suspiro y pensó que no tenia caso ser educado-entonces por lo que entiendo a ti te debieron de golpear de nacimiento, sirve y también te ahorco el cordón umbilical y ya no te llega oxigeno a esa cabezota tuya

-que has dicho moyashi-le miro desafiante

-lo que oíste, claro si no es que además eres sordo-le respondió aceptando con la mirada su hostilidad-si así es debo llevarte al doctor o mejor dicho al veterinario

Y sin mas comenzó la batalla de miradas fulminante tan típica de este par; Lero miraba contrariado a la derecha del chico como sin explicación algunas las personas con las que compartían mesa sonreían. Los chicos de la orden observaban dicha pelea sin evitar sentirse felices; como si repentinamente ese asunto se hubiera esfumado y ahora todos en el comedor de la orden vieran a Allen y Kanda pelearse como en los viejos tiempos.

Desafortunadamente el gusto no les duro.

-pero claro-decía el japonés-es imposible que te graves mis palabras moyashi no se por que pierdo el tiempo

-por lo menos-decía el ingles con esa típica ya ausente mirada de fastidio y enojo-yo solo perdí la memoria y no el cerebro…oh si-dijo de repente arqueando los hombros-lo olvidaba tu cerebro siempre a sido pequeño por lo que no sientes la perdida ¿verdad kan…?

Sin aviso el ojiplata se sujeto firmemente la cabeza, un dolor punzante le impidió continuar; al notarlo el paraguas se levanto de su asiento y voló al mismo sumamente nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa lero?-inquirió cerca de él

-me…duele la cabeza-susurro apenas lo suficiente alto para que solo oyese el paraguas-descuida-continuo con un ojo cerrado-no es nada

-no es nada…-repitió el paraguas como si fuese grabadora, apenas captando el significado de dichas palabras-n-no es nada-dijo mas alto-¡NO ES NADA!-ahora si grito sin evitarlo-¡¿Qué ESTAS LOCO LERO, YA SE TE OLVIDO LO DE LA VEZ PASADA LERO?!-grito fuera de si, asustando a todos en la mesa

-cálmate-pidió el chico sin fuerzas

Sin aviso el paraguas se llevo-literalmente-jalando al chico aun refunfuñando pero en nivel más bajo debido a que se atragantaba con la camisa que mordía

-¡lávate la cara!-se logro entender-¡y quítate esas vendas esta vez lero!

No paso mucho para que ambos llegaran a la cocina que aunque no tuviera puerta las simples mantas de un blanco solo dejaban ver de la cintura para abajo y solo siluetas de la cintura para arriba

-¡ya deja de perder el tiempo lero!-se oye ahora con claridad-¡ya lávate, yo voy por otras vendas!-y dicho esto sale de la cocina y se mete en un cuarto; casi de inmediato salió del mismo con varias vendas en su boca-¡te dije que te las quitaras lero, para que crees que traje estas otras!

-go-gomenasai Lero-san

-¡pues si ya entendiste hazlo!

No se podía apreciar más que algunas siluetas desde donde estaban todos que aunque querían saber por qué esa reacción no pudieron averiguar nada, hasta que una exclamación de dolor llamo su atención

-creo que la herida se ha vuelto a abrir-se escucho claramente de Allen

-¡quien te manda forzar la memoria lero!-reprendió-¡rápido acaba y ponte estas o te dará

fiebre lero!-apremio

-no es la gran cosa-dice de vuelta

-¡que…no es la gran cosa!-susurra sombríamente instantes antes de salir-se supone…-se detuvo sudando a mares-que ya no debía pasarte desde ya mucho-sudo mas-la última vez quedaste inconsciente 3 días…¡pero olvidaste lo de tres semanas, casi me matan lero!-dio vueltas frenético-¡ahora si ROAD ME MATARA LERO!

-c-almate-dijo el chico la salir con las vendas en su lugar pero el pelo mojado aun atado-nadie te va a matar-trato de tranquilizar al paraguas que de los nervios se tiro al suelo de cara

-eso dices tú…la otra vez la vi haciendo un ataúd muy pequeño…para quien crees que era lero

-bueno ne-chan tiene un humor especial-lero seguía de panza al suelo-bueno…-dudo-lo que no sepa no le hará mal-susurro apenas

-que dijiste lero-expreso levantando un poco la cabeza

-bueno-siguió indeciso-estoy consciente ¿no?-hizo un ademan-solo fue un dolor pasajero, haremos de cuenta que nada paso, no hay por qué preocuparles de mas

-te juzgue mal-decía en lagrimas el paraguas-no me desagradas del todo lero

-entonces ya no me odias

-no te aproveches

-ya suponía que dirías eso

-eres un desastre lero-ya se le había pasado el ataque-mira nadamas como dejaste el piso lero-decía sobrevolando el trayecto-debiste secarte lero

-se me olvido-una gotita resbalo en su sien al ver el piso húmedo y su cabello goteando agua-sumimasen-expreso agachando la cabeza; fue a la cocina por un trapeador y limpiar lo que el provoco, hasta que-¿hum?

-eres un descuidado lero-le había puesto una toalla encima-si sigues así no acabaras nunca, además si te enfermas me echaran la culpa luego lero-Allen sonrió

-gracias lero, descuida estoy bien

-¡c-como si me importase lero!

-como digas-soltó entre risas

Debido a todo el escándalo Allen tardo en regresar a la mesa luego de limpiar po lo que al volver a la misma aun se secaba el cabello; este era ya bastante largo, lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba casi a la cintura

-perdonen la interrupción

Por breves instantes todos olvidaron con quien hablaban, pues el chico frente a ellos sin cicatriz ni brazo deforme y cabello tan largo que fácilmente seria confundido con una chica vagamente se parecía al Allen Walker que todos conocía

-…p-porque me ven así-sudo

-"_parece mujer_"-pensaba Michel

-"_Walker-sama se ve como chica_"-pensaba Lee

-"_antes quería una hermana menor…pero no así_"-pasaba por la mente de Thoma

-"_Allen-chan se ve....¡tan kawai!_"-obvio Jerry

-"_¿Por qué todos llevan el cabello largo?_"-meditaba Reever

-"_Allen se ve lindo así_"-Miranda

-"_o.o-sin comentarios-_"-la mente en blanco del atragantado Krory

-"_creo que..Allen debería dejarse el cabello corto…aunque no importa_"-débil indecisión de Lenalee

-"_si no fuese por que se que Allen es chico ya lo hubiese invitado a salir_"-declinación poco profunda de Lavi

-"_…y el idiota decía que yo tenía el cabello demasiado largo…ahora quien parece mujer_"-comentario de Kanda

-po-podrian dejar de verme como mis compañeras de clases-sudo frio

Para evitarse las miradas se recogió el pelo en una coleta que de frente era oculta por su misma cabeza. Para entonces ya todos habían acabado de comer por lo que se tuvo que recoger la mesa para hablar más libremente; tomo asiento mientras todos esperaban expectantes

-bien-dijo-pueden hacer su pregunta

-¿eh? Pero ya la hicimos

-¿ya?-respondió enarcando una ceja

-si, oye-soltó Reever-¿que fue lo último que dijimos?

-lo de…-pensó-el…¿pastel de fresas?

-y luego

-a…Lero jalándome de la camisa-varios abrieron con sorpresa los ojos

-…y tu decías que no fue nada lero-susurro con una gotita resbalando en su nuca-pero aun así olvidaste diez minutos lero

-¡¿diez minutos?!-expreso mas que sorprendido-¡¿olvide diez minutos?!-se paro de golpe-¡¿paso algo verdad, que fue?!

-nada paso-extrañamente Kanda parecía mas molesto de lo usual-ya responde

-¿lo de el pastel?

-no lo otro moyashi

-mo…yashi-Allen se sentó y miro el techo con aire ausente

-ahora que lero-el paraguas se le puso enfrente deseando no pasara lo mismo otra vez

-¿eh? Ah no solo-miro la mesa con los brazos cruzados-tuve un…dejavu-sudo frió-no como los otros este fue un dejavu quintuple

-ah…oye Allen ¿podemos preguntar ya?-la china salio al quite antes de que un desastre se avecinara por la cara de Kanda que decía " ¬¬#oh ya te acordaras"

-si claro

-puedes explicar-decía Lavi-¿Por qué crees que eres el hijo del conde?

-si…aunque-meditaba-de seguro me interrumpirán a la mitad y terminaría respondiendo al menos veinte preguntas mas. Mejor…-se levanto de la mesa-se los explico como me explicaron a mi, así ya no habrá malos entendidos

Para sorpresa he expectación de los presentes el chico se metió en uno de los cuartos mientras el paraguas ahora inquieto daba vueltas en el aire de forma casi graciosa que les hacia recordar a alguien aunque no les dio tiempo de recordar quien pues ya Allen había vuelto con una gran caja negra en las manos, no era un arma ni mucho menos algún libro o álbum familiar como esperaban Krory o Lee. ¿una caja dentro de otra caja? No estaban seguros de lo que era.

-el pasatiempo de otosa-solo dijo antes de sacar mas cosas-yo aun no lo hago bien

-ma…marionetas-alcanzo a susurrar Thoma al ver lo que sacaba

-¡¿nos vas a explicar con marionetas como si fuésemos retrasados o algo?!

-pero así me explicaron a mi-el sudo frió resbalo en mas de uno

-ayudo lero-expresó entusiasta-puedo ayudar lero

-claro, eso iba a pedirte; vamos-indico habiendo sacado todo de la caja y colocándolo en la mesa para luego dejarlos tras la gran caja negra ya puesta frente a ellos-deja esto aquí-decía al paraguas

-los hilos lero-le recordaba

-esos están acá-respondía Allen

-y esto lero….

Totalmente ajenos a la conversación optaron por despejar la mesa y acomodar las sillas como mas convenía aun sin creerse que verían de explicación primordial una función de títeres como si el asunto no fuera tan grave como parecía. Ya todos en sus lugares asimilando una especie de anfiteatro de no mas de tres filas (primero los mas jóvenes claro esta) así entre una pensativa Lenalee, un curioso Lavi, un con cara de "que diablos "de Kanda y un casi entusiasta Lee encabezando la primera fila el pequeño escenario (que era la caja negra) se abrió tras haber desaparecido un paraguas y un chico tras el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N/c: a partir de este punto y hasta que aparezcan otra vez líneas como las de arriba la narración variara un poco; espero no les moleste. Los diálogos irán mas oscuros y la narración será letra inclinada, descripciones y de mas al lado de las líneas, por separado o entre paréntesis y similares)(PD: seré ambigua en las descripciones por lo que quiero usen su imaginación que para eso la tienen)

Se abre el telón.

Primera escena.

Un pequeño establecimiento

Se ve una marioneta pequeña y sin rostro serruchando, mas marionetas le acompañan en lo que parece ser afuera del negocio.

_Había una vez en un pueblo un joven e humilde carpintero que trabajaba en un pequeño establecimiento heredado de sus abuelos a sus padres y posteriormente a el, desde muy pequeño había tenido una gran habilidad tallando y creando desde simples muñecos hasta mesas y muebles con la madera, pero, su talento nunca fue explotado el lo tomaba como mera diversión; poco después de que cumplió los 17 sus padres murieron y el tuvo que trabajar usando sus habilidades sorprendiendo a mas de uno en ciudades vecinas. Pese a todo no acepto ofertas quedándose con la sencillez de su hogar vendiendo solo a aquellos que como el habían nacido en la pobreza._

Se cierra el telón

Se abre

Segunda escena

Lo que parece ser un patio de una casa muy grande y lujosa

Otra marioneta sin rostro portando un elegante vestido y una tiara

_A su vez en el pueblo existía una familia enormemente rica que mas de una vez intento contratar al carpintero. La heredera una chica muy bella, pasaba constantemente encerrada negándose a salir a bailes y rechazando las proposiciones de matrimonio, nunca sonreía y mucho menos reía sin importar cuantos regalos les dieran sus padres nada le hacia feliz. Todo el asunto se agravaba hasta que cayo victima de una profunda depresión a los 16, ahora no solo no salía a bailes ahora tampoco a ningún lado, con gran esfuerzo sus padres le convencieron salir al patio pero su condición no mejoraba nada._

_El padre repartió invitaciones a todos los artistas del país, incluso el carpintero que por curiosidad decidió ir al llamado._

Cae el telón

Otra vez se abre

Tercera escena

Muchas marionetas frente a la casa, una sobre una elevación. Siguen sin tener rostro.

**-gracias a todos por venir-**se escucha una voz profunda que sobresalta a mas de uno fuera del escenario-**todos ustedes son conocidos como maestros en su campo famosos o no. La razón por que fueron invitados fue por mi hija ella se encuentra muy mal y quiero que cumplan sus caprichos serán recompensados enormemente ténganlo por seguro**

_Las discusiones rodearon al grupo que acepto encantado la petición al ver la belleza de la chica, todos excepto uno_

**-con su permiso me retiro-**esta voz se oyó un poco aguda con rastros de aspereza

_El carpintero se abrió paso entre la mar de gente, no quería ni tenia intenciones de cumplir caprichos de una niña mimada con complejo de niña rica infeliz y menos aun cuando eso implicaba no hacer juguetes a las niñas del pueblo que vivían en una pobreza realmente lamentable. El padre al darse cuenta que sin querer había logrado hecho ir al evasivo carpintero, logro alcanzarle. Se vio en la necesidad de rogarle se quedara pero el joven se negó de sobremanera._

**-que es lo que quieres a cambio**

_Pregunto el padre viendo que su insistencia ahuyentaba a los demás_

**-si así lo quiere señor solo puedo venir aquí media hora pues tengo cosas mas importantes que atender. Vendré y cumpliré sus caprichos pero solo ese tiempo será además si es posible quisiera que bajara un poco los impuestos de los pobladores.**

_La condición era demasiado pero ya estaba desesperado y accedió_

Fin del tercer acto

Cuarta escena

Patio donde esta la heredera y todos

_El tiempo paso y la chica sin interés pedía y pedía cosas sin siquiera molestarse en verlos, desde algo simple a algo complejo inclusive en un arranque de enojo al ver que todos hacían todo la joven los mando-léase la ironía- a pelar papas y aun también hicieron eso_. _paso un mes en el que la heredera cambio la mitad de su depresión y la cambio por desesperanza y furia al grado que empezó sin razón a correr a los que le hicieran molestar solo quedando tres._

_El primero era un fabricante de cristales muy conocido, por ser adulador era muy obvia su presencia; el segundo un escultor de piedras muy sensible y nervioso que no podía llevarle la contraria a nadie ni siquiera decir no y el ultimo el carpintero que pese a las rabietas de la joven no estaba la mayoría del tiempo por lo que nunca fue corrido, además de que aunque había visto muy poco a la joven su carácter y forma de ser le enojaba mucho considerando a los qué nada tenían y ella sencillamente no apreciara nada. Lo desesperaba._

_Un día la joven les reunió a los tres he dijo_

**-quiero que dentro de tres días-**decía la fina y melodiosa voz de chica-**cada uno haga la cosa mas valiosa y hermosa que se le ocurra, quien haga la mejor obtendrá de este lugar lo que quiera.**

_El fabricante se entusiasmo de tan solo tener la mano de la joven en matrimonio y más aun las riquezas que obtendría con ello._

_El escultor se ilusionaba de poder casarse con tan bella chica…si no fuese tan difícil de complacer._

_En cuanto al carpintero no le paso ni por asomo en la cabeza el siquiera tenerla de novia, menos aun con esa mirada tan triste que siempre tenían aun si se enojaba con ellos. Y entonces supo que quería._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-de que va toda esta estupidez-soltó Kanda sin contenerse al no hallar sentido

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-le callaron todos al unisonó, se habían metido ya en la trama

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cae el telón

Quinta escena

Los tres enfilados, dos con grandes cosas el ultimo sin nada

_Se acercaron los tres a ella el día siguiente. Primero se acerco el escultor de piedras cargando un busto_

**-tenga usted el busto de afrodita la diosa de la belleza-**decía la temblorosa voz-**y…si se me permite quisiera agregar que es usted mas bella.**

_El hombre se retiro aun nervioso esperando no ser corrido del lugar por su atrevimiento. La joven se acerco y le dio las gracias por su esfuerzo, sin embargo dejo dicho objeto en uno de los pedestales del lugar, como todo en esa casa y a lo cual ella no le daba importancia._

_Luego de esto se acerco el fabricante de cristal cuya obra era mayor y más esplendida._

-**aquí tiene usted, la gracia del cisne y el pavo real en una figura única de cristal, aunque me dejara agregar no esta ni a sus pies cuando usted camina con majestuosidad**

_Tras ello se retiro con una reverencia. La joven también agradeció el detalle pero igual que la, anterior dejo la bella figura en una de las partes mas iluminadas del jardín las cuales nunca visitaba. Por ultimo se aproximo el carpintero, ninguno vio el solicitado presente por ningún lado._

**-que has traído tu**

_Pregunto la joven al no obtener lo que esperaba_

-**para una joven egocéntrica e egoísta nada he traído, mas sin embargo traje un pequeño regalo para una niñita sola que nunca recibió el cariño que necesitaba**

_El joven de entre sus ropajes saco una pequeña muñeca hecha a mano casi en su totalidad de madera, con cabelle de paja, vestido de lana y como ojos dos minúsculos granos de linaza; similar a las que este regalaba a las niñas pobres del pueblo._

_La indignación creció en los otros artistas que tanto se esforzaron para que uno saliera con semejante tontería, no creían justo que la recompensa fuera anulada por un berrinche. Pero no esperaron que la heredera sin mas abrazara la muñeca y se pusiera a llorar mientras el carpintero le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro. La joven se seco el rostro al tiempo sonreía a los presentes._

_-_**gracias, muchísimas gracias es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida, un regalo dadote corazón y echo con esmero**

_Decía mientras sonreía mas, casi llorando de felicidad otra vez._

**-tu has ganado. Pide lo que quieras**

_El joven sonrió antes de dedicarle un gesto negativo seguido de una tierna sonrisa_

**-ya me lo ha dado, lo único que yo quería…no, deseaba, era verla sonreír**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**-**KYAAAAAAAA QUE ROMANTICO-chillo emocionada Lenalee

-tan lindo y caballeroso un digno príncipe azul-soltó Miranda

Atrás los chicos ponían cara de "pero… y que tiene que ver con la pregunta". Exceptuando a Lee quien aun tenia ese inusual entusiasmo de niño en espera de el "vivieron felices para siempre". Ya Kanda estaba considerando seriamente intentar derribar alguna puerta o algo, se comenzaba a desesperar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_El tiempo paso y la joven quedo poco a poco cautivada por el carpintero y este se termino enamorando de su forma de ser. Comenzaron un noviazgo que no pudo prosperar debido a que los padres de la chica no querían verla convertida en una simple pueblerina. Por lo que sin mas se casaron he huyeron._

Allen paso una mano frente a las marionetas al instante vestían de novios.

_He iniciaron en otro pueblo como una pareja de recién casados._

Se cierra el telón

Sexta escena

Enfrente a un pueblo portuario la pareja

_El joven llego a amar de tal forma a la su ahora mujer que tomo una decisión e exploto su talento, en poco su nombre fue conocido y la fortuna a su puerta toco; pero la ahora esposa aprendió a ser humilde por lo que las riquezas pasaron fácilmente a segundo plano. Así que aun ambos ricos (y por ello aceptados por los padres) se mantenían viviendo simples, dando donativos a la caridad e instituciones educativas. Pasaron los años y el matrimonio prospero, entonces decidieron que era hora de tener hijos._

Sin aviso el escenario se oscureció

_Pero..._

Un débil luz ilumino la marioneta del hombre la cual sostenía firmemente su cabeza

_El hombre comenzó a tener sueños, visiones. Poco a poco cambiaba._

_Le pidió a su esposa lo abandonara pues temía que de un momento a otro algo malo sucediese. Pero ella firme y leal se negó._

_Un día el hombre dejo de serlo, ya no era mas un simple humano, ese día nació el llamado..._

Todo se quedo en sombras, un haz de luz ilumino un punto particular al tiempo una marioneta caía graciosamente sonriendo de forma macabra a los presentes, estos se estremecieron pues era una replica exacta del original

_Conde del milenio_

Fin de la sexta escena

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-e-el conde-lavi se puso en pie de improvisto

-aun no termino-corto rápido Allen.

Sin mas el pelirrojo tomo lugar nuevamente aunque ya todos parecían saber como continuaría la función.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Séptima escena

Una casa común y un ambiente rutinario

_El tiempo paso, el conde y su mujer Vivian bastante tranquilos, como la personalidad de su marido era muy inestable ella difícilmente podía saber lo que pensaba por lo que su relación se volvió un tanto compleja. En épocas de cembrinas el conde tuvo que salir por un prolongado tiempo dejando sola a su mujer, ésta comenzó la labor de parto la noche del 24, pero no había ahí nadie que le ayudara; las horas pasaron y en la madrugada del 25 dio a luz un varón. La felicidad le embargo._

La marioneta en una mecedora cargando un bulto blanco

_Lo que tanto habían deseado finalmente se había cumplido, aunque el gusto no le duro. Su hijo nació con una deformidad y pese a que no se dejo batir por ello, no pudo el evitar horrorizarse al ver ese brillo verdoso en su mano al reconocer la inocencia, la desesperación le embargo sabia lo que el conde le hacia a la inocencia y a todo aquel que pudiese convertirse en exorcista y temiendo por su hijo huyo._

Cambia a escena nevada, la marioneta corriendo.

_Aun débil por el difícil parto la mujer corrió sin descanso, pese a la falta de sangre y el cansancio no se detuvo, sabia que cualquiera podía ser un akuma. Corrió tanto como le fue posible hasta que no pudo mas. _

La marioneta cae.

_No pudo volverse a levantar..._

La marioneta abrasa con fuerza al bebe mientras la nieve aumenta

Fin de la séptima escena

Octava escena

En escena un pueblo, varias marionetas en el lugar.

_Era navidad y el pueblo estaba de fiesta, había alegría y felicidad, los niños abrían con ansias sus regalos y los mayores limpiaban la plaza donde cada año lanzaban fuegos artificiales._

_Todos se detuvieron al oír un llanto, cavaron hasta encontrar a una mujer congelada abrazando con fuerza un bebe._

Cae el telón

Novena escena

La marioneta del conde buscando hasta por debajo de las rocas.

_El conde llego antes de lo que pensó pero no pudo hallar por ningún lado a su mujer. Sabia que pronto daría a luz y le angustiaba el pensar que le hubiesen echo algo. Desafortunadamente le hayo muerta en un pueblo._

El conde frente a una tumba, el escenario se nubla levemente. Otra marioneta entra

_Un aldeano le informo que pudieron salvar al bebe y este había sido llevado a un convento de monjas en las afueras. Por lo que luego de un día de luto se dirigió al mismo._

El conde frente a un modulo de información

_Desafortunadamente le informaron que su hijo fue trasladado a otro orfanatorio a falta de recursos el día que uso de luto._

Pasa una planta rotatoria

_Su hijo había sido transportado al otro lado del mar_

La marioneta del conde cae

_Como ningún noe había despertado debía buscar a la antigua. Un año después logro llegar_

Frente a una casa quemada

_Pero del mismo solo quedaban cenizas. Según los inquilinos un montón de monstros persiguió al grupo de niños recién llegados y por temor a que causaran mala suerte mandaron a cada uno a distintos orfanatos…en distintas partes del mundo_

La marioneta cae

_Tardo tres años en dar con el lugar, sin embargo de este le informaron que hubo un problema con las monjas que decidieron mandarlos a todos a un lugar de adopciones no religioso y por tanto difícil de dar con el. Para entonces fue creado Lero que tenia entre una de sus tantas funciones el ayudar a localizar al niño._

La marioneta del conde llegando a un tercer lugar sosteniéndose en un palo

_Luego de cinco años de búsqueda logro dar con el lugar donde actualmente residía su hijo que ya debía de tener aproximadamente cinco…pero nadie le encontró. Un par de niños comentaron que hubo un fuerte pleito con los mayores y debido a los fuertes insultos el niño había huido del lugar. Por lo que se desconocía su paradero actual._

La marioneta del conde en un rincón haciendo círculos en el piso

_Por esas fechas los Noé comenzaron a aparecer. Estos le hicieron notar que aunque lo hallase no le podría reconocer por que nunca le había visto_

Aumenta el aura oscura sobre si.

_Fue entonces que se armo una discusión entre el conde y los noes; estos no querían que el conde siguiera perdiendo el tiempo en una búsqueda inútil pues ya habían dado al niño como muerto. Solo llegaron a un acuerdo tras aproximadamente medio año…el conde buscaría en su tiempo libre cuando ellos estuviesen libres de trabajo._

_Pero tras un par de años se dio por vencido._

Fin de la novena escena

Decima y ultima escena

Un escenario nevado; el conde, Road y Tikky caminando entre la nieve como si fuesen a un picnic

_Durante un juego de Road esta dejo a Lero olvidado por lo que tuvieron que regresar a buscarle. Para cuando le sacaron de la nieve este les conto de un exorcista enterrado._

Las tres marionetas desenterrando a una cuarta

_Rápidamente comenzaron a idear como aprovechar el cuerpo entero que hallaron bajo el desastre. Les sorprendió mucho el hallarle vivo…_

Las marionetas saltan asustadas, luego se le acercan de poco a poco. La marioneta del chico les ve y luego…

_Y más aun sin memoria._

Los tres se van de espaldas. La cuarta suda frio

_Nuevamente comenzó un debate, entre si matarle o criarlo como mascota criado o sirviente._

Las marionetas agachadas en el suelo viendo de reojo a la otra aun en el suelo

_El tiempo avanzaba y les costaba mas trabajo decidir_

Los tres lanzándose bolas de nieve molestos. La otra marioneta solo les ve sin entender

_Finalmente decidieron partir a un lugar seguro pues anochecía y una tormenta se hubo desatado._

Todos corren levándose a el chico en una silla de ruedas

_Y fueron a el único lugar que conocían de Rusia. Aunque…no sabían lo que pasaría al ir ahí precisamente_

Todos entran en una cabaña apresurados entran y cierran en cuanto pueden, la marioneta de Road es casi llevada por el fuerte viento. Al final logran quedar sentados en el suelo empapados, la marioneta de Road se sacude como perro mojando a las marionetas del Conde y Tikky en el proceso. Otra marioneta aparece pasándoles toallas, por último se acerca al Conde.

-**que los trae por aquí a estas horas-**se escucha la voz dulce de una mujer de aproximados 30

**-**_**Konbawa**_** perdona las molestias-**se escucha la voz del conde-**pero necesito pedirte un favor…**

**-claro cual**

**-podrías encargarte de este chico un tiempo en lo que decidimos que hacer con el**

**-claro, no veo el prob…**

La marioneta se queda estática unos segundos; luego se acerca al chico, le da la vuelta le mira de cerca hasta que ve su brazo entonces…

-¡**que te ha pasado!-**exploto asustando a todos-**¡por que tienes el cabello blanco! Y esa cicatriz…¡dime quien fue para romperle la cara!**

Todas las marionetas se espantan por el repentino cambio de la una vez dulce mujer

-**estas…bi…-**comenzó a decir la marioneta de Road

**-ustedes!-**rugió sin a viso-**¡traigan vendas!**

Ya las dos marionetas corrían asustadas

**-¡y tu!-**la marioneta del conde se sobresalto-¡**has algo no andes de inútil!-**lo sacudió-¡**Que no vez que tu hijo se va a desangrar vivo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

El conde se queda callado, una planta rotatoria pasa

-¡**H-H-HIJO-**se movió nervioso de aquí para haya-**u-un s-segundo d-dices q-que e-el es m-mi h-hijo?**

**-¿cress que no reconocería a mi pequeñito?¡ya deja de andar de inútil muévete!**

_Luego de ese percance inicial se hicieron varias pruebas que dieron solo confirmaciones positivas_

En escena todos los noes

_La familia se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que el niño que daban por muerto seguía con vida pero claro esta del bando contrario. Aunque llevo tiempo todos se lograron acostumbrar a su presencia._

Todas las marionetas regadas. La marioneta del conde en un rincón haciendo circulitos en el suelo, al lado la de Allen intentando calmarle.

_Pero el conde se sigue deprimiendo cada que recuerda lo cerca que estuvo de matar a su propio y único hijo. Finalmente todos han tenido una vida normal o casi en lo que va de los últimos meses._

Las marionetas pasan al frente se toman de las manos he hacen una reverencia. La mini marioneta de Lero pasa al frente.

-**Fin lero**

Fin de la obra

Cae el telón y las luces del escenario se apagan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El peliblanco y el paraguas salen tras el improvisado escenario algo cansados.

-fue un poco laborioso pero creo que me explique bien-levanto la mano para secar el sudor de su frente-otra vez-susurro al ver su mano enredada en hilos-no se como le hace otosa para no enredarse

-trucos del conde-tama lero-dijo el paraguas sobrevolando frente a el

-esto no se desenreda-refunfuño intentando soltarse

-eres un torpe lero

-mira quien lo dice-apunto el chico-yo no soy el único enredado

-eh-el paraguas bajo la mirada tenia al menos quince hilos amarrados al mango de hecho se había llevado jalando algunas marionetas-rayos lero-y comenzó a morderlos

-yo que tu no hacia eso-dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados-no hay mas hilo para remplazar y ya sabes como se pone otosa cuando dañan un poco sus cosas-el paraguas se quedo de piedra, Allen suspiro-da mas miedo que un nivel…-dejo las frese suspendida-no hay mucho…silencio-dijo mas para si, se volteo

Dirigió su vista a la mesa para averiguar que pasaba aunque luego pensó que era mejor desviarla un momento.

Lee y Krory tenían cara de "donde quedo el vivieron felices para siempre"; es decir que apenas y procesaban el que la función acabo demasiado idos como para salir de aquella forma de inexpresividad.

Michel mantenía su mandíbula a cinco centímetros debajo de lo normal pero a tiempo de solo rozar el respaldo de la silla de Lee; aparentemente también estaba medio ido.

Jerry estaba…bueno el estaba…serio.(N/A:¡por dios que miedo!)

Thoma había tomado las cosas con calma, hasta cuando lero dijo fin fue cuando "accidentalmente" se golpeo con el respaldo de la silla de Miranda por lo que estaba inconsciente

Miranda y Lenalee habían quedado despedazadas desde que les arruinaron al príncipe azul. No era de extrañar ver sobre sus cabezas aun las nubes de tormenta.

Reever no se movía, no parpadeaba, no parecía reaccionar y por el color azul de su cara parecía que tampoco estaba respirando; además el cigarro que hubo prendido al principio cayo en sus pantalones así que lo probable era que volviera en si muyyyy pronto.

Lavi mantenía la competencia con Michel pues era difícil decir quien tenia la boca mas abierta; como dato extra aparentemente intento moverse otra vez de su silla.

Kanda también tenia aquel aire de haberse querido levantar solo que su reacción era menos visible solo…se le veía más los ojos. (N/A: O.O así)

Tuvo que pasar varios minutos antes que alguna hablase justo cuando el grito de Reever despertó a Thoma. El pelirrojo llamo la atención de los presentes debido al tono cortado de su voz…

-u-un segundo-decía sudando-n-no di-dijiste q-que tu m-madre estaba m-muerta

Todos voltearon sin poderlo evitar cada uno se había enfocado en uno solo de los actos que no recabaron en ese hecho. Miraron al chico cuyo rostro erra frialdad pura

-si, lo dije

-pero…-comenzó Lenalee-la de hace rato-señalo temblándole un dedo

-no era…ella…no era tu madre-termino Reever

-si…-silencio-¿Qué? ¿no entienden? Son exorcistas no, cualquiera sabría que eso se debe a que mi padre…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**PLAZA ROJA DE MOSCU**

-la papa ha subido, igual el jitomate-se cruzo de brazos-para mi no es problema pero ya no hay calabacita y sin las berenjenas no sabrá igual-resoplo-ni hablar tendré que ir a otro lugar-toma la canasta-es el quinto puesto de la hora…¡espero no salir de la cuidad otra vez!-y a paso apresurado avanza

Aun no nevaba y a decir verdad no pasaba de la una pero ya una mujer de pelo café daba vueltas apurada buscando los ingredientes para la comida. Los peatones que ya conocían a dicha mujer se apartaban a sabiendas de que no saldrían bien pardos si la molestaban en plena búsqueda, a excepción de dos chicos que la persiguieron a mitad de su discusión interna-externa consigo misma.

-no debo de dejarme vencer por pequeñeces, tengo…no debo hacer la mejor de las comidas para que mi hijito Allen recobre el apetito ¡es mi deber como madre que soy!

Con la decisión dibujada en sus ojos la castaña apresuro el paso dando giros rápidos y cortos para poder llegar a la salida del mercado, aunque, en su apuro di una vuelta donde no debía y…

-¿eh?...no, otra vez…¡me perdí!-declaro al verse en un callejón sin salida (N/A: ya saben a quien le heredo Allen el sentido de la orientación)

-seño…a dicho Allen-se oyó a sus espaldas

-ah, eh son amigos suyos-interrogo vacilante, le habían cerrado el paso

-podría decirse que si y no a la vez-aventuro un chico alto de cabellera oscura

-solo digamos que le debemos pagar un favor-apunto otro mas bajo pero robusto

-ya que, gracias a el-siguió el primero-nuestras novias nos dejaron…

-para seguirle como todas en este pueblucho-concluyo el bajo

-oh vaya-se le vio sonreír forzosamente-la pobre de Road-chan ya no puede con todas y dos mas…pobrecilla-susurro

-por ello-corto el alto recargándose en la pared próxima a ella-nos preguntábamos, como pagarle el favor-levanto su mentón-pero ya que tenemos a su madrecita con nosotros…algo se nos ocurrirá

-dígame seño…¿quiere divertirse un rato?-inquirió con sonrisa sádica

g-gracias-se aparto rápidamente-e-estoy ocupada, tengo prisa…saben

-no tan rápido-le apresaron contra la pared rodeándola-es de mala educación plantar a los invitados, no cree señito

-po-podriamos dejarlo para después-miro a todos lados nerviosa-t-tengo algo que hacer, q-que tal si nos r-reunimos otro día- sonrió mas nerviosamente, la tomaron otra vez del mentón; el tipo chaparro comenzó a reír

-ya se de donde heredo la cara y las patéticas excusas el enano ese

-…perdona, pero…que acabas de decir-el semblante le había cambiado

-que parte: las patéticas excusas o el enano ese

-lo segundo, no deberías insultar a otros

-uy la doña ya se enojo-se burlo el chaparro

-me pregunto que pasa si debimos que su hijo es un imbécil

-o un retrasado

-o que debieron de meterlo a un acilo en lugar de una escuela

-retráctense-susurro apretando los puños, casi dejando caer la canasta

-um, no, no quiero

-después de todo los idiotas son idiotas

-ustedes…-ya la mujer temblaba

-llorara-dijo uno

-va a llorar-afirmo el otro-pero que mas puede hacerse al tener un hijo así

-solo-rio-llorar en la funeraria

-ustedes…-repitió incluso su sombra temblaba de furia que intentaba reprimir-pueden insultarme…también abusar de mi…pero-su sombra tembló mas- aquel que insulte a mi único hijo…lo voy a…

Solo se vieron dos sombras retrocediendo de una tercera que perdía la forma.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-un…

-si, mi padre convirtió a mi madre en

-un akuma

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Recogía del suelo manzanas y naranjas, limpiaba con un pañuelo el dinero manchado accidentalmente. Tal vez en esta ocasión se hubo pasado. En realidad no es que fuese la primera vez que se le iba la mano al perder unos instantes la razón.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos apenas percatándose de su alrededor; una niña pequeña y bien vestida de un azul oscuro se adentro en el sombrío lugar quedando solo a un par de pisadas de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo tan pronto llego

-ah…hola Road-chan que haces por aquí a estas horas

-ya Salí-respondió ignorando su tono dulzón de "yo no rompo un plato, lo defiendo"

-¿eh? Tan rápido son las dos…-se recargo en una pared-¡que clase de madre no sabe a que horas salen sus hijos!-declaro en lagrimas exageradas

-oye yo no soy tu hija-dijo con una gota de sudor frio, y agrego-por suerte-en un susurro

Road siguió esperando que se callara de una vez lo cual no prometía ser pronto; se cruzo de brazos soltando un largo suspiro cuándo al fin recabo en lo que había en el callejón. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se agachaba para poder ver de cerca las cabezas de un par de infortunados chicos ligeramente mayores que ella.

-esto si que es un escándalo-susurro en el suelo contemplando las paredes manchadas de sangre y otras cosas nada agradables a la vista-si que los hiciste picadillo

-¿eh el que?...-se giro confundida-ah…ellos-el semblante le cambio-se lo merecían

-¿enserio?-inquirió jugando con la cabeza de uno-que raro, tu no tienes ni la necesidad ni menos la costumbre de matar; de hecho son raras las ocasiones cuando lo haces aun siendo akuma, aunque eso ultimo deberías agradecérselo a ni-san que logro convertirte en uno sin necesidad de recurrir a pagos y otras cosas

-ellos…-decía con desprecio-insultaron a Allen-Road se detuvo

-…ahora que me fijo bien…les conozco, vaya por eso faltaron-se paro-tienes razón-coloco su pie en una de las cabezas-se lo merecían los muy idiotas

Poco a poco ejercía mas presión mientras su rostro solo reflejaba una fría indiferencia, casi como si creyese que no merecían siquiera ser aplastados como cucarachas. El cráneo se hizo añicos dejando esparcidos los sesos sin olvidarse de salpicar a ambas de sangre.

-los chicos de hoy…-comenzó la mujer limpiándose la sangre-son unos graseros aun muertos ¿no lo crees así Road-chan?-suspiro de forma vacía-nuevamente e dejado plazas libres en su escuela, espero que no cause mas problemas

-déjalo así-rio la niña lamiendo la sangre para luego escupirla con molestia-pero deberías limpiarte bien antes que lleguemos-señalo su vestido cubierto de sangre

-uh…me cambiare

-ni-chan se dará cuenta-rio-aunque desde cuando importa eso

-Allen-kun se complica la existencia a veces

-no importa…sabes-sonrió perversamente-se me ha ocurrido una idea, no todos gozan de una buena educación hay qué aprovechar las plazas libres-la mujer cerro los ojos

-procura no darle mas dolores de cabeza

-descuida con esto…ni-chan no tendrá mas problemas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La autora en cabina

Niko: -.- no se podrá, tal vez no tenga tanto tiempo , ya hasta me corren del ciber

Mejor díganme ustedes si quieren el anexo se llamaran "Noah Days y Exorcist Nigths"


	13. Chapter 13

Cansancio……bueno tengo demasiadas explicaciones que dar: pobreza, empleo, noviazgo, desempleo, rompimiento, influencia, farmacia, inactividad. Actividad leve, etc. etc.

Como no tengo tiempo no puedo explicarme como debiera, solo dar paso al siguiente capitulo y esperar,,,(suspiro) que no todos mis lectores me abandonen de un día para el otro debido a mi prolongada ausencia que no terminara aquí.

Gracias a: **Iroka, -Khya- y Karoomi-chan que leen apenas o todavia**

MAN NO ME PERTENECE, DE AHÍ LA MITAD DE MI DEPRESION

_Bueno sin mas preámbulos continúen con esta historia rara que lo será mas y mas los próximos capítulos al grado de que se pregunten que tengo en la cabeza, descuiden…ni yo lo se._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Decimo Tercer Noche: Bienvenidos a mi nueva vida

**Yuu Kanda** había aprendido con el tiempo y la meditación a mantener siempre la paciencia, sin importar la situación, el lugar, o quienes se viesen involucrados. Gracias a su temperamento se gano mas de un apodo, desde el samurái de corazón de piedra hasta la maquina asesina perfecta; y no era de extrañar con aquel carácter tan amargo que alejaba a todos, no era secreto el visible temor de los buscadores que rehuían al enterarse que debían de acompañarle en la siguiente misión: era una muerte anunciada.

En poco menos de unos años su amargura bajo un poco, aunque no lo quisiera admitir si existía un corazón debajo de aquella frialdad que aparentaba al resto, pues, se había prometido a si mismo no llorar, no reír, no sentir; por nadie ni nada. Desde aquella vez, aquel día cuando todo se arruino.

Entrado a la orden hubo muchos cambios para el, pero sinceramente no era una mejora. Desde aquella chica que lo confundió con una, por el pelirrojo que también le confundió con una ( y hasta la fecha no dejaba de usar aquel _Yu-chan_ que tanto fastidiaba), terminando con aquel garbanzo que irónicamente no le confundió con una. ¿Seria acaso por que el chico parecía mas chica que el mismo?

Todos los días en la orden se habían vuelto un manicomio y en mas de una ocasión desplego su mal carácter por causa de alguno de los antes mencionados. Incluso en aquellos momentos se olvidaba de que era exorcista que había una guerra allá fuera, que debía pelear, que muchos morían y otros tantos lo perdían todo; había veces incluso ya que mandaba al diablo su tiempo de vida por salvar a cualquiera sin razón lo cual le molestaba, había decidido buscarle, no morir hasta encontrarle y entonces de repente ya era buen samaritano. La razón era aquel _Moyashi_ que en una sola misión le dio unas simples palabras las cuales aun sonaban en sus oídos. Ahora el quería saber el por que, el por que le preocupaba aquello, por que hablaba así.

Un día desapareció. Otro supo que estaba vivo y ese mismo le fue a buscar. Sin embargo desde ese instante las cosas fueron de mal en peor, en más de una ocasión pensó darse vuelta y continuar con su vida pero por una razón no podía. Aquel viaje incierto puso a prueba su paciencia, aun más de la que ocupo al ser secuestrado por su estupidez. Cada día su irritabilidad subía al grado de cree que moriría de un coraje -pobre de su hígado- mantuvo la calma cuando el _Moyashi _no les reconoció, cuando fingió demencia, cuando fueron etiquetados de mascotas, incluso luego de procesar aquella historia infantil que daba rastros de realidad. Lo soporto y tolero todo…todo. Pero **ESO** había roto por completo su paciencia. AL DIABLO TODO, SE IBA DE AHÍ EN CUANTO PUDIESE.

Una cosa era que lo tuviesen retenido, otra que lo calificaran de mascota y una MUYYYYYYYYY diferente era **ESO.**

Soportaba a Komui con su complejo de hermana, a los Komurines y sus estupideces. Aguantaba a Lavi cada que lo llamaba por su nombre, cuando intentaba trenzarle al cabello y lo fastidiaba.

A Lenalee con aquella afición de llamar a un grupo de desconocidos familia y meterlo en el paquete.

A su maestro que se creía su padre y no dejaba de decirle "_Yu-kun"_

A todo ser vivo por siquiera respirar

Pero **ESO** no se lo perdonaba a nadie.

-Le queda mejor el azul, aunque como es el no importa-rio-mejor veo cual es el mejor color para mi muñeca exorcista, ya este destrozo varios de mis vestidos una vez-hizo un puchero-omrrr y yo que quería verlo como "damisela en desgracia" pero no pude

-ya son de _Allen-kun_ no tuyos

-ah? Que injusto

-¡ya nos vamos!-se oyó de afuera

-¡ya casi!-respondió la niña-bien pónganse esto y compórtense o no los llevaremos de paseo otra vez

En eso momentos deseaba tener a _**Mugen**_ para descuartizar a aquella chicuela la cual era causante de todo aquello, aun recordaba el día anterior a detalle y como el idiota distraído de Lavi les condeno a eso.

FLASH BACK

Tres de la tarde, cielo despejado. Estiro un poco sus entumidas piernas aquel lugar le dejaría envarado de por vida. Ya casi se le hacia costumbre ver Noes y al conde charlando en la mesa como si no existieran, todos en la jaula que tenían de dormitorio hablaban, ignorando aquella conversación ajena a ellos.

Suspiro enormemente procurando no llamar la atención del resto quienes nuevamente debatían que hacer en un cazo tan raro como ese.

Evadió con facilidad las preguntas que le hicieron, no deseaba perder el tiempo discutiendo una tontería (en realidad tiempo sobraba pero su hígado no soportaría tantos corajes). Levanto un poco la vista y la centro en la esquina de su propia jaula donde Lavi tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto entre aquel Moyashi que comía ignorándolos y la ventana detrás suyo.

Apenas podía captar la conversación de aquella mesa solo oía pequeñas freses sin sentido o mejor dicho que no lograba entender. El conde hablando entre bocados luciendo aun mas tonto de lo que se veía (de verdad reconsideraba el hecho de haberse muerto en aquella misión hace cinco meses).

-solo esos tres-le escucho pronunciar a Road-los demás ya están viejos

-¿Qué hay de ese parece de diecinueve?-inquirió la mujer

-tiene cara de niño pero solo eso, es mayor creo que dijo una vez llorando "moriré sin llegar a los veinticinco y sin novia"-expreso la niña alargando un brazo para tomar algo-como ya dije solo esos tres alcanzan

-pero podríamos meter a todos ¿no?

-¡na!-casi rio-ya están muy viejos, no quiero que me pregunten "trajiste a tus tíos" o algo así

-ya lo has hecho

-pero en reuniones estrictas y reglamentarias

-¿soy el único que cree que esto es una pésima idea?-dijo Allen repentinamente-ya se que aquí se hace de todo prácticamente en cuanto es sugerido…pero…¿no exageran?

-um…-pensaron todos los _Noahs_ presentes-no-dijeron al aniso, Allen sudo frio

-déjalos cariño-sugirió la madre-ya pronto te acostumbraras a esto

-ya te acostumbraste _ka-san_

-oh, por supuesto que no-respondió con esa risa imborrable

-p-pero ni siquiera sabemos si tienen papeles o si ya terminaron sus es…

-oigan-Road se agacho entre ellos sobresaltando a Lenalee y poniéndole en guardia-debe ser duro ser exorcista, díganme ¿alguno estudio?-le pregunto a Lavi

-¿uh?-inquirió ido-no-respondió a poco

-¡decidido!-soltó Road triunfante para dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos

-…-Allen solo soltó un suspiro resignado

-bien esta concordado-el conde se puso en pie y se acerco a ellos, lo cual hizo a todos prestar atención-ustedes tres-los señalo-irán…¡a clases para que se eduquen pequeños ignorantes!-festejo sonriente

-¡idiota que has hecho!-ahorco a Lavi en cuanto entendió todo

END FLASH BACK

-che…esto…es una estupidez

-no podemos hacer nada

-claro que puedo-lo tomo del cuello del saco-puedo matarte por bocón

-chicos cálmense no es tan malo "al menos eso creo"-susurro luego

-ya nos vamos-indico el ojiplata-¿están ya listos?-pregunto

-para tirarnos de un barranco-respondió al acto el japonés

-oye-Allen frunció el ceño-esa es la cara que pones después de que _ne-chan_ se esforzó

-nadie se lo pidió

- así agradeces cuando alguien te hace un favor

-a decir verdad, si ahora me hacen el favor de matarme con gusto lo agradeceré, la muerte es preferible a esta situación…

Y las miradas fulminantes no se hicieron esperar. A poco una castaña salio con varias cajitas amarradas en pañoletas de colores todas con sus nombres bordados además traía con una cara de "se van mis bebes" que logro ponerlo enfermo. Tras ella apareció Road, a decir verdad lucia decente pero no le importo prefirió seguir mirando con cara de "muérete" a cierto chico que sencillamente se deshizo de ella para centrarla en las recién llegadas.

-¿están listos chicos?-exclamo la mujer

-claro que estamos listos…¡pero para largarnos!-grita a poco

-anda, tan entusiasmados están-sonriente toma un pañuelo-prometí que no lloraría-y comenzaron las lagrimas-pero ver a mi pequeñito ir a la escuela con sus anteriores amigos es tan…tan….¡emocionante!

-ah…_okasa_-sudaba la gota gorda

-ya nos vamos-indico Road tratando de soltar a Allen de su loca madre que se le había pegado como lapa en Acapulco (N/A: XD)-¡vamos a llegar tarde!

-es cierto-Allen logro zafarse de aquel abrazo que se tornaba demasiado estrujante tratándose de su madre claro esta-se nos hace tarde-al poco saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj redondo algo antiguo con un garbado difícil de distinguir-tenemos que partir si no queremos llegar tarde

Y así como así se dio vuelta. Kanda resoplo molesto, ¿donde estaba _**Mugen**_ cuando se necesitaba?

A poco de haber avanzado, unos pasos se escucharon tras ellos; giro topándose con un tipo desalineado que no había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo alborotado, usaba lentes gruesos y redondos, además vestía de vagabundo.

-oí, Allen-a pasos lentos llego al lado cargando una cosa-se te olvido algo…

-ah…gracias tío -respondió con una sonrisa

¿Pues cuantos "supuestos" tíos tenia el _moyashi_ ese? De verdad que tantos _Noah_ con cara de santos le comenzaban a cansar; no reparo mucho en la escasa conversación que hubo ni menos en la cosa que se le entrego al chico, estaba mas ocupado pensando….¡como matar a aquella maldita _Noah _de pelo azul por tan siquiera intentar ponerle un vestido antes y ahora!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los cinco caminaban entre la nieve, aun no salía el sol pero un débil haz de la madrugada iluminaba lo suficiente su alrededor, al menos así no debían de tropezar. Apenas llevaban como quince minutos de viaje, los suficientes para notarse el ambiente tan cargado de tensión por parte de dos chico: uno pelirrojo y otro japonés. La china no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro bajo que se escucho a la perfección pero fue ignorado por todos.

Lenalee tembló sin poder evitarlo al sentir una ligera brisa matinal particularmente helada, no era de extrañarse, después de todo llevaba una falda realmente corta; para su fortuna el par de calcetas le llegaban por sobre la rodilla, aunque no podía decirse mucho de aquellos zapatos cortos que consideraba incómodos y cuadrados, al menos sus brazos se encontraban perfectamente protegidos del frio. Tenia puesta una camiseta de mangas largas de color blanco y sobre esta un saco de color rojo tal como la falda que mantenía a 10 cm de la rodilla. Lo único que mantenía en su lugar era aquel par de listones oscuros sujetando su cabello en dos sencillas caletitas. Miro a Road sin evitarlo.

-¿no tienes frio?

Dijo sin habérselo pensado. De hecho hace rato que sentía curiosidad. La niña vestía casi igual a ella con la diferencia que su conjunto era de un azul oscuro, además, se debía decir que ese día a diferencia de la mayoría sus ojos no lucían ámbar sino un color próximo al marrón y sobretodo estaba… ¿decente? ¿Arreglada? Tal vez fuese tonto pero ahora si consideraba a Road una chica adolecente, con su cabello peinado e arreglado con broches y cintas colocadas estratégicamente sin lucir ni exagerado, ni pomposo era mas bien elegante.

La niña se dio la vuelta al notar que le hablaba a ella, extrañamente parecía no haberse dado cuanta de que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué debería?-fue su seca respuesta sin ningún dejo de burla u juego, la usual en realidad-¿tú tienes? Vaya…que frágiles son los humanos

Le vio caminar aun de espaldas para llevar el maletín-que todos portaban-tras de su espalda con ambas manos sujetándole. Se quedo un rato así, caminando de espaldas antes de volver a hablar.

-ya estoy acostumbrada, también esta el hecho de que el lugar donde vamos es cerrado y tiene buena calefacción-luego le vio suspirar teatralmente- en verdad que son frágiles los humanos-le vio sonreír y mirar al ojiplata- ¿_Nee_ _ni-chan_?

Allen no respondió parecía mas ocupado en otros asuntos. Pasaron unos pesados minutos antes que el chico abriera la boca

-te vas a caer _ne-chan-_miro el cielo un rato para después sacar el reloj grande de su bolsillo-tal vez lleguemos a tiempo-susurra

Mas silencio, mas largo e incomodo silencio.

Unos minutos más, una hora más

-¿cuanto falta?-la voz de Lavi sobresaltan a mas de uno

-a este ritmo…tal vez diez u veinte minutos

-um-y nada más es dicho

Lenalee gira la vista a todos, quizás demasiado nerviosa ante tanta incomodidad debido al silencio que se prolonga. Solo fija su vista unos instantes entre los tres chicos pasando por alto las rojas vestimentas de los tres al igual que el pantalón negro que portan. Kanda con el portafolios sobre un hombro suspira, Lavi con la vista en el infinito sujeta mas fuerte el suyo que cuelga al lado y Allen mira una vez mas el reloj manteniendo el maletín de lado derecho en el otro un estuche. Demasiado inquieta Lenalee intenta entablar conversación.

-o-oye Allen-el chico gira-¿Por qué el traje de ella es distinto?-señala a Road

-ah…¿el uniforme dices?-Allen se detuvo un momento-bueno no sé cómo sean las escuelas de donde provienen pero en la nuestra las cosas son así…

De la nada saco una tabla con graficas y dibujos(N/A: no sé de donde…Allen se parece cada vez mas a su familia XD)

-verán, el lugar se divide en tres: los grados inferiores-señalo una barra blanca-los medios-una azul-y los superiores-una roja-de los 5 a los 9 años perteneces a los inferiores donde te enseñan lo básico, ellos visten de blanco. Luego están los medios a los cuales van de los 10 a 14 años, en estos se imparten un grado avanzado de matemáticas, historia mundial, además de pintura, como _ne-chan_ ellos visten de azul. Finalmente en los grados superiores donde solo ingresan aquellos de entre 15 a 19 años se les da desde gramática hasta filosofía, música e idiomas, entre otras cosas; todos ellos como nosotros van de rojo.-bajo la tabla-cada color represente algo, el blanco la sed del saber; el azul aprendizaje constante y el rojo la supremacía intelectual (N/A: ¬¬U solo aquí, no me hagan caso) eso es todo-y la tabla desapareció

Un nuevo suspiro se escucho mientras avanzaban. En solo unos momentos la capital Rusia se distinguió. Unos niños vestidos con short y camisa de color blanco se acerco hasta ellos agitando los brazos en un saludo desesperado, Allen sonrió cuando una mujer les dio alcance.

-_perdonen-hizo _una reverencia_-podrían llevarlos de nuevo, tengo que ir a otro lado y estoy atareada con las juntas de padres de familia_

Ninguno capto mucho de lo dicho pues todo estaba en ruso, uno muy rápido y de acento extraño. Antes de que Lavi pidiese que se lo repitieran-en el ruso que aprendió-Allen para la sorpresa de todos comenzó una platica en el mismo lenguaje con una fluidez asombrosa

_-descuide señora Inga, no es problema para nosotros encargarnos de Boris, Denis y Dimitri-_al decir esto acaricio a uno de la cabeza_- al contrario es bueno un poco de ejercicio en las mañanas_

_-gracias Allen, y también tu Road_-saco algo de su canasta_-tomen por sus molestias-_les paso un poco de pan recién hecho_-si no me apuro se me hará tarde_

Luego a paso apresurado se alejo no sin antes dar-lo que parecía un sermón-algunas palabras a sus tres hijos. Sin muchas, por no decir nulas, palabras el rumbo continúo sin demasiados contratiempos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El sol al fin salía, dándoles a los numerosos jóvenes una mínima muestra de calor que tanto hacia falta. Con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el frio, muchos se quitaron sus cómodas bufandas que mantenían rodeando su boca y cuello para recibir aquella calidez agradable.

Eran quince para las siete, un día grandemente acogedor a comparación con el frio invierno que solía sentirse en esas fechas. Los grupos de chicos que iban de dos personas juntas de un solo color, a aglomeraciones que llegaban a las treinta con distintitos colores; avanzaban entre pequeñas discusiones matutinas y escándalos por proyectos semanales; algunos no sin apuro corrían como alma que lleva el diablo murmurando palabras inentendibles para el resto, cosa que, a la mayoría no le importo.

Un pelirrojo, un oriental y una china miraron asombrados su alrededor olvidándose vagos instantes de caminar. El chico de blancos cabellos noto eso, por lo que giro sobre sus pasos disponiéndose a sacudirles lo que fuese necesario para despabilarlos; pero instantes después pareció pensárselo pues continúo avanzando. Al sentirse ignorados el trió de exorcistas le siguieron adentrándose en aquel castillo que por un momento confundieron con su hogar.

El colegio **Maisdrevois **cuna de sabios y filósofos, ubicada en Moscú mejor dicho cerca a el, en un pequeño valle cubierto ahora de nieve; reluce por su arquitectura que se dice única en su tipo, de no ser por que tres personas le conocían. Con sus muchas ventanas y numerosas torres, el lugar lucia extrañamente acogedor, bastante mas colorido y en definitiva mas alegre que su lúgubre contraparte e incluso aquella bandera tricolor le daba un aire curioso.

Los jardines cubiertos del manto nevado permitían a ciertas flores algo de espacio, luz y calor solo escasas y raras de colores tan blancos que difícilmente eran divisadas. Podían distinguir un suelo de mármol gris en sus pies al igual que arboles a su alrededor. En sus pensamientos se hallaban cuando un gritillo les sorprendió.

-_kya-_una niña de ropas azules le hubo saltado encima a Road sacándola de balance-Road llegaste…jujuju Moris y Blake me deben una cena

-**nos deben-**corrigió la niña zafándose fácilmente del agarre-otra vez apostando conmigo-regaño con un puchero-¡que crueles!-dicho esto con los puños apretados y a modo de juego persiguió a la chica rubia de ojos negros que reía de manera infantil llorando de la risa repitiendo perdón una y otra vez-¡ya veras cuando te agarre Nina!-grito luego de dejarla de perseguir

-perdona enserio-dijo un chico de azul con pelo negro al llegar

-solo se lo dijimos como broma pero se lo tomo enserio-agrego otro, parecía su gemelo

-si como no-susurro Road sarcástica-un día de estos si siguen con sus bromitas los estampo en la pared-sonrió macabramente-que tal quedaría un tapete de ustedes-los chicos palidecieron

-bien decía mi madre-susurro uno al otro-las mujeres…

-…son unos monstros –convino su gemelo

-como que monstro-levanto el puño-ya verán par de….-los dos se ocultaron tras el peli-blanco temblando notablemente

-_ne-chan_-advirtió Allen con un tono severo-ya sabes lo que dice _otosa_

-"no matar alumnos"-dijo con tono monótono bajando el puñ, si

-ya nos debemos de ir-indico un chico-gracias Allen-sempai

-nos salvo de la matanza-agrego el otro aun escondido tras este

-pues no deberían de seguir apostando si no quieren que Road se enfade-dedujo con simpleza cruzando los brazos-bien les veo luego, Blake evita que Moris y Nina jueguen a lo del viernes o no me hare responsable de los decapitados-dicto solemnemente con aire superior, uno de ellos asintió

-procurare-dijo el que estaba descubierto, jalo al que aun se escondía-vamos chicos o la señora Poyla nos pondrá retardo otra vez

-ya, ya-Road alzo los brazos como buscando desesperezarse-nos vemos en el descanso _ni-chan_

Pronto se unió al par y a trotees se fue por uno de los tres caminos que dividían el lugar, casi al tiempo los pequeños de blanco se despidieron de Allen en Ruso para ir al lado izquierdo del camino que hubo usado Road dejándolos solos a los cuatro. Allen levanto la mano para buscar un papel de su bolsillo.

-bien, ahora veamos donde les tocara-sin palabras extras el chico tomo el camino derecho-primero…con el coordinador

Dio una vuelta…dos, tres….cinco. Una gota de sudor frio resbalo por su nuca y el trió noto…que el oji-plata no sabia ni a donde iba. Antes de una vergonzosa escena por de mas familiar, diez voces a coro bien entonadas les distrajo.

-_Ohayoo Allen-sama_-dijo una docena de chicas vestidas de rojo

-uh…ah…_Ohayoo Gozaimasta_-saludo cortes-perdonen pero podían indicarme donde se encuentra la oficina del coordinador, es que-parecía abochornado-se me olvido…otra vez-lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo

-claro Allen_-sama-_respondió al acto una morena

-es por aquí-indico una castaña

Solo pasaron un par de minutos para retomar el camino indicado. El trió pudo observar mejor al organizado grupo; eran mas de veinte, todas mujeres, de aspecto variado y probablemente temperamento distinto. Aunque todas tenían cara de estar en la luna u otro planeta, pues seguían a Allen como si fuera el sol o algo así. Viéndoles mas de cerca pudieron notar que casi todas llevaban un listón blanco sujetando sus cabellos, otras portaban ligas u adornos del mismo color, solo una portaba las uñas pintadas de tal color.

Cuando lo notaron ya estaban frente a un pequeño edificio de color marrón separado del resto.

-es aquí Allen-sama-anuncio feliz una chica de cabellos color ocre

-muchas gracias

-d-disculpe Allen-sama-susurro una chica de cabello negro largo, las demás le vieron como si hubiese dicho algo innecesario-p-por que busca al coordinador…

-ah…yo-comenzó nervioso sin saber que decir

-¡PIDO DISCULPAS!-expreso una rubia con voz firme-¡USTED NO PUEDE CONTESTAR PREGUNTAS QUE NO VENGAN AL CAZO!

-…n-no importa-dijo con voz vacílate-verán es solo que-miro nervioso a todos lados-d-debo…arreglar el papeleo de…-suspiro derrotado por la gran mentira que iba a decir-…mis primos

Silencio

Sonido de hojas

Luego…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-todas estaban sonrojadas-Allen-sama se ve lindo cuando se apena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los tres se fueron de espaldas.

-¡un segundo!-soltó una-¡primos cuales!

No. El grupo de locas ni los habían visto. Por lo que notaron ellas no se daban cuenta del mundo cuando estaban con el chico.

-¡son ellos!-señalo una

-claro que son ellos-animo otra

-pues quienes mas serian-apunto otra con sarcasmo-una chica linda y dos chicos guapos…¡quien mas que Allen-sama tendría parentela así!

Casi les salían corazoncitos a todas. Sudaron frio, tal vez era mejor no acercarse a ellas, o al menos eso pensaron los chicos presentes incluidos los que pasaban por ahí.

Las campanas de una de las torres replicaron.

-¡oh, no!-exclamo Allen preocupado-¡ya comenzaron las clases!-saco el reloj para confirmarlo-ahora que hago-susurro por lo bajo

-Allen-sama-llamo una peli café-si quiere nosotras nos encargamos de esto

-eh…pero ustedes llegaran tarde

-gracias por su preocupación-dijo una rubia, parecía la líder-pero usted-le miro fijo tanto que casi le hizo sobresaltarse-es el líder, no solo de su grupo si no también de todos… ¡un líder no puede permitirse llegar tarde a sus deberes por un tecnicismo!-salían fuego de sus ojos.

-D-de acuerdo –Allen salió corriendo al edificio central- Los veo luego- Regresó- Ah, si, Por cierto, gracias… Eto… Zoya, Esvetlana, Marina, Vera, Yelena, Olesya, Polina, Naria, Mirella, Clara, Vanesa, Lyra, Ryana, Liz, Bianca, Yuna, Iris, Sofía, Julieth, Tamara, Valentina, Alexandra, Margarita, Anastasia, Inna, Nelly, Aliza, Liona, Ava, Arabel, Bluma –dio una bocanada de aire para continuar-. Y Prina – Hizo una reverencia-. Perdonen las molestias.

-N-no hay por qué darlas Allen-sama –exclamó una chica de pelo rojizo.

Allen nuevamente corrió hacia el castillo, se notaba que llevaba prisa. El grupo de chicas, se quedaron unos instantes mirando cómo se iba alejando. Se dieron vuelta hacia los tres, dispuestos a guiarlos… pero… primero

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA ¡Allen-sama recordó nuestros nombres!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El trío se hallaba ahora en una pequeña habitación observando cómo un hombre mayor revolvía sus papeles frente a ellos.

Estaban en un cuarto de no más de veinticinco metros cuadrados, más bien en una pequeña oficina amueblada sólo con un escritorio, un archivero, y una estantería. Pudieron escuchar nuevamente las campanas de la torre por lo que oyeron, anunciaba el final de la primera clase. Ya los tres se sabían el colegio de pies a cabeza debido a que el grupillo de "fanáticas desquiciadas de Allen" les había hecho el "favor" de traerlos de allá para acá por todo el santo lugar, alegando que primero tenían que conocer su escuela y su historia en un tortuoso sermón de quince minutos, para luego de oír el toque de advertencia del final de la primera hora salir disparadas disculpándose antes de tirarlos en la oficina del coordinados prácticamente a patadas.

-Ya lo encontré –Se oyó del hombre que parecía tener cincuenta años, sacó un folder y comenzó a leer- Lenalee Lee nacionalidad china, edad actual: dieciséis años, educación desde los ocho con tutores privados; eres tú, ¿verdad? – Al ser señalada la peliverde asintió- De acuerdo, continuemos: Yu Kanda: Nacionalidad japonesa, edad actual: dieciocho años, educación de los 9 a los 15 con tutores también privados… Aquí dice que tiene severos problemas de comunicación y mal carácter –El oriental soltó un gruñido que fue olímpicamente ignorado, pues el hombre solamente se detuvo para acomodarse las gafas-. Supongo eres tú, porque viene una foto adjunta, bien, el siguiente es… Lavi Bookman (N/A: Como no tiene apellido decidí usar su profesión), nacionalidad: Indeterminada debido a un problema de fronteras, edad actual: 18 años, estudios: desde los 4 años en un gran número de escuelas e instituciones, aquí dice que apenas actualmente de un tutor privado –cerró el folder, y pro primera vez en los 45 minutos que llevaban ahí, se dignó a mirarlos- en este folder vienen con una pequeña insignia dorada eso me dice que vienen de parte de uno de nuestros donadores más grandes el señor Moisés de Noé Karkarov (N/A: o.o ¿Quién?; Niko: ¬¬ ¿se te ocurre un nombre mejor?), si es así –Les pasó un papel- este es el número de su salón, la ubicación y un croquis para que no se pierdan –esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que Lenalee le miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Nos piensa colocar en el mismo grado y grupo?

-Verán, en el colegio Maisdrevois (N/A: ¬¬u Niko: ¬¬ ¿Ahora quién no tiene imaginación?), no dividimos a los alumnos por edad, nivel social, o influencia, dejamos que ellos mismos tomen sus propias decisiones, de hecho la "hija" de nuestro benefactor sugirió que los pasáramos a este –se oyeron las campanas-. Ya ha comenzado la siguiente hora… Cuando lleguen a su salón pásenle esta hoja –entregó una hoja- al jefe de su grupo, lo encontrarán fácil, a esta hora todos los grupos tienen una hora libre para ponerse de acuerdo con las actividades de la semana, lo verán en frente del grupo posiblemente entre el pizarrón y el escritorio dando los avisos, además porta una banda en el hombro izquierdo color azul.

Se levantó de su asiento, guardó los folders en el cajón superior del archivero y en seguida fue a la puerta para abrirla haciendo un ademán con la mano invitándolos a salir. Los tres se formaron en una columna para poder salir del estrecho lugar, atiborrado de papeles acumulados que le daba cierto aire ala oficina de Komui.

-Espero que tengan una buena y larga estadía en nuestro colegio, no se sorprendan si ven más alumnas que alumnos, en los últimos meses la mayoría de ellos se han dado de baja.

Cerró la puerta.

¿Que no se sorprendieran? Ahora que lo pensaban en todo el tiempo que llevaban de aquel recorrido no vieron más que quince chicos en los pasillos que fácilmente quedaban opacados por las cincuenta chicas con ellos.

Lavi procuró no recabar en el hecho de que el rumor de aquella mentira que había dicho Allen, eso de los primos se había esparcido realmente rápido, pues podía captar fragmentos de las conversaciones ajenas. Las chicas prácticamente decían a gritos que querían ser sus novias, pero también querían ser novias de Allen porque no se podían decidir quién era más atractivo.

Soltó un largo suspiro; no lograba encontrar sentido a las acciones de Road, ¡¿Qué acaso los quería matar para echarle la culpa a un alumno?! Por primera vez en meses se permitió sonreír de manera irónica. Habiendo dado al menos dos vueltas debido a que ninguno se quiso detener para pedir indicaciones (primordialmente porque las mujeres daban miedo) lograron llegar hasta el susodicho salón.

La puerta era de color blanca muy simple, a decir verdad, todas las habitaciones en lugar de salones parecían mas bien un conjunto de cuartos de muñecas, debido a que el pasillo de color marrón hecho de ladrillos hacían lucir a las puertas como juguetes, demasiado brillantes para los oscuros pasillos. Lavi se acerco a la puerta con el numero 12 grabado en la placa metálica que sobresalía en la madera pintada de blanco, los tres ignoraron que un extraño listón de color azul cielo colgaba de el. Con parsimonia giro el pomo, aunque al oír voces considero el mejor volver a cerrarla pero ya no podía hacer eso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-…por ello es que el director ha considerado mandar a….-se detuvo al oír la puerta abrirse-si que se les ofrece….¡¿eh?!

De todos los salones.

De todas las vacantes.

¡Tenían que llegar a ESE salón precisamente!

Allen trato de mantener la calma "tal vez solo es un error" pensó; pero sus esperanzas se fueron al piso en el momento que Lavi le paso un papel firmado por el director luego de ver fijamente la banda azul oscuro de su hombro derecho.

-"maldición"-pensó internamente-bueno-sudo-parece que tenemos nuevos… vaya-se puso pálido-"primero las chicas de todos los grados, ahora ellos"-se puso azul-e-ellos s-son

-¿Allen-kun Nakama te sientes bien?-inquirió una chica de pelo café

-n-no es nada, solo…

-mejor descanse Allen-sempai, no vaya a tener una recaída otra vez-apunto una chica de cabello entre rubio y gris-le sentara mal la presión

-no, estoy bi…

-¡ni hablar!-un grupo de chicas que el trió reconoció bien empujaron a el chico hasta sentarlo; la rubia de pelo largo se puso enfrente con aire militar-¡si el líder cae todos caemos, por ellos existen los sub Comandantes, los segundos al mando!-señalo a la castaña de la primera fila, la que llamo primero al chico, esta sudo frio-¡luchad mientras vuestro líder este incapacitado aunque os cueste la vida!-de la nada con estandarte y bandera al lado

-eh…si-la castaña se paro de su asiento vacilante- soy Hilda Rouselloftr, la vice presidenta en representación del "incapacitado" presidente Allen De Noé Karkarov, espero que su estadía en nuestro colegio sea agradable-dio un saludo común en aquel lugar, luego se hizo a un lado para ceder lugar-¿podrían darnos sus nombres?

En vista de que ni Lavi ni kanda pensaban moverse, Lenalee luego de sacar algo de valor se adelanto para presentarse.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Lenalee Lee-dijo con una reverencia

-Lavi, un placer conocerlos-agrego al pelirrojo

-Kanda-solo dijo el japonés cuando todos le miraban fijo

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. No paso mucho para que fueran reubicados cada uno en un asiento distinto; Lavi junto a la ventana, Lenalee enfrente y en el centro, en cuanto a Kanda se quedo en un rincón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dos horas sin cambios demasiado grandes trascurrieron. El trío de exorcistas intentaban por todos los medios posibles ignorar las fijas miradas del grupo, que parecían no pestañar desde que todos oyeron que eran-ni más ni menos-los primos de Allen.

Un par de maestros desfilaron solo para anunciar que no estarían a sus respectivas horas, saliendo tan rápido como entraron. Así pues todos tenían algo parecido a un descanso de tres horas antes de clases.

En los otros grupos reinaba el silencio o al menos esa era la percepción que se sentía pese a la distancia entre los llamados "salones de clases"; aun con todo aquel tiempo libre de sobra parecía que en verdad aquel extraño grupo se tomaba muy en serio el estudio, muy pocos platicaban con sus vecinos de banca pues la mayoría estaban pegados a los libros con una dedicación que el mismo Bookman alabaría (exceptuando claro esta a las desquiciadas que parecían no dejar a Allen ni a sol ni a sombra).

Allen se paseaba por intervalos irregulares cerca de ellos en lo que el grupo llamaba "rondas obligatorias", se detenía cada tanto para ayudar a algunos con sus deberes e aclarar dudas o sencillamente recibir halagos o agradecimientos; nuevamente con el grupo de locas tras de el-lucia como si de verdad no tuvieran nada que hacer con sus vidas-. Gracias a ello pudieron notar que aquella peculiaridad (las cintas y ligas de color blanco) no solo se limitaba a ellas, el grupo entero portaba algo de color blanco ya fuera la corbata, unos botones u adornos en el pelo, los chicos el cinturón (que por reglamento debía ser negro, o algo así les dijeron).

En poco unas chicas-contra su voluntad claro esta-los jalaron para poder hablar con ellos.

-¿de verdad son primos de Allen-sama?-insistió una chica de pelo negro corto

-si Allen-san lo dijo así tiene que ser Hannie-recalco un chico con fastidio-¡déjalos respirar! ¡Por dios! Hasta me sorprende que no te hayan metido a le "Elite" si solo hablas del Sempai como si fuese el nuevo Mesías o algo así

-¡POR QUE LO ES!

El chico tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente de la banca, ya que el grupo de locas con oído canino habían cruzado medio salón a gran velocidad solo para gritarle en persona.

-oh…-inquirió reponiéndose del susto sudando frío-Zoya-Sempai que la trae por aquí-sudaba a mares-¿n-no debería estar…

-…correteando a Allen como si no tuviera su propio grupo que atender-el chico del asiento contiguo sonrió-demostrando lo floja que es cuando quiere?

-si eso…correteando a…DIGO NO…-sudo nervioso el chico de pelo marrón-eso no quería decirle Sempai, le juro que todo fue culpa de Leo-Sempai-lloraba asustado de la aterradora risa malévola que le era dirigida por parte del rubio

-¡¿FLOJA YO?!-exclamo indignada dirigiéndose a un chico que usaba la paleta de la banca ajena como silla-¡eso debería decir yo de ti Leo!-le encaro la rubia-¡eres un pésimo comandante para tu grupo!-rugió con determinación-¡tu deberías regresar y dirigir a tus soldados!-espeto con uniforme militar-¡el superior debería mandarte decapitar!-entono en sermón

-Allen no me hará nada-dijo confianzudo suspirando

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARLO POR SU NOMBRE!-rugió Zoya junto a tres chicas mas, que, habían cambia sus dulces y soñadores rostros por garras y colmillos despidiendo fuego por los ojos

-cualquiera tiene derecho-respondió sin inmutarse destapándose momentáneamente los oídos-ustedes son las que tienen miedo de tratarlo con familiaridad por que sienten que las rechazaran cuando se armen de valor para confesársele, razón por la cual, debo agregar, formaron ese escuadrón llamado "Elite" para estar cerca de el sin temer un interrogatorio de por que están pegadas a el-termino con sinceridad y suspiro como si lo digiera a diario

-¡claro que no!-soltó la rubia con ahincó-¡solo alguien superficial y sin cerebro realizaría tal bajeza!

Pero sin que la rubia lo notase medio escuadrón-y sea dicho de paso-casi todas en el salón se habían puesto rojas. Lenalee sudo frio.

-como digas, como digas-espeto el chico sobre el pupitre-¡oh!-exclamo al ver al trió-¿hay nuevos? Vaya el rumor era cierto-se bajo de un salto para ponerse frente a la china-mucho gusto-dio una reverencia y tomo su muñeca-mi nombre es Leonardo Di Davinci cuarto-beso su muñeca-un placer señorita

-mu-mucho gusto-decía Lenalee totalmente roja

-Leo-llamo la rubia y acto seguido le tiro un libro que por poco y no esquivaba-déjate de actos impropios con la prima de Allen-sama o ya veras-amenazo

-¿?-miro de reojo a uno y otro-¿su prima dices?-cuestiono

-si, también ellos dos-señalo Zoya- Lavi-sama y Kanda-sama ¡así que suelta de una vez a Lenalee-sama!-y dicho esto jalo a la chica lejos de su alcance-y no te atrevas a hablarle a ninguno sin permiso de Allen-sama!-dijo a la lejanía

-Zoya-sempai ya comenzó a cortar cabezas-comento el peli-marrón, los demás asintieron y se fueron a otro lado-¿eh? ¡Avisen!-el chico se regreso a su banca

-Que dramática-susurro el rubio-¡oí Allen!-llamo

El oji-plata dejo los últimos papeles pendientes en el escritorio y levanto la vista para ver quien le llamaba aunque fuese obvio. El rubio le hacia señas al lado de los chicos recargado en una banca aparentemente desocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?-inquirió al llegar

-¿puedo hablar con ellos?-pregunto señalando al trió con aire de niño chiquito que le pide permiso a su mama

-¿?-Allen parpadeo-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi eso?-respondió arqueando una ceja-si tu quieres no tienes por que pedírmelo

-ah-inicio con aire escépticamente falso-es que Zoya me dijo que te tenia que pedir permiso a ti, y como no me gusta saltarme las reglas cuando se trata de ti por que ellas me matarían…

-¿Qué reglas?-inquirió Allen confuso-¿Quiénes te mataran?

-nada, nada-respondió sin ánimos moviendo apenas la mano-a veces no se si eres exageradamente sarcástico o de verdad no te das cuenta

-mmm. Un poco de ambos si se trata de ti-corroboro Allen con aire y mirada desinteresada revisando una tabla- ah por cierto-levanto la vista-Zo…

-Si, dígame Allen-sama-como un rayo dejando una estela de polvo a su paso la rubia se coloco a un lado suyo y dio saludo militar-que desea Allen-sama, aniquilación-saco una metralleta- o una misión de reconocimiento-saco una libreta-¿quiere que me aviente de un risco? Si es así dígame ¿Qué tan alto?-Allen sudo frio igual el trió

-No es nada de eso, solo debía decirle que su grupo comenzara un examen en 10 minutos y no pueden comenzar sin su asesoría-señalo la puerta-debería ir…

-¡Como ordene Allen-sama!-dio un enérgico saludo que hizo saltar a todos del susto-¡guiare a mi pelotón en momento de necesidad, que sabia decisión!

Dio una enérgica reverencia, luego de un solo impulso jalo en cadena a casi todo el escuadrón y salió a toda velocidad. Leo rio

-vaya, que rápido fue

-ah por cierto Leo-Allen reviso los papeles-tu grupo también tiene un examen en…unos veinte minutos

-es de verdad o ya me quieres correr de aquí-argumento el rubio

-si no me quieres creer, no me creas

-fffmmmm, bueno-miro a la nada-voy en un rato, después de todo mi grupo sabe cuidarse solo. Oye Allen

-¿que?-pregunto distraído

-no son tus primos cierto-Allen se detuvo un instante

-¿por que lo dices?

-De antemano sabes que nadie me puede mentir, y a ti se te da pésimo

-esta bien-suspiro y luego susurro-no lo son pero…

-tus razones tendrás-corto-no me incumbe ni nada-sonrió-sabes que solo me la paso de chismoso

-tengo asuntos que atender y tu también, Leo deberías de hacer un par si tienes tiempo de venir aquí…

El rubio miro la ventana, lanzo un suspiro y luego vio a los tres exorcistas que no se habían movido nada desde que comenzaron a hablar. El de ojos azules les sonrió con amabilidad antes de dejar de recargarse en la banca y erguirse, aparentemente ya se iba.

-solo quería hacerte compañía un rato-comenzó al chico-para compensar mi ausencia de hace dos semanas, aunque creo…-miro por sobre su hombro-que me preocupo de mas-rio en voz baja apenas articulando-ya llegaron los que se preocupan por ti….

-¿Leo?-inquirió Allen apenas sin saber que decir

-ah, no hagas cazo, me puse nostálgico por que dejare de ser la linda niñera que cuida de ti-al decir esto soltó un guiño con un corazoncito-ay el pequeño Allencito ya esta creciendo-poso una mano en sus cabello y lo revolvió, Allen había optado una expresión de asco y fastidio-que rápido creciste

-ya deja de fastidiar-Allen se lo quito de encima-a veces no me creo que seas mayor que yo-negó con la cabeza pidiéndole paciencia a los cielos

-bueno, bueno, el estorbo ya se va

-ya venia siendo hora, tu examen empieza en cinco minutos

-claro-camino a la puerta-casi lo olvido-se detuvo-tal vez…deberías preocuparte mas por la perdida de aquellas dos piezas…son claves para recuperar lo que perdiste….

Antes de que el albino terminara de oír ya el chico rubio se había perdido de vista en los pasillos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La Autora en cabina:

X: si leen hasta aquí sin volverse locos, mis respetos

Niko: dejame hablar

Yana: quiero Yaoi

Niko: para haya voy. Bueno tengo varias historias con temática shonen-ai/yaoi que quiero publicar pero sinceramente quiero saber si….aguantaran la espera de dos semanas a un mes entre capítulos ¡¡¡díganme por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sensei: esperaremos ansiosos sus respuestas

Niko: hasta el otro capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

**Las aventuras de la autora :3**

Niko iba caminando un día feliz a su disque no trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente en un ciber.

-la, la la-feliz-hoy termino el capitulo .ce-sonriendo-si a un solo mes ¡yupi!

Cuando de pronto se encuentra Natsuki la encargada con la que trabaja en la parada del camión.

-Ohayoo-feliz ¿hoy abrimos tarde?

-eh?-distraída, ¿no te dije ayer? Hoy es día libre no abriremos el ciber tengo que pagar el teléfono

-eh?!!!!!!!!-decepcionada-hoy no…pero ya casi acababa

-mañana abrimos mas temprano si quieres –cansada-ya quiero renunciar de ese lugar es agotan te..

-NOOOOOOOOOOO! SI HACES ESO A QUE LUGAR IRE GRATIS—DIGO A QUE CIBER ESCRIBIRE CON CONFIANZA!!

-Pero de verdad es cansado mira-se señala un ojo-ya casi me da un tic por hacer tantas boletas de calificaciones

- a mi también…pe-pero piensa en los hotdocs que compramos en la tarde y en las enchiladas que nos traen y en las veces que revisas el flog y y..

-solo lo digo, es una opción no creo que me dejen renunciar tan fa..o el camión-se trepa-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana-deprimida-ahora que hago hoy tengo permiso para todo el día y aun son las diez….unnn ya se tendré que ir al ciber de la primaria, no me gusta caminar pero vale la pena…

**En el ciber ****frente**** la primaria**

-hay un error lo comete cualquiera, que suerte hay libres!-salta adentro-una compu por favor…

-claro pero están un poco lentas-dice la encargada

-no importa-sonriente se va a una

**Media hora después…**

-un poco lentas…juju…"ESTA COSA LLEVA MEDIA HORA Y NISIQUIERA ABRE LA PAGINA DE INICIO" ni hablar, bueno solo venia a terminar tendré que subir el capitulo mañana

**Pantalla: memoria detectada**

-aja, ah! Debía vacunarla, veamos…clic derecho y…eh? No hay antivirus, ni para que hacer mejor término y…abrir archivo…eh??? Como que no es compatible! SHIMATTA!-suspiro ya que…-se levanta-perdón no tienen Word 2007

-no solo el 2003

-con razón (desde entonces usa 2003) bueno ya me voy cuanto es

-no consiguió hacer nada-

-No(aura oscura)

-entonces hoy no paga, estamos intentando arreglar el sistema

-ok gracias-sale-y ahora..umm deberé esperar mañana…ah! Ahora que recuerdo abrieron en tamarindos un ciber y esta cerca de mi casa voy para allá!-feliz

**En tamarindos**

-oh solo hay cuatro, pero una esta disponible bien-entra-perdón me da una maquina

-si claro-distraído en otra maquina

-gracias, bien veamos SIP la pagina agarra y rápido, ahora vamos Walker!(nombre de la memoria)-tras un rato-..eh…las carpetas se ven raras…bueno no importa mucho…abrir…Eh?! ¿Cómo que actividad invalidada?!...¡tu agarras por que agarras!…a no! Maldición…ya se debe ser por que no la he desinfectado verdad Walker? Tu también has trabajado duro conmigo-viéndole con cariño-como varias compus no están muy conectadas a la impresoras tenido que acarrear trabajos de una en una ¡debes de estar lleno de virus! No te preocupes te limpiare, veamos antivirus um, este no lo conozco, debe servir…clic..?? Nada! Pero si hemos estado días enteros y…"actualización no disponible eliminados 40 156 detectados sin eliminar" tenia que ser…perdone señor…Señor? no había un señor a cargo'…disculpen-elevando la voz

-si-una señora

-puede limpiar mi memoria

-ah…disculpa yo solo estoy de encargada aun no aprendo que es un...como le dicen…Monitor…

-…gracias…, bueno solo debo escribir y ya..umm…no quiere que le de…y ahora…ya se veré si hay alguien conectado ya …ahí..!obacha!-escribiendo-entonces que debo hacer

-por lo que oigo deberás formatearla..

-eh...formatear no era…

-si se borrara todo así que copia tus carpetas a la compu y sigue las instrucciones cuando termines las copias de regreso

-ok gracias

-copio…ahora a formatear...resiste Walker…ya…se borro todo wwoo eso es muy poderoso…bien copiar ya y vamos a…"acción invalidada" otra vez!

**Muchos minutos después **

-ahora este y este…maldición me hare bolas..(tin) ahora que "papelera de reciclaje llena" esta cosa…bien borrar contenido "borrado" ok ahora eh..y mi carpeta hay la borre por accidente ahora solo debo..!VACIE LA PAPALERA! AHORA QUE HAGO AHÍ IBAN LOS CAPITULOS DEL UNO AL TRECE QUE ESCRIBI, EL EPILOGO QUE ME ENCARGO FABIOLA Y EL FIC CONJUNTO DE EXEL SAGA QUE HACIA CON NATSUKI...mejor no le muevo mas…

**Al día siguiente **

-Ohayoo

-Ohayoo, se te pegaron las sabanas

-gomen u.u tuve una pesadilla donde un borrador gigante me perseguía

-buenas

-bue...¿que hace Arima aquí? O mejor dicho ¿salió de su casa?

-lo dices como si fuera un bicho raro, friki, que no sale por que lo derrite el sol…bueno fuera de eso vine a poner el nuevo antivirus dice Tame (otro apodo de Natsuki) que el otro a estado fallando

-ahhhh, por cierto Tame me vacunas a Walker

- a pequeño Walker claro ya le tocaba

-¡no le digas pequeño solo por que es de un giga a comparación de tu fujino de dos!

-aja-conectando-veamos

-a por cierto creo que borre una carpeta

-bien checaremos el…esta vacía

-are

-Walker esta vacía

-…¡?!

-¿Qué les pasa? casi me dejan sordo

-Walker…carpeta…vacía...fic

-oyen Manu (abreviación del nombre real) revisa esto

-bien…esta vacía

-dinos algo que no sepamos (atrás Niko con los nervios destrozados)

-oh vaya…según esto tiene la mitad de la capacidad ocupada

-eh pero si no vimos nada

-umm k-chan ocultaste tus archivos

-no (Niko aun destrozada por dentro) ni siquiera se hacer eso!

**Dos horas después**

-ya-suspiro-pues alguien te jugo una broma que hiciste ayer

-bueno en la noche visite a kairy y me paso una canción

-abra sido ella

-Kairy se pasó entonces

-que más

-ah y fui al ciber de su conjunto

-…el que abrieron en una casa…con razón ese lugar esta lleno de virus te recupere lo que pude pero del resto te despedirás, por cierto que era el archivo 14 parece que se borro

-¡el catorce! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

-calma, calma; aun podemos recuperarlo. Bien a que maquina te quedaste

-la tres

-bueno, en camino

-no podemos dejar el lugar solo

-a...pero(cara sombría) borre la papelera de reciclaje por error

-…

-bien-sonriendo-date por muerta

**Muchísimos días después**

-ya termine, uff

-hermana ya vámonos a casa son las diez

-espera me falta el párrafo final y además Iroka aun no se le baja la adrenalina

-no es cierto…

-BUU-pequeño salto

-no desesperes-kisuke se acerca

-yo lo escribo..

-"se nota que me quiere quitar de su compu" bien escribe esto…Iroka sal

-eh yo por que?

-eres lector sácate!

-de todos modos no oigo

-fmmm-un minuto mas-ignorado, punto final

-ya

-les dije

-ignorándoles se pasa

-no que no oías nada?

**Fin de las aventuras de la autora**

**man no me pertenece es de Hoshino Katsura que ya lleva demasiadas visitas al hospital; si fuera ella me fracturaría la mano cada capitulo. T.T**

_**DISFRUTEN LAS 27 PAGINAS DE ESTE CAPITULO. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO…O MEJOR DICHO AL OTRO AÑO **_

**Decimo Cuarta Noche: Nota del Alma**

Leo tenía ese don tan extraño para saber cosas de otros sin preguntas; además de ello también poseía la suficiente discreción para no divulgarlo. Rodeado en ese Halo sutil pero misterioso, al tiempo, no era de extrañarse que varios se acercaran a el por curiosidad o solo para envidiarlo por llevar una vida tan fácil, que era el segundo de todo el colegio a terminar los monumentales deberes antes de que el profesor finalizar de apuntarlos en la pizarra, o que fuese tan popular como inteligente y astuto.

Claro esta, esas eran especulaciones. Allen sabia la difícil situación de Leo con su familia que exigían siempre lo mejor de el, la presión que residía en el hecho de cumplir los deseos de sus padres, ganarse a sudor, sangre y horas de desvelo sus nombres Heredados, ser digno.

Leo era buen confidente, no hacia preguntas y el tampoco comentaba o decía algo de su situación que había descubierto por su cargo. Tal vez por ello se llevaran bien.

Debido a sus pensamientos Allen no recabo en el hecho de que un maestro entraba en el salón disculpándose por el aviso erróneo referente a su nula asistencia; el hombre de cuarenta en cuestión avanzo hasta la clase fijándose en los nuevos, posteriormente busco algo en el escritorio entre el papelerío; elevo la vista y dijo

-¿alguien tiene las listas de relación de los nuevos?

Allen las tenia, pero, estaba tan sumido que ni lo escucho y alguien mas tuvo que ir…nuevamente por ese papel…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa situación seria graciosa si no fuese por que no le agradaba. Todos le miraban. Se puso en pie algo roja señalándose apenas.

-y-yo

-si tu querida; ¿podrías bajar con el coordinador y pedirle la lista?

-eh ..si claro-sonrió con nerviosismo, ni pisca de idea tenia de donde estaba el lugar, se le había olvidado luego de la exhibición de locas fanáticas de Allen

Lo mas silencioso posible, atravesó el salón y salió cerrando tras de si con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca. Dio con el pasillo desierto y a poco menos de diez pasos diviso las escaleras. Fue a ellas bajando mas rápido de lo que quiso al pisar mal el primer escalón y casi al bajar tres pisos corriendo perdió por completo el equilibrio; cerro los ojos por instinto no queriendo ver la seguramente dolorosa caída al dar tres volteretas por cosa del resbalón, y entonces se golpeo mentalmente.

¡Cierto!

Ella era una de las exorcistas mas ágiles. Luego de esto con decisión uso su cuerpo para balancearse y girar lo suficiente y caer de pie, lo cual logro sin mucho esfuerzo, pero el aterrizaje fue mas suave de lo esperado; termino por perder el equilibrio cayendo de sentón en el suelo de la primera planta.

-ay!-exclamo aunque esa caída le dolió mucho menos de lo pensado

-discúlpame -escucho pero no vio a nadie cerca-no es por ser descortés pero, bueno como decirlo con delicadeza…me estas cortando el estomago por la mitad, podrías bajarte por que enserio me muero si pasas un minuto mas encima mío

Al bajar la mirada la Lee descubre a un chico rubio medio muriéndose por la presión entre ella y los escalones; rápido se aparto casi cayéndose en el proceso, el chico se intento incorporar tosiendo pronunciadamente solo logrando sentarse simi-derecho.

-p-perdón-exclamo

-Lenalee ¿verdad?-dijo el rubio tras un rato-descuida fue mi culpa-levento el rostro algo maltrecho, la china lo reconoció

-Leonar..

-Leo-interrumpió tosiendo-solo dime Leo

-A bueno Leo-llevo un dedo a su mentón-¿estas bien?-pregunta tonta

-completo-exclamo intentando doblar su espalda para reponerla-gracias por despertarme

-¿des..pertarte?

-si-suspiro-si no lo hubieras hecho tendría graves problemas

-¿que…hacías en el piso?

-bu-bueno-sudo frío

FLASH BACK

Salió.

Eso había sonado demasiado dramático; a veces parecía mas fantasma de la opera que estudiante. Negó con la cabeza apenas, y con los ojos cerrados giro por inercia a las escaleras, preguntándose que habría de comer en la cafetería.

-¡¿todos tienen su hoja de examen?!

-¿eh?

Rayos

Se la pasaba tanto tiempo en el salón de Allen que ya tenia la costumbre de salir directo al descanso pues solía quedarse casi toda la mañana ahí. Ahora precisamente tenía que olvidársele el hecho de que salió antes de tiempo por que en su salón había una prueba. Giro dispuesto a regresar…pero…

-¿Qué dem…

Al haber levantado previamente un pie, mantenerlo suspendido y luego girar de tal manera…perdió tontamente el poco equilibrio que restaba y como consecuencia…pues…¿Qué se siente caer del quinto piso, si tomamos en cuenta TODOS los escalones?

Termino por darse un fuerte golpe y quedando inconsciente con el cuerpo a lo largo de los escalones finales.

**Inconsciencia total**.

-¿eh que?

**Alucinaciones por el golpe**

-¿ya me morí?¿estoy en el cielo?

**Sueños de inconsciencia convincentes**

**-**que hermoso es el cielo-con batita y alitas-bueno, si ya me morí…-manos juntas-disfrutare el cielo…….-expresión de paz un rayito de luz iluminando su rostro

**Vuelta a la realidad por…¿un zapato?**

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-pensamiento de dolor

Alguien le pisaba la cabeza. Y después…le caía encima aplastándolo contra los escalones.

END FLASH BACK

El rubio baja la cabeza sudando frío, Lenalee sonríe nerviosamente

-estas cosas siempre me pasan-susurra por lo bajo-siempre que nadie ve claro

-v-vaya-continuaba sonriendo como si tuviese un tic en el labio

-por cierto-aún tronándose los huesos-¿que haces aquí abajo?, ¿que no tienen clases?

-es que…me mandaron por la lista de…

-Esa la tiene Allen-aclaro-aunque lo mas seguro es que este en las nubes y no se haya dado cuenta de que le hablan, lo mas seguro es que ya se aclaro, mejor sube antes de…

El rubio no pudo terminar, pues, ya una rubia bajo de golpe mandándolo contra la pared

-¡pervertido!-Zoya se puso frente a la Lee-¡como te atreves a propasarte con la prima de Allen-sama! si serás tu…

-Z-Zoya-san Leo-kun no me ha hecho na…

-pobrecita-la alejaba-ya esta quedo traumatizada

-la traumatizada es otra-se escucho del rubio incorporándose (otra vez) del suelo-Zoya que haces aquí si tu salón esta en plena…

-¡Allen-sama me necesitaba lo pude sentir!

-mejor dicho espiaste con un vaso en la puerta al oír que alguien salía de el-recalco, la rubia se ruborizo-oíste lo de Lenalee y corriste

-¡tu!-miro a otro lado-¡vete al infierno Leo!

-si, si a la salida me cuentas-se llevo a la china-por cierto Zoya tu madre te esta…

-¡ZOYA!-se oyó en la puerta, una mujer de pelo rubio deslustroso viéndose mas vieja de los que sus 27 daban, demasiado familiar para Lenalee se abrió paso-¡ZOYA NO ENCUENTRO A TU HERMANA!!!!!

-…buscando…-completo el rubio subiendo las escaleras

-_Mutti(1_)-Zoya se olvido del que se safaba-¿Qué pasa _Mutti_? ¿Que haces hasta acá?

-¡TU HERMANITA MARIA SE FUE DE LA CASA AYER!-gimió en llanto

-ah…-bufo-deja a esa loca vagar, ya volverá

-como puedes ser tan descon…

-¡a callar mujer!-la susodicha se traumatizo asustada echándose para atrás-tengo clases no puedo perder el tiempo con trivialidades como mi **MEDIA** hermana loca

-tengo dos hijas mounstro-susurro la desolada mujer-una me deja por irse a la universidad sin la intención de estudiar mas que para militar y la menor se va de trotamundos buscando a un chico para casarse con el-se tiro al suelo-al menos…tendré un yerno-murmuro para si-aunque no conozco mucho ese tal Allen por quien María…

-¡MARIA ESTA TRAS **MI** ALLEN-SAMA!-regreso con artillería-¡ATRAPARE A ESA MALDITA _**PILTRAFA**_(2), NADIE OBLIGARA A ALLEN-SAMA A CONTRAER NUPCIAS!¡UN LIDER NO PUEDE DISTRAERSE ASI!!

Y Zoya se llevo arrastrando a su pobre _Mutti_ buscando a la loca de María. Por su parte Leo y Lenalee iban subiendo las escaleras con calma para no caerse…otra vez…

-esa señora-la china sudaba-ya había visto a esa señora…

-la pobre señora **Ismatroff-**movió la cabeza negando-una hija es una bendición, dos una alegría; pero, María y Zoya juntas es pedir que venga el Apocalipsis-miro al techo-aunque de todos modos no falta mucho con esa guerra de…-se detuvo-olvida lo que dije

-eh…que

-nada-miraba a otro lado-solo soy chismoso sin quererlo, cosas de "familia"-movió la mano en ademán extraño

Lenalee se le quedo viendo sin entender

o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día trascurrió tranquilo…o algo por el estilo….

Una tras otra clase, un montón de presentaciones tal vez innecesarias y así como así un descanso.

Ese extraño lugar esa "escuela" tenia cierta semejanza con la orden, los alumnos eran mas listos que los maestros y un ambiente parecido a la tranquilidad le inundaba; cosa extraña si se suponía uno de los lugares mas atestados de akumas de toda Alemania, la cual irónicamente no reportaba casi nada de actividad por parte del conde (aunque estuviera ahí mismo).

Sin quererlo realmente los exorcistas se hicieron populares. Un par nuevo de clubs se abrieron paso, el de Kanda y Lavi; sin olvidar al grupo de guarda espaldas de Lenalee, quienes conformados por al menos 35 chicos seguían a la china a todos lados. En la orden Komui sintió un escalofrío.

El excesivo público sofocaba a los tres. Allen de alguna manera parecía muy acostumbrado al hecho aun cuando la "guarda espaldas rubia" se había marchado a cazar provocando que las mujeres enloquecieran unas décimas mas de lo usual al sentirse seguras de no ser estranguladas por la espalda.

En un momento de distracción el albino hubo desaparecido de su vista, por lo cual debieron buscarlo "discretamente" luego de deshacerse de los no deseados admiradores. Tras diez minutos de rodear la edificación sin siquiera recabar en el hecho de que no había por ahí ningún Akuma y tampoco parecía ser custodiados por alguno de los Noah, los tres exorcistas dieron con el de cabellos canos quien giraba una esquina de la parte trasera de uno de los mas grandes edificios en un camino realmente estrecho solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre este y la pared. Luego de darse cuenta los tres descendieron a pocos metros de el con el mayor sigilo posible.

-Si querían seguirme debieron avisarme antes

Los tres se sobresaltaron notoriamente, mientras Allen giraba sobre si mismo para darles cara con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa que rápidamente fue remplazado por fastidio.

-díganme que nos los vieron venir para acá, no quiero lidiar con todas ellas el día entero. Es demasiado estrés para mí

-¿sabias que te seguíamos?-interrogó Lenalee, Allen rió levemente

-Aquí me siguen todo el día puedo notar hasta cuando un escarabajo esta de tras mío-dio vuelta-Además esos zapatos que llevan hacen un sonido raro al contacto con la nieve…

El albino continúo su caminata por el estrecho camino donde unas piedras sobresalían tapando parcialmente la ruta si no se les sabía esquivar. Al cabo de un rato llegaron al pie de un gran árbol cuyas ramas aun eran verdes y dejaban el suelo a su alrededor libre de nieve. El suelo se veía de un café oscura y conservaba parte de la vegetación de otra estación más calurosa.

Allen se sentó en una de sus sobresalientes raíces y antes de que alguien abriera la boca una persona cayo de entre las espesas hojas.

-¡ni-chan!-clamo Road alegre

-un día de estos me vas a estrangular-recordó con una gota de sudor frió

-no creo-rió traviesamente; volteo a verlos con fastidio-son más tontos de lo que creí…-susurro imperceptiblemente-¡ni-chan traigo noticias!-clamo alegre

-¿que pasa?-el ojiplata dejo de prestar atención al resto, Road se veía muy animada y eso no siempre era algo bueno para el-¿te dieron una felicitación o algo?

-en parte-soltó entre risitas-¿recuerdas el cuadró que pinte el mes pasado?-se bajo

-…te refieres a "ese" cuadro-la cara de Allen se ensombreció un instante

-si ese mismo-aun sonriente-veras mi maestra lo vio y…

-no me digas que te suspendieron y cuando te preguntaron por la idea les dijiste que fui yo y me suspendieron también-concluyo con rapidez algo exasperado

-no…-bajo la voz-bueno ese era mi plan "A" para quitarte de encima a las resbalosas…

-¿eh?

-no nada-corrigió enérgica-como te iba contando, mi maestra lo vio y reacciono distinto a como crees-dio un saltito-¡le encanto!

-¿se siente bien tu maestra de artes?-parecía asombrado

-eso también me llegue a preguntar. Pero eso no es el cazo aquí-carraspeo la garganta para sonar mas autoritaria-veras gracias al cuadro…-soltó una risotada-¡estoy todo el año exenta en pintura!-se sentó a su lado-lo cual me deja con dos horas libre tres veces por semana así que ¡podré entrar a tus clases cuando quiera!

-¿eh?...¡¿EH?!-parecía alterado-p-pero t-tu no p-puedes entrar al e-edificio aun…

-si lo se-sonrió-que bueno que tu maestra y la mía se llevan tan bien

-…

-"primero ellos y ahora ella…espero que nadie muera"-pensó para sus adentros algo azul

-Toma-le paso un papel-cuando mi maestra se entero que tu habías hecho el original, dijo que te pondría en contacto con un maestro pintor de una prestigiosa universidad en Paris para que explotase tu talento, dijo también que le gusto tu visión aunque el dibujo no fuera bueno pero aun así sintió el cuadro, que tenias futuro en esto "un brillante futuro" dijo

-Road…que yo sepa jamás le mostré esos dibujos a nadie…-le hostigo con la mirada sin ver el papel-¿Cómo fue que llego a las manos de tu maestra?

-ah…Bueno..V-veras-miro a otro lado sudando frió-en una clase…la maestra me pidió…sacar m-material del armario y me to-tope con tu libreta del semestre anterior…y bueno mi maestra lo tomo y-y me d-dije ¿Por qué no?-puso cara de borrego a medio degollar-¿no debí...hacerlo?

-…-sudo frió-olvídalo no hay problema

-gracias ni-chan. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con mi maestra ¿Por qué no pintas?

-eso no es lo mío

-cierto tu "talento" es otro…

Se oyó las campanas tocar en una de las torres

-ya acabo el receso-articulo Allen pensativo

-¿tienes hambre?-inquirió Road de pie

-no, déjalo solo cosas mías. Estoy algo cansado-agrego de último

-mmmm-le miro fijo-OK-salto al árbol-nos vemos más al rato

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡vamos suban!-indicaba la chica de pelo café a todos poniéndose a un lado para dejar pasar

-no grites Hilda, que no estamos sordos-se oyó de una chica

-aun tenemos quince minutos antes de que empiece la clase-opinaba otra

-y por esos quince minutos ¿creen que podemos quedarnos abajo para que nos tapen el paso las otras clases?-soltó un ruido de exasperación-si tenemos la oportunidad de llegar antes que mejor ¿no lo creen así?-sonrió de tal manera que el resto no pudo objetar-Ahora…¡Avancen!

Tras esa orden el grupo entero se movilizo a órdenes de la "capataz" que parecía tener ojos en la nuca, pues nada se le escapaba. Lenalee suspiro enormemente, todo el sistema educativo era realmente complejo para ella y más aun le confundía el hecho de que la tal Hilda trabajaba mucho más que Allen al menos a su vista.

-Allen si trabaja y mucho aunque no lo creas

Casi saltaba del susto. Estaba segura de no haber hablado en voz alta, siquiera susurrado y aparentemente ya había alguien capaz de leerle la mente. Giro dispuesta a enfrentarse al metiche pero ya este se había puesto en pose ofensiva.

-perdón, de verdad no era mi intención

El chico rubio con el que ya había hablado movía las manos frente a si de manera desesperada como queriendo evitar un posible golpe.

-ah! Eres tu Leo-kun

-hola otra vez-sonrió mas calmado-no es lo que crees te oí sin querer

-¿eh? Pero estoy segura de que no abrí la boca

-¿e-enserio?-sudo frío-es d-decir-tosió disimuladamente-es que te vi observar a Allen y Hilda y bueno supuse que los comparabas o algo

-A decir verdad….-se detuvo debía de ser una falta de respeto, suspiro y continuo-es que no sabia que a Allen se le diera eso del liderazgo-concluyo

-Allen trabaja duro pero todos le damos espacio y tiempo para que no afecte su salud; Hilda tiene un don natural de madre y comúnmente persigue a todos como tal por lo cual a petición se encarga de cualquier cosa que pudiera estresar al presidente que de por si ya tiene demasiado trabajo en todos lados, el pobre es mucho mas popular de lo que quisiese y no puede con todo por lo que todos aquí nos cooperamos cada cierto tiempo-le cedió el paso cuando una puerta fue abierta dejando salir a muchos chicos-Allen puede ser especialmente terco cuando se trata de ser ayudado en el trabajo por eso no se lo decimos-sonrió-aunque se da cuenta pero no nos dice nada para no empezar una discusión sin sentido-se detuvo un segundo como si oyera algo-pero Allen tiene un sentido especial para resolver pequeños problemas lo cual llega a ser útil aun mas que los grandes talentos de líder…por ejemplo-se detuvo ella le imito

-¡tigre!

-¡conejo!

-¡tigre!

-¡conejo!

-¡tigre!

-¡conejo!

-¡tigre!

-¡es un conejo!

-¡ya te dije que un tigre!¡estarás ciega para no notarlo!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-cuestiono Allen acercándose al par

-¡Allen-Sempai, Vol dice que ve un tigre pero yo se que es un conejo!-exclamo la chica

-¿eh?

-la Lenta de Nisha dice que ***la luna tiene un conejo en ella**, yo ya le dije que es **un tigre abriendo las fauces** pero no quiere entender-explico un chico mas alto

-¡ah!-el peliblanco sonrió -verán ambos tienen razón

-¿como?-saltaron al unísono

-hay muchas versiones y en todos los países es distinto. Por ejemplo en México…

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese país con la figura? –interrumpió alguien que pasaba

-A eso voy-apremio el albino cuando otros más se detenían a oír-puede que le hallan contado de otra manera ya que esas historias son pasadas de manera oral y los detalles cambian. De la luna se cuenta mucho pero solo recabare hoy en esto.-tomo aire e inicio como si hiciera memoria-una leyenda cuenta que una vez un hombre viajo en nuestra tierra pero como desconocía el hambre y el cansancio camino todo el día y la noche hasta quedar medio muerto por el esfuerzo; tuvo la suerte de encontrar a tres animales: un zorro, un halcón y un conejo que al ver su estado le ayudaron, como el zorro era listo, rápido y astuto consiguió unas gallinas que dio al hombre; el halcón valiéndose de sus alas, garras y exactitud pudo conseguir una gran cantidad de peces; en cuanto al conejo que no contaba mas que con su velocidad para huir y no comida mas que hierbas que los humanos no podían ingerir se ofreció a si mismo como comida…

-¿Qué hay del tigre?-cuestiono Vol con rapidez

-Que bueno que me lo recordaste casi lo olvidaba-sonrió con nerviosismo, se quedo pensativo-bueno…si no mal recuerdo el tigre era el guardián de los enemigos de los Huicholes y se encargaba de custodiar el fuego eliminado a todo que se acercaba con intención de robarlo, hasta que los Huicholes se quedaron sin guerreros por lo que un pequeño tlacuache se ofreció asegurando que "mas valía maña que fuerza" por lo que partió hasta campo enemigo donde se quedo hecho bola tres días y tres noches sin moverse, cuando el tigre se distrajo metió la cola en el fuego para tomar una brasa y huir con ella, el tigre se dio cuenta tarde ya que había confundido la cola del tlacuache con un leño y comenzó a perseguirlo para comérselo…

-Genial-apunto Nisha entusiasmada-no sabia que había dos historias pero no hay duda que la del conejo es mejor –sonrió satisfecha

-eh…aun no he…-inicio Allen pero le cortaron

-¿un tonto conejo que se dio de cena por ser inútil?-exclamo con sorna-¡estas loca! ¡Que mejor que un tigre guerrero guardián! ¡Eso si que es una historia!

-am de hecho…

-¡es mejor la historia del conejo, se sacrifico para ayudar a otro!

-¡un perfecto desconocido!-bufo-¡vaya tonto!

-¡no mas que tu!

-¡¿Qué dijiste torpe?!

-¡lo que oíste tarado!

-Alto los dos-Exclamo Allen en tono autoritario-ni siquiera he terminado las historias

-es cierto-grito alguien

-¿y como termina?-preguntaron entusiastas

-bueno…el conejo pidió que prendieran un fuego y luego frente a todos salto a las llamas, para que el hombre lo pudiera comer, pero el fuego no le quemo; ya que el hombre resulto ser un dios que en paga a su sacrificio lo elevo al cielo y lo dejo plasmado en la luna para que nadie lo olvidase.-concluyo

-auhm- sonrió con ternura-que bueno que no se murió

-suerte la del conejo, pero aun así, el tigre le gano

-como estas tan seguro

-Por que su oponente era un tonto tlacuache

-Em---de hecho-le rodaba una gota del sudor frío- el tigre fue engañado un par de veces por el tlacuache y al final le hizo creer que iba a comprar queso a la luna, por lo que ambos saltaron lo mas alto posible para llegar pero el tlacuache hizo trampa y metió la cola en una grieta para no ir, por lo que el tigre quedo atrapado en la luna rugiendo noche tras noche buscando venganza. El tlacuache regreso a su hogar y fue tratado como héroe aunque perdió para siempre el pelo de la cola-concluyo

-fu…jajajajajajajajaja-reía Nisha-el tigre fue timado

-eso me gano por discutir-murmuro por lo bajo Vol-ok me equivoque-sonrió-gracias Sempai para la próxima estudiare lo suficiente-se despidió y adelanto

-espérame yo quiero saber mas también-salió entre risas-Gracias Usagi-Sempai

-¿Usagi?-murmuro con una enorme gota de sudor frió

-Nuevo apodo-resalto Hilda pasando enfrente sonriéndole, el albino le imito

-Hilda-chan-susurro entre risas

-n-no me digas así-le golpeo roja con el folder

-A Hilda le gusta Allen-canturreo Leo pasando al lado con la china de tal manera que solo la castaña y Lenalee oyeron

-Leo estas a punto de ser mi ex Nakama-susurro Hilda roja

-no dijo nada que no se sepa ya-sonrió y agregó en voz baja-debiste declararte hace 4 meses ya perdiste tu oportunidad, aunque seguramente ya te lo dijeron…

-si quiero un **Shaman** busco a alguien no tan **chismoso** gracias-medio susurro

-¿Qué tanto pelean ustedes dos?

-nada-dijeron al unísono

-regreso a mi puesto-apunta Hilda

-OK-sonríe Allen-y yo al mío

-¿Qué fue eso?-inquiere Lenalee con una ceja arqueada

-soy chismoso sin querer, inoportuno sin desear y un mártir que no se puede quedar quieto con tanta información-sonríe-creo que herede dotes de mi tía accidentalmente…

-¿?

-ya llegamos-se forman-Bienvenida a clase de música-sonríe pronunciadamente-dime ¿te molestaron mis comentarios?-pregunta antes de entrar

-no

-entonces te llevaras mejor con la maestra…-exclamo dando el primer paso adentro

-¿De que hablabas con ese chico?-pregunto Lavi llegando con Kanda de último

-unas cosas-inclino el rostro-me recuerda…-llevo una mano a su mentón-que Leo se parece un poco a ti…Antes-murmuro cabizbaja

Se hizo un relativo silencio en lo que el resto de chicos ocupaban el salón, para luego proseguir a seguirles en silencio; Lenalee andaba con prisa como si estuviese avergonzada de sus palabras, Lavi por el contrario como si jamás hubiera dicho nada y Kanda tenia su cara de "rayos sáquenme de este manicomio" que comenzaba a ser una especie de rutina. Por cerca de diez minutos el lugar se lleno de cuchicheos en una bola irregular de personas que se movían de acá para allá constantemente, impidiendo la visibilidad del lugar para posteriormente llenarse aun mas con dos grupos nuevos de chicos que iban mas revueltos que las hojas de otoño.

Repentinamente las masas amorfas de gente se transformaron en ordenadas filas en un santiamén, y los pasos femeninos les hicieron notar que una maestra había entrado.

-Buenos días señorita Mirasnicoff-saludo las tres clases al unísono

-buenos días-entono con voz cantarina la mujer de largo cabello negro y gafas delgadas-veo que tenemos gente nueva-pronuncio levantando sus gafas con una sonrisa en los labios

La china avanzo unos pasos para nombres como ya se hubo hecho costumbre sin embargo la mujer le detuvo en seco entendiendo la palma y negando

-no será necesario querida-dijo-en esta clase dejamos que la música hable por nosotros. Toma un instrumento y deja que la música diga lo que tu corazón siente.

-pero yo no se tocar…

-detalles sin importancia, solo toca

Una gran gota de sudor frió resbalo por la nuca de la ojiverde, moviéndose con nerviosismo hasta los instrumentos bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Cuando era pequeña en china había jugado mucho con un instrumento de cuerdas cuyo nombre no podía recordar pero le traía agradables recuerdos de ella y su hermano en su pequeña casa cerca del lago.

Se detuvo frente a una gran arpa casi de su tamaño, tenía casi las mismas cuerdas que el pequeño instrumento que vagamente recordaba, tales cuestiones le mantenía tan pensativa que olvido que era observada por casi 80 personas aparte de sus conocidos. Logro tocar el arpa algo, solo un par de notas entonadas y un sonido irregular largo pero fue algo.

Suspiro largamente se le daba fatal. La maestra sin embargo aplaudió y con ella un par de chicos.

-bien hecho para ser tu primera vez Lenalee

-p-pero yo no le dije nunca mi nombre-abrió los ojos sorprendida

-detalles sin importancia-sonreía-la música es otra forma de expresión, puede decir mucho de uno sin necesidad de palabras

-maestra…-susurro una chica con ojos afilados-que yo sepa Allen-sempai le paso hace rato una hoja con sus nombres…

-…-sonriendo y sudando frió-detalles sin importancia…

Toda la clase sudando frió

-bu-bueno-la maestra nerviosa-aun así lo hubiera sabido

-los nombres nunca se te dieron-susurra riendo el rubio

-silencio Leo o ahora si te reporto-exclamo la abochornada mujer

-OK tía-con las manos tras su espalda

-¿tía?-repitió Lenalee no sin mas sorprendida al regresar a su lugar

-si es mi sobrino-respondió a su lado la mujer asustándole un poco-el que sea chismoso supongo es mi culpa y hablando de chismes…-se inclino un poco a ella susurrándole a la oreja-no siempre nuestros sentimientos serán correspondidos, pero, descuida tu deseo original se cumplirá

Y tan extraño como se le apareció al lado se fue pues al voltear para buscar explicación ya estaba en otro lado.

-su turno señor Lavi-canturreaba con entusiasmo

El pelirrojo le mira apenas, suspira, y marcha hacia donde están los instrumentos pequeños una mesita de patas anchas. Ya ahí toma una flauta común algo vieja y casi inservible. Muchos le miran con incredulidad murmurando por lo bajo que esa flauta ya no sirve, sin embargo quedan de piedra al oír la dulce melodía que sale de ella, tranquila y suave pero melancólica y al tiempo de una época quizás lejana. Los ojos de los presentes se llenan de lágrimas que son derramadas al final de la melodía.

-m-muy hermoso-aplaudía la mujer con casi todos imitándole, parecían magdalenas-p-puede descansar…

El pelirrojo ajeno a las lágrimas deja la flauta pero antes de poder ir a su lugar la mujer le intercepta.

-para que cualquier relación funcione por ejemplo una amistad-susurraba a su lado-es necesario hablar y no suponer lo que el otro quiere

Y así la mujer se retiro al escritorio recogiendo unos papeles como si eso fuera a hacer desde el principio. Lavi arqueo notablemente una ceja quedándose de piedra unos instantes.

-ahora-decía la mujer leyendo y acercándose al grupo-es su turno señor…-parecía dudar-¿Kanda?

El oriental chasqueo la lengua ni loco pensaba hacer algo frente a la bola de extraños que no dejaban de verle. La maestra se acerco con rapidez.

-es su turno-insistió

-che…no es necesario…-la mujer se le acerco mas provocándole un sudor frió

-oh ¡claro que es necesario!-casi se le pagaba-¿sabe tocar no es así?

-…-mas cerca, sudor frió

-déjelo maestra-dijo de improvisto Allen sentado en una banca cerca al escritorio-de seguro no sabe tocar ni el triangulo-sonrió-es una **lastima** ¿no?

Una vena asomo en la sien de Kanda

-ah…pero que se le va a hacer-movió las manos en burla

-maldito brote de habas-murmuraba malhumorado el japonés caminando hacia la derecha

Allen parecía bastante contento con su logro. Aunque no recabo en el hecho de cómo sabia manejar al oriental ya que un sonido le distrajo. Kanda se había ido a un piano de cola y comenzó y a tocar sorprendiendo a los presentes en especial a el. El oriental tocaba de una manera realmente bella y delicada, trasmitía mucho al tiempo estaba plagada de un extraño sentimiento. Los aplausos retumbaron al concluirse la corta pieza.

-¡bravo!-decía emocionada la profesora aplaudiendo y acercándose a Kanda ye de pie-emmm-se veía dubitativa, apretó el puño-maldición debo decirlo o explotare-murmuro apenas-podría agacharse un poco-pidió pues era mas bajita

La clase entera miro con curiosidad cuando al final el oriental se dio pues la maestra estaba susurrándole muy rápido y cubriendo con sus manos para que no se escapara ningún sonido. Lavi quien había volteado a ver por el prolongado silencio parpadeo con sorpresa al ver que la tez de su compañero exorcista comenzaba a ponerse azul.

-¿Qué le estará diciendo a Kanda?-murmuro a su lado Lenalee curiosa

-¿a ti te dijo algo?-la china asintió-a mi también…

-así es la maestra Ruth-decía Allen caminando hacia ellos sin dejar de ver como el oriental cambiaba de azul a blanco-si un pensamiento, sentimiento u problema te atormenta se da cuenta de inmediato; y…por lo que veo, la maestra sabia que perdería el cuello si se le ocurría hablar en voz alta…

Lavi miro otra vez esa escena. ¿Información peligrosa de Yuu Kanda? Si se ponía irritable al solo utilizar su nombre…Lavi no quería ni imaginarse cuantas vidas perdería al averiguar eso…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Paso una hora en lo que la clase se regularizo. A ordenes de la profesora todos tocaban o recitaban en alguna parte del gran salón; a excepción de Allen quien para sorpresa de los tres estaba sentado en un banco y recargado en un piano no hacia mas que platicar con la vice presidenta quien en el mismo piano chico tanteaba unas teclas de forma desinteresada, mas divertida con la platica. Extrañamente la misma maestra que les insistía tanto practicar no parecía interesada en ponerlo a trabajar.

Repentinamente a mitad de todo la maestra llamo a todos.

-Atención por favor

De la puerta abierta una niña de azulados cabellos se abrió paso instalándose al lado de la educadora, quien aplaudió un par de veces antes de hablar.

-supongo que se preguntaran por que una chica de los grados medios se encuentra aquí, verán, ella para quienes no sepan es…

-¡la hermanita de Allen-sama!-de la nada en la ventana apareció Zoya vestida de Rambo-¡solo su familia debe tener privilegios!

-"no estamos en el piso quince"-pensó Lenalee con una enorme gota de sudor frío la misma de casi todos los presentes

-eh..si..claro-la maestra se aclaro la garganta-lastima que su caza señorita Zoya no haya tenido éxito…

-desafortunadamente no Tía-susurro Leo como si ya lo esperara hace horas

-Continuare-omitió el comentario-si es su hermanita menor, y ella esta aquí no por que sea la hermana del joven Allen. A decir verdad a ella se le permita estar aquí como favor especial ya que gracias a su cuadro ganaremos seguro las regionales

-¿cuadro?-murmuro alguien entre todos

-si el de la premiación del lunes ¿recuerdan? El director lo mostró durante el homenaje

-yo me dormí-se oyó de un chico

-yo estaba distraída-se lamento otra. Muchos mas murmuraban excusas por lo bajo

-para quien lo haya visto les diré como dato extra que ella solo lo calco del original que dibujo su hermano mayor…

-"por que todos tienen que saberlo"-pensaba Allen contra el piano

-..así que por lo mismo, la señorita Road de Noah Karkarow nos acompañara en las clases

Hubo un pequeño aplauso a sus palabras, Road les sonreía alegremente casi con descaro, ya que ellos sabían de antemano lo fingida que podía llegar a ser con humanos comunes que no estaban enterados los problemas que enfrentaban a diario, con su sola presencia.

-entonces…-se oyó de un débil y quebrado susurro producto de la chica de cabellos cafés en el piano- e-el cuadro q-que vi ayer lo… lo hizo o-originalmente Allen

De pronto le miro apenas un instante para desviarle casi de inmediato la vista Allen hubo hecho lo mismo para dedicarse a ver la superficie negra del piano sabre la que hasta hace unos momentos estaba recargado. Todos comenzaron a susurrar por lo bajo, pues aquellos dos se llevaban excelente para que de pronto se pusieran así por eso. Ecepto claro esta por el loco club que no tardo en arribar a la castaña en afán de enterarse del chisme completo.

-dinos ¿donde esta?

-¿que representa?

-¿que es? ¿Que es?

-…-la chica se limito a mirar a Allen por su hombro pero este había decidido miara por la ventana sin prestarles la mas minima atención-v-véanlo ustedes mismas-había terminado por decir la vice presidenta.

Y un tenso ambiente se había apropiado de todo el salón. Los rumores no hacían mas que aumentar. Y las locas gritonas diciendo falsedades no ayudaban para nada a la profesora que con un enorme nerviosismo no podía hacer que el resto la escuchara-.-maestra-llamo Road al lado asustándole por lo inesperado

-s-si dime

-¿puedo tocar?-inquirió señalándose

-em-puedes, digo cla-claro como gustes

-gracias-dio una disimulada reverencia

La pelo pincho camino en medio de todos llamando la atención al acto, mas aun por apartar a la vice presidenta del piano donde aun Allen miraba la ventana.

El albino volteo la vista al reconocer las finas notas que emitía el piano, Road tocaba con tranquilidad una suave melodía. Los murmullos cesaron dejándose oír la débil música. Al finalizar una ovación de pie recibió a la niña sonriéndoles de manera casi humana , incluso Allen aplaudía con suavidad sonriendo ampliamente.

-lo tengo-soltó triunfante la maestra-hoy será dueto-anuncio con orgullo

Estallo un murmullo de emoción, las chicas hablaban animadamente.

-¡Allen-sama tocara!

-¡y no solo eso será un dueto!

-¿Allen sabe tocar?-inquirió Lenalee de improvisto

-yo que se-dijo Kanda aun de pésimo humor por lo de hace una hora

.no viene en la información de mi abuelo-se limito a decir Lavi

-maestra..-Allen se puso de pie y fue a hablar con la mujer, pero minutos después pudo ver que no sirvió de nada pues suspiro derrotado-ni hablar-susurro en voz baja

-no te agrada la idea-cuestiono Road

-no es eso solo que nunca hemos tocado ambos al tiempo-respondió al ir por algo que estaba recargado en la puerta principal-no se si salga bien…

-pensé que no sabia…-decía Lenalee indecisa

De pronto un mutismo se expandió por todos; Allen había sacado del estuche un violín de color café un tanto chico; lo coloco recargado en uno de sus hombros viendo las cuerdas de reojo antes de tocar. Road hacia algo parecido con las teclas buscando a tientas una en especial. Al instante siguiente toda la gente ahí presente enmudeció cuando una fina nota producto del violín del chico sonó.

Allen había cerrado los ojos para después entreabrirlos mientras la música comenzaba. A decir verdad Road solo acompañaba pues sus notas sonaban menos impactantes que antes; los presentes oían impresionados como las notas iban y venían delicadamente, casi danzando con suavidad directo a sus oídos, los tres observaban a Allen, tenia una mirada distinta; sus ojos aunque muy poco abiertos se veían fríos como si hubiese perdido su alma y la música que tocaba aunque bella y delicada también se oía solitaria, triste, melancólica y hasta cierto punto oscura; era como si el mismísimo ángel de la muerte tocase a todo ser vivo la canción final.

Finalmente tras muchos movimientos complicados la melodía llego a su fin con el agudo retumbar de una cuerda, en el mismo momento que el albino cerro los ojos por completo.

La última tecla resonó en el lugar cuando Road se volvió aun en el banco, lucia muy seria. todo el lugar se había sumido en el mutismo; entre las miradas de terror e ansiedad la voz de la vice presidenta sonó poco mas que un murmullo.

-la canción del cuadro…

Lenalee hubo abierto mucho los ojos para sujetarse ambas manos contra el pecho, angustiada; Lavi abrió los ojos al máximo y Kanda por un breve instante dejo a un lado su rostro indiferente.

La niña se aproximo y entonces mismo Allen cayo.

Un revuelo se formo al acto.

-traigan una camilla-gritaba alguien-Allen-sama tuvo otra recaída!

El asunto ya de por si era delicado mas al ver la perceptible preocupación de Road.

Los tres pese a ello no se movían un ápice de su sitio, solo observaban a la multitud ir y venir como una masa amorfa.

-esa música…no..no puede ser-Lavi por una razón desconocida se veía asustado

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Lenalee con la voz quebrada-eso fue…

-¿le conocen?-pregunto-¿conocen esa pieza?

-no pero..-la china se encogió-sentí desesperanza-se estremeció-desolación…

-y tu yu?- Lavi se dirigió a Kanda que tenia rato en silencio

-…me parece haberle oído-resumió

-verán-susurro luego de un rato algo tenso-esa melodía yo la conozco siendo sucesor del Bookman; mi abuelo dijo que se lo contó el padre de su padre cuando él era aprendiz…

Al tiempo que todos se movilizaban y de alguna forma ellos también, el pelirrojo, les conto como hace casi mil años, sus ancestros, dieron con un escrito en letras raras sobre lo que parecía ser piedra caliza; conforme pasaron los años dicha piedra misteriosa fue resuelta por un hombre que nunca dio su nombre o paradero luego de eso, para sorpresa de todos resulto que las letras eran en realidad notas de una canción, muchos intentaron tocarla pero era demasiado complicada y sin razón uno a uno quedaron sin la capacidad de volver a tocar en su vida un violín o piano dado el cazo. Hasta que un hombre fue capaz, todas las personas que oyeron la música terminaron locas y el hombre murió al concluirla…

-…por esta razón-decía Lavi al bulto apilado en la enfermería-la melodía fue conocida como "El réquiem final de dios" la canción final y se gano a pulso entre las siguientes siete muertes "La melodía maldita"

-entonces…-la china temblaba-Allen va a…

-espero haberme equivocado-el pelirrojo bajo la vista- mi abuelo solo me describió lo que uno sentía al oírla según nuestros ancestros

-¡solo familiares!-gritaba el medico bloqueando el paso a veinte chicas-puede pasar señorita Road

Los tres miraron a la niña entrar con apuro, de verdad que no podían estar mas preocupados ahora. Sin notarlo la mujer de lentes tras ellos lanzo un suspiro contenido.

-espero que la melodía maldita no haya cobrado otra vida

-¿conoce la melodía?-inquirió Lavi girándose y tomando asiento junto a ellas

-mas de lo que quisiera-respondió-mi abuelo fue el ultimo en tocarla, la ultima victima de la música-susurro con dolor-sabia que el joven Allen tenia "mucho talento" pero nunca espere que la tocara casi por completo…

-¿a que se refiere con mucho talento?-interrumpió Kanda de improvisto

-…en verdad son sus primos?

-lejanos-murmuro Lenalee con nerviosismo

La mujer los miro un rato, con desconfianza, luego suspiro y murmuro algo como "aunque sea mentira da igual" pero ni tiempo les dio a desmentir pues de inmediato continuo.

-verán el joven Allen es a mi parecer casi una maquina

-¿Qué quiere decir?-susurro Lenalee

-como maestra de música que soy, descendiente de grandes músicos; puedo saber y entender mucho de las personas con solo oírlas tocar

-algo oímos-comento Lavi

-espero les sirvan mis consejos…-Lenalee sonrió, Lavi vacilo y Kanda la miro con cara de "te juro que te mato como lo repitas" pero ella pareció ignorar eso ultimo-como iba diciendo toda persona sin excepción tiene una nota particular, una melodía que refleja su ser y su corazón, todos poseen la llamada "nota del alma"-la mujer resoplo levantándose momentáneamente el fleco antes de continuar-cuando comencé a enseñar debo confesar que lo hice por un deseo; deseaba poder oír todas las notas de alma que fuese capaz, cada una distinta, única e irremplazables.-hizo una pausa en lo que los alumnos se disipaban un poco-en el momento que el joven Allen comenzó en esta escuela hace 4 o 5 meses ya sabia yo que tenia algo extraño cuando no pude escuchar nada cuando toco por primera vez, a decir verdad era muy despistado, arruinaba las cosas a diario tantas como se perdía(y hasta la fecha se sigue perdiendo) muchas ocasiones los alumnos no fueron emmm digamos cortezes con sus iníciales errores, pero, el joven Allen parecía no importarle las burlas o indirectas, no se molestaba , ni afligía , ni sentía mal por ello; como si hubiese vivido toda su vida al margen soportando casas peores; en poco tiempo se acostumbro, hacia todo al pie de la letra, sin equivocarse, sin dudar, como una maquina carente de sentimientos o emociones que solo hace lo que le piden. Para cuando lo note todos le reconocían e admiraban y a cambio el sonreía, pero, sus sonrisas eran prestadas no propias una mera copia de felicidad como si hace mucho hubiese perdido la suya propia y con ella todo.

Tomo aire un momento y continuo parecía que quería desahogar todo o contarlo cuanto antes por alguna razón.

-las personas cuentan con talento, en mayor o menor medida. El joven Allen sabe tocar cada instrumento en esta clase, pero, sin importar que tan bello o perfecto suene con ninguno oí su nota; durante el tiempo que le hice probar cada instrumento oi algo cuando toco el violín y el piano; fue por eso que le regale uno de ellos para que afinara detalles ya que aquella parte de su nota solo se oye en raras ocasiones y si le pongo a tocar todo el tiempo no conseguiría oírla mas. Ya que el violín es casi tan sensible y voluble como supongo es el, igual de impredecible. La música que toca es bella debo admitir, pero no transmite nada, casi pareciera que buscara algo con ella. Lo mas extraño del asunto radica en que toca como profesional en un periodo muy corto de tiempo, pareciera que sabe tocar desde antes de nacer, y aun incompleto continua tocando, buscando...lo que falta…lo que se le perdió con el tiempo o alguna situación en particular, quizás…

El estruendo de los alumnos los saco de concentración. La chica llamada Hilda montaba un alboroto.

-¡al salón!-les grito empujándoles

-ya vamos

-no empujen

-che…

-si no quieren que los lleve a rastras muévanse

Y la capataz gano. No les quedo mas que seguir al resto.

-gracias, continuaremos después maestra Mirasnicoff-Lavi se fue con rapidez con el resto detrás, la mujer los despedía con la mano para luego solo suspirar.

-otro fragmento de la nota logre oír hoy…este fragmento esta lleno…de dolor

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-descuide esta perfectamente-aseguraba el joven doctor-fue solo un desmayo leve

-me alegro-suspiro con alivio-¿despertara pronto doctor Rick?-dijo sonriente

-en una hora quizás-decía el hombre hojeando un numero de hojas en una tabla

-doctor-canturreo Road contenta en una silla-¿eh sido buena niña?

-si-asintió medio distraído-si eso…

-…doc…no me esta poniendo atención-hizo un puchero

-ah-separo los ojos de la tabla-lo siento-fue a su escritorio donde saco una paleta

-gracias doctor-rio feliz llevándose el dulce a la boca

-ammm, ¿señorita Road?-llampo indeciso

-SIP-volteo sonriente con todo y paleta

-quisiera comentarle algo, si no le molesta claro esta-lucia nervioso

-claro dígame-presto atención ya que el hombre parecía estar a punto de decirle algo como "hay una bomba en el edificio"; el susodicho le invito sentarse correctamente

-estaba haciéndole a su hermano un chequeo rutinario para ver que no tuviera daño por la caída-Road aqueo una ceja dejando su dulce un rato-ya sabe golpes, contusiones o traumas; me tome la libertad de quitarle algunas de las vendas que aun tiene para también desinfectar de ser necesario…-suspiro-me encontré con unas heridas extrañas en…

-son cicatrices de un accidente de derrumbe-corto Road-no les tome importancia

-de hecho-se aclaro la garganta-me tome la molestia de estudiar un poco y tome muestras-abría la carpeta demasiado ansioso-creo que sus padres deben ver esto, no creerán con lo que me tope…-la niña se puso de por en un brinco

-por que será que los hombres siempre me causan problemas…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-si, solo fue un desmayo, nada de que preocuparse…

*entonces por que me llamas*se oía el conde del otro lado de la línea

-es que…los médicos son muy chismosos

*¿otra vez?-algo se oyó caerse-no puedo remplazar tantas personas en tan poco tiempo-se oyó otro teléfono a la lejanía-estoy muy ocupado-pasos-si diga-en otro lado*

-te dije que debimos remplazar la escuela entera por Akumas-se quejo Road al dejarla "en espera" del otro lado de la línea

*si señora llega en….-se interrumpió-y yo ya te dije que no pondría sirvientes cerca de Allen hasta que pudiera manejarlos el mismo*

-esta bien pero aun asi ya nos hace falta otro doctor

*mandare uno en cuento pueda, mientras tanto asegúrate de limpiar el desastre que seguramente causaste*

-ok, bye ni-san-colgó-ni hablar y eso que comenzaba a caerme bien, que lastima ¿no doc?-levanto la cabeza de un tipo-pero que se le va a hacer-tiro la cabeza a un cubo de basura-ahora debo limpiar 1que fastidio!

La habitación estaba desordenada y salpicada de sangre, incluso había algo de la misma sobre el rostro de Allen. Road se acerco.

-discúlpame ni-chan-decía toda sonrisas, de pronto se detuvo y dejo de sonreír, ya que Allen sonreía en sueños-imposible...otro recuerdo…a menos que…-se aproximo y toco su frente cerro los ojos-no puedo detener este…maldición debe ser el-bufo-debo entrar a averiguarlo…-Road cerro los ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(marca de sueñito XD)

Road apareció enfrente de un circo, podían apreciarse muchas personas realizando trucos variados. Cerca de la carpa un niño pequeño de ocho años agachaba la mirada en el suelo, parecía querer llorar, el niño, miraba a todos hacer cosas sorprendentes y bajaba el rostro, miro su rastro y se sintió peor, inútil de no poder mover su brazo izquierdo. Se acurruco mas haciéndose bolita; un hombre cuyo rostro lucia difuso y borroso se le acerco.

-¿que te pasa Allen?¿por que no te levantas del piso?¿por que no caminas como antes?

-no es nada-susurro mientras pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios

-no me mientas-se agacho-dime que tienes

-es solo que…-levanto la vista anegada en lagrimas-no puedo hacer nada, no estoy a tu altura, no soy lo suficientemente bueno ¿Por qué no me abandonas como el resto?

-no digas eso-acaricio su cabeza-tu vales mucho, eres muy importante. No te sientes mal por no poder seguirles el paso a los demás, recuerda que aun eres pequeño, aun estas creciendo, todavía puedes caminar, tal vez no tanto como los demás o como quisieras tu-Allen levanto sus ojos mas llorosos-pero caminas y avanzas aunque lento pero lo haces. Nunca abandones Allen

-padre...-murmuro viendo su borroso rostro

-sabes que día es hoy-agrego el hombre sacándole las lagrimas, el niño negó-hoy hace un año te encontré, hoy es tu cumpleaños

-¿cumpleaños?

-toma-la paso un paquete-es tu regalo abrelo

El pequeño movió su manita quitando el envoltorio café con mucha paciencia y cuidado, ayudado un poco por su padre, develando un pequeño violín de madera casi negra por el tiempo.

-¿Qué es padre?

-un instrumento, un violín Allen; cuando era choco casi de tu edad mis padres me lo dieron, ahora yo te lo doy a ti

-pero, no puedo aceptarlo; es tuyo no mío-se lo intento devolver

-te equivocas es tuyo-se lo regreso-intenta tocarlo

-nunca lo he hecho

-inténtalo -repitió ayudándole a sujetarlo correctamente-ahora-indico-toca, tu puedes

Tras unos instantes vacilantes, el niño cerro sus ojitos y siguió las indicaciones que le hubieron dado. Pequeñas y finas notas fueron produciendo cada vez más seguido, entonado y con mas ritmo, aunque algo irregular. La gente alrededor dejo lo que hacia para oir, incluso las personas que veían a otro lado prestaron atención. El pequeño termino sorprendido de lo que había logrado, los aplausos le hicieron alzar la vista.

-muy bien pequeño

-lindo Allen

-bien, bien Allen

-genial

-no es para tanto, aunque tiene talento

-fue fantástico acéptalo

El pequeño miraba asombrado como todos a los que minutos atrás miraba con admiración hacían ahora lo mismo por el. Volteo a mirar como su padre le aplaudía, y con los ojos nuevamente en lágrimas se lanzo a abrazarle.

-¡padre!

-no me llames así-el niño retrocedió -después de todo somos iguales ¿no?-sonrió

-pa…-sonrió-gracias Mana

_Road se acerco con toda la intención de borrar aquel recuerdo pero una descarga eléctrica le hizo retroceder adolorida y molesta._

-odio a ese tipo-murmuro con enfado

* * *

Road abrió los ojos.

-como lo odio, ese tipo se la pasa desbloqueando tres recuerdos cada que aparece; no puedo borrarlo-se mordía el pulgar-pero…-toco otra vez su frente-puedo poner otro candado y esconderlo lejos…

Deslizo su mano lentamente de su frente pasando por sus ojos, poco a poco la sonrisa se borro del rostro del chico.

-así esta mejor

-el conde-tama se enojara

El paraguas salió de una estrella del suelo.

-esi a ti no te importa lero, además que haces aquí

-el conde –tama me mando con un remplazo-saco un tipo de la estrella. dijo que se encargara de su memoria ya que es fácil para usted…señora candado lero

-encárgate de tus propios asuntos

El paraguas bufo con el seño fruncido

-va a matarlo si sigue lero-murmuro mientras se iba-espero ver vivo a Allen-tama para la cena de hoy-susurro mientras la estrella desaparecía. Road se bip seria, luego sonrió de lado.

-hace cuanto que lero no me dice "Road-tama"-soltó una risita-parece que le caes mejor ni-chan-agrego de ultimo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-esta bien Allen-san

-por supuesto-sonrió. Todas rojas

-que bien Allen-sama-lanzando corazoncitos y acercándose

-si, si muy bonito ya váyanse-las empujaba sin lograr nada-¡¿quieren que ni-chan se vuelva a enfermar?!-todas se pusieron contra pared

-ne-chan-le miro serio-no uses mi salud de tumba burros

-solo así se quitan-bufo adelantándose

-espera que no termino de hablar-la persiguió

Los tres les seguían de cerca aunque eran ignorados. Durante un momento Allen dijo de discutir y acelero el paso, pasando de largo un grupo de gente. Lavi se detuvo para ver por qué tanta gente; Kanda señalo un punto que Lenalee vio.

Todos veían un cuadro a cases negaras y azules enmarcaba una escena desolada, oscura y triste; en un campo de batalla solitario dos bandos parecían preparados para el ataque, mientras la fría lluvia golpeaba sus rostros. En medio de ambos una figurilla blanca se alzaba mientras brotaban de sus ojos y frente lagrimas de sangre. Los tres miraron asombrados al reconocer que un bando eran los Noah y el otro ellos mismos, miraron la figurilla blanca y entonces se dieron cuenta de que era…

-Apúrense o los dejamos atrás –Allen ya iba a la salida y los había ignorado.

**disque aclaraciones del capitulo**

_**Mutti**_: a según así se dice mama en alemán, aunque es probable que me halla equivocado ¡pero estoy casi segura de que va así!...si preguntan por que en aleman y no en ruso..eto..soy malisima en el ruso y zoya y Maria son de alemania aunque vivieran en Riashan

**Piltrafa: **una piltrafa viene siendo la parte flaca de la carne. Aquí viene como insulto "la flaca de mi hermana" o "la pega-chicle de mi hermana" en realidad es una mera palabra que puse dé repente sin saber que significaba, y como de costumbre medio le atine n.n

`-`-`-

Niko(verde):me siento mareada, quiero vomitar

X:¬¬U por tonta; niños nunca se queden frente a la computadora diez horas sin parar, sin haber disque comido al menos un a vez, si les falla la vista mas de seis puntos negativos, si perdieron la costumbre y además si tienen indicios de anemia Y/o gastritis o podrían terminar…

Niko: Al lavabo!!!!!!!!(cara verde azul y blanca)

X: como cierta autora cuyo nombre no mencionare….

Yana: feliz navidad *O* el próximo año tal vez escriba yaoi

Sensei: si es que no se nos muere hoy… felices fiestas

Mikoto: bye(se desmaya)

k-chan: Hablo! Vaya un avance en la terapia n.n


	15. Chapter 15

!

T.T sin compu ni trabajo no pude hacer mucho. Pero solo basto violar la privacidad de dos amigas y heme aquí +O+

**D. GRAY-MAN NO ME PERTENECE, AL IGUAL QUE TODO LO QUE SEA DINERO, BUU TwT, LA IDEA FUE DE HOSHINO-SENSEI NO MIA, LO UNICO MIO FUE ESTA LOCURA ¡MI BEBE! tWT**

**Advertencia: si no te cae bien Road (como a mi irónicamente) corre por tu vida! Road parece humana! Solo unas paginas **_**coffcoffdieciochocoffcoff**_

Sin esperar más, el capitulo. ¬¬U no se cuanto dije mas, muchas veces seguro ¡no las cuenten!

**Decimo Quinta Noche: Recordando, Desvariando.**

Comenzaba a nevar; eso no era bueno.

Y eso era por que ella estaba fuera.

Se recostó bajo el árbol que ella y Allen solían frecuentar. Sin Allen la escuela era aburrida, ni siquiera escaparse de clases era emocionante ya que no tenía a quien ver. Road suspiro largamente echándose por completo bajo el árbol y el sueño no tardo en venir.

-umm, hoy que soñare…quizás la muerte de esas fastidiosas humanas-bostezo-que no dejan en paz a mi ni-chan…

Los copos de nieve se hicieron más y más densos, pronto cambiando su forma; la escuela desapareció cambiando el plano invernal a uno otoñal, el viejo edificio se esfumo dando paso a una gran y lujosas mansión con grandes jardines y múltiples terrenos.

Al pie de la construcción podían verse dos personas, una más baja que la otra. Sonrió apenas dándose cuenta de qué trataba, y finalmente dejándose llevar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Luego das vuelta a la derecha y finalmente giras al pasillo, la tercera puerta a la derecha. ¿Entendiste Baaaaaka? –le sacó la lengua rápidamente volteándose para ingresar al lugar-. Ahora debemos ir al comedor, porque tengo un montón de Akumas incompetentes por aquí -Dio vuelta a la esquina-. Y pobre de ti si llegas a -dio vuelta- perderte…

En el pasillo no había nadie además de ella y los múltiples muebles y mesitas que sostenían adornos y floreros. Road dio un pisotón en el suelo y refunfuñó. ¡Ni una vuelta y ya se había perdido por completo! No le dio importancia y decidió ir al estudio, donde se suponía se tenían que ver si se llegaba a perder. Suspiro, estaba en esos momentos en su (suspiro) casa. Dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina y entro en el estudio, cerró y se acostó en el sillón próximo para después soltar un suspiro de fastidio, debía esperar al otro.

Tenía una de las peores suertes

Allen se había quedado con ellos y eso hubiese estado bien de no ser, claro esta, que el chico no tenia memoria. Como no recordaba ser exorcista no recordaba ser su enemigo, lo que le hizo sufrir, a los Akumas que destruyo frente a sus ojos; no recordaba su rencor hacia ella ni la angustia que le hacía sentir el pensar que algún día de esos debían matarse; porque eso eran fin de cuentas: Enemigos. Y por lo mismo ni sentía resentimiento u odio,; no había mucho que pudiese hacer cuando a su juguete preferido se le había acabado la cuerda.

Eso era Allen ahora: un juguete, que, hubiera preferido dejar en un rincón; pero sin embargo estaba ahí, torturándola, a causa de que sin importar lo que hiciera no conseguía sacar de el una reacción positiva (para ella claro esta) y ya había hecho de todo! Lo había dejado en una cueva húmeda al nivel del mar, lo había mandado rodando de un acantilado, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica sosteniendo un tubo metálico e incluso convencerlo de darle de comer a los leones dentro de la jaula cerrando tras de el...

Pero nada, NADA DE NADA.

No se quejaba, no reclamaba y mucho menos se enojaba con ella, ni lo mas mínimo; sin importar lo que hiciese con o sin testigos cerca.

Y aunque así fuese no obtendría mucho, después de todo Allen sería incapaz de herirla como en la ocasión anterior, el no había privado de la vida a nadie, aunque pudo no quiso dispararle, el no quería matar a una humana.

"¿Humana?"

Frunció el ceño levemente sintiéndose enfadada. ¿Ella humana?. Ella no era humana, es más, se sentía sumamente aliviada de no serlo. No soportaría ser semejante escoria. Los humanos eran lo peor, los malditos causantes de todo lo malo, de todo.

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, desviando su mente de ese tema.

Bostezo. No sabía ya cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, quizás minutos o mas; el reloj del pasillo replicando le aclaro que ya iba una hora. Una hora y el otro seguía perdido por ahí.

Ahora que se tomaba algo de tiempo para pensar aquella situación era enteramente su culpa, la cadena empezaba con su padre y terminaba ahí, en ese punto exacto, en ese mismo instante.

Si su padre tan solo no tuviera esa manía de querer besar a su hermano cada que le veía (solo para molestarle un rato) no hubiera pasado todo eso, aun cuando Tikky ya estuviera mas que acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento.

Por un instante al imaginarse tan solo una reunión de padres decidió que el suyo…emm…debería tomarse un tiempo-para preparar al mundo- y no quedar en ridículo frente a esa bola de _Snobs _que había en su colegio de "niños ricos mimados" aunque ella misma era ya una.

Por sugerencia de los gemelos termino haciendo una acta falsa de nacimiento (como habían hecho ellos) poniendo de padre al conde y a falta de alguien mas en el espacio de madre termino colocando el de Jeniffer. Lo que no supo ella al hacer eso, es que, las boletas se hacían llegar a los padres sin importar donde estuviesen y como el conde se encontraba "de viaje" Jeniffer fue la única elección.

Se entero de su error muy tarde, un día que fue de visita a aquella casa para abastecerse de dulces ya que la mujer-akuma todavía tenía los instintos maternos a flor de piel como si en cualquier momento aparecería su hijo de un rincón. La boleta le había llegado esa mañana temprano y ya ella le esperaba sentada en una silla con cara de "¿donde estabas?" que logro ponerla algo nerviosa sin razón, cuando le vio sacar el maldito trozo de papel le surgieron las ganas de perderse en otra dimensión; esperaba que su padre e hermano no se unieran para hacerle la vida de cuadritos por sus bajas calificaciones, pero el resultado fue todo lo opuesto a lo que pensó…La había abrazado ABRAZADO, contacto físico, peor con una medio akuma loca falta de hijos; sabia que algo malo comenzaría, lo sentía, pero, en ese entonces desconocía la intensidad de la tormenta, en ese momento solo estaba concentrada en no ser asfixiada hasta la muerte por una mujer mayor que no dejaba de repetir lo "buena y considerada que era al creerla su madre". Y ahí comenzó el famoso complejo Madre-Lapa. La mujer no se le despegaba, para nada, nunca, incluso le hacia el desayuno y el almuerzo para el colegio, un resultado dulciamargo…más amargo que dulce en realidad.

Su mas grande temor se hizo realidad, ya que, Jennifer, siendo su madre, tenia el derecho…no, la obligación de ir a las reuniones de padres y paso aquello….HABLO CON TODOS DE CÓMO ERA CUANDO BEBE…

Vale que todo lo había inventado para no quedarse atrás, pero, aun así sin quererlo en realidad atino varias cosa de sus días en pañales lo que le hizo huir al siguiente continente una temporada…una muy larga temporada. Por esos días lo inimaginable paso, Allen llego, un exorcista que ya sin memoria (y mucho tiempo libre) se descubrió como hijo del conde; el hijo prodigo había vuelto.

Y las cosas empeoraron, para ella claro esta.

Jenifer no parecía conforme con tener un hijo pues ella seguía en el paquete sin desearlo siquiera, mandándole a una rutina sin fin. Ya de por si estaba mas que sorprendida por la situación de Allen.

Pero de eso a que **Ella** fuese su niñera eran dos cosas distintas.

Primero la sacaron de ese nido de _Snobs _para inscribirles a ambos en otro que, irónicamente tenia el conde como entretenimiento- si bien un plan para manejar a la juventud le había salido mal no tenía razones para deshacerse de los incautos chicos todavía-Además, tuvo que pasar bastante fungiendo de maestra particular para el chico (que aparentemente) no estudio mas allá de la primaria. Y cuando las clases especiales hubieron concluido, ella, (por los mismos papeles que hizo) quedo oficialmente como la hermanita menor de Allen, ya que legalmente tenia los mismos padres.

Desafortunadamente Jennifer (complejo-madre-lapa) había convencido al Conde (complejo-padre-_**filicida**_) a enmendar sus errores, empezando otra vez.

Fue entonces cuando los dos se tomaron la palabra familia, muy…muy enserio…

La levantaban a las 5pm, le mandaban desayunar, bañarse, cambiar y peinar; metiéndola en una tonelada de suéteres que le sofocaban instantes antes de tirarle al frio de Rusia, tenía que pasar 40 mnts caminando entre las estepas de nieve ya que tenía prohibido pasar entre dimensiones si iba con el albino (no querían que le pasara nada). Al llegar debía soportar a sus compañeros de clase (y otras clases y otros grados) que interrogaban constantemente si aren realmente hermanos, ya que de buenas a primeras no lo parecían. Cuando terminaba la escuela debía llegar a "casa" a tiempo o se armaría un escándalo, y hacer la tarea antes de cenar e además dormirse temprano; para, al día siguiente, reiniciar aquella rutina. Por ello en una ocasión durante la cena, había terminado diciendo exasperada que parecían un circo, y no creyó que el conde se lo tomara tan a pecho…y ahí iban los tres, no solo con las clases también las funciones para tener la mejor familia (circo) el Conde tenia bien planteado ganarle a todos los de Rusia.

Por ello estaba todo así, siendo la única "desocupada" debía cuidar a Allen. Esa era la razón por la que tuvo que traerlo hasta su casa, pese a, que hubiera preferido que no fuera ese día.

Se levanto saliendo del letargo al oír un "ne-chan" por el pasillo, se asomo, pero no vio nada, y otra vez el eco del ne-chan resonó. Puso ojos de gato, odiaba que le llamara así; todo por los alumnos del colegio que parecían insatisfechos por que le llamara por su nombre. "no es común" decían. Un día Allen (tras pensar mucho aquello) a la salida le dijo: "hora de irnos hermana" sintió como los vellos se le enchinaron y el pelo se le crispo, no dijo nada en ese momento hasta que estuvieron solos; en un callejón le amenazo con cortarlo en pedacitos y llevarlo como carne de freír a su madre si se le ocurría decirlo otra vez. No volvió a repetirlo. Pero los comentarios irritantes siguieron y el albino le dio por intentarlo de otras formas comenzando con el Ruso, Italiano, Español, Portugués y un montón de idiomas más, hasta que terminaron con el japonés. Para empezar ese idioma le desagradaba, le resultaba empalagoso; tanto sushi y tanto Edo le colmaban el plato a cualquiera, sin contar que termino-sin querer-adaptada a los sufijos (san, kun, chan) y el afamado ni-san que en raras ocasiones usaba con el Conde; por lo que tuvo que acostumbrarse al usual ne-chan. Los alumnos tenían tendencia a cambiar cada cierto tiempo de idioma (la mayoría eran cerebritos sin mucho que hacer en realidad) y al oír a Allen usar el japonés les insto a usarlo más de lo normal. Paso del "¿Tu eres hermana de Allen?" a "¿Tu eres la chibi Kawai hermanita de Allen-sama?"

Se golpeo con la puerta a salir, un día de esos le sacaban un tic nervioso seguro.

Allen le exasperaba y se suponía debía ser al revés. Comenzaba a hartarse quería enojarlo, quería que volviera a ser el, que volviera lo que eran pero nada, no se enojaba ni un poco con ella nunca lo hacía. Su único consuelo quedaba en esperar, Siendo hijo del conde existía la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en un Noah como ellos. Sin embargo le sorprendía el hecho de que se quedara con ellos antes incluso de localizarlo y más aun de no tener sueño cada que un nuevo Noah se aproximaba al despertar ella tenía un sueño revelador que le hacía saber todos los detalles del mismo. Pero no había nada en sus sueños no se había presentado nada inusual; solo un detalle que le inquietaba, ese día no había soñado nada, había ido a dormir e instantes después se despertó, nunca había pasado semejante cosa ¿un Noah que representara a la nada? Jamás oyó algo similar, o quien sabe en una de esa con tantos Noah nuevos podía ocurrir.

Se decidió salir del estudio al percatarse que ya era tarde. También era su cumpleaños pero nadie parecía recordarlo, el conde y compañía estaban muy ocupados y su padre era un olvidadizo de primera. Llego a un cuarto al entrar fue directo al gran armario abriéndolo de mala gana viendo la generosa cantidad de vestidos dentro de él, que iban de lo simple a lo pomposo los que usualmente usaba en bailes de sociedad; pero ese día debía usar alguno, la razón era que su padre siempre le compraba un regalo que solía llevar consigo la mitad del año precisamente para no olvidarlo, aunque ella debía indicarle o mejor dicho recordarle cuando debía dárselo.

Revolvió el armario buscando el vestido base, este era algo así como un prototipo que solo las familias más adineradas conocían este tenía una serie de lugares, ganchos y espacios para los adornos, se le podía poner desde encajes hasta broches, de esta forma con un solo vestido base no era necesario el tener más. Al hallarlo cerró el almario para ir a una cómoda donde estaban los accesorios. Se desvistió para poderse cambiar el vestido rosa pálido estaba arrugado lo cual era raro, ignoro ese hecho y continuo. Tomo el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse de mala gana al tiempo decidía que color de listón era mejor para la cintura y entonces…

-¡¿Road-sama se está arreglando?

Se le resbalo el cepillo de los dedos, ya sabía ella que algo se le había olvidado; una chica de cabellos verde pistache entro como rayo hasta quedar frente a ella.

-No es de tu incum…

-Que cruel ha sido con migo Road-sama – le había puesto ojos de borrego a medio morir comenzando a llorar - ¡se estaba arreglando y no me llamo!

Una enorme gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca y su enojo cambio a irritabilidad mientras la criada le decía cuanto se la pasaba esperando por ella todos los días, como podía resistir ser tratada como basura mil veces pero que no podía creer que no le diera ni una pisca de felicidad al no dejarle ayudar. Y sin saber cómo había terminado cediendo maldiciendo mentalmente a esa akuma chantajista y sus malditos ojos de borrego. La akuma estaba excesivamente alegre poniéndole encajes, moños, cintas, listones, flores, adornos, etc. Y más y mas y mas. Y el vestido comenzaba a pesar y su cabeza también quería recurrir a la paciencia sabiendo que tenia las de perder, termino por explotar irremediablemente, no estaba de buenas ese día y no estaba dispuesta a seguir en eso. Se quito el vestido base con todo lo que tenia encima: broches, aretes, moños, calcetas y zapatos solo quedándose con su bata de dormir a medio peinar y descalza; le grito un rato y salió.

Pero el akuma loca la siguió, batallo un rato pero solo consiguió que la criada trajera refuerzos y ahora corría por los pasillos escapando (irónicamente) de su propia servidumbre. El cansancio mental que tenía desde la mañana había empeorado no ayudándole en su cometido. Intento esconderse aprovechando que conocía bien el lugar, desafortunadamente los sirvientes también – no en balde estaban los 365 días del año ahí- pronto se quedo sin escondites y los sirvientes tenían un oído demasiado agudo.

Quedándose sin opciones y con un dolor de cabeza horrible fue a la parte más solitaria de la mansión, dando con una puerta metálica muy vieja, prácticamente corroída por el tiempo; la abrió ignorando el ruido chirriante que produjo y se escondió tras ella. La oyeron y fueron para allá.

Road entre cerro la pesada puerta y se quedo en silencio tras ella. La servidumbre llego ahí comenzando a discutir donde se había medido, si salió por alguna ventana o había usado una de sus puertas para escapar; aunque todos concordaron que era muy probable que ese día no abandonara el lugar. Resoplo lo más bajo que pudo sin creerse que todos ellos supieran que seguía ahí, algo del polvo del lugar fue a parar a su nariz provocándole un estornudo que se intensifico en aquel amplio lugar llamando la atención de inmediato.

-Esta ahí! – indico aquella criada.

Varios clamaron enérgicos y otros tanto negaron frenéticamente que dándose rezagados. Nadie que llevara suficiente tiempo en esa mansión entraba en aquellos pasillos que se decían malditos; por lo que la mitad del grupo abandono la misión y el resto de los valientes se decidieron a entrar. Empujaron la gran puerta metálica que la niña atranco lo más rápido que pudo para luego echarse a correr, maldiciendo entre dientes el que le hicieran adentrarse en aquellos pasillos los cuales conocía mejor que la casa entera. Corrió más rápido al oírles abrir dando giros y giros más complejos, intentando perderles; pero el ruido de sus pies descalzos en la madrera vieja e húmeda la delataba; hizo lo posible por no llegar por accidente a aquel lugar que hoy precisamente no deseaba visitar mas sin embargo termino frente a él al dar con todas sus salidas de emergencia tapadas.

Ahora si maldijo lo más fuerte que pudo sin importarle que la oyeran, aunque después se palmeo la frente por su descuido. Pudo oír las pisadas cerca suyo, pero ya estaba cansada y no podía pensar por lo que se limito a entrar, empujo con mucho cuidado la puerta que era de madera de un viejo olmo de 100 años de antigüedad y cerro tras de sí antes de que la vieran, se hecho dos pasos hacia atrás y espero.

La mayoría de los que estaban corrieron al ver la puerta solo dejando a tres de ellos entre estos la loca criada quien sin inmutarse giro la perilla, pero al abrirla…

Un cumulo de emociones les golpeo odio, sufrimiento, desesperanza, amargura y desolación, un horrible escalofrió y un sentimiento de desasosiego les embargo; al instante ya dos de ellos huían despavoridos pero la criada no se rindió, intento avanzar, un enorme resentimiento le golpeó de lleno y palideció, era como si un fantasma cuidara el lugar se sentí tan pesado y angustiante que pese a si termino huyendo asustada.

Road guardo silencio un poco más solo para asegurarse de que ya no quedaba nadie. Suspiro, vaya que ese torpe grupo de Akumas y humanos no tenia aguante alguno; ahí no había ningún fantasma, era solo la seguridad que instalo a fin de evitar robos. Miro la pequeña estancia en la cual solo había unas escaleras muy viejas hechas de algún metal antiguo entre la piedra y el metal; se quedo en pie esperando expectante como si en cualquier momento alguien bajara, pero nadie lo hizo y solo se deprimió más de lo que estaba. Tras contados minutos se decidió a subir.

Las escaleras chirriaron con un eco sordo, que, paro tan pronto llego arriba; estaba oscuro. Jalo una cuerda algo enmohecida y pronto la luz llego, aparentemente era un sistema para abrir las ventanas al final del cuarto, pues la luz no tardo en iluminar el lugar.

Era una habitación pequeña en comparación con las de la mansión, media poco más que su armario (el cual era inmenso) y la altura solo dejaba un metro de distancia entre el techo y su cabeza. De un brinco subió el ultimo escalón y cayo suavemente en el piso polvoso, una fina nube se levanto suspendiéndose unos minutos; pero no había que verlo como algo raro, todo el lugar tenia tanto polvo como el piso; los muebles y el resto.

A paso lento, casi con precaución recorrió el lugar. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño armario de color oscuro, abrió la puerta topándose con la generosa cantidad de vestidos, algunos muy pequeños para una niña más chica con exagerados adornos de conejos y mariposas; otros de su talla, esbeltos e elegantes, todos, escogidos por su padre. Una leve sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios al recordar como su padre se encerró dos días seguidos con 30 criadas escogiendo los mejores. Negó, su padre podía extralimitarse a veces. Cerró la puerta, giro a su derecha topándose con un sillón tapizado en color vino; una pequeña risita se formo en su boca, dos años atrás ese mismo sillón había hecho puré de Tikky cuando Skinn-quien se suponía lo ayudaba- se distrajo. Pobre Tikky. Abandono el sillón.

Al centro de la habitación había un tocador chico, de solo tres cajones y espejo ovalado, tenia finos relieves en forma de flor y corazones, se lo hubo dado Lulubell Hacia solo un año que se lo habían dado, en otro cumpleaños como el resto de los objetos ahí contenidos; a excepción de algunas cosas, un par de muñecas de trapo y un frasco de envolturas de dulces. Entre los muebles había también zapatos y juguetes que lucían antiguos.

Todo ese cuarto tenia sus tesoros, objetos de gran valor sentimental, o quizás solo fuesen lo suficientemente valiosos para estar en el mismo lugar que su bien mas preciado.

De uno de los cajones extrajo una pequeña cajita parecida a una musical, pero esta no tocaba tonada alguna, solo era un trazo de madera vieja algo dañada, estaba sucia, tenía rastros de aserrín y la tapa solo estaba encimada, hacia mucho que las uniones cedieron; era, un alhajero. Con un dedo retiro cuidadosamente una mancha a altura de un posible cerrojo donde una plaquita metálica era visible, escrito en cursiva venia escrito _Road._ Con cuidado quito la tapa dejándola a un lado sacando el único contenido de ella: una pulsera.

Era pequeña de solo siete cuentas que antes fueron coloridas pero ahora estaban teñidas de gris, en medio había una rosa metálica ya al punto de la desintegración. La tomo con mucho cuidado, acariciando con ternura las cuentas, y entonces una se resquebrajo; miro con tristeza el pedazo roto sintiéndose mal por ello. Esa pulsera se la hubo dado la persona mas valioso en el universo pata ella, una que ya no existía mas, que simplemente desapareció, que fue borrada del mundo y cada día desaparecía de sus pensamientos a causa del tiempo; sin importar cuanto lo intentara le olvidaba cada vez mas, y mas.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en aquel lejano recuerdo que se le escapaba entre los dedos.

_Era un día nublado, como muchos otros en el añ paredes de madera que aun olían a nuevo se veían anormalmente limpias, no había ventanas; y solo estaban tres literas y una cama sola en todo el lugar. Ese día cumplía cinco años pero nadie estaba con ella, ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera El, aun cuando se la pasaban juntos siempre ya que eran demasiado chicos para ayudar a los demás. Les había esperado desde la mañana creyendo que vendrían en la tarde, pero, ya era noche e inevitablemente se había puesto a llorar. Ahogaba sus sollozos en la almohada de paja, correspondiente a la primera cama, la solitaria debía ser; no debía ser oída, lo sabía de antemano, pero le dolía horriblemente, se sentía desdichada, vacía, triste. Comenzó a pensar que era un sobrante, que no importaría si desaparecía de repente, si se volvía nada._

_La puerta se abrió y cerró rápido. Un niño pequeño había entrado._

_-Hermana ¿qué pasa?_

_Vio el rostro de quien ya no tenía oyendo la voz que no recordaba, pero sabía que tenía ocho, solo tres años más que ella._

_Intento ahogar sus sollozos, aquellos que estaban atrapados en su garganta e habían aumentada debido al recién llegado._

_-No es nada_

_No consiguió hacerlo, las lagrimas corrieron con más fuerza al momento de darle cara; se froto el rostro intentando disfrazarlas._

_-Solo tengo sueño-mintió_

_-Pero estas llorando…_

_No pudo esconder más sus lágrimas, eso era obvio. Se le tiro encima llorando sin restricciones._

_-¿Dónde estabas?_

_Intento que no sonara a acusación pues era simple preocupación._

_-Estaba en…_

_Le vio detenerse, lucia sumamente nervioso._

_-Dame tu mano_

_Así lo hizo. El niño puso algo en su muñeca. Era una pulsera chica con cuentas rosas y azules, en el centro había una pequeña rosa de metal. Elevo la vista viendo a su hermano sin saber que decir, el por su parte se había puesto nervioso en extremo._

_-Fui al pueblo-decía-quería darte algo por tu cumpleaños, tus colores preferidos siempre han sido el rosa y el azul y bueno yo…_

_-¡Gracias hermano!_

_Se había tirado sobre el abrazándolo sumamente arrepentida por haber pensado solo un instante que su hermano era un desconsiderado, quería tirarse de rodillas suplicando perdón, no sentía merecerse aquella pulsera, mucho menos estar en su presencia. Su hermano le abrazaba, había comprendido su dolor y la consolaba. Se sentía tan feliz, deseaba fundirse en aquel abrazo, donde solo ellos dos estuvieran._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Ambos elevaron las miradas, muchas flores silvestres caían desde las manos de sus otros hermanos. Se veían agitados y varias vendas sin arreglar colgaban de sus brazos, podía notar varias heridas nuevas en cada uno de ellos, incluso un par de curitas en dos de ellos. De otro lado de la puerta su padre les susurraba que tuvieran cuidado, que no corrieran, también un susurro de felicitaciones a ella y la promesa de un presente más tarde._

_Sus otros cinco hermanos traían consigo un pastel de betún rosa. Sintió nuevamente las lagrimas inundar sus ojos._

_-Perdón la tardanza_

_Había hablado su hermana mayor, quien sostenía el pastel, casi no recordaba su rostro a excepción de su sonrisa maternal y el entusiasmo con el que cocinaba._

_-Tarde pero terminamos_

_Ese otro era también su hermano mayor, su rostro estaba borroso por el tiempo pero era imposible olvidar la sonrisa burlona y cómplice que surgía cada tanto, era muy comprensivo._

_-Vamos sopla las velas_

_-Nos costó hacerlo_

_Aquellos dos si no olvidaba tenían doce, eran juguetones, una chica de cabello claro y un chico de cabello oscuro igual de largos, tan iguales como sus rostros siendo gemelos, se apoyaban en su hermana intentado llamar la atención._

_-Dirás que a ella-señalo a la primera-le costó, ustedes solo hacían alboroto; entre ustedes y el trabajo terminamos de milagro_

_El mayor de todos era muy gentil a pesar de su apariencia imponente. Podía recordar como la levantaba en sus hombros para ver lo que no podía con su chica estatura._

_-Tu estorbas mas_

_-Yo no estorbaba_

_-¡tu presencia estorba!_

_El par rio con exageración causando el enojo del hermano mayor que no tardo en irse contra ellos._

_-No deberían…_

_-Tarde-su otro hermano tomo el pastel- ya conoces a estos tres, adoran jugar al gato y al ratón-le sonrió a ella guiñando un ojo_

_-En fin, feliz cumpleaños Road-su hermana le abrazo_

_-Lo mismo digo_

_Su hermano le abrazo e igualmente los otros tres luego de pararles la carrera. Con lágrimas también agradeció y correspondió. El pastel de verdad se veía delicioso._

_-Bonita pulsera-dijo de pronto uno de los dos gemelos_

_-¿saben?-dijo de pronto su hermano con su clásica sonrisa burlona- una señora del pueblo comentaba con sus amigas que vio en una tienda a un pequeño niño bastante educado comprar materiales para fabricar una pulsera, y, recalco que era muy hermoso casi parecido a un ángel…_

_-N-no le digas a papa-rogo su hermano a su lado más nervioso aun_

_-Eso sería mentir- dijo con seriedad en esta ocasión_

_-Pe-pero_

_-Está bien-termino por decir ante su suplica- no le diré, pero mañana…_

-…_ayuno-completo su hermana, hubo una notable queja- ¿Qué?_

_-No tienen por qué quejarse, hoy comerán pastel después de todo.¿ No es así?_

_-Vamos sopla las velas o se desharán_

_-Vamos hermana, sopla y pide un deseo, quizás dios te lo conceda_

_Podía recordar cuanto vio a su hermano, como a pesar de su sonrisa sufría enormemente por dentro. Era capaz de pronunciar con claridad el deseo que pidió con ambas manos juntas en oración, como al igual que en esa ocasión los años venideros pidió lo mismo una y otra vez, incluso al rezar en la noches, y al final, cuando se cumplió, luego de tanto…deseo mil veces jamás haber pedido aquello._

Dejo de recordar golpeando con fuerza el suelo sobre el que estaba, aun, cuando le doliera el puño, pero eso no importaba. Por ello no quería ir a ese lugar, no deseaba recordar su sufrir ese día precisamente, ya que, el igual que los otros años nadie vendría, no vería nunca más a su hermano, no le daría su sonrisa, aquella que reconfortaba su ser y le hacía sentir dichosa, porque ya no existía, ni en el cielo, ni en el infierno; no era un alma en pena, ni siquiera formaba parte de la nada. Todo era culpa de él, de ese sujeto que tuvo que cruzar en sus vidas, si no fuese por él su hermano estaría con ella, reconfortándola, soportando juntos tanta pena. Pero ya no quedaba nada de él; el tiempo borro su existencia del mundo, de sus sueños y recuerdos.

Por ello le buscaría, destruiría todo lo que le importara, sus seres queridos, aquello con lo que tuvo contacto; lo mataría eliminaría su alma y todo su alrededor, en el mundo no quedaría ya nadie, solo el vacio, solo la soledad.

Otra vez golpeo el suelo, ya las lagrimas caían, lagrimas amargas, llenas de dolor.

-Aquí estas, ¿eh? ¿estás bien?

Allen había salido de las escaleras, solo era visible su cabeza. Se giro no debía dejarle verle así.

-Claro que lo estoy –hizo lo posible para que su voz no se quebrara

-Pero…estas llorando

-¡No estoy llorando!- grito con fuerza

-Um…si tú lo dices…

Oyó como subía los últimos escalones.

-¡Bájate! ¡no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de subir!

Le oyó tropezar.

-Eh…¿no puedo subir un momento?

-No, bájate

-Solo será un instante, si te molesto puedes…puedes tirarme de un barranco, yo diré que me tropecé…

-…

-Con permiso entonces…

-Se instalo un largo silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al fin

-Eso debería preguntar yo

-Todos te buscan allá abajo

-Pues huyo de esos locos sirvientes míos- bufo-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Me perdí, intente llegar a donde me dijiste, pero, me tope con un tipo loco que me dijo que me veía adorable y como intento besarme corrí, termine aquí, vi a unos correr y te oí maldecir, por lo que, seguí tu voz

-Pues ese loco fue el que me adopto- pronuncio con voz de ultratumba

-¿eh? ¿ese era tu padre?- casi podía saber qué cara tenia aunque le diese la espalda

-¿Tienes algún problema?- Su voz se torno amenazadora

-N-no, había oído que era hermano de tío Tikky…

-Pues ya ves que raros son los genes de esta familia

-¿Estás de malas, verdad?

-Si ya lo notaste vete

-Bien, me iré si quieres estar sola…pero, primero antes de que se me olvide…

Sabía que se aproximaba a ella pero no le importo, no, hasta que sintió un peso extra sobre su cuello, lo cual le hizo bajar la mirada. Tenía puesto un collar hecho de cuentas rosas y azules con una pequeña _R_ de oro colgando de una única cuenta blanca con negro. Miro al chico, estupefacta. Allen se puso terriblemente nervioso, había mucho silencio.

-Bueno yo…oi lo de tu cumpleaños hace dos días y _mi okasa_ dijo que los mejores regalos son los que haces tú mismo; Lulubel-san me menciono una vez que tus colores preferidos son el rosa y el azul… y tenía tiempo y…bueno yo ¡argg! ¡Tíralo si quieres hasta me sentí tacaño!

De nuevo silencio. Había tanto que Allen creyó que la niña le golpearía en cualquier instante de esos, perdió el balance asustándose un poco cundo Road se le tiro encima y luego se alarmo al darse cuenta que lloraba.

-P-perdón no fue mi intenc…

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Lloraba, pero estaba feliz. Allen tardo en entender pero término por corresponder al abrazo, se quedaron así solo unos instantes más.

-¿Vas a bajar?

-Si ni-chan!- Respondió alegremente

-¿ni-chan?- el sudor frio resbalaba por su nuca

-Como yo soy ne-chan tu eres ni-chan

-Pero creí que no te gustaba decirme así ni en la escuela

-Yo nunca dije eso

-…- sudor frio

-¡Vamos abajo!

-Bien pero…- Allen se quito el saco y desvió la vista estirándoselo- deberías cubrirte, abajo hay mucha gente…

Road noto que "se le veía todo", se puso el abrigo con rapidez algo apenada sin saber por qué. Los dos bajaron a poco y como la loca criada se "perdió por ahí" Allen tuvo que ayudarle a vestirse. Ya al medio día los dos fueron a la oficina privada de su padre; quien se desconcentro un poco al verla vestida. Lo demás pasó como siempre: una risa exagerada, un nuevo vestido de regalo y un anuncio de fiesta en el patio. Habían terminado sentados juntos en una silla del patio viendo como los sirvientes iban y venían trayendo cosas, y a su padre retozar por ahí dando vueltas cortando flores alegremente.

Comenzaron a hablar y sin querer Road puso más atención de la deseada, habían muchas tras Allen y eso comenzaba a irritarle.

-La rubia del salón conjunto…

-Si ella, por alguna razón aparta a todas de mi; según Hilda ella me ve como un líder admirable y se le ha metido en la cabeza servirme e ayudarme a dar lo mejor

-¿ Quien es Hilda?- ni noto lo cerca que estaba ya

-La vice-presidenta de mi clase, ¿no te había contado de ella ya? Nos la pasamos mucho juntos por nuestras posiciones; nos hemos hecho buenos amigos e incluso ella se proclamo mi mano derecha…acabo de recordar, _Otosa_ me dijo que podía tener novia cuando quisiera y bueno- se había sonrojado un poco- Hilda sabe cocinar muy bien, nos llevamos excelente, he pensado que quizás. Se lo pediría a Hilda mañana

-¡NO!

Prácticamente se le había encimado

-¿eh? ¿no? ¿no qué?

¿um? ¿de qué? –pregunto ya apartada

-Acabas de decir no cuando te dije que me haría novio de Hilda

-N-no puedes tomarlo a la ligera simplemente

-¿eh? ¿a la ligera? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡No puedes simplemente ir así sin más!-grito sin contenerse- ¡qué tal si es una cualquiera o una resbalosa! ¡incluso una interesada que solo te quiere por tu titulo o posición social! ¡podría jugar con tus sentimientos y luego tirarte sin más!

-¿eh? –Road prácticamente se le había vuelto a encimar- ¿en verdad…son así las chicas?

-¡son mucho peores! ¡algunas son monstros que cambian de novio cada mes! ¡no quiero que te pase eso no quiero que te las…

Se detuvo de golpe, abochornada e roja. No podía creer que por un instante vio a Allen como alguien más. Esa persona estaba muerta, mucho más que muerta; no debía crearse falsas ilusiones, menos aun con Allen. Giro con todo y silla, tonta.

-¿Quémelas?- el chico lucia confundido, termino por malentenderlo-¿dices las Gemelas que conocimos ayer?

-¡Olvídalo! –negó fuertemente

Que tonta e ilusa había sido.

-Está bien…

Giro la vista, el albino sonreía.

-Si tú crees que no, entonces no; a decir verdad no conozco o suficiente a Hilda, deberé esperar, ya sea si me decido por ella o no te lo preguntare primero, y si no es así…bueno aun tengo mucho que hacer…

Sentía que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa pero no le importaba, esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa se parecía a la de…

-¡Ya está chicos!

Su padre había salido entre ambos por lo que se cayeron con todo y sillas al pasto.

-Pero que les pas…-el tono alegre e ingenuo de la voz de su padre cambio a uno aterrador y sombrío- ¡¿Qué hace esa mano ahí?

Ambos abrieron los ojos, dándose cuenta que el albino (quizás de modo inconsciente) le había protegido de la caída, es decir, la estaba abrazando y estaban muy juntos en el suelo. Los dos se separaron rápido.

-n-no es nada papa…

al dueño de la mansión se le fue la mandíbula al piso, incluso el pelo se le alació, ella noto tarde el por que de esa reacción.

_-Oh _mi pequeña y querida Road se ha ruborizado…- al instante siguiente se hubo abalanzado hacia el chico con intenciones de ahorcarle- ¡¿Qué cosas sucias y pervertidas le has hecho tu…?

-No fue nada- se apresuro antes de que le cortara el cuello- déjalo papa…

Lo siguiente que supo es que la mesa ya estaba puesta, y que los tres eran los únicos en esa gran tabla rectangular bien arreglada y con comida como para el ejército de Moscú. Ella estaba del mismo lado que Allen comiendo como si nada y su padre del otro lado mordía la mesa, mirando con desconfianza los movimientos de ambos, hasta que un sirviente le distrajo.

-Ni-chan…

-Dime

-Am…podríamos…comer juntos en el descansó

-Claro –el chico sonrió ampliamente- puedo presentarte también a mis amigos si quieres…

Sonrió. Como hace mucho, mucho tiempo no hacía ya. Ese fue el principio, **su **principio.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Waaaaa!

¿Acaso el mundo le había caído encima? Abrió los ojos, no, solo era la desquiciada que ahora tenía por mejor amiga…que raro que haya durado tanto, quizás se había ablandado un poco desde aquel día; pero que mas daba ya.

-¡Nina!- se enderezo- ¡bájate de mi cabeza!

-Kukuku-la chiquilla rio de forma sospechosa-Road…¿sabías que tienes una sonrisa muy linda cuando sueñas con Allen-sempai?

Se había sonrojado. Esa niña conocería el infierno.

-Ni…na…

-Ooho ¡Moris Blake! ¡ya la hice enojar de más!

Y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo, aunque eso no distaba mucho de la realidad. O bueno, esperaba no alcanzarla, le caía bien…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Silencio y concentración. Sabía que podía, sería ridículo no lograrlo.

-Esto es difícil…

-No puedo

-Moriremos si no lo hacemos

Un puño se impacto con la mesa sacando a todos de la concentración impuesta.

-Maldición Lavi, no se supone que podrías con esto

-Pero es que yo…-baje la mirada, era cierto, me sentía inútil

-Anda –la voz animada de la mujer de pelo café me saco de mis pensamientos- aun no acaban…

-Esto es difícil _Okasa_ – Allen se había tirado con los brazos cubriéndole el rostro

-Pero si solo es…

-No lo diga…-musito Lenalee sintiéndose morir

-…Matemáticas

Y una gran piedra cayó en mi cabeza; mi abuelo ya me habría golpeado ese instante seguro.

-Que ridiculez hago yo aquí…-Kanda recargado en su puño con una (1) **pluma estilográfica** a punto de chorrear- _che_… maldita cosa, y a esto le llaman modernidad…

-Oh vamos Kanda…-Lenalee sonreía pero se veía de lejos que ni ella se lo creía

-Todavía faltan mas-musito Allen por lo bajo con aire depresivo

-No puede ser tan malo

La mujer, de la sonrisa eterna cogió un libro de hojas casi todas limpias a excepción de las cifras en ellas, por un instante su semblante se congelo.

-Esto…es…muy difícil ¡que idiota pone estos problemas de universidad a unos chicos! No ¡que imbécil lo autorizaría!

-Am…_Okasa…_ es fue _Otosa…_-murmuro el peliblanco elevando apenas la vista

La mujer se quedo a medias y tosió exageradamente por su error. Un instante después ya sonreía otra vez. (Rima ¬¬U)

-Oh ya se me hace tarde, voy al pueblo ¿les traigo algo?

-No estamos bien- ya el albino se separo de la mesa

-De acuerdo- sonrió otra vez

-Por cierto _Okasa_

-Dime

-¿Donde fue tío Tikky_?_- era obvio lo tensa que se puso

-Tiene trabajo, quizás venga después…

-¿y _Otosa?_

-Esta ocupado

-¿Qué hay de ne-chan?

-En la noche…

-¿y qué paso con Lero-san?

-A de a-andar por ahí….

-…oye _Okasa_, no será que…

-¡Hay mira la hora se me hace tarde adiós!

-Y se fue sin decir más.

-Será mi imaginación o me ocultan algo

_-Che…_ y apenas lo notas

-Que quieres decir –ya se recargaba en su puño

-Si no entiendes por que debería repetirlo…

Las chispas volaron, Lenalee veía nerviosa el ambiente y de pronto supe la respuesta.

-La encontré!-Exclame triunfante- ¡la respuesta es siete!

-Enserio-Allen dejo a Kanda en plena batalla de miradas- wou es sorprendente …eto…Lavi-san

La segunda piedra cayó en mi cabeza, haciendo esa victoria menos.

-Como que...el san me molesta-eleve la vista-Allen ya te he dicho que solo me digas Lavi, no me agradan los formalismos

-Gomen-sudo frio avergonzado- es una costumbre

-Oigan-llamo Lenalee-¿no creen que ya es hora de sacar a todos?

Se levanto estirándose, no era de extrañar ya llevábamos cerca de dos horas en lo mismo, en aquella mesita simple sentados en el suelo de la exageradamente y anormalmente gran habitación de Allen. Yo ya sentía las piernas engarrotadas, Allen también se levanto siguiéndole. Y lo note.

-¡Oigan! ¡esto es para mañana!-pero ninguno me escuchaba, no los culpaba, uno de veinte era mucho para el resto. A mi lado Yu-chan se puso en pie

-¿Por qué sigues con esta ridiculez?-me cuestiono ya de pie-este teatro no va ninguna parte, no sé por qué rayos sigues esta mentira

Hizo ademan de escupirle a la situación y se retiro, aun me sorprendía la paciencia de Yu en estos momentos, pese a negarlo quería sacar a Allen de ahí tanto o más que yo. Sonreí al saber que ya no estaba en esa habitación conmigo. ¿Una mentira? Me puse en pie, no sabía que le impulsaba seguir pero a mí solo un detalle descubierto días atrás me ayudaba bastante; me acerque a la cama de mi amigo y de bajo su almohada extraje algo que creía perdido. Mi banda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La china con una sonrisa en los labios abrió una puerta de la sala donde ya los de la orden esperaban ansioso, solo había un puñado de camas simples las cuales se parecían a las de los orfanatos. Reever se adelanto a todos, lucia algo fatigado.

-(2)¿No hay moros en la costa?

-No, hace poco la madre de Allen se fue

Dicho esto todos salieron. Ya todos estaban fuera.

-Gracias por el traslado Allen, comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia-comento el rubio

-No hay de que-sonríe- a mi _Okasa_ al fin acepto que no comería como antes, perdón

-No importa-decía Jerry emocionado-hacia mucho que no cocinaba, creí que enloquecería…-murmuro en voz sombría

-La cocina es toda tuya

En poco todos se reúnen, Jerry cocina como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho. Los chicos cautivos de la orden, se sentaron felices de comer algo delicioso además del plato de engrudo que pasaba Road o las croquetas de perro; Allen no podía pasar mucho sin que lo notaran.

-¿Y cómo les va en la escuela?

-Mal

-Horrible

-Te regalo mi plaza

-Eso suena a que el maestro de Matemáticas sigue rencoroso desde que Lavi lo dejo en ridículo, ¿todavía se las cobra?

-Mírelo usted mismo Reever-san-le paso la hoja

-Esto no es tan difícil-saco una pluma vieja de su bolsillo-solo haces esto, y esto, derivas aquí y aquí y restas el resultado de lo primero, es casi lo mismo con el resto

-Sorprendente Reever-san

-No en baldé soy líder de escuadro

-Insisto te regalo mi plaza

-No debería hablar así Kanda-san, al menos usted puede Salir

-¿Y como para qué? ¿para convivir con un grupo de locos en una torre de pacotilla? ¿Fingiendo?

-Yuu…¡me hiciste recordar la orden y a panda!-chillo Lavi con exageración, algo de su humor recuperado. Varios rieron excepto Kanda enojado y Allen confundido

-¿eh? ¿era un chiste? ¡perdón no entendí!

-todavía hay cosas que no entiendes, pero no desesperes-aconsejo Thoma

-gracias Thoma, y también por lo del tren

-tu memoria va mejor

-Si Jerry-san, y el que tiro la salsa de soja fui yo

-Bien Allen-chan ¿recuerdas la orden?

-Solo que es grande y…me da la impresión de que el supervisor es…¿extraño e infantil?

-Ese es ni-san-musito Lenalee con una gotita- ¿y ya nos recuerdas?

-No, es extraño porque del resto recuerdo algo, pero nada de Lavi-san, Kanda o tu Lenalee-san

-no importa-Lenalee sonrió comprensiva-ya recordaras

-¿y el plan de contingencias?

-Perdón, todavía no sé donde esconden sus inocencias

-¿Allen en verdad crees que no han destruido nuestras inocencias?-pregunto Miranda dudosa

-No, por lo general se mata el exorcista primero…aunque tío Tikky no lo aplica al estar negro; pero es cuestión de honor familiar de lo contrario solo tendrían un puñado de humanos…

Dejaron de comer, el ambiente se había tensado. El chico lo noto.

-Perdonen ¿lo he hecho otra vez?

-Tranquilízate Allen-aconsejo la china-sabemos que las costumbres no se van de un día para otro, pero, si he de ser sincera-dejo su taza- siento pavor de tu confianza excesiva hacia _**ellos**_, te engañan y no lo notas…

Allen frunció el ceño molesto

-disculpa pero _**ellos**_ como les llamas tienen nombre- exclamo con hostilidad, Lenalee apretó la taza- te agradecería que no usaras ese tono

-no puedo llamarles de otra forma-apretó el ceño-aunque por una extraña razón se finjan los santos contigo eso no cambia el hecho de que son solo los monstros contra los que peleamos-Allen apretó los puños

-Retráctate….

-No lo hare, no por _**ellos **_que te tienen engañado

-Parece que críticas a quien no conoces, raro que no recuerde eso de ti-exclamo el chico en tono arrogante, lo que hizo a la china enfurecerse

-¡Te sacare de aquí quieras o no! ¡no permitiré que te sigan lavando e cerebro!

Ya ambos de pie con el enojo palpable, no daba aviso de nada bueno.

-Ya! Tranquilícense!-Reever se puso en medio extendiendo sus brazos entre ambos para evitar otra conflicto que últimamente sucedía-Lenalee, si Allen confía en ellos no tienes por qué gritar es su decisión ya esta grandecito para ello, no eres ni su madre, ni su hermana, como no tienes su sangre no puedes inmiscuirte

-¡Mana Walker tampoco la tenia!-exclamo sin poder contenerse más-¡puede que nunca le conociera pero estoy segura de que le no permitiría esto!

Les dio la espalda, refugiándose de las miradas en la cocina, el único lugar al que podía entrar con libertad; sollozo débilmente harta de saberse inútil en esa situación, con el alma en un hilo por no poder quitar la venda de los ojos a quien más quería. El comedor siguió en silencio; Reever bajo las manos tras un rato suspirando pesadamente, para luego mirar al chico con cierta tristeza.

-Sé que no nos incumbe…-continuo-pero no podemos quedarnos parados viendo ¿en verdad estas seguro de que ellos son tu familia real? ¿no has pensado que te pudieron mentir aprovechando tu amnesia?

-Qué fácil es acusar-siseo Allen-no tienen pruebas de que mienten

-Y tú no tienes pruebas de que dicen la verdad-musito Thoma con razón

-Sé que no lo hacen y eso me basta

-Pero matan ¿es seguro confiar en quien le arrebata la vida a otro?

-Ustedes lo hacen-dijo de improvisto-si es por trabajo, si se ponen en medio, cualquier cosa por el bien de su trabajo, su misión es perdonado; una persona que no coopera, que no tiene familia o no quiere soltar información, una cuántas muertes se les perdonan porque son "los buenos" ¿no es así?-les miro con frialdad-pero claro solo un _monstro_ como yo diría eso-se puso en pie-yo que ustedes cuidaba mis palabras, no olviden que mientras estén bajo este techo puedo controlar sus vidas-declaro fríamente y se fue.

Lavi le siguió dejando atrás al resto, pudo llegar a la puerta de salida antes de que se cerrara e escabullirse por ahí. El albino se había sentado en la nieve tan pronto la puerta se cerro, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos; el pelirrojo se agacho y le tendio algo, este se sobresalto.

-¿Por qué?

-Preguntas ¿Por qué no hui? ¿o por que sigo aquí?

-…ambas…

Como no recuerdas como soy te diré que soy tu amigo Allen, no pienso abandonarte aquí, no me malinterpretes no iré contra lo que desee independientemente de tu repuesta actuare como crea conveniente. Lo que dijeron los demás fue porque se preocupan por ti, no digo que hayan hecho bien, pero si en verdad no nos importases hacia mucho que nos hubiéramos ido. Reever sabe cómo hacer muchas cosas por Komui, un explosivo poderoso no es difícil para él. Te estamos esperando Allen...

El chico recibió el pañuelo, sacando las lágrimas que hace mucho Caín de sus ojos.

-Como supiste…

-Que llorabas?-cerro los ojos- aunque entiendo que este resentido, si me dijeran lo mismo del panda, mi única familia actuaria como tu seguramente

Le regalo una sonrisa, de las reales e ausentes, luego su semblante se torno triste.

-Eres…-musito con los ojos muy abiertos –La…

-Um? ¿decías?

-No solo…-cerro los ojos sonriendo como en las viejos tiempos-...creo que me acorde un poco de ti…-era quizás una de las personas que aparecían constante mente en sus sueños llamándole aunque siempre olvidaba sus rostros-…quizás

Una pequeña luz se asomo en sus ojos. Pronto su clásica careta de felicidad se hizo presente como su entusiasmo

-¿Fue un recuerdo bueno o malo?...pero que digo seguramente ya te perturbo acordarte algo de mi

-N-no digas eso-el sudor frio resbalaba por su nuca

-Bien, mientras no haya sido en un sueño o en una visión pasajera bien por mi…-Allen sudaba frio-¿Por qué esa cara…?

-Por na…-cambio su shhh, oyes eso

-Eh que di..

-Shhhhhhhh!

El albino fue de frente hasta un viejo cobertizo descuidado, el albino volvió a pedir silencio mudamente. Una voz se oyo con claridad.

-..,puede que se a cierto _lero _pero como haría yo algo así _lero _– un ruido- es cierto _lero _pero mi lealtad-un ruido-como que al caño _lero _

-Quien..?

_**-Shhh!**_

-Lo admito me cae bien _lero_ no me trata como un objeto al igual que a ti solo por parecerlo _lero _–hubo más ruido y frases a medias Allen arqueo una ceja se le hacía conocido el ruido-cobarde vas a ver cuando yo…_ lero…que haces aquí lero_

-Paseando, tú que hacías Lero-san

-Na-nada _lero_

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-S-solo

-Oi voces-susurro con una ceja arqueada

-E-era un Akuma-topo

-No dijiste que estabas solo

-So-solo, nunca dije eso_ lero_

-Lero..con quien estabas

-Con el topo

-No que era Akuma topo

-Eso dije

-No me ocultas nada?

-Cl-claro que no. ¡y metete por que esta helando! –le empujo

-Que hay aquí-musito Lavi cerca, esto alarmo al paraguas quien se coloco entre él y la puerta

-Na-nad _lero_ -Lavi medio sonrió

-No me digas que hablabas con tu amiga Akuma o ¡con tu novia!

-¿novia? No es mi…digo ¡que te importa _lero!_

-Anda-insistió el pelirrojo-preséntamela

-Para atrás exorcista _lero_

_-Uy_ ¿Qué me piensas hacer?

-Te morderé-gruño con seriedad

-Y que me va a hacer una mor…-Allen le cubrió la boca

-Lavi-san no habla enserio, se retracta

-¿_Fhem?_

_-Que dijo lero_

-Que esta arrepentido

_-Nof esfes cieftom!_

-Y que está muy arrepentido, no es necesario un derramamiento de sangre

_-Fem af mif?_

-Eso que fue _lero_

-Que tiene hambre…jaja- reía con nerviosismo-vamos a comer

Se llevo a los dos jalando, a pesar de que se lanzaran chispitas. No noto lo silenciosa que estaba la sala, hasta que una voz conocida le hizo soltar al par e adelantarse.

-Oh vamos, finjan que no estoy aquí si quieren

En la mesa tomando el te Tikky Mick les sonreía a los exorcistas

-oh-ho-susurro Allen con temor y entonces el moreno le vio. Con una sonrisa aterradora…

La autora en cabina:

Niko: ¬¬U sin comentarios

X: quién diría que lo de Road seria más largo de lo pensado

Niko: bueno el lado positivo es que el siguiente será el más largo

X: el negativo es que te tardaras mucho más…XD

Niko: (aura depresiva) mis lectores…me abandonaron

X: ¬¬UU o rayos depresión no…

**Glosario **

(1)La pluma estilográfica es una versión moderna de la que ahora utilizamos (a veces olvido que la historia se maneja en el siglo XIX) su diseño es algo curioso de ver, me gustaría tener una, aunque es una lata mantenerla bien y sumamente difícil saber cómo cargarla sin que chorree o se seque la tinta.

(2)"_No hay moros en la costa" _esta frase se usa para dar a saber que no hay peligro, se usaba en la época en la cual los moros atacaban las costas y pueblos pobres.

_(2/2)Moros…(_esto me pasa por usar términos que tienen historia...) no estoy del todo segura creo que eran los musulmanes,, o quien sigue las enseñanzas de Mahoma…¿son los mismos?...¬¬U no me hagan cazo…

_**Snob: **_pues es una persona que imita a los que considera distinguidos para aparentar que son iguales, estrictamente hablando. Podrían decirse un imitador de una persona excéntrica(o eso digo yo)

_**Filicida: **_Así se les dicen a los padres que matan a sus hijos. Del latín _filius_ que significa hijo, el cida viene da matar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Las aventuras de la autora, la revancha :3**

**Un buen día en casa**

-Si y entonces…

Se cierra la puerta de golpe

-¡no rompas a tu padre!-mi madre

Hermano entra riéndose de manera malévola y cínica

-adivinen que

-¿Qué?-chale me sonó a chiste

-ya iba saliendo del ciber cuando oí algo, y adivinen

-¿Qué?...no manches ya dime

-eran mis monedas, metí la mano y…se me cayo la memoria

-pues recógela

-no babosa, ya no estaba Kyuby (nombre de su memoria) se me callo

-…JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA-me tiro a reír- gracias karma! Te dije que por burlarte deWalker eso te pasaría! Tu cosa de dos gigas se perdió!(por que todos se burlan de mi memoria?)

-si jaja(sarcasmo) y sabes cómo termina este chiste? Ahora me vas a prestar la tuya

-…(se detienen) QUE? CLARO QUE NO!

-a si?-susurra malévolamente-Mama!

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

-solo cuando este yo!

TRES DIAS DE PERSECUSION Y…

-hoy no tengo dinero…bien…pero pobre de ti si se te cae

Y LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA

-abrir…eh'..por que esto se me hace terriblemente familiar…-tic-no otra vez no!

-maldición ya no quiero vivir-se tira, abren la puerta. Llaga mi padre

-adivinen que traje

-no por favor no mas adivinanzas

Tres segundos y los tres con cara de WTF?

-que?-padre nervioso-les dije que la iba a traer

En la mente de mis hermanos "creimos que era chiste"

-ay papa tienes fama de político prometes, prometes y no cumples

-si no la quieren me la llevo

-NO!

Y GRACIAS A ELLO HEME AQUÍ! XD

**MAN NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ESTA HISTORIA TODA LOCA Y RETORCIDA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA +O+**

AHORA DISFRUTEN EL CAPI n.n

**Decimo Sexta Noche: Recordando, Desvariando.**

La sala quedo en silencio, todos se miraban entre sí. El moreno se puso en pie sin previo aviso, marchando con lentitud hacia el albino; Allen no se movió de su sitio esperando lo que sabía que iba a venir.

**GONG**

Le había soltado un golpe…

-Itai-clamo adolorido-¿Y eso porque fue?

-Por no avisarme. Sabes que adoro los juegos dobles-Rio de forma macabra-Dos facetas, dos caras.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-le susurro Lee a Thoma

-No lo se

-Y ahora que le pasa a Tikky _lero_, ¿se puso negro?

-No, todavía esta blanco

-Si sigue así _lero _se va a poner gris _lero _(N/A:XD)

-¿Y me dirán que pasa aquí? ¿o tendré que adivinarlo yo?

Otro silencio se instalo, todos veían a Allen. El peli-blanco miro a todos y luego suspiro.

-Está bien te lo diré

2 HORAS DESPUES.

-Entonces es por eso-musito tomando un sorbo de su taza de café

-Si-Termino de decir en un susurro-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-mmm… ¡me uno!

Las pocas personas que tomaban algo lo escupieron al acto, el paraguas se fue de espaldas.

-¿Cómo que te unes_ lero?_ ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza Tikky _lero_?

- lo dices como si no me conocieras-mordía un palillo afilando los ojos como un gato rencoroso- te recuerdo que en mi tiempo libre cavo agujeros en la tierra.

El paraguas se quedo callado un instante, pero, volvió al ataque rápido.

-aun así _lero,_ ¡¿sabes lo que haces _lero_? ¡¿Traicionas al Conde-Tama _lero?_

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?-tiro el palo a un lado- haces esto por qué quieres de lo contrario ya habrías corrido con el Conde a contarle el chisme, tu también estas traicionándolo ¿no?

Lero se puso nervioso, comenzó a sudar.

-y-yo c-claro que no _lero_

- ¿entonces por qué no dices nada? Si tanto te molesta arriesgar tu pellejo, vamos ve y dile al Conde-el otro no se movió-aunque claro eso significara que no te enteraras de nada de esto; te quedaras con la D U D A-resalto con voz burlona

-e. está bien _lero_ no diré nada _lero-_ exclamo todavía nervioso en voz baja

-que bueno-sonrió con sarcasmo

- lero-san si vas a ayudarnos entonces no le digas nada a Ne-chan y Otosa

-si _lero-_parecía rendido- me siento como espía triple _lero_

-¿no querrás decir doble?-dijo Allen arqueando una ceja

-…si, eso _lero_-el paraguas sudo mucho mas y se puso el doble de nervioso pero se hizo el tonto yéndose a otro lado musitando algo de la mancha de la cortina.

- Pasando a otros asuntos- se puso en pie- supongo que tengo que presentarme-sonrió- mucho gusto-se quito el sombrero- mi nombre es Tikky Mikk espero nos llevemos bien ¿y ustedes se llaman…?

Todos se quedaron inmóviles viéndole con cierta desconfianza.

-un placer-inquirió sin dejar de sonreír

Un golpe seco se dejo oír, llamando la atención de los presentes. Lenalee tenía la palma estrellada contra pared, su fleco cubría sus ojos

-ya no sigan mintiendo, todo esto es una mentira. Dejen de engañar a Allen-levanto la vista, se leía el rencor-son unos monstruos-declaro con frialdad

-¿Qué le pasa _lero?_-arrugo el ceño(o lo que tenía por ceño)

-ignórenla -musito el albino por lo bajo sin levantar la vista- no lo vale

Lenalee miro a el chico sin creerse que hubiera dicho aquello, sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas otra vez. Tikky miro a un lado y a otro con un gran signo interrogante.

-¿Qué lo engañamos?-repitió escéptico- ¿en qué?

Por un gran y larguísimo segundo la pregunta taladro la mente de Reever, había recordado algo, tan obvio que hasta era tonto; carraspeo la garganta en un intento suyo de llamar la atención-pasando por alto el asunto de los bandos-los demás le vieron cuando ya poco faltaba para gritar "óiganme".

-dígame usted…-se detuvo si saber cómo dirigirse al moreno- "señor" ¿es de verdad Allen uno de ustedes?

Ahora que el rubio se escuchaba a sí mismo la pregunta de oía estúpida.

-Si

Dijo el Noah con calma, como si no fuese nada del otro mundo declarar a un exorcista como aliado del Conde. Los chicos de la orden miraron al Noah con la desconfianza pintada.

-¿Qué? ¿No me creen acaso? Si pruebas no sobran- saco algo de su bolsillo- incluso sanguíneas-le tendió el papel al rubio que titubeo

- Esto es… ¿real?

Aparentemente el líder de escuadrón no creía lo que veía, pues reviso el papel una docena de veces antes de mostrarlo al resto.

-Es autentica-confirmo

El papel que sostenía Reever decía: Prueba de paternidad. Abajo tenia fecha, número de veces que se hizo, número de genes tanto de Allen como del que parecía(si habían oído bien) del mismísimo Conde; un montón de sellos oficiales de distintos países y en una esquina firmada la palabra "paternidad confirmada" opacada por un gran **acéptelo de una vez** grabado en una esquina. Todos miraban las palabras negras sin evitar sentir pena por la persona que escribió eso, ya que parecía que se había hartado.

-¿Por qué de paternidad?-alcanzo a preguntar sin querer Jerry

-a bueno…- Tikky estaba en medio de todos asustándolos- Cuando llego Allen Jennifer y el Conde tuvieron una pequeña discusión…-sudo frio

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Admite que te has equivocado!

-¡es tu hijo!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura y confiada?

-porque….querido ¡una madre siempre sabe!

-el ser Akuma no te habrá atrofiado los instintos maternos-susurro por lo bajo

-¡te oí!-exclamo aterradoramente, por un segundo al Conde le dio un escalofrió-acéptalo-señalo al albino sentado y comiendo-es sangre de tu propia sangre

- Aunque así fuera, ¿Por qué un exorcista, porque **ESTE** exorcista precisamente? Es la punta de mis dolores de cabeza! ¡Nunca se queda quieto! ¡Nunca se deja matar!¡¿Cómo puede ser mi hijo?

-un hijo siempre hace lo opuesto a lo que quiere un padre-rio- o me dirás que un niño de 10 años puede más que tú?

-eso no tiene qué ver…¡De donde, ni siquiera se me parece! ¡¿Segura no me engañaste con el lechero o el panadero? ¡Esos dos venían a diario!

-dejaremos esa discusión para otro día…-sudor frio- pero aun así ¡es tu hijo!

-¡no es cierto! ¡Solo míralo!-señalo a el chico en una mesa comiendo-¡su color de piel no es el mismo que el mío! ¡Está muy pálido! ¡Pero el lechero de ese entonces sí que se le parece!

-ya deja al lechero en paz! ¡te repito por enésima vez que es tu hijo!

-¡ese argumento ya no es válido! ¡Quiero pruebas!-exigió

-con que pruebas ¿eh?-lo jalo a él y al albino-Road-chan te tomo prestada una puerta-musito jalando a los dos a una dirección

-bien-dijo la niña en la misma mesa, acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y una gran puerta apareció-solo la dejare abierta 3 horas, si se tardan más lo lamento volverán como puedan

Y los tres desaparecieron dejando una aburrida Road detrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchos kilómetros de ahí en una edificación extraña y oculta con aire moderno, los tres están en una sala de espera, disfrazados (con lentes de sol XD) esperando su turno.

-¡¿Por qué tenía que ser aquí?-susurro el Conde un tanto intimidado al reconocer el sitio, sabes de antemano como odio estos laboratorios de investigación humana ¡son tan obsoletos! ¡Estos humanos no hallarían una vena ni con lupa!

-es la única forma que tenemos a la mano-leía un periódico- no te comportes como un bebe

-tranquilízate _otosa_-susurro el albino leyendo una hoja donde se explicaba el proceso-según esto solo será un piquete, una pequeña agujita, en cambio el dentista…

Miro por sobre su hombro una habitación cerrada con una ventana pequeña atreves de la cual podían ver como un chico bien atado a una silla que parecía de tortura y además estaba amordazado pataleaba; y no era para menos, un hombre con apariencia de doctor acercaba a su boca un taladro rudimentario y demasiado grande para su boca. Al chico se le erizaron los vellos de solo ver como la maquina giraba y hacia ruidos estruendosos.

-ese taladro me da demasiado miedo, por alguna razón sé que eso dolerá mucho aun si no se usara en los dientes…y esa risa maniaca que me parece oír ¡si es un recuerdo no quiero recuperarlo!-recupero la compostura y sonrió-solo será un instante no lo sentirás

-cállate tú no eres mi hijo

-…_Okasa_… ¡_Otosa_ me odia!

-no le digas eso Allen!-lo golpeo con su bolso

-bienvenidos-saludo una joven-síganme por aquí se les hará la prueba

Fueron empujados a un cuarto pequeño con muchos instrumentos quirúrgicos.

-me quiero ir de aquí-musito el Conde al ver un cuchillo que ya no se usaba desde el siglo XI

-_Otosa_ cálmate-susurra Allen intentado de nuevo

-¡ya te dije que no eres mi hijo! -exclama con susto al ver la famosa "_agujita" _(como del tamaño de su brazo)

-_Okasa_…-le mira con ojos llorosos

-¡deja de decirle eso a Allen, no ves que se está esforzando por ti!-lo vuelve a golpear- ¡te voy a meter en un curso de paternidad si sigues así!

-¡no uses términos que todavía no existen mujer!

-Gracias por su cooperación-murmuro la chica con dos pequeñas botellitas de vidrio con sangre-se les entregara el resultado en unos minutos

-¿eh? ¿Ya me picaron? – se miro el brazo con una venda

-a mi también-coincidió el albino mirando su brazo

-¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-exclamaron a unisonó desconcertados, era imposible no sentir eso

-lo hicieron cuando discutían par de distraídos

-¡no soy distraído!-reclamaron al mismo tiempo

- y aun así dices que no s tu hijo-sudo frio

-¡que no!

-_Otosa_

_-_¡no soy tu _Otosa_, vete a buscar al lechero!

-_Okasa_-y otro bolsazo

-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-**30 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-**Gracias por esperar-revisa la hoja- felicidades los resultados son positivos

-…-el Conde mudo con los ojos muy abiertos-repítalo

-¿eh?

-¡que esta sorda repita esa prueba!-exclama de manera aterradora asustando a la chica

-S-si!

-cuanto piensas hacerlos repetir-exclama su mujer pues le conoce

-hasta que veas que salió mal

-,-,-,-,-,-,-**Al otro dia**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conde en shock, Allen medio dormido y Jennifer mirándolo.

-Ya estas convencido-exclama sin atisbo alguno de cansancio

-Yo…Yo… ¡CASI MATO A MI PROPIO HIJO!-grita al borde de un colapso

-cálmate _Otosa_ yo estoy bien

-de chiripa ¡soy un pésimo padre!

-_Otosa_ no es tu culpa

-ya, ya los dos-se puso en pie la mujer-tendrán mucho tiempo para discutir, por tu padre debemos volver a pie

**END FLASH BACK**

-Si la prueba duro unos minutos- a Reever se le fue una manga-¿Cuántas veces la hicieron?

-ahí está el numero-musito Tikky nervioso

-¿18?-exclamo Lee leyendo

-esa es la fecha-indico Tikky con un dedo en el papel-este es el numero

-¡¿54?

Varios ahogaron una exclamación. Lenalee bufo frunciendo el ceño

-¡¿Por qué deben de creerle?-exclamo a sus compañeros-¡¿Qué olvidan con quienes tratamos? ¡Pueden cambiar el resultado a su gusto!

Dichas palabras hicieron dudar a los presentes.

-¿Qué no se da por vencida ni así?-dijo el albino frunciendo igual el ceño, enojándose

-pero tiene razón Allen-musita Tikky sin expresión tomando la hoja-podemos cambiar resultados como estos con facilidad de querer hacerlo

El resto, incluso Allen se quedo en silencio.

**Continuara… ¡a no verdad! n.n sigan leyendo**

Tikky suspiro guardando la hoja en su saco y volvió la vista al frente.

-…pero no lo hicimos-concluyo

-¡eso es mentira!-grito Lenalee fuera de si

-¿Qué ganaríamos con mentirles?

-¡deshacerse de nosotros!-bufo la chica con desfachatez

-no sea arrogante señorita- musito el moreno con indiferencia- de querer deshacernos de ustedes ya lo hubiéramos hecho hace mucho, ustedes son simples peones en una cruzada

Lenalee contrajo sus facciones como si le hubieran abofeteado, apretó los dientes dirigiéndose hacia el hombre; le valía un cuerno no tener las botas, con o sin ellas lo golpearía. Tikky noto sus intenciones pero no se quito ni uso sus habilidades para desaparecer, solo espero. La china levanto el brazo con rapidez asestando el golpe, que fue interrumpido a medias; Allen había estirado la mano a tiempo, quedando la palma de Lenalee a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tikky.

-tranquilízate-susurro el moreno a Allen-esa bofetada solo me dejaría marca apenas un minuto- pero el albino no le respondió, miraba con fiereza a la chica

-tú no eres nada para mi, deja de intentar lastimar a quienes si me importan-declaro con crueldad

La china quedo atónita con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos por sus palabras, bajo el rostro entendiendo que había cometido un error; había caído en el juego, se había desesperado por la situación y mostro su lado más horrible e egoísta a quien más quería, había obligado a Allen despreciarla. Quería desaparecer, hacerse pequeña e insignificante, deseaba borrarlo todo y reescribirlo de tal manera que esas palabras y esa mirada no le fuera dirigida. Allen soltó su mano y ella solo atino a alejarse de el, quería correr hasta quedarse sin aliento y llorar como nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Detuvo sus pasos a solo un metro de distancia y con la mirada gacha se refugió en Kanda, como solía hacer desde niña. El japonés le permito recargarse en su espalda, haciéndole un hueco entre él y la pared, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya había pasado su límite y solo quería alejarse; cerro los ojos y no dijo palabra alguna, ya estaba bastante abatida como para que el también le riñera por su actitud,

Lee intento ver a la chica oculta, pero Kanda con una mirada de miedo le hizo desistir, cosa que a Lavi se le hizo extraña, había oído que Lenalee se quedaba con el japonés cuando Leverrie pisaba la orden, pero en verdad no creyó que llegara el dia en el que viera eso: a Kanda defendiendo a una dama. Era tan extraña esa escena, pero por una razón a el pelirrojo no le parecía del todo ilógica y solo era por mero instinto.

Tikky se rasco la nuca redirigiendo la atención dividida al caminar unos pasos al frente.

-supongo que seguirán sin creer a menos que lo comprueben ustedes mismo-miro a los presentes menos Allen que estaba detrás-Allen ven-llamo

-¿sí?-pregunto por el inusual tono de seriedad

-Para que te crean tú…

-aja

-..Tienes que…

-si…

-…dejar…que te lleve otra avalancha

Allen se fue de espaldas.

-¡claro que no voy a hacer eso!

-que delicado-exclamo Tikky con mirada seria pero en el fondo burlona-mira que no es la gran cosa

-Si no es la gran cosa ¡que te lleve a ti!

-Tú eres el de la prueba yo no, además el que te crean o no me tiene sin cuidado

-Podrías pensar en otra cosa, que no tenga que ver con nieve por favor; ya tuve suficiente con esa última vez

-mmm… podíamos hacer… la prueba del dedo

-… la prueba del… ¿qué rayos es eso?

-No te pongas así, si ya te la hicimos

Todos con cara de WTF? Un aire pesado rodeo a Allen y su alrededor.

-¿cu-cuando hicieron eso?-pregunto con temor visible

-cuando estabas inconsciente por supuesto

Los chicos de la orden se mostraron sombríos con eso, mirando al albino con cierta vergüenza o desilusión; incluso de Lenalee se oyó un gritillo angustioso.

Tikky sudo frio al ver esto.

-¿Qué rayos están pensando todos?-veía a los mal pensados sorprendidos de que hayan saltado a esa conclusión (N/A: ¡que alce la mano quien fue mal pensado!)

-entonces Allen-chan todavía es virgen-musito Jerry sin atisbo alguno de vergüenza confirmando los pensamientos de todos

-¿y cómo he de saber yo eso?-inquirió Tikky con los brazos cruzados sudando frio-soy su tío no su sombra _eso lo sabría mejor Road-_murmuro de ultimo por lo bajo-y si dudan pregúntenle a el

Más de uno giro, no intencionalmente, su mirada a el chico aun si fuera indirectamente.

-no he hecho nada raro que recuerde-musito intimidando por las miradas-¿y eso que tiene que ver con ustedes para empezar?

Alguien carraspeo y varios avergonzados coincidieron.

-si ya terminaron de hacer suposiciones raras ¿puedo continuar?-los miro esperando objeción y como no la hubo continuo-la prueba que menciono no es lo que les paso por la cabeza pervertidos-suspiro-oí Lero

-¿fpi?-se oyó de un paraguas con media tarta en boca

-…mejor termina de comer y luego ven-murmuro por lo bajo-no me conviene que este con hambre-volvió la vista al frente-bien-cerro los ojos-mientras esperamos que Lero acabe… ¡jugaremos preguntas y respuestas!-clamo alegre

-¡¿Qué demon…?

La expresión cortada de Kanda no era para menos, cada unos de ellos estaba sobre una cosa extraña con botón, la pared era de colores y Tikky hubo cambiado de atuendo, ahora vestía un traje amarillo y verde con un gran moño como de broma al cuello y sostenía una serie de tarjetas coloridas en la otra mano tenía un micrófono. (Aunque claro ellos lo confundieron con un trasmisor muy raro, después de todo es el siglo XVIII) mirando a los costados, todos confirmaron que no estaban ya en la sala, había caído en una especie de zona retorcida y extraña(N/A: la dimensión desconocida _turururu turururu) _el sitio sí que era raro, una grabación de aplausos se oían de quien sabe dónde; todos en fila recta horizontal estaban ubicados de tras de un podio con su nombre y todo, incluso Lenalee que no supo como dejo de estar tras Kanda y desubicada miraba el entorno; Reever veía el extraño aparato donde estaba que prendía luz con ganas de analizarlo y Lee jugaba con el botón al percatarse que la luz prendía cuando lo hacía, Krory lo imito viendo que era divertido, ahora peleaba a ver quien lo hacía más rápido; en cuanto a Kanda le estaba dando otro tic nervioso y Lavi miraba a un Allen que suspiraba con pesadez como si ya estuviera acostumbrado, el chico noto la mirada de Lavi.

-Estamos en un juego de Road-respondió a la posible pregunta-la familia puede usarlo si ya lo han jugado, no se puede salir de el a menos que (en este cazo) tío Tikky desee o se termine el juego-aclaro viendo a todos-síganle el juego y durara menos, de lo contrario no saldremos en mucho, mucho tiempo-sudo, parecía tener mucha experiencia en ello.- además participaran lo quieran o no así es este lugar.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a…

-_"Reto Akuma"-_se oyó de un coro de gente (imagínense un concurso de preguntas japonés)

-¿de dónde viene ese ruido?-Reever veía sobre su cabeza con nerviosismo-¿es un invento patentado de Komui?-pregunto con temor, lo que hizo a Lee y Krory dejar los botones en paz.

-Ahora la primera pregunta-retomo el moreno, tomo una tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta-respondan ¿Cuánta materia obscura existe en los Akumas de nivel 1, 2 y 3?

Sonó una musiquita como de conteo de reloj, varios miraban el techo sin entender; Lavi suspiro, si esa era la única forma de salir…

-_**pin-**_

Voltearon la vista Lavi hubo apretado el botón.

-¿tu respuesta es…?-instigo Tikky con una sonrisa, Lavi tomo aire

-Los nivel uno un 20 por ciento, los dos un 45 por ciento y los nivel tres 70 por ciento

_**tin, tin**_

-¡Respuesta correcta!-anuncio el moreno-con esto Lavi lleva _30 puntos _mientras los demás cero-no sabían cómo pero ya los números estaban marcados frente ellos-segunda pre…

-¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?-grito Kanda arto

-_¡shhhhh!-_callo Allen en voz baja-_si te oye tío Tikky…_

-Kanda tiene menos _10 puntos_ no se puede hablar antes de la pregunta; Allen estas fuera por soplar respuestas

A Kanda se le marco el numero en rojo, en tanto al del albino se le puso un tache.

-segunda pregunta-reinicio el moreno sin escuchar el bufido del oriental o el reclamo del albino que no había hecho nada.- ¿Por qué los Akumas de nivel 3 ya no usan piel humana?

-_**pin-**_

-Respuesta de Lavi-anuncio

-debido a la gran concentración de materia oscura, las partículas humanas no pueden soportarlas y por ello se desintegran

-correcto

_**tin, tin**_

-ahora Lavi lleva _60 puntos_, el resto sigue en ceros excepto Kanda con menos _10 puntos_…

-que estupidez-exclamo el oriental

-quise decir menos _100 puntos_

_-te dije que no digieras nada-_susurro Allen

-y Allen vuelve al juego con pero con _200 _puntos menos por penalización

-¿eh?, no ya no jugaba yo

-¿dije _200_? Quise decir _400_

-¿_400_?

-¿quieres _500_?

-no gracias-se golpeo contra el tablero pensando "_a eso me refería con no salir en mucho tiempo"_

-continuamos, tercera pregunta ¿Cuánto de materia obscura puede soportar tanto los exorcistas de tipo parasito como los Akumas de nivel dos e inferior?

_**-pin-**_

-hasta que alguien más, responda líder de escuadrón Reever

-_rayos-_susurro Lavi viendo que le ganaron

El rubio tenía cara de "ni crean que me van a dejar atrás en esto" dirigida a el pelirrojo.

-aun opuestos exorcistas e Akumas poseen una resistencia similar, y como tanto la materia obscura como la inocencia son opuestos no solo daña a los contrarios, en varios cazos incluso entre ellos mismos. La materia oscura destruye el cuerpo del contenedor y la inocencia se roba la vida. Resumiendo ambos solo pueden soportar un 67.9 por ciento a lo mucho 68 del mismo-termina con aire técnico

-correcto

_**tin tin**_

-esa respuesta sí que fue completa, por esto Reever obtiene de un solo jalón _70 puntos_, muy malo para Lavi quien hasta hace poco tenía el primer lugar

_-maldición-_musita el pelirrojo en voz baja por distraerse creyendo que nadie respondería, Reever parecía reírse de él.

-Lero no durara mucho comiendo, así que la siguiente pregunta vale _200 puntos _pregunta cuatro-el rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron con reto preparando la mano para apretar el botón-¿de cuanta materia obscura está compuesto...Lero?

Los dos se quedaron a medias, mirándose con escepticismo ¿Cómo iban a saber eso? El sonido del reloj se prolongo y nadie parecía querer responder a ciegas, Allen suspiro y toco el botón.

_**-pin-**_

-Ya venía siendo hora Allen-miraron al chico

-Lero cuenta en su cuerpo con aproximadamente 95 por ciento de materia obscura-Lavi trago saliva-siendo un invento del Conde muchos lo consideran un Akuma de nivel 4 o superior pero solo son mitos

-correcto

_**tin, tin**_

-con esto quitamos 200 puntos negativos, pregunta cinco ¿Qué pasa si Lero te muerde y eres humano?

Lavi no respondió estaba pálido por lo de Lero, Reever estaba ocupado apuntando la información, Allen resoplaba esperando pues era una pregunta de la cual no estaba cien por ciento seguro; una mano delgada toco el botón con vacilación.

_**-pin-**_

-quien lo diría- el moreno levanto la vista de las tarjetas-si quieres responder responde-miro el nombre frente del podio- señorita Lenalee

Todos giraron la vista Lenalee parecía confundida, no recordaba por que apretó el botón. Las miradas del resto eran persistentes, oyó a Allen susurrar "_se los dije_". No sabiendo que hacer se limito a decir en un murmullo amortiguado.

-mueres

Tikky miro la hoja y resoplo.

-no es del todo cierto, Lero tiene la capacidad de destruir todas y cada una de tus partículas sin dejar rastro alguno (además de romperte los huesos con su mordida), hábilmente Lero absorbe esas partículas, por tanto, si Lero te muerde…te come-Lavi se estremece- pero como técnicamente estarías muerto, se tomara como crédito parcial, obtienes _60 puntos_

_**clin, clin**_

-sexta pregunta con valor de _250 puntos _si cuando Lero muerde a una persona esta muere, entre un Akuma de nivel 2 y un exorcista tipo parasito hay dos probabilidades, la primera es la corrosión de organismo… ¿Cuál es la segunda?

La musiquita lleno el lugar, esa pregunta era todavía más difícil que la anterior, Lavi logro reaccionar minutos atrás y tras ver que Reever y Lenalee no tenían idea sonrió para sus adentros, ese juego lo iba a ganar; pero en cuanto iba a apretar el botón alguien más se le adelanto, miro pasmado a su derecha, esa era en definitiva la segunda cosa del día que espero ver jamás.

-parece que se están animando-sonrió con cinismo-te toca, Kanda

Todos giraron el rostro tan rápido que se provocaron un dolor de cuello, creían haber oído mal pero el japonés aun tenia la mano sobre el botón, lucia mosqueado pero resignado, había decidido seguirles la corriente.

-la materia obscura en un cuerpo humano tratándose de uno tipo parasito absorbe los componentes de la misma; se dice que en extraños y contados cazos la inocencia colisiona con la materia obscura cambiando se forma y propiedades dando como resultado un nuevo ser, pero solo cuando el alma de la persona es lo suficiente fuerte, a esto se le conoce como materia gris.

Todos tenían la mandíbula en el piso.

-_che_

-¿Cómo sabes eso Yu?-pregunto un Lavi pálido.

-deberías fijarte donde dejas los libros que te mandan leer idiota-bufo el samurái.

-¡tramposo!-chillo Lavi en voz baja-yo quería responder y sonar genial como lo acabas de hacer ¡que aprovechado eres Yu!-parecía niño chiquito

-respuesta correcta-anuncio Tikky

_**tin, tin**_

- con esto Kanda nulifica sus puntos negativos y obtiene un buen numero de positivos-cambio la tarjeta-antes de la pregunta final veamos las posiciones-señala la pantalla de donde surgen nombres y números- en primer lugar Kanda con _150 puntos_

-_che…_-exclama el japonés girando la vista

-en segundo Reever con _70 puntos_

-no me fue tan mal-murmuro sonriendo

-tercer lugar empate entre Lenalee y Lavi

-tercero…-musito la chica ida

-¡Bua! ¡No es justo Yu!-todavía chillaba Lavi

-en cuarto Allen con _200 puntos_…pero negativos

-eso fue porque tú me penalizaste injustamente-bufo

- y en quinto lugar con menos _600 puntos_, el resto de ustedes

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron los demás, Krory y Lee se arrepentían de haber dejado los botones

-¡¿Por qué?-grito Michael

-por flojos-Tikky afilo los ojos-pudieron haberlo intentado al menos-carraspeo-Hora de la Pregunta Final, por ser la última esta vale _500 puntos _es decir que cualquiera puede gana, excepto los flojos.

-¡Oye!-grito Jerry indignado de que lo incluyeran

-¿Qué pasa _lero_?-el paraguas mira el entorno colorido como si recién se diese cuenta

- que bien llegaste a tiempo para la pregunta final

-¿pregunta _lero_?-el paraguas sudo frio

-pregunta siete y ultima-música teatral, escenario oscuro y luces sobre los presentes-¿existe un ser capaz de sobrevivir sin cambiar a una mordida de Lero?

Silencio.

_**…pin**_

-supuse que responderías-con los ojos cerrados-bien, hazlo-señala-Allen

Las miradas se vuelven a posar en el albino.

-si existe-dice con la mirada ensombrecida por sus cabellos

- correcto-baja las tarjetas-pero solo obtienes la mitad de la puntuación, con esto eliminas tus 200 negativos y te quedas con 50, si completas la respuesta, obtienes el resto; entonces Allen… ¿Quién?

-solo-levanta el rostro- un Noah puede

Silencio se apagan las luces. La risa oscura de Tikky llena el lugar de manera aterradora.

-CORRECTO

Las luces se prenden caen globos y papelitos de colores de quien sabe dónde, una música estruendosa e alegre llena el lugar, en la pantalla se escribe en grande WINNER.

-¡con _300 puntos_ gana Allen!-celebra Tikky

-¿Qué tanto hacían mientras comía _lero_?-mas sudor frio

-esto…tiene que ser una broma

Todo se detuvo, los globos, la música, todo. Lenalee mira fijamente a Tikky.

-también son humanos, eso es imposible

Tikky deja el alboroto, vuelven a la cabaña, aunque en realidad nunca salieron de la misma.

-qué extraño-musita con cierta indiferencia-creí que éramos monstruos-hace desaparecer lo que quedaba de tarjetas y en su lugar reaparece su sombrero- según yo quería ser amable, sin tener que usar la prueba más obvia posible, pero quién lo diría, ni así estarás convencida

-tío-llamo Allen-¿no habías dicho que no te interesaba el asunto?

-y no lo hace-se coloco el sombrero y susurro-pero a ti si

-¿uh?

-nada, Lero-llamo

-si Tikky _lero_

-hay que hacer la prueba del dedo

-a-a quien _lero_

-primero a mí

-menos mal _lero_

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-musito con sospecha pero el otro no respondió-en fin muérdeme ¡pero no aproveches!

-como si quisiera que algo de ti termine en mi barriga _lero, _me daría una indigestión _lero_

Y sin decir nada lo mordió.

-¡Auch! Te dije que no aprovecharas-con una lagrimilla soplando su dedo

-no seas llorón _lero _¿eso era todo _lero_?

-no, ugh si que duele-chasqueo los dedos de la otra mano-alguno venga

-¿Qué…que haces _lero_?

-necesitamos una comparación-sacudía su mano aun adolorido-no estoy de humor para conseguir otro humano saludable y menos por aquí

-entonces usa un exorcista _lero_-exclamo con apuro

-no podemos deshacernos de una mascota ahora, además esos superan la media humana y por tanto no cuentan como humanos normales

-me ha llamado Noah-Sama

Una chica rubia de cabello muy largo y ojos azul cielo vestida de sirvienta les hizo una reverencia al entrar.

-si Cheska- sonrió

-Tikky_ lero_-se veía muy nervioso- no querrás que yo…

-mejor no Tío Tikky-pidió Allen preocupado-dejemos las cosas así no me molesta

-sabes que eso es mentira, no me gusta esto tanto como ustedes dos pero ya nos dejaron sin opciones

-¿Noah-Sama?

-si dime Cheska

-me destruirán ¿no es así?-exclamo con calma

-…eso es aceptar la idea muy rápido- una gota de sudor frio corrió por su sien, la otra le sonrió como si cualquier cosa-¿y aun sabiéndolo estas dispuesta?

-soy un nivel dos, tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar. Me destruirán tarde o temprano, de una u otra forma será igual para mí desde que soy Akuma

-¿estás al tanto de que tu alma puede ser consumida por igual? No hay garantías de nada

-lo se

-…

-además-agrego-será un honor ayudar a Allen-Sama-le sonrió al chico

-Cheska…

-descuide Allen-Sama, yo pedí a los demás venir; con algo de suerte me convertiré en materia gris, siempre me pregunte como seria. Por favor respete mi decisión Allen-Sama

-…haz lo que quieras-cerro los ojos y se dio la vuelta- a fin de cuentas yo no puedo mandarte nada.-y se fue de ahí

-Allen-Sama…

-sean humanos o Akumas eres demasiado amable Allen…-susurro Tikky

-¡estás loco Tikky _lero!_

-señor Lero-la rubia avanzo-por favor hágalo

-pero Cheska _lero_-lucia deprimido

-Onegai- pidió dulcemente extendiendo una mano

Lero miro a la Akuma largo rato, y sin decir nada la mordió rápido para luego salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. La chica Akuma comenzó a ennegrecerse desde aquel dedo y poco a poco se convirtió en polvo deshaciéndose frente a ellos, no sin antes oírse su doloroso grito, ellos observaron de primera mano tan horrible acto, menos Tikky quien inclino su sombrero para no ver. Lero temblaba en la cocina junto a Allen quien todavía se cubría con fuerza los oídos. Los dos estuvieron en la cocina contados diez minutos antes de animarse a salir; Tikky les sonreía con algo entre las manos.

-lo logro

Abrió las palmas, de entre ellas salió un pajarillo gris quien despego graciosamente.

-¿Cheska?-pregunto Allen, por respuesta el avecilla se poso sobre su cabeza cantando-¡eres tú!

-si es Cheska _lero_

El pajarillo vio al paraguas y…lo pico.

-si es Cheska-decía Allen riendo-está enojada por que la mordida le dolió

-¡tu quisiste _lero_!- giro indignado

-entonces ella es tu novia-Lavi no perdía oportunidad-tienes buenos gustos

-¡ya te dije que no tengo novia _lero_!-le grito a la oreja

-¿novia?-Tikky miraba al pájaro

-luego te cuento tío

-a bueno, con esto ya vieron los efectos de la mordida de Lero-alzo su dedo ahora intacto-ya ven que no mentía, a pero falta, Allen- el chico levanto la vista jugaba con el pajarillo- ven faltas tú, Lero muérdelo

-¡¿Qué _lero_? ¡Me niego _lero_! ¡No morderé a Allen-Tama _lero_!

-¿Ta…?-el moreno lucia sorprendido igual el albino-¿desde cuando le dices Tama Lero?

-yo le digo Tama a quien quiera _lero_, ¡y no pienso morderle _lero_!

-muérdelo

-no _lero_

-Que lo muerdas

-No _lero_

-Dije que lo muerdas

-Y yo te dije que no _lero_

-vamos Lero-san

-pero Allen-Tama _lero_

- si no lo haces, el esfuerzo de Cheska será en vano

-b-bien_ lero_

-qué rayos pasa aquí-decía Tikky para sus adentros-por que Lero trata a Allen como si fuese el mismísimo Conde-miraba ambos- que rayos paso en mi ausencia

Lero se acerco a el chico y con mucho cuidado mordió su pulgar separándose rápidamente.

-perdón lero-lucia alterado

-¡AUCH!-se quejo- No importa-sonrió-ya se me pasara

-¡Allen! ¡¿Qué hiciste?-Lavi se acerco y tomo con brusquedad su mano-¡puedes morir por esto!-levanto su mano que sujetaba la muñeca haciendo énfasis, Lero casi se desmaya

-así se aclararan sus dudas-dijo con simpleza

Lavi iba a comenzar a gritarle que estaba loco, pero la exclamación de sorpresa de sus compañeros le detuvo. Miro arriba. El dedo de Allen había dejado de sangrar y la herida cicatrizaba, para después desaparecer por completo. Lavi soltó su mano le miraba asombrado.

Por breves instantes las miradas amistosa o de empatía que le eran dirigidas desaparecieron, quedando solo aquellas a la que se acostu8mbro desde joven, ese miedo esa indiferencia. Allen sentía que la realidad olvidada presionaba su interior y los candados mentales, tanto de Road como suyos, forzándole a recordar aun contra voluntad. Un pinchazo doloroso retumbo en su cabeza, cerro un ojo preso del dolor pero no se dejo vencer por él, soportándolo, solo aguantando en silencio.

-ahora si debió quedarles claro-murmuro Tikky ajeno a la situación, abrió la ventana-Vamos Cheska busca refugio-dijo al pajarillo que salió por la ventana- ya le verán luego-aseguro-ahora tiene mucho que hacer… ¿sucede algo Allen?

-nada-se veía pálido-solo estoy algo cansado es todo

-…bien…ve a descansar-le condujo al cuarto y cerro tras de sí-espero que no se vuelva a enfermar otra vez con lo delicado de salud que se pone a veces…

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a Allen?-grito Lenalee-¡¿Qué le hicieron?-exigió

-un ser tan cerrado de mente-decía con palpable enojo cubierto por indiferencia-dices conocerlo, pero no es cierto, y cuando lo haces corres, todos son iguales, corren asustados, se alejan, le dejan solo. Todos los humanos se parecen, incluso había rencor en aquel barco, odio; nadie debió salvarse del diluvio, nadie.

El ambiente de la habitación se volvió pesado, chocaban miradas en silencio; ahora una línea invisible les dividía. La mitad de los presentes (entre ellos Lenalee) se negaban a aceptar los hechos, que Allen pudiese ser su enemigo. En tanto Lavi y otros mas como Kanda sabían que las palabras de Tikky eran ciertas, aunque lo no lo quisieran la confrontación se volvía inevitable. El pelirrojo miro a todos y lanzo un largo suspiro, sin pensarlo avanzo al lado de Tikky y lero ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

-¿tregua?-pregunto al moreno quien le sonrió

-considérala hecha-le tendió la mano y el pelirrojo se la estrecho

-típico de ti-Kanda fue al lado de Lavi-el hacer las cosas sin preguntar

-ahora se hacen los valientes-Reever rio acompañándoles

-si Allen confía en ti-Thoma les siguió, pero tomo distancia

-si lo cree mi primo…-se les pego Lee imitando al otro

Uno a uno con distintas razones, pero el mismo fin, pasaron a ser parte de esa tregua. Excepto Lenalee quien miraba recelosa al resto.

-¿ella está incluida?

-hagan lo que hagan-musito con recelo-no me metan

Y se fue a otro lado herida sintiéndose traicionada por todos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Habían pasado una semana desde que, de alguna forma unieran fuerza; el moreno iba con más frecuencia aprovechando el hecho de que el albino estaba débil, desde aquella vez apenas y se había levantado más que una vez, casi ni comía y le daba fiebre muy seguido.

Alianza era una palabra no tan exacta para esa situación, más bien seria convivencia mutua, los chicos de la orden se había acostumbrado a salir a indicaciones de Tikky quien les esperaba siempre en la mesa, esperando, con una taza de café y una charla; a decir verdad el moreno no sabía demasiado del Conde y sus movimientos y no respondía cosas de real importancia, solo se limitaba a dar ubicaciones de los demás Noahs pero era ambiguo en sus explicaciones, no daba explicaciones claras a menos que se las dieran-de ahí saco Allen esa maña-y como aliado o no seguía siendo un enemigo no podían darse el lujo de decir cosas importantes con referente a la orden, cosa que Tikky nunca pedía como si no lo creyera importante.

Los únicos que podían hablar con libertad sin otros de por medio eran Lavi, por su habilidad en entablar amistades-quizás demasiado rápidas -y romperlas. Y Kanda quien podía sin vacilación enfrentar a cualquiera; los siguientes en la lista serian Reever, quien luego de unos días se acostumbro (en la orden con Komui eso era esencial) y Jerry que siempre sabía apreciar a un buen comensal. En cuanto al resto: los buscadores no se separaban para nada igual que Krory y Miranda, el primero intentaba comportarse como un caballero ante la dama aunque a veces le ganara el miedo. Lenalee solo se acercaba cuando lo creyera conveniente, comía aparte de todos y solo hablaba con Jerry, quien hacia lo posible para entrar en razón a la chica ya que había optado por tomar a sus propios compañeros como enemigos.

-Ohayoo

Reever entro al comedor donde ya Lavi y Tikky desayunaban como se había hecho costumbre entre esos dos, ya que Lavi acostumbraba a levantarse temprano y el Noah le pedía que lo levantara porque tenía el sueño pesado y a veces debía salir temprano.

Rever sonrió por cortesía al otro imaginándose (como ayuda) que el moreno era un extraño invento de Komui de los que tendían a explotar si no lo tratabas como igual. Tomo asiento en un extremo de la mesa cuando el otro ya le respondía.

-Ohayoo-tomo su Taza- se levanto temprano líder-entono con burla

-si bueno, no acostumbro dormir mucho-recibió la Taza que Lavi le tendía- y ¿Qué hay para hoy? ¿Dónde están?

-bueno-tomo un sorbo-el Conde no tiene para cuando volver, Jennifer salió y vuelve en la noche, Road sigue ocupada, los demás igual. A Allen ya le bajo la fiebre, Lero accedió a contarles algo importante que hace el Conde con referencia a ustedes y…

-y tu estas sentado en una mesa tomando café repitiendo lo que ya me dijiste-interrumpió Lavi con parsimonia para luego sorber su taza de café

-¿uh? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué haces aquí Lavi? Deberías estar en la escuela con Lenalee y Kanda

-dije que estaba enfermo-dejo la taza-aunque la madre de Allen no me creyó

-¿entonces?

-su madre no quería salir por que tardaría mucho y encargarle Allen a Tikky seria mucha molestia. Así que le dije que me quedaría para ayudar a Tikky porque estaba preocupado por Allen.-explico con monotonía

-si lo dijiste con ese tono, como te dejo quedarte

-no lo dije así, pero a decir verdad su madre no quería, pero Tikky me respaldo. ¿Verdad?

Pregunto dirigiéndose al moreno, pero este…

-me robaste el chiste…-seguía atorado en la plática anterior

-…-Lavi giro el rostro y lo ignoro-como te iba diciendo…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿cubrirnos?-clamo Kanda sin creérselo

-si _lero_- respondió el paraguas en el centro de los presentes

-ya veo-medito Reever-por eso el cuartel no se ha comunicado con nosotros-miro al techo-quien lo diría, podrías explicarnos-vio al paraguas-podrías explicarnos otra vez-pidió

-si _lero_

-el Conde-Tama y Road _lero_ les hacen creer a los exorcistas y buscadores que vienen aquí _lero _que ustedes se encuentra buscando y peleando con Akumas _lero _y por ello no tienen tiempo para comunicarse o reportar _lero_

- ¿y cómo hacen eso?-pregunto Michael

-Road es la maestra de la mete y las ilusiones _lero,_ puede hacer que una persona se crea un pájaro _lero_, el Conde-Tama usa a los Akumas para hacerlo más real _lero_

Se quedaron en silencio, meditándolo para luego dar fe a esas palabras.

-¿matan a unos?-fue la pregunta obvia de Lenalee en un rincón del lugar

-trabajo es trabajo _lero,_ si no como hacerlo más creíble _lero_

-de todos modos eso lo hacen siempre-musito Thoma

-cierto _lero_

-¿y por qué lo hacen?-pregunto Miranda-¿Por qué matan?

-esas son nuestras razones-exclamo Tikky de pronto asustando a la Alemana

-y que hay de Allen-hablo Krory-¿el está de acuerdo con eso?

-en el amplio sentido de la palabra…ni idea. Ya le he preguntado yo pero no me dio respuesta clara, muchas veces evade el tema

Lavi recordó que cuando él le pregunto Allen se limito a responderle con una sonrisa "la familia es la familia"

-¿por qué Road no se le despega a Allen?-pregunto- antes le daba igual si una montaña se le viniera encima pero ahora está al pendiente de el todo el tiempo

-eso es algo complejo, Road siempre ha estado interesada en Allen como cuando tiene un juguete nuevo; aunque ahora lo ve más como alguien de la familia, un hermano mayor al que respeta y admira; toda la familia parece tener el síndrome de Estocolmo, pues Allen paso de un juguete a otra cosa muy pronto.

-_"voy a ignorar que dijo eso"_-exclamo Lenalee para sus adentros

-entonces ¿le quiere?

-_"otra vez, hare como que no oí eso"_

-¿tanto como para jugar con su mente?

Lavi exclamo eso con rapidez esperando que la sorpresa traicionara la expresión del otro poniéndolo en evidencia; después de todo Lavi era un Bookman, y no pasaba desapercibido ni el más mínimo de los detalles, había notado algo raro desde que Allen se había desmayado en la escuela. Tikky se quedo callado un instante, sabía que no podría ocultar algo como eso, suspiro.

-no he de negar que antes le ponía bloqueos mentales, pero actualmente el conde se lo tiene prohibido, porque podría causarle problemas a su salud

-lo sigue haciendo _lero_

El tono del paraguas se oía rencoroso y parecía haber esperado hasta ese momento para decirlo. El moreno se había desconcentrado al oír aquello soltando la taza dejándola caer al piso, pero no pareció ni notar que se había roto.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-hace poco _lero,_ cuando el conde-Tama me dio un encargo tuve que ir a la escuela _lero _al llegar vi cuando Road le ponía otro candado mental a Allen-Tama mientras estaban inconsciente _lero_

-¡esa niña!-Tikky se había puesto en pie con brusquedad-¡con la mente de Allen no se juega! Y menos ahora que el esta…

Pero no completo la frase y se detuvo de golpe, frustrado.

-¿Qué esta qué?-instigo Kanda-¿Qué tiene el _moyashi_?

El moreno parecía preocupado.

-eso es…algo difícil de implicar con calma

Ya iba a gritar: "explícalo como sea", pero un ruido distrajo a todos.

-¿entonces no va a ver fiesta?-exclamaron dos voces al tiempo

Giraron a la izquierda. Por una ventana izquierda dos chicos intentaban entrar al tiempo aunque solo cupiera uno, por ello estaba medio atorados con medio cuerpo dentro y medio fuera. Los gemelos Jesdebi, parpadearon al ver a todos quienes se pusieron nerviosos al ser descubiertos.

-y esos quienes son?-musitaron a unisonó, los demás sudaron frio

-no importa-murmuró Debito-pero mira bien Jasdero, hay fiesta porque hay gente.

-pero Tikky se ve molesto _debi_

-¿entonces?

Al decir lo ultimo alzaron los brazos dando a entender que no sabían y por ello (por soltar el marco de la ventana de la que se apoyaban) cayeron de bruces dentro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Tikky estaba frente los caídos, quienes de un brinco se pusieron en pie y formaron como militares

-¡trayendo el reporte de la misión "atrapen al maldito general" señor!-exclamaron a unisonó en saludo de cadete en plena formación. Tikky los miro, lucían serios

-¿resultado?-comenzaron a sudar y ponerse nerviosos y al final…

-¡fracaso!-con sus brazos formaban una gran X y bajaron los rostros, sobre su cabeza había un aura obscura-¡total fracaso!-volvieron a repetir

-ya me lo suponía-dijo por lo bajo pero lo escucharon

-lo dices como si fuera fácil-dijo uno

-estas equivocado-dijo el otro

-ese maldito siempre se nos escapa-continuo el primero

-cuando lo tenemos cerca nos obligan quedarnos para pagar sus deudas y al terminar ya está muy lejos-agrego el otro

-esto es lo único que encontramos-exclamaron enseñando una cuerda en sus manos

-¿una cuerda?

-¡no esto!-jalaron de ella hasta que hizo acto de presencia una gran cara con un gran hocico manchado

-¿una…vaca?

-¡sí!-debito soltó la cuerda

-oigan ni se les ocurra meterla-bufo Tikky

-¡yo la meto por que la meto!-clamo Jasdero apoyando ambos pies en el marco tirando con fuerza de ella-¡no sabes lo que nos costó traerla!

-¡casi nos linchan los hindús!

-que falta de respeto-se oyó de un susurro de hecho Jerry lucia algo molesto

-¿ah?-el gemelo moreno los vio fijo-¡ah!-grito señalándolos-¡ya se quienes son Jasdero!

-¿_debi_?-el otro dejo de jalar, pero seguía suspendido-¿Quiénes?- inclino la cabeza

-¡ellos!-continuo señalándolos con el brazo temblando-¡debemos llamar al Conde!-los chicos se pusieron nerviosos tenía problemas

-¡Tienes razón _debi_!

-¡Lero avísale al Conde!

-¿q-que _lero?_

-¡que se nos salieron las mascotas!-grito Debito con dramatismo

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

-¡¿qué me has llamado imbécil?- ya Kanda había sobrepasado el límite de estupidez que podía permitir, se acerco al gemelo azabache

-pues eso son-Debito se le acerco con burla- MAS-CO-TAS-pronuncio con saña

-¡atrévete a repetirlo bastardo!

-con gusto-parecía que el otro se había enfadado por el trato- MAS-CO-TI-TAS-ya se miraban con odio

-um…oye rojo ayúdame con la vaca-llamo el rubio de cabeza

-¿rojo?-Lavi entendió que le hablaba a el

-sí, te digo Rojo por qué no se todavía que animal eres; un animal jalando a otro _jijiji_

Lavi frunció el ceño

-eso dilo por ti-vocifero-cosa rara

-…-el rubio hizo puchero-¡rojo!-le grito

-¡cosa rara!-respondió Lavi y ya los dos se miraban igual que los otros

-¡silencio!-grito de repente el moreno haciendo callar a todos-Jesdebi-llamo

-si-contestaron a unisonó olvidando la pelea para verle, uno derecho otro de cabeza-¿Qué sucede Tikky?

-¿por qué preguntaron si había fiesta al llegar?-pregunto muy serio

-porque eso oímos-contestaron

-¿eso…oyeron?-se veía más serio

-si

El rubio soltó la cuerda y se puso en pie al lado de su gemelo, ambos tenían una expresión distinta. Y sin más comenzaron a entonar una canción.

"_El conde está buscando_

_Un puro corazón_

_La búsqueda no avanza_

_Qué gran decepción._

_Pero no hay que deprimirse_

_Pues fiesta habrá hoy._

_Todos vengan, reúnanse_

_Corran sin descansar_

_Pues esta bella noche_

_Vendrá el despertar._

_La la la la lalalalala_

_Vengan a la fiesta _

_Reunión familiar _

_La la la la lalalalala_

_Vengan, vengan todos_

_Hay que celebrar_

_El ultimo Noah_

_Esta por despertar…"_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o_

La tonada sonaba dentro de su cabeza, se movía en la cama de un lado para el otro sudando a pesar de que hiciera frio. Su mente estaba aun más confusa que nunca, veía imágenes cortadas, escenas, peleas; luchaba no solo ahora contra los recuerdos reprimidos, ahora también con otros ajenos o al menos eso creía, pues, entre más veía, mas convencido estaba de que también le pertenecían.

La lluvia caía sin piedad, el nivel del mar subía, las olas impactaban con furia contra las costas; las personas gritaban, suplicaban a un hombre les dejaran subir, mientras otros intentaban destruir el navío. El hombre gritaba les decía que ya era demasiado tarde, el castigo divino caería sobre ellos. Los gritos de horror no hacían más que aumentar en especial cuando escucharon una música, una tonada que les helo la sangre, era delicada y bella pero también triste y cruel, sabían que les había llegado la hora. Una figura en lo alto de la embarcación tocaba tan tétrica melodía, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, la tristeza embargaba su corazón, la total desolación; las escenas se volvieron mas rápidas, era imposible ver todas con claridad: gritos, muertes, suplicas, dolor, tristeza, desesperanza y finalmente el sonido de la muerte, el terrible silencio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡eso fue!-dijeron con alegría el par-¿Cuándo empieza la fiesta?

-aun es muy…

-¡están locos!-la vaca se movió asustada-¡¿Quién fue el idiota que intento meter una vaca por la ventana?

La vaca salió de vista dejando solo a Road quien ahora entraba por ella, los gemelos se señalaron entre sí echándose mutuamente la culpa. Ya la niña pensaba achocarlos, pero se detuvo al ver la escena.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-se oyó con tono de ultratumba

-estamos fritos-murmuro Reever

Pero no hubo tiempo ni de explicaciones, la puerta del albino se había abierto, este se sostenía con fuerza de la pared solo con una mano, con la otra se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar en cualquier instante de esos. Intento avanzar, pero al primer paso se desmorono cayendo de rodillas, ahora se sujetaba con ambas manos.

-que sucede ni…

Antes de tocarle, hincada en el suelo se detuvo, los vendajes comenzaron a mancharse de sangre y a ceder, debelando en su frente los estigmas de dios, las marcas que los Noah cargaban, estas sangraban profundamente y manchaban su rostro donde se leía un profundo dolor. Todos estaban atónitos, aterrados, a Lenalee le temblaban las manos.

_El Conde está buscando…_

-¿Qué eso eso?-Lavi giro la vista

_Un puro corazón_

_La búsqueda no avanza_

_Qué gran decepción._

-viene de…-Kanda vio la puerta

_Hay que divertirse_

_Celebremos hoy_

_Será divertido_

_Mi palabra doy._

_-La la la la lalalalala_-tarareaba Road con las manos tras su espalda

_El Conde ha llegado_

_Los quiere invitar_

_Señores exorcistas_

_Se tienen que quedar_.

Cantaban los otros Noahs, como si ese fuera su único propósito. La puerta se abrió y el Conde entro sonriendo.

-_la la la la lalalalala_-tarareaba el conde. Pero lo último no lo dijeron ellos.

_Bienvenidos sean _

_A la celebración_

_Se los agradezco_

_Con todo el corazón_

Pese a estar sangrando Allen les sonreía de pie a su lado, sus ojos aunque abiertos estaban sin brillo, vacios; sonreía como un muñeco.

-ven Allen-kun-llamo el Conde

Obediente avanzo hacia este, Kanda sujeto su muñeca pero no sirvió de nada se soltó del agarre, Kanda no fue el único que le intento parar, muchos otros lo intentaron siendo repelidos por los Noah. Al llegar al conde este puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

-sé que es duro-exclamo entre lagrimas- todo ese sufrimiento, esa soledad, esos gritos desgarradores, te entendemos. Duerme, duerme y pon en orden tus ideas-el chico también lloraba atreves de esos ojos vacios pero con dolor-así cuando despiertes podrás formar parte de nosotros, duerme y prepárate.

Allen se desvaneció y Tikky lo sujeto a tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-pregunto el moreno, mirando al chico

-vienen en camino-el conde musito-descuida nos alcanzaran, tienen escolta-rio-tenemos algo de tiempo libre mientras tanto-giro a su dirección-juguemos chicos…

La autora en cabina expandida:

Niko: uff, descansó, por poco y no acabo

-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-.-

X: te dije que terminaras ayer

Niko: como a ti no te duelen los brazos

X:si ya lo has hecho antes, recuerdas el capitulo anterior, date de santos que no despertaste a la familia de joce

Niko: por eso no continúe T.T las teclas resuenan en la noche, eso será para cuando me muera seguro que dejo inconcluso un fi casi XD

X: jaja(sarcasmo)

Niiko: hasta el otro cap, descuiden actualizaré pronto. Ja Ne!


	17. Chapter 17

**Antes de leer muchas gracias por sus rewiers n.n, en especial de 14va nOn tener lectores como tu son una bendición del cielo, por cierto aclaro, cuando empecé este fic no sabía que existía el catorceavo solo lo presentía, por tanto este **_**ajum **_**Noah no es una calca de él, pero tiene su historia. En fin gracias por leer n.n.**

_**Errores ortográficos 98 por ciento menos y si aun hay… ¡Word por qué no me lo dijiste! (Word voltea para otro lado)**_

**D. gray man pertenece a Hoshino sensei o.o Mi dios internado en el hospital TwT**

**Disfruten el capitulo lero XD(quede traumada por eso, Kya!)**

**Decimo Séptima Noche: El Paraguas y El Golem**

Daba vueltas por tercera vez en la semana. ¡Era el colmo, ni a mitad de domingo estaban!

Se metió entre un par de arboles larguiruchos para descansar un instante y con ello oír los posibles graznidos de las aves molestas, suspiro, no podía creer que siguiera en las mismas. ¡ni media hora, ni siquiera un minuto obedecía!

Continuo caminando, divisando un grupo de arboles, que mas bien se trataba de un bosque "seguro esta ahí" pensó para sus adentros. No era secreto que "ella" no podía resistir subirse a cuanto árbol se cruzara, sin importar lo altos o peligrosos fueran, de hecho entre mas mejor. Dio vuelta, pero cambio de opinión, ¿Qué caso tenia hacer doble viaje? Seguramente el otro llegaría a la misma conclusión, también sabía de antemano que nada podría hacer solo, ni siquiera convencerla. Pero que más daba. Era mejor que permanecer junto al chico que contra toda resistencia u hostilidad todavía intentaba hacer migas con él.

-¡Aquí!-sonó en voz cantarina

Tan pensativo estaba que no noto el hecho, ya estaba a mitad del bosque en cuestión. Vio el árbol de donde provenía el ruido, mirando la agitación entre risillas de las ramas más altas, se mantuvo en silencio esperando que terminara.

-y… ¿no vas a regañarme?-entono la vocecilla con sarcasmo

-no respondió secamente

-vaya, las otras cuatro veces debieron cansarte-se volvió a oír-no sabía-comenzó a reír, pero no hubo respuesta-no vas a decir nada-declaro quedándose callada-como "bájate" o algo

-¿para qué?-respondió con otra pregunta-¿Hará caso?

-no se hace caso a las mas…cotas ¿o sí?-rio levemente, pero igual que antes no recibió respuesta- oye ¿acaso perdiste el poco humor que de por si no tienes?-interrogo ya sin el gesto burlón, pero tampoco le respondió-¿donde dejaste a ni-chan?-paso al otro tema

- no es su hermano, ¿Por qué lo llama así?-entono serio

-jum…-cerro los ojos con pereza asomándose apenas- todo un enunciado y no oí tu nombre ni una vez, pensé que tu maña era repetirlo sin cansancio

-… a veces lo evito-dijo con aire y expresión nada propios, pero el sonido de su voz lo hizo sonar como un chiste mal dicho

-así eres aburrido- se recostó en una rama-hasta sueño me das

-¿bajas?-pregunto al fin

-no tu subes-indico, y sin saber cómo ya estaba arriba. Resoplo.

-sabía que no tenia cazo…

-yo no sé tú, me voy a dormir, avísame si viene ni-chan

Y ahora era despertador, daba igual si un exorcista lo destruía en ese momento, el conde prepararía su remplazo (con un montón de aditamentos innecesarios) aunque quizás hacia mucho que no fuese necesario. Quizás la razón por la que repetía incansablemente su nombre en cada palabra e frase residía en aquel hecho: reprimir su propia ansiedad. Hecho para un solo fin perdido mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora el hecho en sí, estaba ahí, en su mente, su (casi se reía de sí mismo) familia y presencia, si lo ponía en perspectiva no había hecho absolutamente nada para lo que en principio fue creado. Tal vez por eso se odiase, por eso intentaba odiarlo a él, porque él no lo odiaba como se suponía debiera; se rio de si mismo…demasiados pensamientos para un objeto.

-¿y si aparece el Jety?

Miro atreves de las ramas. Ya había oído antes es voz… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí precisamente?

-pues pobre de él, porque seguro Yu lo asusta

La sonrisa del de pelo rojo llamo su atención ¿ese chico era actor de teatro? Un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, el otro había llegado al fin. "de seguro está cansado por tantas vueltas" se sorprendió a si mismo preocupándose, intento sacudirse la idea golpeándose contra lo que tuviera en frente, siendo esto el brazo de la niña. A esta no le agrado para nada la forma de ser levantada, pero al oír al albino olvido por completo su existencia.

-si volvemos noche me reprenderán

-ya llego-susurro Road divertida dejando oír su risa por todos lados, ignorando que no estaban solos-¡encuéntrame!-clamo

Lero soltó un suspiro, otra vez a lo mismo.

-¡NO!

La negativa le hizo saltar de la impresión, igual a la niña.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Llevas toda la mañana y tarde diciendo lo mismo, no vuelvo a caer-dijo en el suelo

-Solo una vez más

-No

-Onegai

-No

-No seas así

-Lastima

Vio serio la disputa, solo él podía ponerle un "hasta aquí" que ni el mismo Conde lograba; cosa extraña pues desde el inicio parecía que era incapaz de expresarse, rara vez decía algo en contra parecía pedir permiso para todo y ahora no daba la impresión de importarle realmente. Carácter propio o adquirido en esa familia, quien sabe.

-_**pum- -traz-**_

Un golpe a un árbol, mas alguien distraído, igual a un buen golpe.

-Auch

La nieve estaba muy fría, oía algo aturdido la discusión, solo hasta que el lugar dejo de dar vueltas lo noto.

-¡QUE HACEN LERO! ¡ES TARDISIMO LERO!¡DEJEN DE JUGAR O A QUIEN REPRENDERAN SERA A MI LERO!

Inevitablemente terminaban así, las reprimentas siempre se desviaban a el, y de nueva cuenta su nombre en la oración, era imposible evitarlo, el chico lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Gomen Lero-san, no fue nuestra intención-intento excusar el oji-plata

-Que no fue su intención…¡que no fue su intención! ¡No fue su intención hacer lo mismo cinco veces seguidas!

Sabía que se estaba agitando demasiado, que no ponía atención a las escusas del chico por haber recordado lo tarde que era, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya hablaban de otra cosa.

-¡Apúrense lero!-soltó arto el paraguas-¡nadamas se están haciendo patos lero!

-Gomen Lero

-¡Tan siquiera saben cuánto falta para que anochezca lero!

-mmm como media hora-calculo Road viendo al cielo

-¡MEDIA HORA!¡CREEN QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR EN MEDIA HORA LERO!

-Si comenzamos a caminar ahora creo que si…creo

-¡SI ASI LO CREES COMIENZA A CAMINAR LERO!

Jadeo tantos gritos le habían dejado sin aliento, para cuando se dio cuenta la niña lo llevaba jalando, quedo de cabeza a espaldas del camino, suspiro para después casi ahogarse cuando se lleno de nieve cortesía de Road. Luego de sacarse la nieve de ojos y boca (orificios) pudo apreciar un brillo: Inocencia. Road giro pero estaba tranquila, el mismo lo estaba ¡¿Qué rayos sucedía? ¡Ese ataque seguro le volaba la cabeza! Lo sabía, pero, ¿por que esperaba paciente? ¿Que esperaba?

La respuesta le llego cuando el chico dejo caer los vendajes e uso su inocencia para detener el ataque. Sudo frio, era por eso entonces.

-A-A-Allen, que te sucede…que acaso no nos recuerdas…

El paraguas pudo apreciar su expresión vacilante antes de cambiarla por una de repudio total.

-Perdona pero no, y a decir verdad, no tengo ni el tiempo ni el interés de sostener cualquier clase de plática contigo o tus compañeros, si me disculpas…

El chico se dio la vuelta y Road lo soltó al momento de seguirle, cayendo de nueva cuenta en la fría nieve.

-¡Esperen lero!

Y antes de echarse a correr, pudo notar las vendas en el suelo, no le importaba, avanzo, se detuvo. Pero si no las tenía abría problemas a la hora de llegar, no, no importaba. Avanzo se volvió a detener ¡rayos! Ya las llevaba en la boca

20 minutos de sortear arboles, caminar y de no dejar de ver inquieto a los que iba atrás ¡¿Por qué no se iban? Al voltear se dio cuenta que había ignorado la plática del par, aunque no hablaran nada relevante, cosas como visitas y el favorito, Skinn, eso era nuevo.

-Eso no importa lero, después de todo así debe ser lero, pues a mí tampoco me caes bien pelo de nieve lero-Qué gran mentira.

Y otra vez a la nieve, ¿cuántas veces iban ya? Había perdido la cuenta, ¿Cuánto le tomaría Salir? Esta vez Road lo había hundido más de la cuenta. Antes de que hiciera algo ya el chico lo había sacado.

-Casi me mata lero…-jadeo por aire-odio cuando hace eso…gra…-¿Qué estaba haciendo?-¡NI PIENSES QUE TE LO AGRADECERE LERO! ¡AUN ASI ME CAES MAL LERO!

- Como digas Lero-san

Por poco, casi caía… ¡un momento!¿por que seguía haciendo eso?¿ya era acaso un auto reflejó? Dejo ese pensamiento y miro al par, ya estaban discutiendo con los sujetos ¡hasta cuando los dejarían de seguir! eran muy persistentes.

-Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos

¿Amigos?... ¿todos ellos eran sus amigos? el pelirrojo se había acercado y le pidió una sincera disculpa, en verdad sentía mucho la pelea, casi sentía lastima de que el otro no lo pudiera recordar. Platica, preguntas, Road metiendo su cuchara negando conocerlos (le dio la impresión de que el otro no creyó sus palabras) cinco minutos de la ley del hielo culminado en… ¡¿un maratón?¡No que eran sus amigos! ¡Como había terminado todo así!

Y ahí iba el chico intentando huir de ser aplastado por "su amigo" y ahí iba Road siendo jalada por el chico, y ahí iba el jalado de cogote siendo arrastrado, golpeado, jalado y rebotado con cuanto árbol o piedra se cruzaran; soportando eso por casi una hora. Al fin descanso, ya veía estrellitas. Se levanto y vio a Road secando las lágrimas del chico, ella le quería…demasiado en realidad; ese amor rayaba en la obsesión, un sentimiento enfermo y retorcido, común entre humanos aunque raro entre Noahs.

Empalideció notando que los tipos habían dado alcance.

-Hasta que los encuentro, donde se habían metido los tres, llegan más de una hora tarde chicos… - el conde descendió hasta ellos, ya ahí puso una mano sobre la cabeza del albino-estaba preocupado-acaricio la cabeza del chico-les busque como loco, ¡acaso querían matarme de un susto!

El conde siempre se tomaba muy enserio su oficio, en especial su papel de padre, tal vez su esposa tuviera mucho que ver en lo último, esa mujer sí que se puso histérica al averiguar cuantas veces casi mata al chico, aunque lo que más había influido en él había sido ese viaje a la biblioteca. El Conde hubo leído y Releído al menos cincuenta libros de cómo ser padre (por accidente uno de cómo ser madre) gracias a todo eso ahora era posible esto:

-¡¿Qué?-hizo un puchero-¡porque a ni-chan lo perdonas y a mí me castigas!- se quejo mostrando todo el carácter de una chicuela

-Por que el siempre me dice la verdad, no me desobedece y se arrepiente de lo hecho aun el no haya tenido la culpa-dijo moviendo la cabeza del chico de un lado para el otro con un ligero balanceo-en cuanto a ti-le señalo con el índice-te la pasas mintiendo, nunca me haces caso y cuando causas un problema rara vez te disculpas, además de que finges arrepentirte como lo haces ahora-concluyo picándole la frente, cosa que ella odiaba

Road y el Conde se trataban como iguales, como Hermanos que eran, aunque el Conde fuese el líder Road no aceptaba el papel de subordinada, nunca le obedecía y jamás hacia un encargo o trabajo sin recibir paga de por medio. El ser padre ayudo al conde a tener mayor autoridad sobre ella logrando inclusive castigarla…bueno…a medias. La niña usaba al chico para reducir considerablemente sus castigos de dos semanas a solo dos días, y así regresaban a casa, el conde volvía a olvidarse de su presencia por ese par.

-Que crueles son lero, desde que llego ese chico todos me ignoran lero ¡hasta al conde-Tama se le olvido que estoy aquí lero!

-¿Qué haces tirado Lero-san?-pregunto el albino hincado a un lado, luego le levanto-vamos es hora de la cena no querrás quedarte aquí

Sintió una pisca de gratitud por el chico, cosa que se sacudió con rapidez.

-A-a-¡aun me caes mal lero!-se soltó de su agarre-¡yo me puedo mover solo lero!

-Hasta cuando me vas a odiar

-¡SIEMPRE LERO!

Otra gran mentira, no le odiaba. Y para rematar Road disipaba la atención hacia sí.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, PELO DE NIEVE LERO!- pero era olímpicamente ignorado.

Antes de que salieran de ahí el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar, pidiendo una explicación de la situación, cosa que el chico no podía dar, por lo cual Road y el Conde decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, al percatarse de ello el peli-blanco decidió actuar, pues aun siendo quien era no le gustaba ver inocentes morir frente a sus ojos; uso las escasas reservas de fuerza que tenia para dejarles inconscientes. Y esperar que el par les dejasen.

-¿eh?-Road se quejo-¿por qué hiciste eso Ni-chan? Quería jugar tiro al blanco con ellos

La niña jugueteaba con una de sus velas.

-No es necesario Ne-chan- se notaba cansado-mejor vamos a cenar

- Ya los había visto-meditaba el Conde agachado entre ellos- creo que siempre estabas con alguno Allen-kun, creo que eran amigos tuyos

Un pequeño y fugaz brillo se reflejo en sus ojos.

-¿Enserio?

-…pensándolo mejor Ni-chan mejor vámonos a comer

-Un momento Road-chan, Allen-kun-llamo

-Si Otosa

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellos?

-¿Yo?-se señalo-pensé que tú eras el de las decisiones

-Has sido un buen chico-jugó con sus cabellos-te mereces un premio tú decides

-Gracias Otosa- sonrió

-y bien ¿Qué dices?-Road maldecía por lo bajo

-Yo…bueno-se comenzó a poner pálido-c-creo-cayó de rodillas

-¡Ni-chan!

-¡Allen-kun!

-m-me siento m-mareado…-perdía el poco equilibrio que tenia

-¡Kya! ¡No cierres los ojos!-le sacudió

-¡No los cierres!-igual el Conde, el par estaba demasiado histérico para actuar

-¡Conde-Tama, Road-Tama tranquilícense lero!-voló sobre sus cabezas-¡Road-Tama llame a un par de Akumas lero, Conde-Tama hay que llevar a los exorcistas y a Allen-Tama a la cabaña lero, ya se discutirá en la cena lero! ¡yo le aviso a Jennifer lero!

-Buena idea, contamos contigo Lero

Siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra, nadie recabo en el asunto, excepto el paraguas. Había llamado inconscientemente al albino Allen-Tama y ordenado a su propio amo. ¡¿qué rayos le había pasado? ¡¿Por qué se preocupo tanto?

Llego a la cabaña topándose con Tikky, lo llevo al lugar. En media hora ya estaban en la cabaña.

-¡¿estás bien cariño?-la mujer dio un salto apresando a su hijo quizás demasiado fuerte

-Estoy bien...me aplastas

-Perdón-lo soltó-entra cariño hace frio-le condujo dentro

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunto el moreno

-No lo sé, Allen-kun decide pues son sus amigos

-¿Sus amigos?-inquirió incrédulo

-Hay que meterlos, comemos y escuchamos su decisión

-Conde ya olvido el sistema de seguridad que instalo para evitar que Jennifer-san peligre

-Casi lo olvidaba-pensó-debemos apartarlos de sus inocencias, ¿ya las encontraste Tikky-pon?

-Ya, son las botas de la chica, el martillo del pelirrojo, la espada del japonés, el traje de la mujer y tenemos un tipo parasito; y no me llame así Conde

-um…parasito ¿eh?-no lo oyó-¿Qué parte?

-Los dientes, se los puedo quitar-se quitaba el guante

-preferiría no ver un trabajo dental antes de la cena. Lero

-Si Conde-Tama lero

-Tráeme las cosas que use con Allen-kun

-A la orden Conde-Tama lero

Fue a la habitación del Conde regresando con una tela blanquecina-grisácea sin forma aparente: Materia gris experimental. El conde había hecho muchos experimentos, la materia gris podía tomar forma animal y humana si se deseaba, además podía contrarrestar la fuerza de la inocencia y materia oscura, algo así como una pared de metal solido entre ambas.

-Tome Conde-Tama lero

-Bien, ahora…

El Conde amaso la materia dividiéndolas en dos partes, la primera le hizo en forma plana como de parche que coloco bajo el brazo de la mujer y una bolita que metió en la boca del otro sujeto, a los otros tres les quito sus armas.

-¿Las destruimos?-pregunto Road

-Dejémoslas intactas un rato, puede y una sea el corazón

La niña no muy convencida se agacho para tomar el martillo, seguro quería usarlo de juguete, de improviso algo salió de la manga del pelirrojo, derribo a Road, hizo dar un tras pies al Conde, mareo a Tikky y finalmente lo arrolló. Una esfera dorada miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-Apresúrense-Grito Jennifer

-¿Por que tardan tanto?-se oyó del albino

El Golem al reconocer la voz del chico voló hacia la cabaña.

-Eso no

Road le arrojo una vela clavándolo en la puerta. Tikky se acerco quitando el proyectil y sujetando a la bolita de la cola, el Golem se quedo inmóvil.

-Un Golem general de cruz, interesante

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-clamo Allen, el Golem se movió frenéticamente-¿se cayó alguien?-intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar con el chico

-No fue nada-mintió Road-Ya vamos Ni-chan

-Bueno-se escucho

-parece que conoce a Allen-kun-exclamo con interés el Conde

Decidieron guardar las inocencias en el cobertizo a falta de otro lugar, Road tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que el Golem dorado tuvo que ser atado y colgado al techo. La niña le conto al moreno como habían sucedido los hechos en la tarde, Allen estaba en la mesa con una taza de chocolate completamente llena, lo cual decía que era verdad de lo contrario ya estaría vacía, de lejos se veía mas pálido de lo usual.

-Entonces que decides-pregunto el Conde

-No se-agacho la mirada-no les recuerdo, como puedo decidir sus vidas si no les conozco; ¿que pasara si les matan y me arrepiento?-tenia la cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, hablo en un susurro-¿Por qué no me acuerdo?-hundió la cara entre sus brazos

-Esto va a ser difícil

Todos veían al chico preocupado, el paraguas decidió hacer lo que el Conde le indico metiendo a los exorcistas y a sus acompañantes en unas jaulas previamente preparadas.

Al volver a la mesa el chico seguía igual, Road le hacía señas al Conde pidiendo silenciosamente que mejor los mataran, el Conde negaba y Tikky le daba unas palmaditas al albino para levantarle el ánimo. Cuando su amo se disponía a hablar un ruido en la puerta les distrajo.

-Los gemelos Jesdebi reportándose- entraron dando trompicones

-¿Como les fue?-pregunto el Conde

-Misión completa-soltaron al unisonó- encontramos al tal Cross

Allen levanto la cabeza un poco poniéndose terriblemente azul al oír el nombre.

-¡Shh!-la niña pidió silencio quedito-no digan ese nombre cerca de Ni-chan

-¡Ups! Gomen Allen-juntaron las manos enfrente y bajaron las caras-lo olvidamos no lo volveremos a hacer

-Entonces lo eliminaron-meditaba el Conde

-¿eh?-exclamo el de pelo negro, Debito

-¿Querías que lo elimináramos?-pregunto el rubio, Jasdero

-Si, a eso los mande

-No es cierto-clamo el rubio

-Dijiste encuentren, no eliminen a Cro…

-¡Shh!-callo la niña, ambos cubrieron la boca del contrario

-Bueno al menos saben dónde está el tipo

-Si-soltaron a unisonó

-¿En dónde?

-¡En…

-…La India!

Se fueron de espaldas. El Conde no habiéndose afectado hablo.

-Vayan otra vez-mando

-¿Ya?-se quejo Jasdero

-Déjenos descansar Conde-pidió Debito

-Está bien, toman algo y se van

-Ok-musitaron sonriendo

-¡Que hay primo!-Exclamo Debito descansando la barbilla en los blancos cabellos

-¿Por qué esa cara Debi?-musito Jasdero recargando la cara sobre su hombro

-No es nada-murmuro apenas el albino

-¡Ay Allen!-el azabache resoplo ruidosamente despegándose de su cabeza y recargando la barbilla en la mesa-Crees que no notamos…

-…Cuando te pasa algo-le imito el rubio

-Después de todo…-pasaron una mano detrás de sus hombros, abrazándolo- eres nuestro primo favorito, es incomodo verte deprimido

-De hecho eres nuestro único primo-dijo en una risita Jasdero, Debito le hizo señas para que no siguiera.

No paso mucho antes de que Allen confesara su incomodidad, los gemelos lo oyeron atentamente sin hacer comentarios altisonantes como solían cada que alguien hablaba mucho. De hecho también las versiones del resto, ya Jennifer hubo ido y venido de la cocina con mas tazas de chocolate.

-Tiempo-dijeron de pronto

-¿Tiempo?-repitió el resto sin entender

-Denle tiempo-clamaron a unisonó-para que aclare sus ideas

-Vaya no son tan tontos después de todo-musito Tikky sorprendido

-¡Oye!-se quejo el par

-No es mala idea-decía pensativo el Conde- ¿ y mientras?

-Muy fácil

-Los tendrán de…

-¡Mascotas!-clamaron triunfantes, sudor frio

-Ya decía yo que se estaban comportando demasiado astutos hoy

-¿están de broma?

-No es tan mala idea

-¡No lo piense Conde!

Lero miraba la discusión, ¿Mascotas? Miro con el rabillo del ojo a los exorcistas, no podía imaginárselos con collar y correa. De pronto el samurái se movió.

-C-Conde-Tama…

-¿Tienes una mejor sugerencia?-reclamaba el azabache

-Millones-respondió el moreno- solo tienen que usar una cosa llamada cerebro

-Como si tu lo usaras mucho-Chillo el rubio

-¡Waa! No griten, van a estresar a Ni-chan

- Se enfría el chocolate

-…

Lo ignoraba por completo. Volvió a mirar al tipo, se levantaba con cuidado parecía mareado, le vio sostenerse la cabeza e agitarla, el tipo soltó un ruido de ansiedad y después bufo, miro al resto percatándose de su situación; al llevar una mano a su costado se percato de que le habían quitado su espada, enfoco otra vez la vista, incluso el estaba en su rango; les veía como si quisiera asesinarlos con la mirada misma (con esa forma de mirar no distaba mucho de la realidad, incluso le pareció que en cualquier instante un fuego espontaneo saliera de uno de sus mechones de hilo rosa).

-¡Silencio!

Grito el Conde arto de lo mismo, podría jurar que hasta el mismo exorcista se sobresalto como el resto.

-Ustedes-señalo a los Jesdebi-Vayan a trabajar

-¡Si señor!-Exclamaron en tono militar al unisonó-Hasta luego-agregaron en voz baja pasando al lado del albino despeinándolo en el proceso y riendo por lo bajo

-Jennifer deja las tazas-ordeno a su mujer-Ayúdala-agrego viendo a Road con autoridad

-Tikky ve a recoger lo que seguro tiraron esos dos en la sala

Los mencionados salieron del lugar, Road bufando por lo bajo pero acatando lo dicho a fin de cuentas. Lero no era tonto conocía al conde lo suficiente para saber que aquello fue apropósito, quería hablar seriamente algo, por primera vez agradeció ser ignorado.

-Allen-kun

-Si _Otosa_

-Haremos esto-entrelazo los dedos con parsimonia- te doy tres semanas

-¿Tres? ¿Para qué?

-Para recordarles, si pasa ese tiempo y tú no recuerdas nada o no tomas una decisión-hizo una pausa- Tu mismo los matas ¿entendido?

El albino no dijo nada hasta luego de un rato, suspiro lentamente pero termino por sonreírle a su progenitor.

-Entiendo _Otosa,_ lo prometo

El conde conforme con aquello jugó con sus cabellos

-Es lo necesario. Sé que cumplirás, siempre sostienes tu palabra. Esto quedara entre nosotros, si se entera tu madre…

-armara un escándalo-completo el chico- y Ne-chan…

-Se pondrá insoportable

Ambos sonrieron y rieron un poco ante la perspectiva de las dos mujeres (aparte de Lulubell) más peligrosas de la familia armando un **arguende**

-De que se ríen- inquirió la chiquilla al entrar

-Nada-musitaron nerviosos reponiéndose del susto que les causo por aparecer de repente

-Ustedes dos son pésimos mentirosos-Inquirió el moreno, pareció recordar algo-Oigan ¿qué dicen de una partida en lo que esta la cena?

-No se tío-lucia cabizbajo- no me siento con muchos ánimos de pelear con barcos o pelotas

-Sera póker

-¿Quién reparte?-entono animado ahora

-Anda-Jennifer entraba-Una partida, yo juego

-Y yo-entono el Conde sacando unja baraja de su manga

-Rayos-exclamo por lo bajo Tikky-Me aplastaran

-Por qué no juega en equipos Tikky-Tama lero-sugirió

-Entonces también me uno-exclamo Road negando graciosamente con un "ya que" no tan serio de lo que parecía

Como ya eran seis, los equipos se hicieron a azar. No tardaron en arrepentirse, los tres padres e hijo quedaron en el mismo equipo, eran tres monstros en las cartas. Road y Tikky no se distarían con nada, ni siquiera con el escándalo que armaba el exorcista oriental al intentar salirse de la jaula; si tan siquiera pestañaban perdían automáticamente. En ese juego la trampa era moneda común, no ganaba el más afortunado si no el más habilidoso, aprovechar la mínima distracción, y los lapsos entre movidas, los intervalos entre pestañeos y tener las manos en movimiento constante. Solo era trampa si te atrapaban…

El Conde se movía con velocidad, Jennifer con su mirada ingenua les distraía lo suficiente y Allen, bueno el había heredado un poco de ambos; su sonrisa distraía a cualquiera y movía sus manos con sutileza e rapidez. En poco los aplastaron por completo.

-Otra vez aplastados lero- 68 derrotas molían a cualquiera

En poco empezó la cena y la acostumbrada platica en medio, seguido de un incidente, discusión y una palea típica; finalmente el chico termino por desvanecerse. No estaba nada bien, podía ver cómo le quitaban las vendas de la frente, era obvio que su cuerpo no podía soporta la batalla entre Noah e inocencia en su estado, era demasiado. Road estaba muy voluble, casi dejo un grupo de cadáveres en lugar de exorcistas, pasaron al chico a su habitación y para cuando lo noto…

-¿eres capaz de cuidarle toda la noche y evitar a toda costa que le pase algo?

…Termino otra vez de despertador.

No le dejaron muchas opciones y después de todo no era tan molesto como imagino, cumplió su cometido al pie de la letra, o casi.

-Se acabo el agua lero

Dijo para sí viendo la bandeja, fue al cuarto de baño con el que conectaba el lugar, al volver el otro no estaba. Se altero evitando gritar, si Road se levantaba estaba frito. Salió apresurado, no debió de ir muy lejos, en efecto estaba del otro lado del comedor.

-¡ahí estas!-se le puso enfrente-¡¿Por qué te paras sin avisar lero? Si querías agua o algo avisa lero… ¿lero?

El chico no reaccionaba tenía toda la expresión de un muerto. Tikky- después de asustarlo- le hizo ver que el otro era sonámbulo, pero como la palabra normalidad no existía en ese lugar dudaba mucho que ese comportamiento lo fuese; la luna no era precisamente algo que un sonámbulo vería a las tres de la mañana. De nueva cuenta al cuarto.

-Ya duérmete lero-Tuvo que volverá arroparle

-Perdona las molestias Lero-san

-Ordenes son ordenes-¡faltaba algo!-lero (ya)

El chico no tardo en dormir, estaba agotado, el siguió en lo suyo al menos la fiebre cedía. Se sentía extraño, el chico no era oficialmente uno de ellos pero igual se esforzaba (y nunca lo admitiría). Vigilo toda la noche, hasta que el sol salió, no supo en qué punto del alba se quedo dormido; al despertar estaba en la cama con las blancas sabanas arropándole, una nota a su lado ponía "Gracias por todo". Su primer agradecimiento que extraño, se sentía el _**viajero tonto.**_

-Ni-chan has visto mí…

Oh-ho

-¡KYAAA!

-No me mates lero, solo cerré los ojos un instante lero- tenía que correr esconderse, ¡¿donde había un barco cuando se necesitaba?

A media fuga se detuvo, viendo al susodicho desaparecido leyendo en la mesa, por supuesto nadie lo noto, era casa de locos ahí.

El desayuno vino y de nueva cuenta algo raro ocurrió, el brazo del chico era normal. La inocencia perdió el primer asalto. Luego de todo quedo solo con el chico, a pesar de su escepticismo el día termino siendo bastante interesante, lleno de incoherencias y situaciones bizarras pero a fin de cuentas interesante; descubrió un poco del chico y termino sin querer siendo espía doble, para luego ser triple. Aunque no sabía si en verdad espiaba a alguien. Ese día un miércoles Road inscribió y llevo a tres exorcistas a su colegio, casa rara hasta para ella. El Conde tenía mucho trabajo pero no requería de sus servicios, Tikky fue a su segundo trabajo, Jennifer a comprar, el resto de los exorcistas seguían en las jaulas intentando quitar el letrero de mascotas sobre ellos y el tenia que vigilarlos.

Eso era aburrido ¿Cómo se iban a escapar?

Dos aburridas horas pasaron, luego tres y cuatro. Salió a dar una vuelta por la casa y luego fuera de ella, un fuerte ruido le detuvo. Había escándalo en el cobertizo, entreabrió la puerta y algo salió disparado. El Golem se escapo.

Vio a la esfera dar vueltas en el aire como buscando, y sin aviso salió disparado a una dirección conocida, el colegio de Road.

Ya se estaba preguntando por que iría ahí, pero era obvia la respuesta, buscaba a Allen. Entonces recordó los problemas que tendría: "**si esa cosa hace que Ni-chan recuerde algo te mato**" Tembló, tenía que detenerlo. No tardo en darse cuenta que la cosa era rápida, tanto como el mismo, muchos giros cerrados, piruetas innecesarias, incluso la intervención de varios Akumas (bastante torpes, pero no podía quejarse en ese momento) una interminable hora que dio frutos, logro atraparle, aunque la cosa llego lejos…demasiado lejos.

-Esto fue difícil lero-jadeaba cansado

-¿Qué heces aquí Lero-San?-pregunto el albino en la ventana

-Y-yo bueno s-solo de paso lero-Giro exaltado

-¿De paso?-pregunto extrañado-¿aquí?

-Q-quería ver cómo te iba-sudaba (destilaba) nervioso

- ¿te sientes bien Lero-san? Últimamente actúas raro y ¿que tiene ahí?

-Na-Nada-empujo la bolsa marrón donde metió al Golem

-¿Se…movió?

-Claro que no lero-se llevo la bolsa a la boca-T-tamfo mufo trabafo lefo-y salió disparado

-Eso fue extraño…

-¡tigre!

-¡conejo!

-¡tigre!

-¡conejo!

El peli-blanco giro viendo la pelea cercana.

-A trabajar-resoplo

__ (XD)

Al paraguas le costó regresar, pues el Golem dorado no dejaba de moverse dificultando su traslado, casi se cae en la nieve un centenar de veces. Llego totalmente exhausto, solo para recibir un llamado del Conde, Road había hecho de las suyas y le tocaban los platos rotos. Al llegar vio como la niña se deshacía de otro recuerdo un día de esos mataba la albino.

-Va a matarlo lero-decía de regreso-es el colmo lero, Allen-Tama no merece…

Se detuvo ¡Le había dicho Tama! También el Golem se había vuelto a escapar, pero no le vio por estar en pleno dilema.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa lero? Soy un objeto creado por el Conde-Tama lero, solo obedezco a el Conde y los Noahs lero, ese chico aun no es… ¡¿Por qué lo estimo lero?

-"_entonces eres igual a mi_"

-¿Eh?

-"_Tu también le aprecias sin ser hecho para ello_"

-Yyo no lo estimo lero

-_"Acabas de decirlo"_

-¡Claro que no! ¡Además, tú debes estar encerrado!-le amarro y metió de vuelta al cobertizo

-_"sácame de aquí, debo verle"_

-No lero, tu no sales de ahí lero

Se fue de ahí, no tenia deseos de volver, pero al cabo de unos días el Conde y Road le mandaron vigilarle.

_**Día 1**_

-_"suéltame"_

-No lero

-"_suéltame_"

-No lero

-"_que me sueltes_"

- Ya te dije Que no lero

-"_Calabaza cobarde_"

-¿Qué? Ven y dímelo a la cara lero

-_"primero suéltame"_

-¡Que no lero!

_**Día 2**_

-"…"

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no te vas a quejar lero?

-"…"

-¿Ya te rendiste lero?

-"…"

-¿Ya te moriste lero?

-"_como me he de morir si no soy un ser vivo_"

Silencio, pesado silencio. Una hora. Más silencio y termino por hartarse. Noto que su cola estaba como si nada, extraño después de ser clavado a una puerta por Road.

-¿Hiciste algo con tu cola lero?

-"_No, que yo sepa_"

-Entonces por qué estas curado

-"_Soy un Golem, básicamente una roca, me destruyes me reconstruyo, así me fabricaron_"

-Eso es raro lero, hasta yo tardo en recuperarme lero, excepto por Road-Tama-palideció-con ella todo es tan lento lero y peligroso lero

-"_¿La niña que me clavo a la puerta?_"- Asintió- "_con razón…_"

-¿Qué cosa lero?

-"_me quede paralizada otra vez_"

-Parali…-se le enredo la lengua-¡¿Eres chica?-eso sí que no se lo espero

-"_No…se_"

-¿Cómo no puedes saber eso lero?-sentía que se caería

-"_Pues no lo sé, y que contigo ¿sabes lo que eres? ¿Tu genero?_"-el paraguas sudo frio

-Nunca lo pensé lero-miro a otro lado con una gota de sudor-Creo que tampoco lo sé lero

-"_Calabaza torpe_"

-¡¿Cómo que torpe lero?

-"_Si tienes quejas desátame y nos arreglamos_"

-Ya verás cuando… ¡Digo no!

_**Día 3**_

-"_Oye_"

Le ignora.

-"_Me escuchas_"

Le sigue ignorando.

-"_Vaya el señor se cree muy importante para hablar_"

Gira el cuerpo a dirección contraria.

-"_Ups, quise decir, la señorita se cree muy importante para…_"

-¡Silencio lero, no ves que intento ignorarte lero! Rayos lero, tengo empezar otra vez lero

-"_Suerte_"

-Gracias lero… ¡Rayos lero!

_**Día 4**_

-"…"

-…

-"…_grp_"

-…

-"…_yarp_"

-…

-"…_ñam_"

-…Ya deja de comerte esa bufanda lero

-"_no me la como la mastico_"

-Es lo mismo lero

-"_Claro que no ¿ves que me la trague?_"

-Si no te la vas a tragar lero, para que la masticas lero

-"_Porque quiero_"

-Esa no es una respuesta lero

-"_Y a mí que_"

-Estas…resentida por lo de ayer lero

-"_No_"

-Si lo estas lero

_**Día 5**_

-"_¿Por qué tan temprano hoy_"

-No hay razón lero, ¿sigues con esa bufanda lero?

-"_¿Qué no ves?_"

-Deberías dejarla lero, ya hasta tiene agujeros lero, mastica otra cosa lero

-"_Las demás cosas no tiene la consistencia que busco_"

-¿Solo masticas lo que se parezca a algo?-pregunto incrédulo

-"_Si_"

-Y Que es eso que se asemeja a la consistencia de la bufanda lero

-"_Pelo_"

-Pelo lero-se fue a un lado-¿De escoba o de que lero?-el otro le ignoro-¿no me dirás lero?-le ignora mas, de pronto se le prende el foco (XD)-Si me dices lero yo te respondo lo que quieras saber lero, intercambio de información lero

-"_De acuerdo, ¿cómo esta él?_"

-El, el pelo de nieve lero-recibió un asentimiento-Esta bien lero, solo que perdió la memoria

-"_Que extraño_"

-¿De qué quieres masticar pelo?

-"_De el por supuesto_"

-Eres extraño lero…

-"¿_El perdió la memoria o le forzaron perderla?_"

-Es difícil saber lero, puede que ambas cosas lero. ¿Por qué quieres masticarle el pelo?

-"_Porque es relajante, me quita la ansiedad, me calma masticar su pelo (N/A: mastico terapia XD) no se con exactitud la razón, solo…me gusta_"

-Cuando salgas tendrás mucho que masticar lero-una gota de sudor frio le rodo

Las mascadas se hicieron más persistentes.

-Pareces intranquilo lero

-"_Claro que no estoy tranquilo ¡esta a20 metros mío y no me le puedo acercar, no puedo dejarle solo, aun con el amo se metía en muchos problemas y terminaba lastimado_"

-Si ya estas así lero no quiero imaginar cuando te enteres de todo lero-susurro mirando a otro lado

-"_¿Todo?_"-el paraguas se sobresalto, lo tenía al lado-"¿_A qué te refieres?_"-una sombra aterradora le cubrió, Lero sudo frio

-B-bueno lero…-"En definitiva es chica"-pensó

A pesar de resistirse le gano, tuvo que contarle todo.

-"_Tienes que hacer algo_"

-Algo como que lero

-"_dile la verdad_"

-No puedo hacer eso lero

-"_si, si lo haces en secreto_"

-¡Te volviste loco lero!

-"_¿entonces piensas dejarlo, solo? ¿Sufriendo por no saber nada_"

-Si quiero ayudarle lero- decía indeciso-Pero es muy riesgoso lero

-"_entonces no te importa lo que le pase, no te interesa en lo absoluto. Para ti es cualquier otro_"-declaro con frialdad

-No es cierto lero-susurro apenas dubitativo

-"_¿Vas a olvidar con facilidad a quien te trato por igual?_"

-Lo admito me cae bien _lero_ no me trata como un objeto al igual que a ti solo por parecerlo _lero _¡estas contento!

-"_Por esa gratitud algo tienes que hacer_"

-L-lo hare lero, p-pero necesito pensarlo lero-susurro apenas-Esto va en contra de mi naturaleza lero

-"_Tienes un día o actuare_"

-Deja de morder las cuerdas lero, se supone que eres prisionero lero-entono alarmado en voz baja-si **ella** llega y ve esto…

-"_Es molesto_"-se quejo deshaciéndose de la mitad de las cuerdas

-¡Aguántate!-chillo lero en voz baja, dándose media vuelta

-"_Mira quién habla de aguantar, un cobarde que ni se atreve a hablar_"

-¿Cobarde?-ya estaba saliendo con intenciones de volver a entrar- Vas a ver cuando yo…-Giro y sudo frio- …lero que haces aquí lero

O genial ¿ahora que decía?

-Paseando, tú que hacías Lero-san-musito el albino, tal vez habría oído , tenía que hacerse el tonto

-Na-nada _lero_

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-S-solo

-Oí voces-susurro con una ceja arqueada

Maldición si había oído.

-E-era un Akuma-topo

-No dijiste que estabas solo

-So-solo, nunca dije eso_ lero_

No se la creía, le miraba fijo. Tenía que ser convincente, Rayos el ismo se comenzaba a contradecir, ya no sabía ni que decir.

-Que hay aquí-musito Lavi cerca, maldición se daría cuanta y tendría demasiado que explicar, ese exorcista no era precisamente discreto

-Na-nad _lero_ -Lavi medio sonrió

-No me digas que hablabas con tu amiga Akuma o ¡con tu novia!

-¿novia? No es mi…digo ¡que te importa _lero!_

**Día 6**

-"_Eso no me hace ni pisca de gracia, parece que Lavi no cambiara, no sé si eso es bueno o malo_"

-Y que lo digas lero que me confundiera con tu…

_-"No me cambies el tema ¿si hablaste al fin?"_

-Todavía no lero, Tikky-Tama se entero y se unió; pero quizás le diga todo al Conde-Tama, veré

_**Día 9**_

-"_¿Y?_"

-Parece que Tikky-Tama lo hace por gusto lero-sudo frio-Es extraño lero

-"¿_Y ya le contaste algo a todos?_"

-Conta… ¡lo olvide lero!

-"¿_porque eso no me sorprende…?_"

-¡Que insinúas lero!

-"_¿Yo? ¡No es que crea que eres un idiota que no sabe aprovechar las oportunidades! ¡Ni las alianzas! ¡Dios no, ni pensarlo_"

-Lo diré mañana lero-sudaba frio-No sabía que conocieras el sarcasmo lero

-"_¿Sarcasmo? ¿Qué es eso?_"

-…Olvídalo lero

_**Día 16**_

-"_¿Nada?_"

-Nada lero, lo hare mañana lero

-"_Si no te acobardas_"

-Te oí lero

_**Día 17**_

-"_Y hoy que…_"

-Hable un poco lero-decía ligeramente tenso-Pero no pude decirlo bien lero.

-"_Intenta mañana_"

-Está bien lero, ni que fuera el fin del mundo lero

-"_Si sigues será tarde lero_"

-Como digas lero- se dio vuelta-Te digo mañana

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Fue con rapidez al cobertizo, tropezando cada dos por tres entre explosión y explosión; se pudo colar apenas llegando junto a su aliado.

-lerolerolerolerolerolero

No podía ni articular una frase coherente debido al nerviosismo. El Golem amarillo a su lado colgado aun en el techo, agito las alas en claro signo de que no entendía nada.

-Lero…pelo de nieve…lero…Conde-Tama lero…

Hacia lo posible para darse a entender confundiendo más al pobre Golem, al no poder seguir con tan complejas explicaciones (al menos para el resto de la humanidad) opto por la opción más simple: usar una de las habilidades que compartían, Cross y el conde a veces tenía ideas parecidas, cosa que enfadaba mucho al segundo.

Se quedo inmóvil y todo fue visto.

Los Jasdebi

La canción

Allen sangrando

El Conde llegando, al llegar a ese punto ya el Golem se retorcía, al no poder zafarse presto atención a lo ultimo; Reever había sacado de su bata una cosa que hizo explosión. Todos excepto Tikky salieron del lugar y la grabación se corto.

El paraguas ayudo al Golem deshacerse de las cuerdas, a punto de salir el Golem (a base de aleteos gestos y gruñidos) le decía que debía entregarles sus armas de lo contario no sería una lucha justa; tras mucha discusión ambos cargaron con ellas dejándolas en la mitad del bosque, si no las encontraban era problema suyo. (Según palabras del paraguas)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Tikky-Tama lero!

El moreno giro apenas el rostro observando como el paraguas salía de una esquina de pared rota, ya se estaba preguntando si salió volando a otra dirección en la explosión.

-Ya me estaba preguntando donde te metiste-estaba mosqueado-escucha bien ve a la fabrica y trae contigo la mayor cantidad de Akumas que puedas

-¿Akumas lero?-Exclamo perplejo-¿Por qué tengo que traerlos yo, Tikky-Tama lero?

-No preguntes-bufo-Vaya momento que se te ocurre aparecer, tendrás que ir por tu propia cuenta Road no puede darse el lujo de mandarte en estos momentos

-lero…un segundo lero! Entonces el conde-Tama…

-Si-resumió le incomodaba la situación- ninguno quiere que Allen pase demasiado tiempo dormido, por eso te estoy mandando por Akumas, tenemos que eliminar a esos exorcistas

-Que rápido lero-el paraguas sudo frio-Hace unos minutos lero, estaba platicando y conviviendo con ellos lero

Sonrió de medio lado, cosa que confundió al otro.

-Sí, fue divertido-admitió pero su sonrisa no duro mucho-Pero sigo siendo Noah, de que te sorprendes Lero, aun si estuviera con ellos eso no cambia las cosas, nosotros los Noahs no podemos coexistir con ellos, después de todo son humanos…

-T-Tikky-Tama lero-el paraguas se veía nervioso.- Su mirada asusta lero

No se había dado cuenta, seguro que hubo exteriorizado sus pensamientos, pero a fin de cuentas solo se trataba de Lero, el paraguas seguramente no entendía a que se refería; y era mejor así. Dicen que la gente ignorante era feliz, cuanto deseaba serlo, pero sabía mucho…quizás demasiado aun siendo Noah, sonrió con ironía, él seguramente lo estaba castigando también.

-lero…

-Ah solo estoy divagando-le resto importancia al asunto-la verdad es que yo también quería jugar un rato, pero me dejaron de niñera-suspiro teatral, ya Lero sudaba frio-como sea, debo estar exagerando un poco-se recargo en un cacho de pared detrás de él-esos exorcistas son solo unos bebes inofensivos sin sus armas, incluso sin Akumas el Conde ya debe de tenerlos medio muer…

Detuvo su hablar, en el cielo ligeramente nublado apareció una serpiente en llamas iluminado todo a su paso; estuvo por pararse de la impresión casi tirando al albino que descansaba en su regazo.

-¿Cómo recuperaron sus inocencia?-estaba alterado y no era para menos-Le dije al conde que debimos destruirlas, estamos en problemas

-¿P-problemas lero?

Le miro apenas no sabía que tenía el paraguas en la mente, hacía rato que se lo había aclarado. Movió la cabeza debía irse, ahora mismo.

-Lero encárgate de Allen-le depositaba con cuidado-voy con los otros si se presenta algo anormal en el proceso infórmamelo de inmediato

El paraguas había asentido repetidas veces, antes seguro que se hubiera quejado pero ahora no. Hizo una mueca esa noche sería muy larga. En más de un sentido.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Ya se fue lero-susurro el paraguas

Timcampy salió de un árbol a toda prisa revoloteando sobre su joven amo corroborando que todavía respiraba.

-Tikky-Tama se fue muy rápido lero, un segundo lero…-se sacudió-¡El Conde-Tama esta en problemas!-se movía de un lado a otro-¡Nunca debí de hacerte cazo!-El golem dorado tenía una enorme gotita, Lero se detuvo de golpe-Cierto si detenemos el proceso el Conde-Tama no correrá riesgos-Y se volvió a alterar-¡Pero entonces Allen-Tama puede colapsar o morir, El Conde-Tama me asesinara!-luego medito-Pero si logramos hacer algo todo se podría solucionar-Se altero otra vez-¡Pero si intervenimos cuando no debemos…!

No pudo continuar pues Timcampy con una gran vena en su cabeza le había propinado un fuerte cabezazo, haciéndole notar que perdía el tiempo. Lero quedo atontado un rato lo suficiente para impacientar a Tim otra vez, haciendo que pensara seriamente en usar el método de Road, para ver si así enfriaba la cabeza de calabaza que tenia.

-Ya voy lero-gruño el paraguas

-"_apresúrate_"-apremio el golem con un gruñido sordo

-Allen-Tama lero-susurro cerca del inconsciente-me escucha Allen-Tama lero-mordió el cuello de la camisa para sacudirle ligeramente-Despierte lero-repuso enérgicamente-tiene que recuperar el sentido lero, despierte lero-El golem dorado se unió mordiendo un mechón de sus cabellos-Por favor Allen-Tama lero-Rogo, casi suplico

Ambos cedieron cuando el peli-blanco se incorporo, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Sin esperar nada pusieron el plan que compusieron en el camino en marcha. Tim comenzó reproduciendo los recuerdos del chico que tenia consigo desde hacía un par de años, esperando que al detener eso todos fueran absorbidos. Tuvieron que pasar tres horas antes de que Timcampy concluyera con el recuerdo de la avalancha y sin esperar nada Lero hizo lo mismo, del tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos tardándose una hora más (que Tim creyó innecesaria). El chico **entorno** los ojos entendiendo que la función había acabado, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera parpadeo, todavía sangraba de la misma manera y no parecía que la sangre se detuviera pronto. Un sonido bajo escapo de sus labios, ambos tenía un signo interrogante sobre sus cabezas, se acercaron un poco para escuchar.

-Quien…son ustedes-susurro en tono monótono y vacio

-"¿_ah?_"- el golem tenía la letra en la cara, aleteaba sin comprender nada

-No somos enemigos lero-entonaba el paraguas ligeramente tenso-somos aliados lero…Allen-Tama lero

-Aliados… enemigos… Allen…-repetía como si esas palabras no tenían significado alguno-Que significa… de qué lado, estoy

-¡Ay no lero!-lucia contrariado-¿Allen-Tama puede oírme?

-¿Quién soy? ¿Para qué existo?

-¡Duérmase Allen-Tama lero, duérmase!-pidió con miedo contenido

-¿Por qué? ¡Para qué?-decía a nadie en particular, su vista además de vacía parecía nublada-No lo necesito…ahora no

-¡Has algo lero!-Grito al golem a punto de la histeria-¡Noquéalo lero!

-ahí-susurro viendo a una dirección-Necesito ir ahí...ahora-comenzó a marchar a rumbo desconocido, moviéndose como y hablando como hipnotizado-ahora necesito esto…solo esto.

_-"¿Qué hace?"_-espeto el golem con un movimiento extraño-"_No parece él, no luce coma que haya vuelto, parece otro parece…_"

-Vacio lero-completo el paraguas terriblemente serio-Eso es ahora lero, no habla Allen-Tama lero, tampoco el Noah lero, ahora es el "vacio" lero. El contenedor vacio en el que Allen-Tama se está convirtiendo lero; nuca detuvimos el proceso lero

_-"¡¿Qué?"-_espeto confundido aleteando

-Nosotros solo levantamos el cuerpo, le obligamos buscar algo cundo su mente está en caos, si no le detenemos la esencia de Allen-Tama se perderá en el proceso, El Noah dentro suyo despertara por completo y tomara control de su cuerpo, sin la esencia humana de su contenedor, el Noah no tendrá la capacidad de razonar, será imposible frenarlo. Si es pasa todos, humanos e Noahs por igual, incluso nosotros dos-hizo una pausa-Desapareceremos…lero

El aire se torno mas helado, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse, mientras el par iba tres el chico que avanzaba lentamente, con calma desesperante en esa situación. Las paleas ya se libraban por todos lados, pero la más importante en esos momentos nadie podía verla, pues sucedía en el interior del albino.

_**Continuara…**_

La autora en…algún lugar

Niko: muajajajaja (ríe como loca desquiciada) comienza la cuenta regresiva para los últimos capítulos (con capa de villano) y al fin el mundo será mío!

X: (saliendo por detrás y noqueándola) Y esto pasa si la dejas ver **Megamente-todos los derechos reservados DreamWords- ¿**ahora has entendido tu trabajo mientras duermo? (con una escoba)

Chibi-delfín-san: PIPiiiiiiiiiiiiii (con escoba en aleta) PiPIiiiiiii(los ojos le brillan macabramente antes de golpear a la autora)

X: Oh! Golpearla mientras esta en el suelo (pone una mano en el mentón) presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien

Niko: (en el suelo) V-Vete con tu padre (la vuelven a golpear)

X: ¡Que divertido me toca!

Niko: (llorando) ni los Reyes ni santa existen buu (Se desmaya)

X: uh no aguanta (le pica con el pie. El chibi saca una bazooka) que buenas ideas tienes así la despertaremos (ríe y toma otra) mi deseo de navidad y reyes se cumplió, ja ya tengo Nakama de destrucción y es ecológico! –El deseo de X fue más fuerte que el de Niko-

Chibi-delfín-san: PiPiiiiiiiiiii (sonríe macabramente)

Fin…para la aurora-

**Arguende: chismorreo o disputa**

**Entornar: ****Cerrar los ojos de manera incompleta**

_**El viajero tonto: una pequeña historia del anime Fruit Basket, n.n se los recomiendo mucho.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Decimo Octava Noche: Dualidad**

El lugar era oscuro, podía decirse incluso que asemejaba las tinieblas del subsuelo. En la parte más recóndita e apartada, cubierta por tinieblas negruzcas, un par de ojos se abrieron mirando expectantes a su alrededor. Pronto una sonrisa macabra se formo, una felicidad atroz marco el semblante inexistente, tomando forma conforme se incorporaba para marchar, a un lugar aun mas escondido pero igual de oscuro; se detuvo tras una puerta, de cerradura abierta. La mano oscurecida se abrió paso. Más que habitación parecía una cueva.

La silueta sonrió de forma maliciosa cerrando la puerta tras de sí al distinguir una silueta en dicho lugar; era pequeña e estaba encogida en posición semi fetal, meciéndose nerviosamente cada instante repitiendo "debo hacer algo" con insistencia, lo cual le hizo ampliar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué hago?-Le pregunto repentinamente acercándose al peliblanco-¿contra quién peleo?-Inquirió otra vez posicionándose a su lado-¿Quién esta de mi lado?-dijo con burla-¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué soy con exactitud?-rio un poco, de repente se calló y agacho a su altura-¿A quién…-susurro a su oreja-…mato primero?

Y rio de la incógnita que el mismo sabia salía de el, de la emoción que sentía ante eso, el cómo comenzaba a rendirse ante él; le abrazo por detrás, levantando con una mano su rostro anegado en lagrimas. Divertido por la escena.

-¿Estás preocupado por eso?-susurro entre risas a su oreja, para luego sonreír más ampliamente al obtener una afirmación-la respuesta a todo eso es muy simple en realidad

-¿Cuál es?-gimoteo en lagrimas

-Te lo diré-susurro obligándole a apoyar su peso en sí, abrazando su cuello-solo tienes que…-deslizo un dedo desde su mejilla a su cuello, recargándole más en su hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos aun de espaldas-matarlos a todos…

Sus ojos brillaron mostrando un color carmín igual a las ansias de sangre que borboteaban y fluían aquellas venas. Con sus caricias en el rostro el chico no tardo en darse por vencido entregándose a todo lo que le decían.

-Tango que…matarlos

La silueta a mofa aun más personal opto por tomar su forma, sonriendo perversamente, acercándole más y más

-Así es-continuaba-solo escúchame a mí-le acerco mas bajando su abrazo de su cuello hacia su cintura.-ven conmigo, se yo, conviértete en mi-deslizo su lengua por sus lagrimas, pegándose tanto que parecían fundirse-déjate…consumir. No tendrás de que preocuparte, de que llorar, de que sufrir...solo olvídalo todo, olvídalo-susurraba mas quedo-Todos lo humanos…todos los de ahí afuera deben desaparecer. Te lo deben-se mofo-te deben sus vidas-el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a desvanecerse-Descansa…yo me encargare de todo…

-¿Crees que provocando más sufrimiento lo lograras?-se escucho de pronto

-Tsk-la silueta lucia irritada-no molestes-respondió a la nada-ya me canse de que no me dejes hacer nada, quiero divertirme

-¿Matando a inocentes?-inquirió de nueva cuenta la melodiosa voz

-¿Inocentes?-replico con ironía, mofándose de la frase antes de mirar con fiereza a la nada e endurecer el gesto-¿De quienes hablas? ¿Quiénes son inocentes?

-Los humanos-clamo la nada antes de formarse otra figura y cara familiares-sus vidas, son creaciones de dios, no son culpables del sufrir

-¿A no?-bufo-¿entonces que soy yo? una ilusión o una invención del mal no existente ¿eh?-rio con amargura-que no son culpables dices-la voz se torno amarga-¿acaso ya has olvidado todo? ¿Todo lo que nos hicieron sufrir?-resoplo con indignación

-No-se acerco mas-jamás lo olvidare pero, les amo

-Eres un caso perdido-suspiro con los ojos cerrados-ser tan bueno crea seres como yo-cerro un minuto los ojos se notaba cansado-no estoy conforme-susurro en voz débil-con perderle siempre

-ni yo-se hinco a su lado para abrazarle-después de todo somos lo mismo

-eres...-desvió la vista incapaz de insultarle o agredirle-imposible, no puedo creer que te siga haciendo caso…

-Tú eres mi responsabilidad-acaricio sus cabellos-tengo que cuidar de ti

-fmm—se escucho apenas del otro hundido en su abrazo

-No servirá que les mates, lo sabes, ahora suéltalo-pidió con voz dulce

-No tiene caso-dijo aun en su abrazo-aun con ello mataremos, el proceso se ha iniciado ¿Por qué crees que ambos estamos levantados? Mataremos sin importar que

-No es…una regla absoluta

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-le vio fijo

-Es muy pronto-resumió con simpleza-falta mucho por venir, por vivir

-Te fascina ser humano-aseguro

Hubo una pequeña risa, pura y musical la cual dio al lugar cierta luz a tanta penumbra junta. La aparición seso, inclinándose a su contraparte de manera inocente y juguetona.

-¿Vienes?

-Insisto-bufo la sombra-eres muy bueno muy puro, DEMASIADO; te ganaste tu apodo en la familia a pulso

Hubo un corto silencio donde la sombra dejo de fusionarse con el chico, notando que el otro se había puesto en pie.

-¿Por qué…-decía para sí-Estoy a gusto en tu interior?

-Ya te lo dije-suspiro-eres parte de mi, una parte importante

-Pero nunca recurres a mí, rara vez eres egoísta. Es duro ver cómo pasan sobre ti y tus sentimientos sin que te quejes, duro para ambos

-Una mala costumbre mía- sonrió-¿Vienes o no?

-Bien-soltó al fin con enfado-Pero pobre de ti si veo que nos aplastan

-Ahora no depende de mí, sino de el

-no pases la responsabilidad, si algo sucede será tu culpa

-Y tuya también-Rio, el otro suspiro-Regresa-pidió con suavidad

-¿Qué harás?-cuestiono con curiosidad-Sabe todo y nada a la vez, no es como nosotros ahora solo es un contenedor vacio que necesita ser llenado

-Se lo diré- Resumió- confió en que sepa que hacer, su voluntad no ha desaparecido aun

-no puedes hacer eso, sabes tanto como yo que estaremos en serios problemas si se te va la lengua

-Dudo que nos den un castigo peor a lo que estamos pasando-Musito con seriedad

-Haz lo que quieras-resoplo con fastidio-Pero…si algo sale mal actuare-sonrió-no garantizo dejar sobrevivientes

-Lo sé-se arrodillo tras el-te conozco, ahora vuelve-le abrazo por el cuello hundiéndose en el-No me gusta estar partido

-El faltaría-inquirió sin haberse inmutado por ese agarre tan cercano, cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa-Supongo que puedes estar a medias pero no soportas permanecer en tercios mucho

Le provoco una pequeña y muda risa, la silueta le miro, siendo quien era, no podía resistirse a esa faceta suya. Se permitió sonreír un poco sin esa malicia tan característica, solo, por hacerlo. Para finalmente suspirar y recargarse en el, dejándose absorber, fundiéndose para formar un solo y único ser. Allen resbalo en el espacio sobrante, siendo atrapado al acto. El aura que irradiaba el ser, tan blanca y brillante se opaco, se apago dejando una un poco sobrecogedora pero al tiempo simple. Tomo la misma forma que su contraparte mostrando ropajes que daban a mostrar cierta antigüedad pero semejanza con el chico frente suyo; sacudió su hombro, queriendo despertarle con cuidado, el chico reacciono de inmediato moviéndose un poco.

-Tengo que matarles-susurro como orden grabada

-No, ya no es necesario

El lugar se ilumino un poco, pero las sombras persistían. Allen abrió sus parpados topándose con un extraño, a pesar de tenerlo frente a sí, no podía verlo solo sentir su presencia.

-Tengo que ir-Le tomo de las ropas con desesperación-Debo ayudarles

-¿A quién?-exclamo con calma dejándolo confundido-¿si sales que harás? ¿Piensas tirarte al vacio y esperar que alguien conteste por ti o aliarte al primero que te lo pida?

-Yo…-los ojos le temblaban, la confusión se apodero de el-Y-Yo no se

-Descansa-hubo puesto una mano sobre sus ojos-Piensa y por nada del mundo te atrevas a despertar, no estás consciente de lo que eres ni de tus acciones, no puedo permitir que un bebe salga a un campo de batalla

Allen se desvaneció. Y todo quedo en silencio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Hazme cazo pelo de nieve lero!

-"_Donde quedo el respeto_"-expreso Tim en un aleteo

-A treinta kilómetros y media hora de distancia lero

-"_Que humor_"-agrego con una gotita

-No estás haciendo nada lero ¿ahora quien es el inútil lero?

La bolita dorada se quedo suspendida en el aire, acto seguido se acerco al chico y le soltó una mordida en la oreja. El nulo semblante del peliblanco cambio apenas un ápice, muestra del dolor, pero al cabo de un instante de un solo manotazo había enviado a Timcampy contra un árbol estrellándolo y cubriéndolo con una montaña de nieve. En poco salió para reclamarle al paraguas.

-"_Por eso no hacía nada_"-Exclamo en gruñidos

-Podrías hacer otra cosa aparte de morder lero

-"_¿Cómo qué?_"

-Razonar…por ejemplo lero

-"_Tenía entendido_"-Expreso en un aleteo-"_Que alguien me dijo que…_"-se agito-"¡_No podía oírnos y aun así ese alguien se la pasa gritándole esperando que reaccione!_"

Por la ansiedad la bolita alada se tiro en la nieve.

-Pues este alguien lero… ¡algo más que quejarse y mandar hace lero!-grita

-"_No soy mandón_"-reclama

-Oh claro que no lero, tan solo ¡Irritante, fastidioso, exigente, e imposible de complacer lero!

-"¡_Al menos no soy hártante, desesperante, inútil y cobarde!_"

-No puedo creer lero que sea aliado tuyo lero

-"_Como si hubiera tenido opciones_"

-¡Por lo que a mí respecta esta lanza se acabo lero!-espeto acercándose desafiante

-"¡_Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo!_"-chillo pegando su frente a la del paraguas

-¡Te puedes largar lero!-se pego mas intentando sobresalir

-"_Sera un placer_"-sin decir ni pio le dio un aletazo (Cachetada marca tim XD) derribando al otro-"_Me llevare a Allen_"

-Con cual permiso lero-se incorporo el golpeado

-"_El regresara a la orden con sus amigos_"-declaro

-Allen-Tama es Noah lero, se quedara con el Conde-Tama lero

-"_Eso lo veremos_"-Tim giro y se cayó al piso-"_¡¿Dónde está?_"

-Desapareció lero… ¡Es tu culpa lero!

-"_¡¿Mía?_"-volvió al ataque, salió humito de su "cabeza"-"¡_quien fue el idiota que le quito la vista de encima para gritar!"_

-¡Tu empezaste lero!

_-"¡¿Qué?"_

Y empezaron a descuartizarse entre sí, olvidando por que habían empezado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dirigió sus pasos de un lado al otro, enfrascado en una plática sin interlocutor aparente. Su voz, aunque calmada, soltaba cada dos por tres alguna exclamación de sarcasmo o fastidio total.

-Enserio estas exagerando

-_Exagerando dices-_clamo su propia voz una nota más grave e irritada-_Este es el maldito juego de nunca acabar_

-No es de extrañar-suspiro-Hace cuanto que esto se pone cada vez peor…

-_Esa respuesta la sabes_-soltó un ruido de exasperación-_todo se vuelve predecible_

_-_Tan cansado de la rutina estas

-_Lo suficiente para no intentar nada-_se oyó extraño

-No te pongas así, no pareces tú

-_¿Interesa acaso? Sin importar lo que hago o intente, todo se repite, sigue la misma línea, el mismo guion; ni siquiera cuando actuó por propia cuenta logro algo, solo lo empeoro y me convierto en el villano en turno_

-Te has deprimido mucho desde aquella vez…_Nella_

_-No me llames de aquella manera-_exclamo encolerizado-_eso solo fue algo falso y temporal _

-Un nombre siempre lo será, sin importar el dolor que acarreé. No se te puede nombrar siempre "tu" por la eternidad

-_Eso preferiría-_se oyó en un hilo de voz_-cualquier cosa por no evocar aquellos recuerdos, todo lo que puedo causar, cuando puedo hacer sufrir-_bufo-_hay veces que me pregunto si en verdad soy el jodido mal encarnado, ¿cómo puedes ser tu el bien siendo tan cruel?_

-Nada es blanco o negro, toma a Dios de ejemplo

-¿_Si tanto le detestas porque le mencionas constantemente?_

-Porque nada puedo hacer, ya sabes-movió la cabeza apuntando arriba con disimulo-La costumbre-Rio pero no con el mismo tono

-_El día que nazcas entre ateos te creara un complejo existencial_

_-_¿Peor que el que ahora sostenemos?

-_Cierto-_suspiro_-esto es de locos, solo tú puedes hablar contigo mismo y pelear contigo a vista de cualquiera serias calificado como chiflado_

-Seriamos-recalco-Pero no somos los únicos

_Es verdad-_admitió_-Toda la familia está igual y si echas un vistazo al manicomio encontraras variedad_

_(N/a: - X.-¿Qué me ves? Niko:¿ yo? nada)_

-Relájate, no tienes porque angustiarte de mas, quizás pueda hacer algo para romper nuestra cadena-un pequeño silencio-O puedo poner las cosas aun peor

-_Chiflado_

Otra pequeña risa lleno la estancia, pero fue interrumpida por un ruido seco.

_-Se está levantando-_alerto

-lo veo-correspondió a si

-¿_Qué hará?_

-Lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo interrumpieras_-_un bufido

El chico de blancos cabellos se incorporo frotándose la nuca como si creyera que fue noqueado, tras sacudirse se irguió.

-Lo recuerdo-Empezó hablando como si se creyera solo mirando el piso-mi padre es el Conde, mi madre un Akuma, mis familiares Noahs al igual que yo; pero mis amigos exorcistas.-Cerro los ojos-Hay muchos espacios en blanco, no recuerdo porque me convertí en exorcista ¿Quién es Mana?-Abrió apenas los ojos-Pero la familia es la familia, soy Noah antes que exorcista; mi deber es despertar como tal e unirme a ellos

-Detente

Allen no sabía que pasaba, porque aquella voz tan suave y firme le causaba tanta familiaridad y desasosiego al tiempo. Giro la vista topándose con otra persona, era cinco centímetros más alto que él, su cabello oscuro arriba de los hombros; sus ojos quedaban en sombras, en cuanto a su ropa era parecida, solo que llevaba un pantalón de tirantes verde musgo y un moño al cuello más grueso que podía ser también un corbatín. Se acerco a él, sabía que no lo había visto pero un aire extraño y conocido le rodeaba.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Podría decirse-sus labios apenas se movían pero hablaba claramente

-¿Porque me detienes?

-Podrías cometer un error-dijo con sencillez-Los candados mentales han borrado de tu cabeza recuerdos importantes, esos solo tú los puedes recordar, con tiempo y paciencia claro está. Además quisiera contarte una historia, una que solo pocos saben-puso un dedo en sus labios- y que alguien cercano a ti oculta

-¿Quién?

-Escucha y lo sabrás

Arqueo una ceja con cierta desconfianza, el tono de lo último se le hizo raro, no sabía si era buena idea oír algo de quien no conocía origen, aunque a esas alturas no importaban esas cosas, estaba muy confundido ya.

-Te escucho

El tipo hizo un ademan extraño y empezó su relato sin más, cambiando su tono para no confundirse.

_-Hace mucho se creó el cielo y la tierra, los animales y plantas, el hombre y finalmente la mujer…-_hizo una pausa-¿Conoces la historia de la creación e Adán y Eva?

-Si…-arrugo el ceño, no entendía de que iba eso

-Entonces continúo: _Dios creyó que luego del desastre, el arrepentimiento de Adán y Eva borraría con el tiempo su pecado, pero sus hijos lo propagaron mas, así fue como Caín mato a Abel por envidia. Tras esto dios vio que sin importar cuán buenos fuesen los humanos o cuan humildes se criasen, el pecado original, el mal dentro de sus cuerpos y mentes existiría e con el tiempo aumentaría al grado de corromperles tanto que ni sus muertes limpiarían todo el mal que causarían a otros y a ellos mismos. Por ello creo borregos, ovejas de sacrificio_

_-_Nunca oí eso

Clamo el albino extrañado con una ceja levemente arqueada, aunque ya no sabía si estaba bien con la memoria hecha nudos, pero en el fondo sentía que sus palabras eran ciertas, la persona sonrió comprensivamente solo un instante al siguiente hablo con seriedad como si el asunto le fastidiara de alguna manera antes de reanudar el relato.

-Eso es obvio, este relato no fue contado o documentado; hay muchas historias en el tiempo que la biblia borro por seguridad del vaticano, muy pocos la han oído. _Estas ovejas tenían apariencia humana, pero eran en verdad ángeles creados con el único fin de salvar a la humanidad. Ellos recibían en cuerpo y mente todos los malos pensamientos, las malas acciones y las torturas, limpiándolos, los purificaban sufriendo a cambio todo lo malvada que era la humanidad. Con el tiempo la carga se volvió pesada, sus cuerpos no podían soportar todo ello, la sangre salía por todos lados y al final acababan consumidos muriendo muy jóvenes. Por lo cual Dios los proveo de dones divinos, con el fin de hacer su carga más sobre llevadera y aumentando el número, ahora no eran solo dos, eran siete._

_-_Siete personas…

Allen vio que el otro se sentaba en el suelo haciéndole una muda indicación para imitarlo, termino por acceder sin dejarle de ver con atención ni un instante de esos.

-_El mundo prospero, sin malos pensamientos o influencias negativas se hicieron humildes, avanzaron mucho se volvieron listos, astutos e nobles, gracias a que siete ángeles velaban por ellos._

Le vio hacer una pequeña pausa, hubo suspirado imperceptiblemente antes de continuar.

-_Aproximadamente cada dos o tres generaciones era escogido un humano, este debía encargarse del desarrollo de sus ángeles hasta que tuvieran edad de cumplir con su deber, a cambio Dios les otorgaba una bendición, toda su vida seria dichosa y lo que desease con el corazón seria cumplido, sería el más feliz de todos. Fueron varias eras tan felices, toda una utopía, incluso se dejo de escribir la historia en libros, pues se creía que la ayuda divina se quedaría siempre, como se planeaba…_

-¿Esa es toda la historia?

No pudo evitar interrumpir pues de repente había hecho una pausa muy larga, no sabía porque repentinamente se veía tan pensativo, tan pensativo y distante. Estuvo tentado a volver a hablar pues tanto silencio se le hizo pesado pero ya el otro había retomado lo que hacía no sin antes responderle.

-No solo empieza; esto fue el prologo-movió un dedo en ademan pasajero-Hasta la más compleja de las historias no vale nada sin un buen principio-le vio hacer una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa

-Entiendo

-_Mucho tiempo después en un pueblo existió un hombre que era conocido entre los aldeanos como el hombre más afortunado del mundo-_su voz se torno extrañamente melancólica-_Tenia buena salud, el empleo de su vida, el dinero que necesitaba y una bella familia; su esposa era sin duda la mujer más pura e amable que jamás haya existido, esta le regalo siete hermosos hijos, los mejores que cualquier padre pudiese tener, eran: buenos, honestos, confiables, respetuosos, obedientes, tan bondadosos que dolía, pese a eso increíblemente humildes y modestos. Después del nacimiento del último su esposa murió, pero murió feliz y sin dolor y el acepto el hecho de que Dios la llevara a su lado. Crio a sus hijos él solo, les enseño cuanto sabia, estos aprendían gustosos y querían con el corazón a su padre. Todo parecía indicar que la buena fortuna les sonreía, todo el pueblo los quería, tenían muchos amigos; en algunos años se casarían como él y vivirían felices…_

_-_Pero…eran siete

Había caído en cuenta, esa historia que lucía tan tranquila había empezado a mostrarse de otra manera. La persona a su lado asintió con cierta tristeza, confirmando sus sospechas.

_-Cuando el menor cumplió los trece, la verdad fue revelada, en ese mundo tan bello y prospero ellos no tenían derecho, ni a la vida ni la felicidad.  
_

Le vio cerrar los ojos un instante, volver a hablar pero no como antes, era más bien como si se lo dijera a alguien.

-_**No es justo**__ decía el padre a Dios_ _**mientras mis hijos sufran, mientras estén tristes yo no seré feliz**__ repetía noche tras noche, día tras día_ _**es injusto que sufran por todos, en especial por mi…**__ pasaron los días, meses, se cumplió un año, luego dos. En todo ese tiempo el hombre rogo, suplico poder ayudar, un poco al menos, compartiendo la carga de sus hijos, le dolía verlos así. Dios no quería, pues él, un humano común y corriente, no soportaría tanta; pero el hombre era tan devoto, tan bondadoso e desinteresado que finalmente accedió; sintió en carne propia el dolor,, lo cruel, lo horrible que era el humano._

_-_¿Qué sucedió con él?

-_No lo soporto-_Exclamo con pesar-_quedo corrompido, comenzó a pensar de modo diferente a odiar a dios, pensaba que era un ser que no está calificado para mandar, muy acorde a los humanos sus defectuosas creaciones, empezó a sentirse superior a mofarse de las palabras de Dios y tomo la peor decisión. Par que sus hijos dejaran de sufrir, Dios y los humanos debían desaparecer. Y convenció a sus hijos les incito comenzar la primera gran guerra contra dios. Estos se miraron, dios les hablaba a veces, sabían que solo existían porque él les creo y de cierta forma lo apreciaban; pero su padre les habría criado, querido, protegido e ayudado, les infundo confianza y el creer que sus sueños podían cumplirse si se lo proponían e intentaban. Siempre fueron obedientes, si su padre creía que era lo correcto, así debía de ser._

Le vio extender la mano frente a si en ademan.

-_Cinco días-confirmo-en cinco días se desato todo este caos, el padre mando a sus hijos usar los dones contra dios y así Nació lo que ustedes llaman inocencia…_

-Inocencia…el cristal de dios-razono

_-los siete pensaron mas allá de su padre, liberaron todo el mal contenido y crearon a los Akuma, así, mientras usaban la inocencia contra dios y los Akuma contra los humanos, el mundo se sumergió en una era oscura de la cual fue prohibido hablar. Pero…unas personas no estaban de acuerdo, se unieron al padre y sus hijos para poder apreciar todo desde ese punto de vista, se divertían con el sufrir, contaban las peores y más horribles historias de esa guerra, Vivian del dolor de otros y lo escribían para que nadie nunca lo olvidara._

Hizo una pausa. Como si hubiera decidido guardar un minuto de silencio. Allen parpadeo con extrañeza, ¿hacia cuanto que ese relato se había tornado algo tan serio?

-_Un día el más joven no pudo soportar la situación más. No quería ver más sangre, más lágrimas y sufrimiento. Traiciono a su padre y hermanos uniéndose a Dios entregando la inocencia a los humanos. Su padre le quería mucho, pero su mente era incapaz ya de perdonar, y de forma cruel lo mato. Dios enfureció, no podía creer que todo había llegado a aquel punto, por lo que paró en seco la guerra._

-¿Cómo detienes una guerra?

-_Dios separo la parte corrompida del alma del hombre y la sello en la oscuridad, a los seis hijos se les despojo de la vida, pero se les concedió una segunda oportunidad, volverían a la vida aun como ovejas de sacrificio, el hijo que se sacrifico también volvió a la vida sin malos recuerdos de su pasado, incluso se rumoreo que se convirtió en el favorito de Dios, pues este no se molestaba en expresar su preferencia dejando a la vista "su alma"; en cuanto a los aliados se les castigo duramente, como tanto les gustaba las guerras y la historia eso harían siempre, el escribir y recordar seria su eterna condena, no merecían tener corazón, recordarían lo más horrible, escribirían lo que nadie quiere leer, decir lo que no se quiere oír, su existir siempre seria innecesario, serian fantasmas en la historia, Sin siquiera ser merecedores de nombres; así nació el clan nombrado acordemente Bookman._

-Lavi—

_-Tuvo mala suerte al nacer en ese puesto vacio_

-Como que puesto vacio

-No hay que recabar mucho en esta parte, falta mucho por contar, ya hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión-_agrego en un susurro ahogado-Quizá_

Allen arqueo una ceja le pareció oír algo, pero el relato seguía y no presto demasiada atención, después de todo al final haría un interrogatorio.

-_Los siete estaban felices de obtener no solo el perdón también otra oportunidad, pero no podía evitar extrañar a su padre; Dios les concedió su sueño, pudo reunir lo que quedaba de su buen corazón, volvió a la vida y fue nombrado Noah, y a ellos se les conoció desde entonces como los Noahs._

_-¿_Los Noah? Pero si eran buenos como es que

-_A eso voy-_exclamo con exasperación_, _parecía algo irritado pero rápidamente se repuso volviendo al semblante nulo que porto al iniciar_-Pare evitar que el hombre volviera a sufrir le dio otra esposa la cual le otorgo dos hijos más enteramente humanos. Además de esto para no causar problemas las reglas que regían sobre los siete aumentaron. Desafortunadamente la era que les toco vivir empezó muy mal, no podían ya con todo el mal acumulado en la guerra, la gente se portaba horriblemente y ni siquiera su presencia hacia diferencia. Por lo que Dios llamo a Noah y le encargo hacer un arca donde pondría a dos anímeles de cada especie, también le encargo traer a sus hijos humanos y sus esposas, así ellos seis sobrevivirían el futuro diluvio y repoblarían la tierra._

_-_¿Qué hay de los Noahs?

-_Al ser creaciones divinas, cargaban con muchas prohibiciones. Tenían prohibido casarse o amar, no eran más que sacrificios, no podían aspirar a ser humanos; el único afecto que tenían permitido sentir era a su padre y ellos mismos, solo podían ser lo que eran, vivir para lo que en principio fueron creados, si todo salía como debía serian borrados del plano existencial._

_-_Debió ser triste

_-No tienes idea…pare evitar que cometieran el error de amar dios les aisló, tenían prohibido ser vistos, pues, para ojos humanos cada uno poseía un atractivo y belleza imposible de ignorar, era tremendamente fácil enamorarse de un ángel.-hizo un ruido extraño al aspirar y continuo-Todos creían que Noah construía el arca solo, pero lo cierto es que los Noah ayudaban tanto en la construcción como en la recolección de animales y nadie (como estaba planeado) se daba cuenta de ello._

_-_Ayudar en la sombras-Recorrió sus piernas, por extraño que pareciera comenzaba a entenderlos mas

_-Habían dos Noahs que siempre estaban juntos, se comportaban como los mejores hermanos que eran, jamás peleaban o discutían tampoco diferían es sus opiniones, eran los Noah de los sueños rotos y el de la tristeza_

_-¿_Así se llamaban?-arqueo una ceja en clara confusión

-_No, tenían nombre como todos. Pero esas eran sus cruces, el Noah de los sueños rotos cargaba las ilusiones que nunca se harían realidad, custodiaba los sueños de todos y los cuidaba con cariño guardándolos para que no cayeran en el olvido, al mismo tiempo era quien se encargaba de los corazones rotos; el de la tristeza llevaba en sus espaldas mil cruces mas, todas las tristezas que podían existir y la más pesada de todas, la soledad, velaba por cada ser humano solo en el mundo y le hacía compañía, pero por ello el mismo estaría solo siempre. La carga del segundo desde donde se viera era mas pesada, mas que la furia irracional de uno, mas que los deseos carnales sin saciar de la otra, mucho mas que todos; el primer Noah soñaba mucho, anhelaba el día cuando la cruz de la soledad en su hermano desapareciera, se lo pidió a dios tantas veces que no podían ni contarse, pero siempre se lo negaba; su afecto creció y creció y un día se convirtió en amor, ese fue un error._

_-_Se que amarse entre hermanos es pecado-Interrumpió Allen indignado-Pero ellos solo se tenía a sí mismos, Dios se sobrepaso al prohibirles amar

Su interlocutor repentinamente se hubo callado, el lugar se sentía algo pesado. De la nada con voz firme y algo vacía la voz volvió a modo de reclamo.

-_¿Tu que sabes que esta y no bien? ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarle? El solo hizo lo que debía, no lo hizo por ser cruel_

_-_¡Como puede no ser eso cruel!-Reclamo con la garganta irritada

_-Dime-la voz se tranquilizo-¿Alguna vez has amado?_

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo ya habían respondido por él.

-_Tu aun no, el amor es el mayor...no el más fuerte sentimiento-toco el lugar donde estaba su corazón-Cuando te enamoras pasan miles de cosas imposibles de explicar cuando amas todo se multiplica por mil; los humanos disfrutan el amor, aunque les enloquece y pone de cabeza, forma parte de ellos pueden con él, pero los Noah… _

Le vio estrujar la tela de la camisa entre sus dedos antes de soltarla.

_-Dios al prohibir el amor no lo hacía, porque les fuera imposible o cruel; el amar implicaba resistencia, un corazón resistente, los Noah cargaban con todo el mal no había espacio para nada mas, el solo intensificar una emoción tan compleja ponía en riesgo su estabilidad, para ellos el amar solo podía traer sufrimiento.-_hizo una extraña mueca como si encontrara sus propias palabras irónicas-_Dios había estado pensando mucho en la petición, ciertamente el otro Noah era dedicado y había sido precisamente el, el que le hubo ayudado la vida anterior, pero se sentía impulsado a protegerlo un poco más de lo normal con esas emociones, pero, era tiempo de darle algo solo para él, un derecho para dejar atrás tanta tristeza, le dio fuerza y concedió el permiso de amar, así ese bello sentimiento no sería ensuciado o corrompido, la persona que escogiera con el corazón seria unida por la eternidad compartirían la soledad y la harían algo único donde permanecer para siempre solo ellos dos…pero era ya tarde, el amor de su fraterno se había convertido rápidamente en una obsesión en la sola búsqueda de su propia felicidad, la ira y los celos fluyeron dentro suyo como veneno, comenzó a mentirle a todos a engañar y finalmente…ocurrió una tragedia._

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una mueca de amargura.

_-Pero eso lo sabrás tu, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te enteres de todo, lo que ahora debes saber es que dios castigo severamente al Noah, le condeno a la vida eterna y se le prohibió expresamente volver a ver a su hermano, por mucho acato esa regla pero…Ella sabe mentir demasiado bien, a engañado otra vez a dios y liberado la mitad corrompida de Noah, esparcido los estigmas e revertido todo otra vez para reiniciar aquella guerra pendiente, movida, por su deseo egoísta._

-¿Por qué lo hiso?

No le respondió, no se movió; solo le miraba fijamente transmitiéndole de esa manera la respuesta. Como si fuese una luz, un código con llave la respuesta vino a el de manera amenazantemente clara, pero le creía imposible, fantasiosa. Negó con la cabeza a esa mirada, no podía ser por eso, por alguien por…

_-Sí, fue por ti. Tu eres la reencarnación del Noah de la tristeza, la razón por la que esta guerra fue llevada a cabo, por la que naciste con inocencia en tu cuerpo, por la que se te separo del resto al nacer. Para que Ella no te viera tan fácil, pero ya te encontró, solo quiere que la mires a ella, que tu voz solo se dirija a tu persona, que la quieras, que la ames, que nadie más ocupe tus pensamientos o tu ser, si es necesario hacerte olvidar todo lo demás. Ella no parara solo con eso, no hasta que tu alma le pertenezca._

-¿E-ella?-expreso shockeado-n-no te referirás a…

-_Lo siento mucho_

Sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta, unas ganas inmensas de tirarse en un risco y no salir, se sentía humillado, traicionado, pisoteado; se ahogaba. Agacho la mirada contrariado a más no poder.

No podía creer que no le vio venir…no, no podía creer que esperaba en el fondo de su ser que aquello no pasara jamás, en el fondo estaba esa detestable situación que desde que podía guardar un pequeño archivo mental aquellos meses, ese miedo extraño e irracional se formaba. Ese miedo que tan ilógico parecía, que tan ridícula se miraba, era solo una alarma, una alerta interna para haber corrido en el primer instante que apareció frente a sus ojos, la razón por la que. a pesar de estar herido quiso correr, por la que desvió su mirada cuando le hablaba de forma burlona nada mas de despertarse de ese accidente. El deseo ferviente de haber querido estar sepultado. Debió notarlo, debió.

Pero aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en su lecho de muerte, esperando un perdón y una vuelta a la normalidad que sabia jamás pasaría, no desde que lo supo, desde que ella lo…

Estaba llorando, llorando con desdicha y pesar, y sabia que esas lagrimas no eran por él, por su situación; eran por recordar que esa alma jamás podría salvar sin importar cuánto viviera, cuanto lo intentara, pues él había cooperado para destruirle desde el principio, desde que comenzó a descuidar su relación, desde la primera noche que le platico como fue su día con aquella persona que encontró.

Tener la mente tan clara ahora era abrumador. Sabía que hacer pero la confrontación le consumía, su parte más débil estaba expuesta y no sabía qué hacer, quería olvidarlo todo tan rápido como se le aclaro. Y así quizás no tener que verla a los ojos sin tener que tirarse a llorar como hizo aquella noche hace siglos.

Olvidar lo inevitable.

-Ahora a quien yo…

-_Fue…demasiado para ti…si no quieres yo…_

Estaba intentando tranquilizarle, incluso ponía una mano en su espalda brindándole apoyo. Se escuchaba tan arrepentido y vacilante en sus palabras, podía sentirle tan dolido por dentro como el mismo.

Aquel apoyo le hacía querer sentirse mejor, a pesar de oírlo susurrar para sí un "me equivoque no está listo para esto"

Había logrado sentirse un poco mejor, elevo la mirada, percatándose que al final estaba lo suficiente mente cerca para poder darse las caras sin ningún impedimento. Alzo la mirada para poder mirarle directo a los ojos, a punto de hacerlo algo paso.

Un dolor punzante se apodero de él, un calor horriblemente abrasador, como si hubieran puesto carbón ardiente en sus entrañas; llevo una mano a su pecho enterrándose las uñas, dolía arqueo hacia adelante, adolorido, preocupando a su acompañante; llevo su mano a la boca sintiéndose mareado, sin fuerzas, el dolor aumento y no pudo evitar toser, su palma se sentía cálida, bajo la mirada comprobando que se trataba de sangre. El otro le miraba preocupado, mas aun al verle llevar la mano otra vez a la boca ya incapaz de detener la sangre que salía a borbotones de ella. Comenzó a verse borroso, no podía distinguir la mano frente si, se desvanecía y lo sabía, su compañero hizo ademan de acercarse más para sostenerle pero se detuvo llevando una mano a su frete, su expresión era de dolor.

-_Que…pasa afuera_

Y ambos se desvanecieron. Todo el lugar quedo en sombras, se volvió tan denso y oscuro que ni el mismo sol algo podría hacer, toda voz se apago, todo sentimiento se desvaneció, el silencio se apropio del lugar; no había ya movimiento, no había ya nada y probablemente así se quedaría.

¿Acaso ese era el fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..—

No pues no, no es el fin…aun XD

Recuerden un rewiert no cuesta tanto, es solo un minutito tirado a mi platito de autoestima o.o (ojitos de cachorro)


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdón el retraso pasaron tantas cosas (sudor frio) en fin aquí está el cap. Por cierto ¿14°? ¿De pura casualidad eres una de mis lectoras de antaño? (con los ojitos brillando) de los que decían que me seguirían al fin del mundo con mi fic?….y no obstante ni rastro de ellos (U), si es así dime tu seudónimo en esa época, para que se te registre al final. Chan chan. (Palmas) (y cocos XD) Acapulco yey!**

**Este capitulo está dedicado al Japón. Porque todo puede cambiar en un instante**

**D. gray man no me pertenece es de Hoshino Sensei…¿? ¡Donde estas!**

**T.T**

Decimo Novena Noche: En un Instante

-¡Cuidado!

El grito de Lavi hizo a todos ponerse a cubierto, no era para menos, no cuando Reever había sacado y lanzado una bomba experimental, como las que hacia Komui. No era de sorprenderse que se hubieran tirado al suelo y hasta arrastrado como soldados con su rifle a espaldas para protegerse. Aunque de todos modos eran soldados y hasta ellos reconocían el poder explosivo de los artilugios creados por Komui.

La explosión apenas haba sucedido y ya estaban corriendo despavoridos en todas direcciones, el Conde tenía una cara de miedo. No le había gustado que le destruyeran la mitad de la casa, incluso se le oyó renegar que su mujer lo iba a matar. Pero eso ni le importaba.

Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era humillación, el tener que correr a sabiendas de que sin su arma era seguro que no aguantaría mucho vivo. Era un suicidio hacer frente en esos momentos. Extrañamente con esos Noah siguiéndoles seguían vivos. ¿Suerte? Claro que no. Gruño apretando la mandíbula, el sabia por que seguían vivos, por el, por el Moyashi.

**Flash Back**

Intento incorporarse, sentía la cabeza pesada. Esa mirada, esa frialdad; algo le había sucedido al Moyashi. No podía abrir los ojos y su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, solo podía escuchar el ir y venir de las voces pero no encontraba coherencia, no podía identificar quienes hablaban, solo distinguir el inconfundible tono de voz preocupado del garbanzo.

-Esa es la razón-decía-me han dado permiso de decidir, pero…no les conozco, por cómo me trataron quizás eran amigos míos, lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿Por qué les olvide? Si eran amigos entonces ¿Por qué?- se oyó un resoplido-sus vidas están en mis manos-pronuncio en tono monótono- se que sonara tonto, pues los _Humanos_ son lo que menos me debe de importar, pero aun así…

-Te preocupan

-Si

-Es obvio, eres demasiado puro para tu propio bien

Silencio

-L-lo decía en broma no me hagan caso, ¡Ah quiero otra taza!-Pasos apresurados

-E-espera voy-voz femenina más pasos

-¿dije algo malo verdad?

-No, no es eso; solo cosas sin mucho sentido. Despreocúpate Allen te entendemos, aún no despiertas es obvio que alberges compasión en tu corazón, pero descuida pronto se ira

-Ojala eso me hiciera sentir mejor

-Shh Tikky, no pases a negro en una plática así

-Perdona-una risita-solo quería romper el hielo. Bueno-carraspeo- así esta la situación, esos de ahí son exorcistas, en realidad solo la mitad, del resto ya se hicieron una idea

-¿Galletas?- Ofreció una voz femenina

-Tiempo- se oyó de pronto

-¿Tiempo?-repitió el resto sin entender

-Denle tiempo-clamaron dos voces a unisonó-para que aclare sus ideas

-Vaya no son tan tontos después de todo

-¡Oye!-se quejaron

-No es mala idea-decía pensativo otra persona- ¿ y mientras?

-Muy fácil

-Los tendrán de…

-¡Mascotas!-clamaron triunfantes de manera estúpida

-Ya decía yo que se estaban comportando demasiado astutos hoy

-¿están de broma?

-No es tan mala idea

-¡No lo piense Conde!

Al oír Conde su cuerpo rápidamente reacciono saliendo del entumecimiento inicial. Al fin se lograba incorporar, veía todo borroso, por suerte esa sensación no duro mucho y su alivio temporal tampoco, menos al ver a tantos Noah juntos frente suyo. Busco a Mugen pero no la hallo ¡¿Quién había sido el imbécil que se lo había quitado? Comenzó a irradiar odio, como hacía unos meses hizo, al menos si lograba noquear a alguno seria un logro, pero se vio interrumpido de golpe cuando la voz del Conde le tomo por sorpresa.

-Ustedes Vayan a trabajar-indico a un par junto al peliblanco que brincaron como resortes el verse señalados, incluso les oyó despedirse del chico llamándolo "primo"

-Jennifer deja las tazas-ordeno a una mujer

- Ayúdala-indico a la maldita mocosa de pelo azul

-Tikky ve a recoger lo que seguro tiraron esos dos en la sala-un sujeto con aire extraño

Oyó varios reclamos por lo bajo, y ruidos raros en distintos lugares.

-Allen-kun.- la voz del Conde sonaba extrañamente cálido y bajo

-Si _Otosa_ –el chico dirigió su vista al Conde, prácticamente lo tenía al lado ¿Cómo podía estar el otro así de calmado? Es más ¿Cómo era que se trataran de esa forma tan familiar?

-Haremos esto te doy tres semanas

-¿Tres? ¿Para qué?

-Para recordarles, si pasa ese tiempo y tú no recuerdas nada o no tomas una decisión, Tu mismo los matas ¿entendido?

Se hizo un corto silencio, el chico hubo cerrado los ojos y suspiro.

-Entiendo _Otosa,_ lo prometo-Respondió con una sonrisa

Se quedo congelado en su sitio, el Conde y moyashi reían alegremente tal cual un padre con su hijo. Se quedo inmóvil oyendo más, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar; poco a poco, conforme la noche avanzaba se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, varias muy inquietantes.

**END FLASH BACK**

De esa platica pasados veinte días.

Gruño, apretando los dientes con fuerza, detrás de un pino mientras el Conde los llamaba a modo de juego, burlándose.

Logro colarse entre un par de arboles en un momento de distracción. Recordando nuevamente la discusión en el proceso. Era inútil, por más que lo intentara no podía ver al garbanzo como un enemigo, aun si era Noah, si sabía que esa promesa era verdadera, y conocía al chico lo suficiente como para saber que la cumpliría. Le resultaba imposible.

Soltó un ruido de ansiedad, si eso habría pasado meses atrás y no le conociera como en el momento que llego a la orden, tal vez en ese instante le hubiera matado. Rio irónicamente torciendo la boca, era mentira, ni así lo hubiera hecho; ese brote de habas era extraño.

-¿Yu estas bien?

Lavi salió de detrás de unos arbustos, lucia agitado y muy despeinado.

-Che…y todavía preguntas

El pelirrojo hizo ademan de acercarse pero se aparto de un brinco al verle tomar posición de ataque. La nieve se levanto unos centímetros dejándose ver una Lenalee con la blusa ligeramente rasgada.

-Chicos ¡tomen!-les arrojo algo

Sorprendidos miraron sus armas, viendo a la chica con la pregunta en la cara.

-Les halle hace un rato en el bosque-decía agitada-he puesto a Jerry y los otros a salvo, Miranda los está cuidando, Krory hace lo que puede pero todavía no puede abrir la boca; aunque no hallan llamado Akumas no podemos confiarnos

-Parece que algo de los dotes de liderazgo de tu Hermano sacaste-sonrió el pelirrojo, la china le sonrió de vuelta

-Podrían hacer las paces después-Exclamo con irritación-Estamos en medio de…

-Un, dos, tres por los exorcistas-El Conde los señalaba con alegría como si hubiera ganado el juego. Lavi le apunto- Eh…como consi…

-_Maruhi ¡Hiban!_

El sello de fuego le dio de lleno, mandándolo unos metros de distancia. Por desgracia el ataque parecía una véngala, por lo que los otros Noah no tardaron en venir. Lo supieron por una lluvia de velas y balas que les cayó.

-_Sembun ¡Kirikaze!_

El tornado de Lenalee las desvió a otra dirección.

-¡Conde!

Los Gemelos y Road brincaron desde un pino yendo a socorrer al aludido, ayudándole a sentarse.

-Eso sí fue una quemada!-Road saco otro sombrero de un lugar incierto, pues el anterior se deshacía.

El Conde, con las gafas medio rotas y toda la apariencia de un calcinado, se sacudió el "polvo" quedando tal cual antes el ataque, solo que con otro sombrero adornado con señales de tren, incluso las lucecitas rojas prendían.

-Así yo no juego-Se quejo poniéndose en pie y pasando un dedo sobre las gafas para arreglarlas.

-¿Ya podemos matarlos?-Pregunto Road a su lado

-La decisión es de Allen-kun…

-Entonces dejamos uno vivo-Decía entre risitas Jasdero-Así el lo despedazara cuando despierte

-Entonces nos tocarían-contaba Debito-Tres cada uno, claro nosotros compartimos

-Estos tres son míos-Declaro Road

-Menos mal, llegue a la repartición-El moreno salió tras un árbol

-¡Lo dejaste solo!-Reprocho Road

-Lo deje con lero-Se defendió-Deberíamos llamar un par de Akumas- Decía con aire aburrido-Y dejar el cazo por sentado-agrego en una risa malévola

-¡No podemos!-Clamaban los gemelos-¡¿Dónde has estado Tikky? Con la mitad de nuestros poderes nosotros…-Se taparon las bocas

-La mitad de sus poderes, ¡Están debilitados!-Exclamo Lavi con asombro e afirmación

-Oigan Jesdebi…-El moreno les llamo con la mano, se acercaron y el otro comenzó a susurrar-No quisieran, no sé, levantar un poco la voz porque creo que…-Les grito enojado-¡Un par de Exorcistas en el país no escucharon bien!-El par salto asustado

-No tiene caso ocultarlo-Jugueteaba con una vela-Si, solo tenemos la mitad de nuestros poderes, pues dimos la otra mitad a Allen para que no muera en el proceso y reducir el tiempo, pero, con su nivel actual la mitad de nuestros poderes bastan y sobran-sonrió macabramente-Los tres están muertos…

-¡Chicos!-Miranda y Krory habían llegado

-y esos de donde salieron-Debito arqueo la ceja, mirando a la lejanía por si venían mas-A este paso no dejaremos sobrevivientes

-Pobre Allen Debi-sollozo su gemelo-es su fiesta y no le dejamos regalo

-aun quedan cinco-Recordó Tikky

-Esos no son exorcistas, no cuentan-Declaro Debito consolando a su hermano

-Qué tal si-pensaba el moreno-Dejamos vivo al ser humano o exorcista más apegado a Allen- decía en solución con un dedo levantado- así el mismo lo puede matar

-Hasta que alguien usa el cerebro. Escojan menos los tres que ya mencione, eso los mato yo

-¿Por qué tan ansiosa por matarnos?-Intercepto Lavi-¿Acaso temes que Allen nos recuerde y se ponga de nuestro lado?

Road torció la cara en claro enfado, un instante después un millar de velas aparecieron sobre ellos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Avanzaba lento, por ese sinuoso camino. Los débiles copos de nieve caían con suavidad en el nevado paisaje, conforme avanzaba la noche y le precedía la madrugada sus huellas eran borradas del inexistente camino. El caminar se tornaba pesado, pero, aun con ello seguía con su tarea al pie de la letra. No sabía nada, no era capaz de pensar y eso le confundía más; solo se limitaba a seguir a aquella voz que alguna vez, en algún punto de su olvidada vida resonaba en cada partícula de su ser:

_**Sigue caminando, no te detengas…**_

Esas eran las únicas palabras sin sentido ni dueño que lograban mantener en movimiento su ser, cuando él no podía. A cada paso, a cada giro las palabras abandonaban su boca; todas extrañas, sin coherencia ni seguimiento, solo el bosque, el campo, el nevado y silencioso paisaje del este de Moscú era testigo.

-Necesito…necesito…no eso no, esto, solo esto…por ahora esto no es necesario…por aquí, no allá…

No hablaba su mente, menos aun su corazón, este, era el "vacio", el contenedor vacio en el que se había convertido. Solo se movía por "necesidad", su cuerpo era de alguna forma inconsciente de que necesitaba estar en algún lugar, sin guía, pista o señales de ningún tipo, el vacio continuaba caminando, buscando ese algo que le faltaba, que se le perdió en algún punto del camino, sin recordar la razón del porque lo hacía, moviéndose por propia cuenta ignorando el caos interno o la situación. ((**Tijeras))**

Varios viajeros lograron verle, pero dada la condición y su mirada vacía le confundieron con una aparición o un fantasma. Así pues su viaje continuo, con una tormenta de nieve aproximándose a él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Es por aquí lero

-"_No por acá_"

-¿Quién es el golem rastreador aquí lero?

-"_Ambos lo somos tarado_"

Se miraron con fiereza lanzando chispas como los enemigos (casi) mortales que eran. Ambos tanto el golem como el paraguas tenían un sin número de cuarteaduras, parches y vendas, las más notorias eran las que tenia lero en el cuello y Tim en el ala, además de que cada uno tenía un parchecito donde debiera estar la mejilla izquierda. Se había agarrado agolpes, mordidas, rasguños, incluso bofetadas (Como señoras en liquidación XD).

-Esto no hubiera pasado lero, si no te hubieras distraído lero-gruño avanzando a cierta distancia

-"_Y dale con lo mismo, acéptalo fue culpa de ambos_"-Tim intentaba mantener la calma para no empezar otra pelea, ya que habían decidido hacer equipo en lo que encontraban a Allen, después, se despedazarían.-"_sigue buscando_"

-Eso hago lero, tu también lero

Los arboles se vivieron constantes también la maleza, pronto se vieron rodeados de vegetación, habían entrado en algún bosque, para entonces había empezado a nevar fuerte, la nieve les impedía ver mas allá de ellos, por lo mismo chocaron con un pino debido a su ímpetu de mantener distancia entre ambos, agregando de paso, otra moretón a la larga lista de contusiones y heridas que tenían.

Se detuvieron un instante viendo el listón azul que desde la mañana sujetaba el cabello del peliblanco colgado en una rama. ¿Qué hacia ahí? No sabían no tenía tiempo de hacerse una idea, pues en menos de quince minutos se acabaría el proceso y la situación podría ponerse fea.

Cerca del final del bosque fueron lanzados en otra dirección estrellándose contra un árbol, otra explosión se oyó levantando nieve y lodo.

Lograron incorporarse, asomándose con trabajo de entre unos arbustos.

Frente ellos tanto exorcistas como Noahs sostenían una batalla, parecían bastante parejos; al girar a otras direcciones pudieron ver cerca a los otros cinco de la orden e incluso algunos Akumas escondidos, estos no dan señales de haber sido llamados, estaban ahí por casualidad y curiosidad sin la mas mínima intención de intervenir, cosa que los otros compañeros de la orden parecían preparar en caso fuera necesario.

Los nervios les invadieron, ese era el final del camino (y de los oídos de cualquiera por tanto insulto) pero no veían al chico por ningún lado ¿Dónde estaba? Esperaban que no le hubiera dado por salir del país.

De pronto Tim se quedo inmóvil en el aire para luego moverse frenéticamente frente de lero que había quedado ensimismado viendo la pelea frente a sí. Cuando al fin le puso atención ya el golem le había ¿pateado? ¿Golpeado? La cabeza en una dirección.

Lero también se quedo quieto mirando esa dirección, luego regreso la mirada a la pelea, poniéndose más y más nervioso conforme repetía esa acción. Intento hablar pero no pudo, no un solo lero salía de su boca, se desespero avanzando con rapidez al campo de batalla pero no llego a ningún lugar, se hallo a si mismo debajo de cinco kilos de nieve; la situación se puso peor, todo se complico y finalmente en el último instante su voz resonó por todo el lugar atrayendo las miradas de todos, mas gritos se oyeron pero era ya tarde.

Su grito se amortiguo por la tormenta, los arboles los otros gritos y finalmente…ese horrible sonido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Diría que atacas como una niña…pero ofendería a mi compañera

-Y yo te diría que tus ataques son tan débiles que ofendes a todo exorcista existente, aunque no dudo que de todos modos también son débiles

Un impacto. Un choque. Dos fuerzas apuestas golpearon una y otra vez causando desastres, a su alrededor la situación era igual. Lavi brinco hacia atrás esquivando por los pelos las velas de Road, esta con unas cuantas en las manos le veía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Sabes que eres más molesto que una mosca?-Entono con sarcasmo.

Lavi le sonrió con burla y reto, sudando un poco por ya llevar más de una hora así. Preparo su inocencia para el siguiente golpe, brincando hacia su enemigo para atacar no sin antes decirle de forma burlona.

-A decir verdad, cuando me lo propongo, puedo ser peor que una plaga

-No lo dudo-Esquivo el ataque

Más de estos se dejaron oír, un árbol se partió por la mitad, cosa de Lenalee y sus botas al ser despistada por Tikky; en el suelo manchas cafés de tierra, quemadas y hasta coloridas se podían apreciar por culpa de los Jasdebi, y grandes huecos en el suelo, además de lo que quedaba de bosque al ser brutalmente cortados. Los ataques hacían ver la planicie irregular, con elevaciones nada naturales y tierra maltratada al igual que la nieve hecha polvo. A la lejanía todo aquel barullo era confundido por la explosión de alguna mina o el empeoramiento de la tormenta, así pues los pobladores e ajenos no podían apreciar aquella batalla.

Road vs. Lavi

Krory vs. Los Jasdebi

Lenalee vs. Tikky

Kanda vs. El Conde

Miranda en un campo creado por su inocencia les recibía cuando las heridas eran muchas, la mujer procuraba mantener la calma, mordiéndose los labios por no poder hacer nada más.

Por otro lado las peleas eran muy parejas.

La pelea de Lenalee era de distancia, la china podía pelear bien de lejos aunque se le acomplejaba la cercanía, Tikky de solo estar cerca hacia algo con sus manos terminaba lastimándola, por ende cada que le veía cerca lo mandaba a volar; Tikky por su lado con sus poderes limitados se sentía insatisfecho, su poder para manipular la creación se limitaba a la cercanía, si no la tocaba directamente no podía hacer gran daño, aunque, de poco a poco había logrado alentarla.

La de Krory era desigual, combatir contra dos oponentes no era sencillo menos aun cuando los dos corrían en direcciones diferentes y las balas de pintura que le tiraba no le ayudaban; por su parte los gemelos estaban de mal humor, por culpa del proceso su lazo estaba débil, difícilmente se podían sincronizar ya ni hablar de usar alguna habilidad, solo les quedaba correr y hacer lo que podían.

Las peleas más reñidas eran las últimas o eso parecía.

Lavi intentaba darle a Road quien solo usaba sus velas para defenderse, el pelirrojo estaba al tanto de que Road solo podía hacer eso, así que usar los sellos de madera o fuego implicaba algo así como una trampa y como él quería tirarle la derrota en la cara no los usaba, esta pelea era más bien una especie de cacería, quien mataba a quien valiéndose meramente de lo básico, aunque, a decir verdad Road se quería deshacer de él cuanto antes, estaba inquieta, quería contar con sus poderes a plenitud para hacer puré su mente; pero, como no los tenía no le quedaba más que acabar con el así, cosa que Lavi no le ponía fácil, estaba muy concentrado en la pelea como para distraerse por sus comentarios como la última vez.

La pelea de Kanda era…bueno era, a falta de palabras interminable. El samurái atacaba y atacaba, pero no obtenía resultados, en cuanto usaba alguna de sus habilidades sin importar el Angulo o la distancia o fuerza, todos sin excepción eran recibidos, pero no causaban daño en lo absoluto, era frustrante. El Conde incapaz de moverse, inmóvil, recibía todo; por el proceso sus habilidades: ataque, defensa; estaban a la mitad, solo recibía los ataques esperando que el otro se cansara. Suspiro ¿cuánto faltaba para poder destruirlos ya?, hizo cuentas, sonrió macabramente, muy poco.

La luna comenzó a asomarse entre las nubes de tormenta, para entonces las peleas individuales estaban tan cerca unas de otras, que varios ataques se fueron contra otros, incluso contra los del mismo bando.

-¡Fíjense a donde apuntan idiotas!

Road tenía en el vestido una gran mancha. Los gemelos y Krory había pasado justo en medio de ellos.

-¡Más cuidado para la otra Kuro-chan!-Lavi por poco y no lograba desviar el golpe

-¡Conde no siga por favor!

Tikky azul, intentaba zafarse, pues, al otro le dio por usarlo de escudo con Kanda, ya se había cansado de tanto ataque.

-¡Perdón Kanda!

La china se cubría la boca con pena descubriendo que con su ataque no solo había mandado a volar al par, también a su compañero; el japonés no dijo nada, pero el fastidio era muy notable.

-¡Ya me harte!

Road luego de recibir un impacto directo de los gemelos, detuvo todo rodeando a los involucrados con velas apuntándoles; le dio igual haberle apuntado a sus compañeros y al Conde mismo. Pero, su atención estaba concentrada solo en tres chicos. Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda. Las velas desaparecieron, dando a entender que solo fue una mera ilusión; Todos se agruparon con sus bandos, dejando una línea invisible en el centro que lucía inquebrantable. Nadie dijo nada, el viento se torno mas helado y la tormenta aminoro un poco, dejando un campo visual más amplio, pero a poco volvió con la misma intensidad. Road avanzo hacia ellos, como si la nieve no la tocara, siendo visible en cada momento, con la frialdad pintada en toda la cara, haciéndole parecer una estatua viviente. Los miro a los tres fijamente, y volvió a hablar, con reproche en sus palabras.

-Ustedes, ya me canse de los tres.-Declaro en voz grave-les di una oportunidad, una sola para huir y regresar, para dejarnos en paz. Solo debían abandonar al resto de los inútiles.-Apreto los puños levemente comenzando a torcer un poco el gesto-Todos los días que iban a mi escuela pudieron haber escapado, no los pensaba seguir, pero, hasta en eso fallan

-¿Para eso fue toda la estupidez de la escuela?-Kanda no habiendo intimidado, dejo su pose ofensiva a un lado, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

-Para eso y para que corroboraran que Allen está bien con nosotros-lucia molesta-Aquí tiene todo: vive con su familia, cuenta con amigos, es el más querido en toda Rusia, el mejor hijo e estudiante; al fin tiene la vida normal que siempre deseo. Pero claro, ustedes no lo sabían porque no o conocen como yo

-No hables por Allen -discernió Lavi-si contara con toda su memoria dudo mucho que se quedara contigo

-Mientes, no puedes saber lo que él quiere-Exclamo perturbada

-Ni tu tampoco

-Puede que Allen no nos haya confiado su vida-Decía Lenalee con un hilo de voz-no por eso dejaremos de ser sus amigos

-Allen pelea solo porque se preocupa por nosotros-se atrevió a decir Miranda sin tanto nerviosismo-no nos cuenta nada porque…

-No quiere nuestra compasión-Entono Krory con seriedad haciendo uso de su doble personalidad

-Sea quien sea el Moyashi es nuestro aliado no suyo

-Están alucinando si creen que lo dejaremos con ustedes-Retomo Tikky-Allen es Noah, la inocencia perdió; aunque se lo lleven no será exorcista, lo único que lograran es que esos ególatras del vaticano se queden con uno de nosotros

-Allen es el mejor primo que hemos tenido-Decían los gemelos a unisonó elevando la voz-Nos entiende como pocos, es nuestra familia; ustedes lo dieron por muerto, ya vimos la grabación de Lero ¡No se lo merecen!

-Además-agrego el Conde-En cinco minutos terminara el proceso, cuando recuerde su parte Noah se unirá a nosotros; los odiara, odiara a la humanidad entera

-Allen jamás asesinaría como ustedes- Clamo Lenalee

-Ustedes que saben-susurro siniestramente Tikky- Jamás nos entenderán

-No necesitamos hacerlo, sabemos la forma de ser de Allen y eso basta-Respondió Krory

-Si no conocen a un Noah no saben nada-Intercepto el Conde

-Es Allen de quien hablamos-Intento Miranda con más confianza

-Ese Moyashi escogió ser exorcista, no se retractara tan fácil

-Allen regresara a la orden con nosotros-concluyo Lenalee

-no…-susurro Road con la vista baja temblando-no se lo llevaran-cada palabra estaba cargada de odio-¡No me lo quitaran otra vez!-Exploto

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, las nubes que cubrían el cielo se arremolinaron en una sola espiral nebulosa; Road caminaba con lentitud desesperante, cada paso en la nieve se marcaba. Su mirada ya antes Lavi y Kanda la habían visto, ese odio, esa discordia, la ira, el resentimiento que les dirigía.

El Conde se quedo un rato mudo, los Jesdebi se abrazaron asustados, Tikky retrocedió un paso. Y no era para menos. Road había levantado una mano, haciendo aparecer millones de Velas, pero no eran como las de la ultima vez, eran más bien un millar de estacas retorcidas con formas dolorosas y extrañas.

-Vamos…

El susurro algo pesado del Conde llamo la atención de los otros tres, que giraron la vista para asentir apenas (los Jesdebi aun abrazados) Tikky había optado por sacar de entre sus ropas cajetilla y encendedor.

-Lulubell y Skinn se lo perderán-musito con el cigarro en la boca prendiendo un extremo

-Hay un pueblo aquí cerca, celebraremos después-mascullo en Conde

Lavi apretó con fuerza el mango de su martillo, sentía que algo venia.

-Solo será un instante-aviso el Conde acomodándose los guantes-no desaprovechen

-Entendido-Los gemelos ya no estaban pegados, cargaban sus armas, Tikky dio una última bocanada.

Kanda comenzó a concentrar sus fuerzas en mugen.

-Tomen…-poso sus manos en los hombros de los gemelos

Un mal presentimiento obligo levantar la guardia a Lenalee

-Gracias…Conde-Se apuntaron las sienes

-Qu-Que hacen-Krory estaba nervioso, pero sus dientes estaban ansiosos por morder

-Mi turno-Tikky soltó el cigarro y lo aplasto

El Conde también coloco una mano en su hombro, para entonces los Jesdebi cantaban, pero la letra de su canto se perdía en medio de la tormenta. Road dejo de caminar, cuando el ruido de dos balazos deshizo el contacto del conde con Tikky. Para cuando el viento aminoro ya no eran cinco Noahs.

Eran cuatro.

El Conde estaba sentado en la nieve, extrañamente sus ropas le quedaban muy holgadas, ni siquiera el sombrero parecía quedarle, tenía la vista agachada su piel había cambiado dramáticamente. Como si hubieran dejado un muñeco de carne humana en su lugar.

El ambiente se tenso, el mismo viento parecía cortar; en el instante que la nieve dejo de caer en ese mismo instante las ataques volvieron peor que antes, retumbando en el lugar.

Lenalee respondía a poco con Tikky quien parecía otra persona. Krory no podía contra Jesdebi, el nuevo ser que en cada ocasión parecía asesinarlo. En tanto Kanda y Lavi intentaban por todos los medios no ser empalados, Road estaba desquiciada.

Fue en diez segundos.

Diez segundos cuando se dieron con todo.

Diez segundos cuando los simultáneos ataques crearon una brecha

Diez segundos cuando los ataques más poderosos de ambos bandos colapsaron arrojando energías por todos lados.

Diez segundos de miradas llenas de odio dirigidas.

Cuando todo era destruido y no les importo.

Diez segundos desperdiciados.

Pasaron los diez…

Once…

Doce…

Trece…ya era tarde.

Si en ese instante no lo hubieran escuchado, se habrían percatado después, pero aun así no servía de nada.

-¡CUIDADO ALLEN-TAMA!

El grito del paraguas, giraron.

El estaba ahí, en el borde del bosque, mirando todo con aire ausente y a pesar de saber que aquello (el resultado de los ataques) se dirigía a el no se movía, no hacía nada. La mirada perdida, los ojos vacios y una muda pregunta, que apenas y se pudo oír.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no soy necesario?

Los gritos retumbaron en la oscuridad, mientras aquel cuerpo era destruido, y, a pesar del ruido de la tormenta se podía escuchar con claridad apremiante, intensificándose a sus oídos, de manera cruel. Piel calcinada, huesos desintegrados y tan de repente como inicio acabo.

Los presentes olvidándose de la pelea previa, corrieron unos al lado de los otros, deseando que todo aquello fuese solo un mal sueño. Llegaron al lugar donde la nieve se seco, el pasto murió y la tierra erosionada y rota formaba un pequeño círculo de muerte y desolación; solo un listón rojo en una rama apartada era todo lo que quedaba, algo de piel quemada y un trozo de sus ropas hechas cenizas ya algo de cabello casi intacto, eso era todo.

Las piernas de Road temblaron haciéndole caer al piso mirando todo de manera sombría no dando crédito a sus ojos.

-Fue…fue

-Ustedes…

El rostro oscurecido de Tikky quien con los puños apretados sentía como las fuerzas prestadas del conde le abandonaba.

-Todo…-los gemelos con lagrimas de rabia resbalando por sus rostros

-Por su intervención…-el conde estaba serio, muy serio

-Fueron…

Roas se levantaba apenas con las manos vueltas puños y el rencor palpable.

-Por su causa siempre... siempre-Apretó los ojos con fuerza

-¡AKUMAS!-rugieron los Noah presentes.

Estaba oscuro, pero no eran las nubes, ni la noche; eran la cantidad de Akumas invocados que nublaban el cielo. Lenalee veía el cielo sin importarle, tirada en la nieve ya no le importaba, Kanda veía sin ver, Lavi sin sentir. Miranda no creía necesario activar su inocencia. Aun frente a tantos Akumas Krory no deseaba beber.

Cinco pares de ojos asesinos, el fin.

Fue en ese instante cuando las lagrimas, la rabia y desdicha reinaba, cuando una suave melodía hizo a, los presentes, tanto humanos como Noah diriguir la vista a lo alto. A una silueta en la punta de un pino.

Los Akumas se iban retirando, dejando el cielo poco a poco despejado, la figura se aclaraba.

El viento soplo suavemente, haciendo bailar su largo cabello.

Traje gris, violín plateado con finos relieves en las manos.

Las nubes dejaron al fin a la luna iluminar. La blanca y gentil luna ahora teñida de carmín daba un aire fantasmal a aquel ser que tocaba con toda la calma del mundo la melodía maldita: el réquiem final de dios.

El ángel de la muerte en plenitud tocaba el último derecho a los condenados.

Cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir una horrible sensación experimento todo el ahí presente, como si el aire respirado fuese agua helada, como si sus peores miedos se hubieran manifestado en un solo ente; algo frio resbalaba por sus columnas, cada partícula de sus seres gritaba, les imploraba correr, pero era imposible, el terror les paralizaba.

En el instante que la melodía acabo, sus ojos finalmente se abrieron por completo, un brillo carmín similar al de la luna en esos momentos acompañaba a ese gesto que sostenía. Una sonrisa…una aterradora sonrisa.

Los Akumas se reagrupaban, obedientemente formando una escalera para que su amo pudiese bajar, el resto formaban un camino.

Tikky miraba todo ello anonadado.

-"retírense"

Ordeno sobre cogido por el número infinito que parecía movilizar sin problema alguno.

No obedecieron.

Los cuerpos de todos reaccionaron, varios en un momento de pánico total se dejaron vencer por el impulso de huir girando con rapidez, y el terror solo se intensifico, por primera vez el rostro de uno de los presentes, del que menosw se esperaba hizo temblar tanto a propios como ajenos.

El conde tenía miedo.

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.{-.-**

Niko: Chn, chan chan…(música de terror) en el siguiente capítulo…

X: se arruinara el suspenso

(cae de frente)


	20. Chapter 20

**antes de que me quieran asesinar o en su defecto sepultarme quince metros bajo tierra lean el capi, lo demás ser explicado a su debido tiempo...quince o veinte minutos después de que se haya publicado esto XD**

**Vigésima Noche: Despertando a medias**

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, arrastrando las nubes negras a un solo y único lugar. Eso era todo lo que se podría apreciar desde la pequeña estepa nevada, al lado del colegio con las puertas apenas abiertas.

Un chico Rubio veía las nubes ser arrastradas levantando una helada y glacial brisa, que solo él sentía pues hacia horas que todos marcharon a sus casas. Su corbata y cabellos se movían al son de esa dirección, como si quisieran irse también con las nubes; que, de tétrico aspecto lucían peligrosas. El solo miro y resoplo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza alborotándose el cabello.

-De verdad que son unos tontos, mira que tirar una bomba así en una persona hecha nudos-Murmuraba por lo bajo.-En fin-alzo los brazos estirándose-Espero volver a ver a Allen, esta situación me nubla los sentidos, así que no se que pasara de ahora en adelante…-Suspiro-Ay tía, que tenía mi abuelo para que tengamos esta maldición de saber el futuro y leer la mente…ya tengo mucho con la adolescencia…

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro de manera categórica hasta que algo pareció distraerle, vio una dirección y se movió medio paso a la derecha, al instante siguiente Zoya de militar con todo y paracaídas verde descendió en el punto exacto en donde estaba antes.

-¡Cobardes!-Grito al cielo con el puño en alto-Si solo es una tormenta chiquita y ya regresan con el rabo entre las patas ¡Se atreven a llamarse ejercito del anterior _**Führer**_ así! ¡Hitler debe estar revolcándose en su tumba!

-¿El ejército Alemán te rechazo otra vez por pasarte?-Pregunto Leo sabiendo la obvia respuesta

-Por eso vine a Moscú, pensé que aquí se tomaban las cosas más en serio-se tiro en la nieve cruzada de brazos en puchero-pero son igual que en Múnich, ni los de **Frauenkirche** son tan collones…lo sé bien pues estuve tres ¡Tres años recluida ahí!

-Entonces fueron ellos los que te obsesionaron con el ejercito…-murmuro para si

-¡Leo!-noto poniéndose de un brinco-¡Me estabas espiando!-Le apunto con un rifle

-Ya quisieras-susurro por lo bajo.-Mejor mira donde te tiran para la otra

-Oh-se llevo el rifle al hombro-¿Llegue temprano?

-Demasiado, diría yo

El tenía las manos en los bolsillos, ella recogía el paracaídas. Todo en silencio.

-Elitte y Allen-sempai han estado bien en mi ausencia-Pregunto con seriedad

-Zoya te dije que no debías encariñarte mucho con Allen-musito dándole la espalda

-¿Te crees mi protector o qué?-desvió la mirada

-Solo le devuelvo el favor a tío Volder

-Leo ya deja a la familia en paz-guardaba todo-Ya eres demasiado mártir además de brujo

-Prefiero el término sabio, aunque a ti te lo dejo en adivino

-Ni porque somos medios primos me dejas un día en paz-bufo-Yo voy a ser lo que quiera ser de adulta, no voy a convertirme en lo que tu predigas

-Pues lo que haces ahora se asemeja en lo que harás-susurro

-Que dijiste…!-alzo el rifle parecía que lo iba desnucar, pero se quedo a medias al ver a quien veía-Esa es…¿la mama de Allen-Sama?

La mujer caminaba en medio de la nieve sin más abrigo que un chal viejo del cual se aferraba nerviosamente, no parecía ser afectada por las brisas y ráfagas, iba en sentido contrario a donde ellos miraban. Zoya se adelanto.

-Buenos días señora Karkarov. Creo que se ha equivocado de dirección, su casa esta hacia allá…

-Zoya-Llamo leo-Deja a la señora, tiene que partir

-Leo eres un…

-Ustedes son amigos de mi hijo

-Sí, podría decirse

-Estoy algo preocupada por él, pero -Llevo una mano a su mentón

-Descuide-Leo se acerco poniendo una mano en su hombro-Allen ya esta grandecito, puede partir sin más preocupaciones-sonrió-Usted y yo sabemos que no tiene ya nada que hacer aquí…

-Tu seguro eres Leo-sonrió dejando el chal-si, es verdad, tenía que irme cuando vi que estaba vivo y bien o cuando vi a sus amigos, pero soy tan terca…quería formar parte una vez más-cerro los ojos-pero ya no sirve que este ahí-Rio-No soy la única sobreprotectora entre quienes le rodean

-Váyase tranquila-Leo asintió-Si la vida lo permite lo supervisare por usted

-Gracias querido-Le quito la mano-Te pareces a mi hijo-sonrió con tristeza-Todo un mártir a pesar de saber mi apariencia actual

La mujer se despidió educadamente de ambos y siguió, desapareciendo en un segundo sin dejar rastro. Leo miro el cielo, esperaba que no tomaran en cuantas sus "accidentes" y la dejaran entrar al mismo lugar donde también estaba su madre. Zoya se le tiro encima.

-¡Tocaste a la madre de Allen-Sama!-decía hecha una fiera

-¡Por dios Zoya!-decía Leo semi ahorcado-¡Aprende a diferenciar a un fantasma de una persona! ¡Médium militar de pacotilla!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El violín de sus manos desapareció, al mismo tiempo que la aterradora sonrisa, su semblante, ahora nulo, denotaba una enorme frialdad.

Bajo con lentitud, usando a los Akumas que como escalera no dejaban de murmurar lo felices que estaban con su presencia; cada que pisaba uno e iba al siguiente hacían caravanas exageradas retirándose, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos, pero no por ello dejaban de ser amenazantes. Lenalee tropezó con sus propios pies, mirando con horror todo aquello.

-Oh-ho-susurro el Conde para sus adentros-Lo levantamos de malas

Se acerco más y más, unos pensaban correr, jalando a varios por estar cerca al mismo sentido. Pero el ya estaba ahí, esperándolos. Ahora desde el sentido apuesto avanzaba. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Algunos cerraron los ojos, esperando; otros aunque nerviosos mantenían la vista en alto, darían la cara hasta el final.

A diez metros

A cinco de ellos

Justo enfrente y…

**Gong X12 **(XD se los dije)

Todos desde Krory hasta el Conde tenían un gran chichón (con todo y parche) en la cabeza.

-¡yi, yi yi! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Clamaron los gemelos a unisonó con lagrimitas en los ojos

-¡Porque son todos unos brutos!-El chico lucían demasiado molesto con los ojos cerrados y el puño apretado, una enorme vena se remarcaba en su sien, pero más que amenazante con ese desenlace parecía de chiste.

-¿y por qué a mi doble?-Decía Tikky de lado con dos chichones marcados fumando

-¡Porque me las debías!-Le grito a la cara con ambos ojos rojizos casi escupiéndole de lo rabioso que estaba

-No según estabas muerto-susurro debito

-¡Pues perdonen por estar vivo bola de Neandertales! ¡Un poco mas y no queda rastro de este cuerpo, menos mal que estaba viendo a otro lado en lo que se contaban lo cursi!

Respiro con agitación, parecía querer serenarse pero le costaba; la sensación asesina había desaparecido un poco y la situación lucia extraña, nadie había visto a Allen de aquella manera, tan fuera de sus cábeles, no parecía el. Se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de mirarlos como un gato rencoroso.

-Son unos impacientes, faltaba poco para terminar el proceso, tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para restaurar lo que dañaron, un poco más y nos matan, ahora todo es un desastre…

-De hecho-Lulubell había aparecido de la nada-hacen mucho desastre-le miro-¿Qué te paso en los ojos? ¿Una filtración de sangre?

-Hay algo de ello-murmuro sobándose las sienes irritado-Pero no me refiero al paisaje si no a mi-Exclamo con irritación

-¿Ya se convirtió?-Preguntó Skinn llegando de un brinco que dio desde un pino-Yo lo veo igual-comento lamiendo su helado

-¿También tu?-negó con la cabeza-Veamos-levanto la mano-Se los pondré fácil-Se señalo la frente-¿Qué falta?-Todos en silencio. Krory susurra por lo bajo a alguien

-…las marcas…

-Bien, al menos alguien lo nota. No hay estigmas, pero tampoco inocencia, mi cuerpo es igual pero de cierta forma lo Recuerdo TODO-Los Noah le miraron con asombro se oyó un ¿todo? de un lugar incierto-Si-Exclamo con seriedad –Todo…

Se hizo un silencio grande, repentinamente los ojos del chico cambiaron a una tonalidad naranja.

-Estoy mareado-Dijo con voz baja inclinando un poco el rostro. De pronto alzo la cara con los ojos otra vez rojos-¿Saben el revoltijo que han hecho?-Clamo con exasperación- ¡han separado al menos ocho vidas en un cuerpo!-movía los dedos con ansiedad- Aquí todo es confuso…-cambiaron a verde, incluso su tono de voz se altero- y estresante…-Volvieron a cambiar ahora cafés-... e irritante-Violeta-también molesto…-azul oscuro- además de cansado…-hasta bostezo, los ojos volvieron al carmín con un deje de irritabilidad muy grande-¡Ya dejen de hablar todos al mismo tiempo!

-¿Qué…le pasa?-Exclamo Lavi con una gotita

Su amigo parecía intentar interpretar todos los personajes de una obra, y el resultado era el caos; sus expresiones se transformaban de manera rápida e abrumadora, ya peleaba con sí mismo, clamando y reprochando cosas a saber qué o de quien.

-¡Al próximo idiota que hable fuera de turno lo hare desaparecer ¿queda entendido?

Decía a gritos con ojos rojizo. De improvisto y por un segundo se cambiaron a violeta, solo para decir una cosa y luego volvieron los rojos.

-…Amargado… ¡A ver ¿quién me dijo amargado?-de improvisto cerró los ojos, lucia calmado pero negaba con la cabeza, al abrir los ojos estos eran azul cielo-Dios santo, que desastre, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado saltando al mando así ¿Podrían guardar un poco de silencio? Acéptenlo no conseguiremos nada. El llego primero, déjenle hablar y sacar algo de el estrés que ha acumulada…Gracias chicos, todo tuyo…-Volvieron a rojo-Vaya al menos…-Se dirigió a ellos, luego de un rato-Como decía antes de ser interrumpido, se creó un caos, es difícil que aquí "adentro" alguien se ponga de acuerdo con el resto

-Has pensado ir a un manicomio-entono Tikky en burla. Una gran vena se remarco en la sien del chico.

-Que dijiste tu maldi…-su mano cobro vida propia y le cubrió la boca, y parecía no importarle porque maldecía a pesar de tenerla tapada, así se quedo por un buen rato hasta que arto se la quito con la otra mano-¡¿que querías? ¿Matarme por falta de aire?-los ojos se volvieron opacos, apenas un santiamén, de brilló felino-Nada de groserías-Rojos-Si sí, ¿y tú por qué no me sueltas…-pero sus ojos no cambiaron el reclamo era interno-Niñito-se burlo

-En verdad no piensas usar la idea del manicomio-retomo Tikky muy seguro-Te harían un descuento, entre mas mejor-la vena volvió

-Mira quien lo dice, al menos tu solo cargas con dos o tres ¡metete con nueve y veras lo que se siente!-amenazo-Debería cortarte la lengua por…-su mano se poso frente a su cara como un alto-¡Chit! Otra vez…-desvió la cara un instante-Deberías agradecer a tu hermanito, de lo contrario ¡ya te hubiera destripado y puesto tus órganos en vasijas! **(1)**

Repentinamente los murmullo que sostenían los Noah y la cara burlona de Tikky se fueron, dejando una mueca de duda e interrogación total. El moreno se le acerco, viéndole a detalle con esos ojos dorados, como si buscara la punta de una máscara falsa oculta; se alejo un paso y parpadeo.

-¿Hermanito? No será que…

El rostro de Allen mostro algo parecido a un "vaya hasta ahora" por el de ojos rojos, pero quien asintió fueron los ojos platinados tan característicos en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Tikky paso un largo rato en blanco total para luego sonreír, el resto le imito, sus sonrisas eran distintas, eran humanas; los únicos que no sonreían eran el Conde y Road, de hecho Road parecía sentirse mal.

-¡Por eso nos caías tan bien!-los gemelos se pusieron uno a cada lado suyo, y con un brazo le rodearon el cuello sonriendo de oreja a oreja, usando un puño en sus cabellos de forma enérgica-¡Te extrañamos enano!

-Yo también los extrañe-se zafo del agarre-mucho- y choco sus cabezas-Siempre quise hacer eso-musito sacudiéndose las palmas. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros.

-Sabia que eras tú-Lulubell a sus espaldas beso su cabeza

-Es bueno saber de ti hermana-Skinn le ofreció su cono-Gracias hermano pero no tengo hambre

-¡Hey!-clamo Tikky

Ambos se pusieron uno frente al otro quedándose callados breves instantes, al segundo siguiente dos sonrisas adornaron sus rostros y se abrazaron fraternalmente. Tikky giro al chico para que así le diera la espalda y poder rodearle el cuello con una mano, la otra la usaba para revolver sus cabellos y frotársela como los gemelos.

-Igual que siempre-susurro Tikky alegremente con una gran sonrisa

-También tu-decía el chico cerrando los ojos divertido, suspiro abriéndolos-Hace mucho que no los veo, creo que reencarnaron 2 o tres veces porque no me tope con ustedes

-Esta es tu octava vez ¿Verdad?-dejo de fastidiar su cabello-¿Cuánto falta?

Road se escondió tras el Conde tratando por todos los medios volverse invisible.

-Lo ignoro-susurro con mirada nostálgica y triste incluso amarga.

-…-Tikky suspiro mirando al cielo-Quizás debemos sentarnos y tomar esto con más calma

-¿Qué pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar Miranda a sus compañeros

-Parece…-meditaba Lavi siguiendo las acciones de Tikky (quien usaba el bosque para crear sillas suficientes para todos)- que estamos en una **encrucijada**

-A que te refieres Lavi -Lenalee se acerco-¿seguirá la pelea?

-No-corrigió Krory-estamos en territorio virgen

-Che…se levanto la bandera blanca-Confirmo Kanda

-Siéntese- invito el peliblanco

-¿Qué harás?-cuestiono el samurái

-Eso se decidirá en unos momentos, mientras tanto tomen asiento

Así fue que a ojos de Akumas y humanos los exorcistas y Noah tomaron asiento juntos formando un círculo. Se sentaron revueltos. Primero Allen, Lavi a su derecha, a lado de Lavi Tikky, a su lado Lenalee, Debito, Krory, Jasdero, Miranda, Lulubell, Skinn y finalmente Kanda cerrando el círculo. El conde miraba una silla cercana a los gemelos pero no se sentaba y Road caminaba hacia atrás cada vez más. A espaldas del Conde sin atreverse dar la cara.

-¿Cuánto te tomara?-Cuestiono Lulubell

-Unos pocos minutos, solo tengo que unirme un momento con todos e intentar reponer algo del desastre, tendré que liberar algo de mi poder para ello, veremos qué pasa

Tras esto cerró los ojos un momento, al entreabrirlos estos habían perdido su brillo; Allen lucia otra vez como un muñeco de trapo en un rincón, tan ausente.

-¿Qué le sucede?-susurro Lenalee acongojada

-Shhhh-callo el paraguas, saliendo con Tim de un lugar incierto-Allen-Tama está en trance lero-susurro quedo-es un proceso muy complejo necesita silencio cualquier cosa exterior le afectara, puede incluso morir lero

-¡Tanto así!-clamo un Krory con inocencia desactivada

-Shhh!-callaron los Noahs presentes. Los Jesdebi le pusieron cinta adhesiva en la boca

-Escandaloso-susurraron con ojos de gato

-Estas cosas son muy delicadas-Decía Tikky muy calmado-Nosotros cargamos con mucho-miro al pelirrojo-tu como Bookman deberías entenderlo mejor

-¿Y yo por qué debería saber?

-Entonces eres aprendiz -sonrió raro-Deberías leer el libro negro de los Bookman algún día…

Lavi le miro con cierta desconfianza, ¿qué sabría ese tipo de ellos? Quizás debería preguntarle un par de cosas a su abuelo al regresar; miro a su alrededor, claro, si llegaban a regresar. El moreno le veía aun como esperando su reacción, pero se distrajo con otra cosa.

-¿Road? ¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos-susurro dándole la espalda habiéndose separado solo un poco de ellos

-Tanto miedo tienes de enfrentarle-exclamo Lulubell en extraño tono. Pero Road no dijo nada-No me extraña, con lo que hiciste…-el tono despectivo llamo la atención de todos

-No deberías ser tan severa-Skinn buscaba otro dulce en sus bolsillos-Después de todo eso fue hace mucho

-No entendiste Skinn-intercepto Tikky negando-Ese es el principal problema, fue ya hace mucho…y continua pagando

Un silencio pesado invadió a los de ojos dorados, el resto no comprendía la situación.

-Pero aun con eso no importa-Lulubell se había recargado en su puño-El es incapaz de odiarte, después de todo eres su querida hermanita menor…

-…porque no puede-se oyó apenas de la niña en tono tembloroso y ahogado-No es que no quiera es que el no puede-apretó los puños con fuerza-No puede odiar, ni sentir rencor, ni ira, ni deseos de venganza; el no puede ni siquiera pensarlo…y eso es lo peor

-Lo dices por el…o acaso por ti-Se escucho del oriental

La niña dejo de temblar pero de sus puños fuertemente cerrados había comenzado a caer sangre. Antes de que el silencio se volviera pesado, antes incluso que el respondiera por ella, una exclamación de asombro de la alemana desvió la atención de todos. Miranda señalaba a Allen, cuyo cabello se oscurecía lentamente, al igual que su piel; pareciera que se convertía en Noah, pero no fue así. Su piel solamente tomo una tonalidad más oscura en tanto su cabello se volvió café; además no había rastros de estigmas. Sus ojos se cerraron un momento, luego los abrió por completo, estirándose y bostezando como si hubiera despertado de un cómodo sueño.

-Antes no tenias el cabello tan largo-Bromeo Tikky

-Y tu decías que fumar era algo asqueroso-exclamo el chico

-Sí, bueno, eso me saque por ustedes, tanta presión pudo conmigo…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-clamaron en voz chillona los gemelos a unisonó

-Para iniciar aclarar unas cosas y luego…

-Otra vez piensas desobedecer-Interrumpió el conde con voz seria llamando la atención de todos-que acaso no entendiste la última vez que desobedeciste

El aire se sentía raro, pesado, en especial el que rodeaba a ambos.

-¿Piensas castigarme igual si lo hago?-clamo con voz neutra

-Quizás…

-Nada…-dijo apenas, continuo en breves instantes-Nada hubiera pasado si aceptaras tu lugar-su mirada era fría-No debiste meterte en nuestros asuntos, no eres como nosotros. Pero ese fue un error de dios, el creer que un humano podía con nuestro trabajo, trabajo que parece ya nadie hace…-miro a otro lado- nos volveremos innecesarios y si eso pasa-cerro los ojos-Ya saben que pasara con nosotros, lo mismo, de aquella ocasión

-Nos van a despedir-bromeo Tikky mirando a arriba con su cigarro prendido

-¡Otra vez no!-chillaron los Jesdebi con pánico.

-Todavía no aprendemos a nadar Dero

-Eso ya no pasara-les tranquilizo Lulabell-Fue su promesa

-La puede cambiar-clamo Road con la vista gacha caminando enfrente- El nunca avisa, hace lo que considera conveniente y no cree el necesario decirle nada a sus subordinados

Quedo frente a Allen elevando la mirada, viéndole. El chico correspondió el gesto, y de pronto sin más le soltó un golpe. La niña se quejo.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¡¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo igual o mas molesto, Road le miro sin comprender- "el no puede odiar"-repitió con fastidio-¿Qué acaso soy una roca?

-Pero yo creía que…

-Tú no puedes decir que puedo o no sentir, te lo recuerdo-le miraba duramente

Road parecía afectada por ello, termino por desaviarle la vista. Allen suspiro y relajo las facciones. Comenzó a hablar otra vez con vos suave.

-Lo que se prohíbe no es por incapacidad, es por necesidad-miraba a la nada- en este caso la armonía era necesaria en nuestra familia.- desvió la mirada-Pero si he de ser sincero también rompí esa regla-su voz se volvió distante y vacía-Te odie, te deteste como no tienes idea, me sentía estúpido de solo pensar lo amable que fui contigo y de no ver lo que hacías, fui tan tonto por confiar plenamente en ti-apretó los puños, Road cerro con fuerza los ojos queriendo no oír- Y no solo a ti, también me odie a mi-bajo la mirada apretando mas los puños- a nuestro padre, odie sin razón a nuestro hermanos, a todos los que me rodeaban; y también a nuestro creador por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que nos vimos empujados a hacer, por ser solo una marioneta que tenia prohibido vivir-todo en susurros.

Pareciera que Road no daba crédito a sus oídos, veía al Castaño como si lo dicho fuera la mas grande de las blasfemias, aunque lo único impresionante de su expresión era comprobar que aquello le importaba. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a interrumpir, solo respetaron el silencio e incluso si se ofuscaron no lo mostraron.

Tikky miro a un lado e al otro y termino por resoplar ruidosamente, rompiendo el hielo a su manera.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?-logro arrancar al chico una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- viviste mas veces ¿no? Dinos ¿en que país fue? ¿Te divertiste?-las facciones del Castaño se relajaron, le miro así de lado con una media sonrisa y negando-¿Qué? No me digas que querías seguir de rencoroso un rato mas, por que creo que tuviste bastante tiempo para odiarle, y conociéndote seguramente ya se te paso ¿o me equivoco?

-Igual de perceptivo que siempre

-Pues no soy el único-le sonrió al otro par, Lulubell e Skinn- El deber de todo hermano u hermana mayor es saber-le recordó

-Pues tienen razón-se encogió de hombros. Luego suspiro e se hinco frente a Road- sabes- dijo- si te odie y como odiar no es lo mío no duro.-cerro los ojos-te perdone cuando morí, cuando la lluvia acabo con mi vida-jugo con sus cabellos de manera melancólica- Además ya te habían dado tu castigo ¿no es así? ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

-…Seis mil novecientos noventa y nueve-dijo bajísimo mirando el piso

-Y… ¿Cuánto te falta?-pregunto a su oreja

-Nunca lo dijo-sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas

-Por eso…¿te querías desquitar empezando otra vez lo que nuestro padre dejo pendiente?

La niña estallo en llanto, tirándose en los brazos del chico, quien le recibió, pues de alguna forma Road en todo eso se había vuelto civil, y lo único que quería era desahogarse de todo eso.

-Hermano…-llamaba entre llantos ahogados

Allen solo estuvo así con ella un rato, después la separo un poco de el para llevarla en brazos con Lulubell, la única que aun permanecía sentada. Road se secaba los ojos.

-Lu te la encargo un rato-exclamo dejándola en su regazo

-Entiendo-asintió sacando un pañuelo que mostro a la niña-Vamos ya deja de llorar-exclamo en tono suave-eres al menos 9990 años mayor que todos nosotros

-¡Sigo siendo una niña!-reclamo con los ojos cerrados aun con unas pocas lagrimas-¡Sabes que para nosotros el tiempo no pasa cuando empezamos a trabajar. Aun tengo doce!-se detuvo al sentir como el Castaño ponía una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos

-Es bueno verte actuar como antes

-Herma…no-otra vez las lágrimas aumentaron

-Esto me recuerda a casa-Jasdero y debito sacaron unos títeres de tela-cada que llorabas nuestro trabajo era hacerte reír-exclamo el azabache con una sonrisa cálida

-Pero nunca podían-clamo Skinn en voz grave, los otros dos le miraron enfurruñados

-¡Por que con tu carota la asustabas mas!-Exclamo con exageración el rubio, luego ambos le sacaron la lengua y se echaron a correr. Ya el más grande los perseguía

-Si…-Tikky sudaba frio mirándolos perseguirse y tirarse lo que tuvieran al alcance- siempre terminaban los tres así- sacaron un cañón de nieve, mas sudor-y hasta la fecha…

-Luego Tiky hacia sus burdos intentos por tranquilizarte-clamo el Castaño divertido llamando la atención del moreno; quien dejo de ver la batalla campal de los otros para recordar

-Oh-miraba al cielo- como cuando le hicimos creer que había un monstruo debajo de su cama y durmió dos semanas con un palo, o cuando mojaba la cama y le recordaba que eso no hubiera pasado si hubiera ido al baño antes…-Road enrojecía mas a cada comentario- o cuando se le cayo un dulce al lago y se puso a llorar toda la noche como un bebe de tres años…

-¡Tenia tres años!-clamo rojísima-¡no hablas tan alto, los chismosos y los Akumas están oyendo todo!-para coronar el momento una risa oyó a lo lejos-¡Idiota hermano!-chillo cubriéndose la cara queriendo volver al llanto

-Y entre los cuatro la hacían llorar mas-clamo el albo acariciándole la cabeza para que se calmara sonriéndole tiernamente

-Pero tú le sonreías después y con eso tenia para calmarse-dijo Lulubell notando su avance

-Aunque no podíamos dormir hasta que tú nos regañabas a todos y nos cantabas-respondió el chico con calma-solo así podíamos dormir los siete

Un aire nostálgico invadió a los siete, incluso los que hacían jaleo se habían relajado del todo y dejando la pelea para después. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, quizás pronto habría otra tormenta. El ojiplata se puso en pie.

-Luego vengo hermanos-dijo yendo en dirección a los otros, quienes para entonces estaban a gran distancia de los primeros, se había parado en algún momento sin ser notados.

-…-debito le veía marchar-¿Que decisión…

-…creen que tome?-completo jasdero siguiendo al otro

-Supongo-le miro pasar de largo al conde como si no existiera-que ya todos sabemos esa respuesta…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los exorcistas habían procurado seguir la conversación a pesar de que por momentos perdían el hilo o entendían menos cada vez. Permanecieron en sus sillas hasta el momento en que Road estallo en llanto. Quizás fue por algo parecido al respeto ajeno o una pisca de incomodidad, la que sentían desde que hallaron al Castaño en la alboreada, la misma que los acompaño en el colegio y la convivencia diaria; fuera como fuera los cinco se pusieron en pie e alejaron un tanto, casi 100 metros terminando por sentarse en la nieve e esperar. De alguna forma la imagen de Road llorando como la niña que era en lugar del monstruo inhumano que conocían los había afectado un poco, lo suficiente para hacerles a los Noahs un espacio y privacidad.

-¿Qué creen que digan?-pregunto de pronto Lenalee entre tanto silencio

-Eso no nos incumbe-Sentencio tajante Kanda cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados-Sus asuntos no son los nuestros

-Pero no hace daño averiguar…-Lavi se inclinaba a la derecha con los ojos entreabiertos observando a lo lejos

-No sirve de nada que intentes oír-Noto Lenelee-desde aquí es imposible-miro sus pies-si tan solo pudiera solo un segundo…

-Ni se te ocurra-advirtió el japonés afilando la mirada

-Um a que se habrá referido con 6999 años-decía Lavi para si

-Eh ¿eso quien lo dijo y cuando?-Pregunto Miranda nerviosa de haberse perdido algo

-Poco antes de que nos fuéramos- respondió distraído

-Yo no oí eso-confeso Miranda

-Yo oí algo-susurro Krory el normalmente cohibido-incluso ahora…

-También yo-clamo Kanda con recelo-muchas veces hablaban en susurros, es obvio que la gente normal no oyera-Krory se encogió en su lugar a pesar de que el otro no lo dijo con intención-Su oído es muy pobre…-de improvisto giro a la derecha asustando mas al pobre- Y tu ya deja de andar de chismoso

-ah…¡Lo siento!-clamo Krory

-¡Solo era curiosidad!-exclamo Miranda en un brinco agobiada, y eso que solo había volteado la vista solo un poco

-¿Y a ustedes quien les habla?-espeto sin nada de modales Kanda

-Kanda respeta a tu mayores -Regaño Lenalee al ver como "los mayores" se abrazaban asustados

-Che-gruño ignorándole para ver al otro-¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije Lavi?

-No se de que me estas hablando Yu-calmo con exagerada inocencia

-No te hagas-bufo- todos saben que los Bookman son "todo oídos" cuando la situación lo requiere, deja de oír conversaciones ajenas

-Amargado-clamo a respuesta algo molesto, pero de la nada su expresión cambio echándose a reír- ¿Que road…? Jajajajajaja se mo… jajajaja-ya se revolcaba de la risa golpeando la nieve

-¿eh? ¿Lavi?-Lenalee miro a su compañero preocupada

-Los accidentes pasan…-susurro un rojísimo Krory

-¿eh? ¿A que se refiere Krory-san?-Miranda tenia una interrogante

-Che…-miro a otro lado

-¡Tenia tres años-grito de pronto Road-No hables tan alto los chismosos y los Akuma están oyendo todo!

Para coronar el pastel Lavi tiro una risotada que por mucho superaba a las anteriores poniendo peor a la niña. Kanda arto le tiro al pelirrojo escandaloso nieve a la cara, aunque el samurái no admitiera que también estaba oyendo.

-Ya vine el Moyashi-clamo al notarlo, Para entonces ya Lavi le había contado a Lenalee lo oído-Dejen de reírse-clamo enojado el japonés

Allen caminaba con tranquilidad, hasta llegar donde ya Kanda intentaba asesinar a Lavi con mugen, mientras Lenalee se revolcaba de la risa en la nieve, Krory parecía un vegetal al vapor y Miranda tenia un ataque de histeria e confusión extrema. Una gota de sudor frio resbalo por su nuca al ver todo estos, pero después al ver de reojo a los Noahs sonrió: Lulubell golpeaba a Tikky a saber por que musitando un "me las debías"; Jasdero y debito volvían a correr con Skinn detrás, mientras Road en los hombros del mas grande les daba con bolas de nieve, otro desastre. Quien diría que sus familias se parecían tanto.

Se sentó en silencio sin mucha ceremonia esperando que los cinco se tranquilizaran lo suficiente para hablarles. Ya habiendo hecho aquello las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, aunque todas se resumían a lo mismo "con que bando te quedas" lo que le hizo resoplar, esa pregunta ya la esperaba, había tenido un debate interno consigo mismo pero de todos modos la respuesta era la misma, siempre era la misma.

-De ninguno-las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Mas explicaciones al unisonó, lo cual le hizo suspirar, era hora de aclarar algunas cosas- Verán- comenzó con calma-esa decisión es de todos no solo de mi, seria imposible tomar una individual en la que respecta, aunque en realidad debería decir que a mi no me deberían hacer la pregunta

-¿Dónde esta Allen?-pregunto el pelirrojo con seriedad

-Reponiéndose-clamo también con seriedad-En verdad creen que ese ataque no hizo "nada", Allen es el dueño de este cuerpo después de todo

-¡Por dios Allen-kun!-Lenalee se cubrió la boca, el hizo un gesto

-No es nada que no tenga arreglo, por lo pronto estando "aquí" responderé las preguntas que quiera, aprovechen esta ocasión es única, seguro que no vuelve a pasar

Los cinco se miraron confusos, pero admitieron que no todos los días podías obtener respuestas de los Noahs.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Lenalee, lo que le hizo sonreír

-Quien sabe-respondió vagamente-Puedo ser un eco, una personalidad o incluso un muerto, a estas alturas yo mismo desconozco en lo que me convertí. Dudo que importe mucho

-Che si vas a responder así que sentido tiene preguntar

-Yo solo les diré lo que pueden saber por el momento, ya que un choque cultural sin precedentes ha ocurrido-resoplo- he vivido muchas veces y he ganado experiencia, además de ello forme parte de la primera guerra contra dios y no estoy nada orgulloso de la posición que tome en ella

-La primera guerra…-por una razón Lavi sintió un escalofrió solo por oír de eso aunque no supiera por que, cuando y apenas el bookman le mencionaba-¿Qué es eso?

Lo que recibió fue una mirada carente de expresión.

-Lo peor que la humanidad haya pasado-medio sonrió-Pero no tiene cazo discutir del pasado, al menos no de esa parte en especifico. Antes de continuar-elevo la vista-¿En verdad quieren oír?

La pregunta los tomo desprevenidos, Lenalee pensó de inmediato lo tonta de la pregunta, por supuesto que quería saber, quería saber en que problemas estaba inconscientemente metido su amigo, y estaba segura que los demás igual, por eso se sorprendió cuando los mayores del grupo se pusieron en pie.

-Yo no quiero oír-Miranda levanto la mano encogida

-Ni yo-argumento Krory con seriedad

-Entonces tampoco ustedes…-susurro el anfitrión para después medio sonreír-Vayan con el resto-se puso en pie y señalo una dirección-Están todos descansando por allá tras esos arboles, descuiden los Akumas no atacaran, lo tiene prohibido

Los dos solo asistieron y marcharon en la dirección correspondiente, la china se puso rápidamente en pie y los alcanzó.

-Esperen ¿Por qué se van?-los mayores giraron a verla

-Por que eso no lo necesitamos saber-clamo Miranda tranquila

-Solo queríamos una respuesta saber si Allen se queda o se va es todo

-El asunto en si no nos concierne

-En especial cuando esa persona extraña esta de por medio-señalo con la mirada al Castaño-Puede que se parezca algo a Allen pero no es Allen

-Lo que diga el no es algo que queramos saber

-Como ustedes son niños no entenderán

Se dieron vuelta y reanudaron el camino "ustedes los niños no entenderán" de lo poco que conocía a Krory esta era la primera vez que le oía habla como adulto sin tener activada su inocencia, incluso a veces olvidaba lo mayor que era Miranda a comparación suya. No entendió del todo sus palabras, quizás era en verdad todavía una niña pues no dudo en volver con sus amigos para enterarse de todo. El chico que tenia el cuerpo de Allen parecía esperarla pues no había divo nada en todo ese tiempo, hasta que volvió a sentarse. Al mismo tiempo tal como el chico había dicho los miembros de la orden estaba tras los arboles señalado haciendo todo menos oír o ver a alguno de los grupos; todos eran adultos y sabían que no debían entrometerse, por que, de una forma u otra todos eran solo protagonistas incidentales que se un modo u otro no debía estar ahí. (N/A: Errores de autora ). Reever comprobaba si podía comunicarse con la orden, Jerry leia un libro y Thoma…bueno, el se encargaba de que Michel y Lee –los únicos que aunque eran adultos también lo eran metiches- no se metieran en mas problemas del que el no los pudiera sacar.

-Pueden continuar-les hizo saber el chico

-¿Por que no estas de ningún bando?-pregunto Lavi, el cerro los ojos sonriendo como si esperase eso

-La razón es que la verdad no hará diferencia, de una forma u otra siempre acabo igual. aun si tengo tantas razones para quedarme tanto de su lado como del suyo

-¿Como cuales?

-Soy un Noah-exclamo con obviedad, suspiro apenas-Aunque el único puro que queda es Road, el resto somos reencarnaciones, con un odio hacia nuestro creador, que no tiene ni punto de partida ni de llegada. Odiamos por que no podemos odiarle, es contradictorio como nuestra existencia. Sinceramente yo…nosotros no somos lo que creen

-¿A que te referías con nuestro trabajo?-clamo Lavi intrigado al recordar la señal al cielo y la mención de agua, el chico le miro fijo antes de señalar su frente

-¿Saben como diferencia a un Noah de alguien mas?-respondió sin esperar mas-Piel oscura, ojos dorados, estigmas…esos últimos ¿donde los han visto?

La respuesta se sintió en el aire, nadie dijo nada a pesar de ser tan obvio. Después de todo cualquiera en la orden sabia sobre aquello desde que la orden era una institución religiosa.

-"Y así fueron creados, la mitad del cielo la mitad de la tierra, para resguardar a los humanos de los crímenes humanos"-susurro con vos suave-"Ángeles con forma humana creados para sufrir por los humanos"

-Ángeles…-Lenalee abrió mucho los ojos-Los Noah…

-Ustedes-dijo de pronto sin el tono-Luchan por decreto de la iglesia, siendo humanos elegidos luchan por quienes aman y protegen a quienes conocen, nosotros que sufrimos por todos durante muchos años, tantas generaciones, miles de veces sin recibir nada a cambio si no mas sufrimiento.-hizo u ruido-Pero para ustedes nunca existimos, a pesar de sufrir año con año, día a día, sufríamos, éramos lastimados por ustedes, tolerábamos mucho por su causa, llorábamos por cada humano existente; y según dictaban las leyes de dios no existíamos, éramos un mero rumor, solo un decir, un susurro pequeño de alguna insinuación infundada, nada mas.

Todas las palabras eran matizadas por un tinte suave y sombrío, sentían que algo se había manifestado en la mitad de aquella conversación, un algo que no podía ver pero si sentir.

-"El cielo para los Ángeles, la tierra para los humanos" al ser creados de ambos nos quedamos sin hogar, siendo mitad humanos y mitad Ángeles como tales ni en la tierra ni en el cielo tenemos lugar; si vivimos es para sufrir, si morimos no habrá descanso, ni paraíso, ni lugar al cual partir, amenos que seamos elegidos y volvamos a repetir lo mismo, solo nos espera la nada, eso es parte de nosotros, los creados de donde nada hay. Nuestro infierno es la vida misma, eso es lo que obtenemos sin haber roto ni una ley. Por eso odiamos a Dios, envidiamos a los humanos. Por esa razón creamos Akumas con sus almas, para que sientan lo que nosotros, para que sepan lo que es el dolor, la soledad, el existir sin derecho al cielo.

Le vieron cerrar los ojos con muchas cosas sobre sus hombros, pesos invisibles acrecentados por un tiempo infinito. El tono de su vos se volvió frio, glacial.

-Ustedes ¿Por que luchan? Dios no ha hablado con ningún humano, no les ha dictaminado destruirnos sin importar las muertes o cuantos se vean involucrados. Desde hace varios siglos dios no ha dicho nada…sigue callado. Una profecía de sus antepasados les ha reunido, les ha hecho luchar. Y dios solo-abrió los ojos vacios sin una pisca de calidez-Solo esta observando –gruño expreso con ironía- "¿El bien triunfa sobre el mal?"-sonrió con amargura-Esa frase no tiene coherencia, es falsa; aquí nadie es absolutamente bueno, ni absolutamente malo, en esta pelea no existe ni el bien ni el mal. Solo somos, todos los aquí presentes…una función de marionetas que dios puede disfrutar. Creación contra creación ¿Quién tiene razón? ¿Quiénes son los defectuosos? ¿Quiénes…son los buenos? Para eso es esta guerra, pues quienes ganen serán los "buenos", ya que el bien triunfa sobre el mal-susurro macabramente-¿No es así?

Nadie dijo nada, hasta pasado un gran rato. Ya tenían la respuesta: Odio, ira, resentimiento.

-Si estas son tus razones para ser Noah… ¿Qué te mantendría de este lado?

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo entre el semblante oscuro, mientras la voz se volvía a suavizar.

-Se que esta prohibido, que no se puede, hace siglos que vivo pecando y no lo puedo evitar, por que…-cerro los ojos tranquilamente- Amo, pienso, sueño, deseo con todas mis fuerzas proteger a todos, no me gusta ver llorar a otros no solo por mi cargo y menos aun provocar sufrir. A todos ustedes…-abrió los ojos-No también a todos los que he conocido, humanos o no yo…-sonrió dulcemente sonrojando a los tres-Los quiero mucho

-A…llen-susurro la china, ese era sin duda Allen

-Pero…-repentinamente su mirada se ensombreció-Pese a todo eso mi corazón no olvida, no se olvida de todo lo que he vivido y pasado por ustedes-una mano se poso en su pecho-Mi corazón esta roto, rasgado y despedazado, los quiero pero…-Levanto el rostro sus ojos eran aun mas fríos que antes-También los odio con el alma y siempre sin importar que, los seguiré odiando hasta el final de mi existencia…

(N/A: ahora si ya vieron el titulo? La oscuridad que hay en mi corazón XD)

Una débil nevada comenzó de pronto, con un cielo semi despejado y nubes menos grises. Los Noahs caminaban a su dirección viendo el momento de partir.

-¡Hey!-llamo Tikky cerca-Entonces vienes o te vas

-…Perdón-susurro con la cabeza gacha para sorpresa de los tres

-Ah no importa-Clamo moviendo la mano a los lados

-¡Hermano!-Road le brinco encima escondiendo la cara-¡No quiero que te vayas, que pase lo mismo otra vez!

-No ha mucho que pueda hacer-susurro sin rechazarla pero tampoco le correspondió

-Quédate con nosotros-rogo elevando el rostro-Creí-creí que si te quedabas de nuestro lado desde el principio, eso no volvería a pasar

-No te engañes. Aunque ese incidente hace quince años no hubiera pasado, aunque me hubiera criado con ustedes otra vez, aunque fuese un asesino experto y viviera para matar…seria igual

Road le miro en silencio con pequeñas lágrimas cruzando su semblante

-¿Es por papa verdad?-susurro bajo

-No

-si, es a el a quien no perdonas

-Te equivocas

-¡Entonces por que no nos buscaste!-exigió saber en lágrimas

El chico cerró los ojos y no dio respuesta alguna. El silencio que de alguna forma parecía acompañarlo se prolongo tanto que aquella escena "familiar" se transformó a otra cosa, la misma Road se encargo de ello al acercar su rostro al del chico, el cual al notar la acción que planeaba realizar desvió el rostro a un lado dejando que los labios femeninos solo lograran rozar su mejilla.

-No hagas eso-clamo con la mas clara y pura frialdad

-Por que…-se oyó el susurrar de la fémina que había bajado el rostro ahora cubierto por tinieblas-Por que hermano…por que si yo siempre estuve a tu lado…por que no fui la elegida si lo anhelaba tanto-temblaba-dime por que…¡¿Qué hice de mal para que no me…?-se mordió el labio alzando el rostro congestionado y rabioso-¡¿Por qué no me amas?

Silencio, frio y helado silencio, los espectadores no se esperaban esas palabras, o al menos la mayoría de ellos; el Noah Tikky Mikk era casi el único que parecía esperarlo, miraba aquello con tranquilidad como si siempre hubiera esperado oír esa declaración por la que ahora era su mayor y tiempo atrás fuese solo su hermanita pequeña; precisamente quizás era por eso que no le sorprendía oírlo.

-No puedes obligarme a quererte-susurro suave y firmemente-A ti no te escogí, tú no eres ni serás el alma a la cual me ligue por la eternidad, sin importar el tiempo o las circunstancias solo amare a una persona, viviré por ella, le seguiré aunque me condene al infierno si eso se pudiera. Estoy dispuesto a sufrir hora a hora, día a día, vida a vida. De la misma forma que fuimos unidos así permaneceremos y tu aunque lo quieras o lo aneles no puedes ser para mi mas de lo que ya eres…-con sorpréndete dulzura beso su frente y con pena en su mirar se distancio de ella mirándole tristemente dejando una mano sobre sus rebeldes cabellos-Para mi solo serás mi hermanita y nada mas

-¡No me trates como una niña!-clamo furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos retirando de un manotazo su mano de su cabeza

-No quieres que te trate como niña…bien

Vacías palabras acompañadas de un fuerte pero sutil movimiento. Un golpe detrás de la nuca que sorprendió a propios e extraños en aquel cerrado círculo, aquello había sido ejecutado con una rapidez y certeza asombrosas, prácticamente sin que lo notaran. De esa misma forma sosteniéndole para que no cayera a sus espaldas, le quito el collar colorido y lo hizo añicos en sus manos.

-Entonces quizás te trate como debí hace mucho

De improvisto y sin que nadie lo esperara (aun mas que lo otro) el Noah moreno avanzó a su encuentro, pero en lugar de regresar el agravio solo le propino un coscorrón leve parecido a un juego y suspiro.

-Aun con eso eres demasiado blando-suspiro mas-Pero ya venia siendo hora de que fueses un poco mas agresivo y directo con ella, esa obsesión por ti la llevo a esto

-Siempre ha sido mi culpa ¿verdad?-decía con la cabeza levemente gacha en un susurro, pero a pesar del tono no parecía querer una afirmación, el otro le vio suspirante medio sonriendo y susurrándole

-Entonces también fue culpa mía, yo fui quien se dio cuenta de esto; y no solo lo que ella sentía…-por una razón su sonrisa se ensancho.-Ya decía yo que la relación que sostenías con _"ya sabes quien"_ era muy sospechosa

Por una razón que los presentes no oyeron ni entendieron un débil sonrojo matizo las pálidas mejillas, pero Tikky no dio tiempo de nada más pues tomo a Road en brazos e se incorporo elevando nuevamente la voz a su tono original.

-Le borraste la memoria ¿no es así? Después de todo no es difícil a a pesar de tu estado actual, ¿Cuánto a sido?

-Desde el momento que se dio cuenta que era yo-se incorporo por completo con expresión calmada sosteniendo algo en su mano-Sera mejor para ella no saberlo-se trataba de una cuenta azul-Solo aumentaría su propia condena, vivir 6999 años es demasiado incluso para nosotros…-la aplasto entre sus dedos índice y pulgar dejando solo polvo

-Comprendo-clamo comprensivo- Déjanos el resto a nosotros, Road no es alguien que se quede quieta si siente que algo le falta por más que confundas sus recuerdos

-Gracias…

Otra fuerte ráfaga arrecio y los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer mientras el peliblanco veían en silencio a sus familiares quienes hacían lo mismo, como una despedida silenciosa en la que las palabras salían sobrando, pero eso no fue un impedimento para el moreno, el cual parecía odiar ese tipo de despedidas.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa-Vete preparando cuando retornes, seguramente el siguiente a matarte seré yo

-Me adviertes sabiendo que lo olvidare-susurro para si con una sonrisa pequeña

-Tómalo como un ataque sorpresa-se dio vuelta-y quien sabe, si sigues vivo después de eso te invitare a cenar

-El que en algún tiempo me encargase de la gula además de mis actuales circunstancias, no significa que me compraras con comida-medio sonrió

-Quien sabe algunas manías no cambian a pesar del tiempo-caminaba-¡Ah! pero no por eso te perdonare la vida si me alabas o algo así, solo por que me encargará alguna vez de la soberbia…

-Descuida-rio elevando el rostro e hablando alto para los que ahora se alejaban de uno en uno-No hay razón alguna para hacerte un solo cumplido

A respuesta una rama voló a su dirección pero le esquivo, en su lugar golpeo a uno de los gemelos que se habían quedado rezagados, para ser específicos a Debito.

-¡Dero!-chillo el rubio viendo como el alma de su gemelo se desprendía de su cuerpo-¡Tikky!-se crispo el rubio con lagrimones en los ojos

-Ok Perdón, perdón-decía el otro sin darse vuelta ni dejar de caminar, lo que hizo al otro par correr (al menos a uno que arrastraba al otro)

-Adiós hermanos.-susurro bajito sonriendo un poco, la nevada aumento-Vayan con el resto-dijo de pronto sin voltear a verlos- los alcanzare en un momento-avanzo- en cuanto termine con un…pendiente…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No es justo lero- decía el paraguas-Quería que Allen-tama viniera con nosotros lero

_-"lerolerolerolrolerolerolero"_-el golem daba vueltas a su alrededor contento

-¡Me estas arremedando lero!-clamo furico el paraguas con una gran vena

_-"no, solo burlándome"_

-Ya veras tu lero…

-Lero, Timcampy-llamo el chico

-¡Allen-tama no se vaya lero!-se le echo encima con sendos lagrimones

-Tranquilízate-dijo sonriendo-Aunque peleemos entre nosotros a partir de ahora no significa que nos odiemos, hasta en las mejores familias existe el conflicto

-¡Ninguna familia se mata entre si por diferencia de opinión lero!

-No des algo por hecho-sonrió-créeme cuando te digo que no puedes dar nada por sentado, además, el termino normal dudo que se aplique con nosotros-hizo una risa pequeña-Lero-retomo con seriedad-Quiero que me hagas un favor

-Cla-claro Allen-tama lero-se recompuso en un instante

-Primero no quiero que me digas más así

-Pero Allen-tama lero…

-Lero voy a olvidar todo lo que paso estos últimos meses, esa formalidad debe desaparecer. Segundo cuida a Road especialmente de mi, no la dejes estar cerca mio menos aun a solas, si es necesario ódiame, y tercero obedece a todo lo que te digan a partir de ahora, eso incluye matarme

-P-pero lero

-Eso es lo mejor-sonrió-¿lo harás?

-…L-lo intentare Allen-ta…exorcista lero

-Tim-llamo, el golem se puso enfrente suyo esperando-Ve con los chicos en lo que me encargo de algo-Timcampy obediente emprendió el vuelo-Lero-le miro y sonrio-Gracias

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras siguió marchando de frente, hacia aquella silueta bonachona que miraba de frente a la nada, con el único ser que hace más de siete mil u ocho mil no aclaraba un asunto. El ahora llamado conde del milenio.

-¿Vienes a que te mate otra vez?-pronuncio seriamente al sentirle cerca, el chico se detuvo a escasos pasos cambiando su expresión nula a una de tristeza total

-Perdona…-bajo la vista conforme las lágrimas resbalaban por su semblante

-Eso no cambia nada-dijo con voz carente de sentimiento-Ya te di tu merecido una vez y aparentemente deberé hacerlo otra vez…

-Fue duro para ti-interrumpió aun con la mirada gacha llorando-Ese día…cuando traicione a todos, cuando te desobedecí…¿recuerdas lo que hiciste?

-…Fue hace mucho

-Me encerraste…-decías débilmente-Me golpeabas, me herías; con tus puños con armas, solo lo hacías una vez y después te sentabas…a mi lado te quedabas y hablabas, de lo duro que era todo…como extrañabas a mama, como al nacer ultimo le arrebate la vida, porque ella me la dio al darse cuanta que mi nacimiento iba mal, decías lo decepcionado que estabas de mi…así fue varios días, todos en vela, desangrándome…

-…

-Finalmente, entraste en silencio cuándo al fin podía dormir y sin decir nada…-toco su pecho-Atravesaste mi corazón con una espada poniendo fin a mi sufrimiento

-….

-En ese momento te oí padre.-susurro quedamente-y no solo esa vez, las anteriores también. Cada que me lastimabas, cuando me culpabas…Tu llorabas…-cerro los ojos-Solo hasta el final pudiste pedir perdón…A quien torturabas en ese cuanto a quien culpabas e hacías sufrir no era yo-abrió los ojos-Te castigabas a ti, te herías a ti; te odiabas por no haber sido buen padre, por ser tan débil, por solo empeorar las cosas para todos mis hermanos y aunque no querías realmente hacías sufrir a todos por ello, por que tu…Ya no podías llorar.

-No se de que hablas…-espeto sin expresión-Si yo fuera tu me alejaba mientras podía, ya que esta vez ya no tengo corazón, no seré tan piadoso

-…-levanto el rostro lloroso y sonrió- ¿por eso intentaste que yo le volviera Akuma? ¿Por qué querías volver a poseer uno?-cerro los ojos un instante-no seas tonto padre, tu aun tienes corazón, aun entre tanta maldad, aun si solo es un poco lo tienes. No era necesario intentar unirte otra vez con la reencarnación de Noah, tu mitad faltante; tuve suerte de que esa parte tuya me haya encontrado-sonrió dulcemente-Siempre fuiste un gran padre, siempre nos instaste avanzar hasta nuestro camino en la vida, el que nosotros eligiéramos y no detenernos nunca, sacrificaste tanto por nosotros…

-Lero, nos vamos-comenzó a avanzar

-E-espere Conde-Tama lero

-Ah por cierto-clamo de pronto el Castaño deteniéndolos, veía el sol salir a un lado suyo- 3 semanas Exactas, como prometí he decidido quedarme con ellos ya que les recordé

-un trato es un trato-musito mas para si avanzando nuevamente a la dirección opuesta de la salida del sol, a las sombras que aun habían-Cuídate, Exorcista…-con el paraguas se aparto del suelo dejando que la nieve le ocultara-…por que te puedo matar…

-Lo se-cerro los ojos un momento-también a ti…-abrió los ojos estirando la mano en su dirección-es mejor que no sepas que soy yo, no puedes torturarte mas…

-¿Uh?-el conde giro en el aire con una interrogante sobre su cabeza, mirando a todos lados-¿Qué estoy haciendo por aquí? ¿Tu sabes lero?-pregunto con ingenuidad elevando la vista

-bu-bueno conde-Tama lero, u-usted estaba lero…-sudaba a mares

-Entonces será para otra-el chico elevo la voz encontrándose con el conde en una sonrisa fingida-nos veremos pronto, tenga buenos días conde del milenio…-Lero capto al acto

-estaba peleando con ese exorcista lero- decía apurado- Pero dijo que tenia mucho trabajo y mejor se lo dejaba a Tikky-Tama lero, para la otra lero-concluyo jadeando

-¿Enserio?-inclino la cabeza en confusión total-Vaya por un momento me paso la idea por la cabeza de que ese exorcista aparte de mi hijo perdido que aun debo matar también tenia el alma de mi pequeño Al…tanto trabajo ya me esta haciendo daño, necesito un descansó-suspiro volviendo la vista- Hasta otra pues Allen-kun- y sin más desapareció en el aire

-Hasta otra-cerro los ojos dejando al viento llevarse sus lagrimas-…Padre

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Vendrá?-preguntaron Micheal y Lee al unisonó

-De hecho…

-Perdón la tardanza-Apareció tras un árbol sobresaltándolos, el par de chismosos por el susto brincaron sobre Thoma quien, les soltó y dejo caer al suelo sin miramientos-Y perdón por el susto-agrego sudando frio-Tarde pero al menos concluí ese asunto

-Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas de ningún lado-Clamo el japonés-Y aun así vienes aquí

-Si eso dije, pero la pregunta nunca fue dirigida a mi persona-cerro los ojos-esta es decisión de Allen, Inconscientemente claro, aun esta algo aturdido con todo lo anterior. Por mi parte del lado que me quede no importara, mi destino siempre será el mismo, sin importar que haga yo ya se que me sucederá-clamo con melancolía y un nivel bajo de voz-Es bueno no saber demasiado-sonrió- el intentar e creer que se puede cambiar el destino, es mejor para mi permanecer ignorante, además al ser el séptimo de los originales mi real despertar marcara el principio del fin…

-del fin…-clamo abrumado rever

-Descuiden aun no soy Noah por completo, solo me adapte a una de mis vidas para este momento, ya que hace cinco meses debido al incidente de la avalancha se adelantaron muchos hechos, he usado mas de mis poderes de lo que debía, y si no lo detengo ahora entonces…-cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza

-¡Allen!-varios se acercaron

-¡No den otro paso!-clamo con gravedad deteniendo el impulso general, al elevar el rostro pudieron apreciar como las marcas aparecían una a una en su frente-el proceso quiere concluir…no lo dejare-Paso su mano sobre la frente propia borrándolas de una a una conforme la deslizaba a un lado, poco a poco su pelo se puso blanco otra vez, pronto se recargo en un árbol respirando agitado-Es mas…difícil de lo que creía

-¿Sigues…sigues siendo el Noah?-Pregunto la china en duda aproximándose

-Si-asintió e elevo la cara con una sonrisa melancólica-Descuida Allen Walker volverá a ustedes pronto

-Que hay de ti-volvió a clamar

-¿Yo? Regresare a donde pertenezco, al fondo de su mente oculto en su corazón y espero, no volver tan pronto-sonrió con calma-Es bueno vivir como humano, luchar por quienes parecías, me gusta esa vida, por eso puedo soportar mi condena, aunque duela llevar ese peso-bajo la vista y susurro-en especial…hacer sufrir a esa persona cada vez

-¿Esa persona?-cuestiono Thoma

-¿Cuál persona?-Pregunto Lee

El chico elevo la vista sin expresión

-Hable de más-dijo

-Ah descuida si es algo que le incomoda-intento Reveer con nerviosismo

-No importa-cerro los ojos-no tiene que ver con ustedes, no se molesten n averiguar, después de todo-abrió los ojos, eran igual de fríos que aquella otra ocasión-Ustedes no lo recordaran…

Para horror de los más jóvenes el resto de sus compañeros se desplomaron de improvisto en sobre la nieve completamente inconscientes, solo dejando otra vez a ellos tres junto al chico. Al girar la vista al chico albino, este, se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza aun mas agotado que antes; sus ojos, piel y cabellos amenazaban con oscurecerse de un momento al otro.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-clamo Lavi

-Nada en especial-decía agitado intentando ponerse en pie con ayuda del árbol-en una guerra no es bueno saber tanto del enemigo, ni sentir lastima del mismo; no puedes pensar en tus sueños o metas si te preocupan las razones o el sufrir de tu adversario, no seria una lucha justa…para ningún bando-se recargo y los miro fijamente-solo olvidaron dos semana no mas, al igual que mis hermanos que se han autobloquedo al irse, a diferencia suya ellos no pueden olvidar con facilidad, al final todo volverá, pero mientras tanto seremos desconocidos

-Pero a nosotros-Lenalee se detuvo-¿por que no nos borraste la memoria como a ellos?

-Quizás confió en ustedes-medio sonrió-Pero en verdad creo que debo aclarar una cosa o dos ya que Allen estará indispuesto un tiempo-cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir-Lenalee

-Si al-Allen-kun-susurro bajito con duda, el otro con dificultad se puso frente a ella

-Perdona-La abrazo con suavidad, para su sorpresa-Por preocuparte de mas, procurare no hacerte llorar, todo volverá a ser como era antes, te lo prometo

La chica luego de un rato se lleno de lágrimas de felicidad y correspondió al varazo que duro solo un rato más. Al separarse se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Esta no cuenta-dijo sonriendo

-Entiendo-le sonrió de vuelta. Suspiro y giro a su compañero pelirrojo-Lavi…- y sin decir mas le dio un golpe directo en la mejilla izquierda sacándolo de balance, Lenalee se cubrió la boca asustada, mientras el otro se recomponía buscando respuestas a la agresión.

-¿Qué fue eso?-clamo en queja cubriéndose el lugar afectado

-Es tu castigo por dejar de ser tú-declaro con el seño fruncido provocando que abriera el ojo sorprendido-Te la pasaste sintiéndote mal, preocupándote por que debías o no decir en mi presencia, hasta cuando reías fingías felicidad para no incomodar a nadie mas, como si pensaras que algo se iba a quebrar de actuar como siempre-suspiro relajando las facciones y sonriendo después-Esa confianza que tienes, tu forma escandalosa de ser, tu despreocupada actitud hacia todos; la forma que tienes al liberarla tensión con un chiste o ocurrencia tuya, sin importar los reclamos de todos o los regaños de tu abuelo; sea real o no, ese es el Lavi que conozco, que aunque saca de quicio a cualquiera, a ese Lavi admiro y sinceramente…te extraño Lavi, por favor vuelve a ser tu

El pelirrojo paso de sorprenderse a sonreír como el sabia muy bien y quizás ya estaba olvidando.

-Como digas Moyashi-chan-clamo con alegría

Los presentes pudieron apreciar como al peliblanco pareció vérsele algo encima, pues de pronto pareció sombrío, incluso se volteo dándoles la espalda mientras susurraba tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

-Ese apodo…-sudo frio mientras sus ojos parecían los de un gato rencoroso-no puedo creer que ese apodo…-termino por bajar la cara rendido-admito que soy un brote de habas que le falta madurar…no tienen que recordármelo siempre…

-¿Eh? ¿Allen-señor desconocido?-clamo Lavi con una mano al lado de su boca

-Hum-giro mirando a otro lado aun un poco sombrío -Perdón…divagaba…

-¿ah?

-Omitámoslo- negó suspirando antes de retornar-bien por ultimo…-quedo de frente a Kanda

-…-Kanda miro a Allen

-…-Allen miro a Kanda

-…-Kanda arqueo una ceja interrogante mente

-…-Allen seguía viéndole fijamente como si se debatiera algo

-¿Qué quieres?-clamo al final con una gran vena formada en su sien-¿Y bien?-volvió a clamar al no oírle contestar

-…-siguió observándole hasta luego de un rato, finalmente antes que Kanda perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia, el chico sonrió con los ojos cerrados y susurro muy quedo-No es necesario…

-¿?

-ah…solo quería ver cuanto aguantabas el suspenso-negó alzando los brazos-en fin ya habrá tiempo para hacerte rabiar Bakanda

-Repíteme eso Moyashi-espeto con una vena el triple de grande

-De que estas hablando-le dio la espalda aguantándose la risa

-Mo-Ya-SHI-desenfundo a mugen

-Ja, ja ja También el loco agresivo de Kanda volvió-declaro en risas-Ya era extraño para el cuerpo de Allen no sentir las mil amenazas de mugen

-En verdad quieres que los mate a todos-le punto al cuello haciéndole sudar frio levantando los brazos algo asustado

-Si, volvió-miro a otro lado-quizás no debí hacer esto yo, Allen también podía

Al oír esto el espadachín enfundo molesto al saber que el principal causante aun no estaba por ahí, para alivio de sus otras partes.

-Esta es la mas grande de las ironías- murmuro entre dientes sudando frio

-Este...al-allen-kun ¿Cuánto dormirán?-la china señalaba preocupada a sus compañeros

-Es probable que despiertan antes que ustedes-dijo despreocupado dejando estáticos a los otros-Descuiden-trato sudando frio al notar que hablaba en voz alta-solo quitare la información excesiva e innecesaria de sus cabezas como explique antes-Retomo su seriedad-Aun falta mucho, aun pueden ser mas fuertes, pero claro como ya dije no pueden ser influenciados en sus decisiones- sonrió- Además es incomodo que todos sepan mas que tu y me preocupa que lo traten distinto

-Allen-kun es nuestro amigo-Declaro Lenalee con una mirada decidida

-Eso piensan ustedes-hizo un gesto-Pero no solo ustedes tres lo sabrían-su mirada se torno distante, antes de oírle otra vez suspirar- debido al problema de los candados mentales, Allen tardara un poco en retornar sus antiguos recuerdos, yo hare lo posible para que estos no se mesclen con otros-Sin mas cayo sentado en la nieve parecía no poder mas. Los tres se inclinaron en torno a el para escuchara lo que creían lo ultimo de esa persona que a pesar de ser un desconocido les inspiraba una extraña confianza-Se me acabo el tiempo, si no vuelvo ahora, ya no podre después.-Poco a poco su brazo izquierdo cambiaba, la inocencia volvía-Tal vez los vea de nuevo chicos…

-Hey espera un momento-Irrumpió Lavi-Hasta ahora nos has estado diciendo muchas cosas, nos has aclarado hechos que no ven la luz e incluso nos hablaste con la mas pura de las verdades-le miro fijo-Dime quien eres tu en realidad, quien fuiste en vida al menos dinos tu nombre

-¿Mi nombre?-sonrió para si con la mirada gacha-He tenido nombre, muchos de ellos…pero…ya he empezado a olvidar, no estoy seguro de cuantos han sido o cual fue el primero, pero, alguna vez, en alguna parte del tiempo fui conocido como…(N/A:Adán ¬¬U no esperen eso es broma se me salió de pronto, uff ignórenme).-elevo la vista con ojos melancólicos y mirada cristalina-El Noah de la tristeza que carga la cruz de la eterna soledad-susurro apenas sin mover casi los labios, de pronto su mano estaba frente a los rostros ajenos-Sayonara… Mina-san (adiós chicos)

Así los tres perdieron la conciencia también y cayeron en la nieve a su alrededor, el albo miro al cielo atreves de los copos de nieve que ya habían vuelto a cubrir los alrededores.

-Ya se…-decía para si-Que también fue innecesario, todo lo que dije lo olvidaran-cerro los ojos-Pero no podía evitarlo, no me gusta sentirme inútil y solo ver, aunque, no puedo intervenir donde quisiera-abrió los ojos-Allen cuídalos a todos…y por favor date cuenta pronto, el reloj se queda sin arena, el tiempo nunca espera…Amale…mientras puedas

Sus últimas palabras fueron solo susurros al acompañar al resto en el letargo del olvido. Su cuerpo resbalo y cayo junto a los demás, conforme la nieve caía lento, sin prisa, congelando esa escena y preservándola en el álbum que solo la madre naturaleza sabe apreciar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Le dolía la cabeza con fuerza, podía oír el retumbar del eco en sus oídos, aunque pronto notó que lo que oía no era un eco, eran voces algo distorsionadas debido a su estado.

-Deja de moverlo tanto

-Si crees que no pesa encárgate tú

-Eres un amargado

-Lo están despertando

Abrió los ojos al principio viendo figuras sin forma clara y después diferenciando a sus dos amigos, Lenalee estaba acariciando su cabeza y Lavi le veía con curiosidad sin dejar de caminar de lado.

-Chi…cos

-Oigan Allen se despertó-clamo Lavi alto, dando paso a otras voces

-¿Qué…paso?-logro decir menos aletargado todavía recibiendo mimos

-Les ganamos la custodia legal-Bromeo Lavi con gracia-¡Ahora volverás con la familia que se preocupo de ti por mucho tiempo Moyashi-chan!

-Vamos a casa Allen-kun-confirmo Lenelee con dulzura

-A...casa-suspiro como si hubiese estado lejos por mucho, mucho mas tiempo del que creía, descansando su adolorida cabeza recargándose mas en la superficie ajena pero cálida

-No soy almohada Moyashi** *-**retumbo una voz haciendo vibrar la superficie que a poco después reconoció como la espalda de Kanda

-¿Kanda? ¿Cómo?-se separo lo que pudo al darse cuenta que era transportado de esa manera, algo de por si extraño

-Llevas tres horas dormido Moyashi-declaro-Hasta cuando vas a permanecer de bulto

-A quien llamas bulto-frunció el ceño y pese al dolor intento ser soltado pero sin mucha fuerza en realidad, estaba fatigado sin saber a ciencia cierta por que.

-¡Kanda no molestes a Allen esta cansado!-regaño Lenalee

-A eso le llamas cansado –bufo, indicando con un movimiento como luchaba por zafarse

-Si Yuu no quiere lo hago yo-clamo Lavi todo sonrisas

-Como si tu pudieras seguir el ritmo si cada dos por tres cojeas-noto el espadachín

-Suéltame Kanda yo puedo caminar-clamo el albino con mas fuerza

-No se nota-de un solo impulso logro separarse y caer al piso incado

-Dije que puedo caminar-se puso en pie con dificultad-Bakanda

-che… a nadie engañas, no puedes caminar así sin mas

-¡Tu que sabes que puedo o no hacer!-le grito comenzando a sentirse fastidiado

-¡Esperen!-Lavi se puso en medio de ambos deteniendo los comentarios posteriores que quizás resultarían ofensivos-Es mejor no empezar una pelea sin sentido, puede pasar a mayores sin que nos demos cuanta e además nadie sabe que puede pasar de un momento al otro, no peleen por tonterías

-…Lavi…-desvió la mirada-Perdona por…insultarte así-susurro bajito con pena

-…-le miro fijo y luego sonrió- Ña no importa-movió la mano- A fin de cuentas fue mi culpa en parte, estaba fuera de mis casillas. No era enserio todo lo que dije

-No obstante se cumplió-dijo en tono serio y bajo llamando la atención de todos por lo fuera de lugar-Fui con el maldito de mi padre biológico ¿no? El conde…quien lo diría-suspiro-estaba mejor sin saber eso

-Descuida Allen-kun sin importar eso Tu verdadero padre siempre será Mana

-Mana…-por un instante se sintió confundido, tenia gran aprecio hacia la persona de ese nombre, no obstante su rostro y características se tornaban borrosas e extrañas

-Descuida ya lo recordaras-musito el pelirrojo quien interpreto su expresión-Por cierto recuerdas cuando dije que me daría mas miedo una pulga medio muerta que tu

-Lavi-una venita

-Era enserio-se le acerco y susurro-La verdad me dan miedo esos bichos

-Mírate en un espejo-sugirió con una media sonrisa el japonés sacando una venita en el pelirrojo

-Muy graciosos Yuu-clamo con un puchero infantil, para después desviarle la vista con ese mismo infantilismo -Yuu es malo con migo-dijo al albino-¿eh? Ya puedes caminar Allen o te ayudo-ofreció tendiéndole la mano

-No ya se me paso-exclamo mas enérgico comenzando con pasos cortos

-Parece que estas bien despierto ya, que bien….¡Ah!-grito de pronto

-¿Qué?-grito un casi infartado Reever a su lado-¿Akumas? ¿Noahs? ¡¿La señora Millar?

-No, aunque no estaría mas pasar a Kashira para tu boda-agrego en un susurro pícaro, después se confuso e habla en tono serio-solo, acabo de recordar algo importante de la primera misión-dio un paso atrás-Ya que, en la primera misión rescatamos a Yuu-tomo con rapidez la muñeca de su compañero exorcista-Y ya Yuu devolvió el favor-Jalo la de Allen e antes de que reaccionaran o captaran tomo ambas mano uniéndolas e entrelazándolas ante los atónitos chicos-Yo los declaro príncipe y princesa- señalo al albino y luego al japonés-Los soltó exclamando con seriedad de cura- Si alguien se opone que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre-Ya los dos estaban rojos entendiendo-Ahora…-pausa y se echa a correr-¡Puede besar a la damisela en desgracia!

-¡LAVI!-Rugió el par antes de ir detrás suyo

-¡Ya veras cuando te alcanze1-gritaba un atrasado Allen

-¡Cual damisela en desgracia!-Kanda intentaba darle con mugen pero Lavi le esquivaba a brincos

-¡Esa boda no es valida Lavi!-grito Lenalee haciendo un mohín y corriendo detrás

-¡Sin mi permiso Allen-chan no se casa!-Grito Jerry como madre en pleno escándalo matrimonial yendo también detrás corriendo…quizás, de forma poco masculina

-Esto me es familiar-clamo Reever sudando

-Líder no creé que debemos empezar a correr-clamo Thoma-Si siguen así nos dejaran

-Creo que tienes razón-Llevo su cigarro en la boca. Y ahí van los dos

-¿Eh? Espérame primo-se echa a correr Lee con la mano estirada

-Espérense avisen primero-Micheal

-¡Chicos!-Miranda en pánico

-ah…-Sobre Krory pasa un cuervito volando-¡No me dejen solito!

Así el último se unió a la persecución. Ya en la cabeza…

-¡De seguro usaste un vestido rosa Yuu!-gritaba Lavi aguantándose la risa-¡Te queda bien el color!-Kanda le corta unos cabellos-¡Gracias dama estilista!

-¡Tu malnacido hijo de tu…!

-¡Cállate Lavi!-Allen rojo de vergüenza e ira (Mas vergüenza que ira ¬¬U es malo tener una imaginación tan activa)

-¡Lo hare si me dices el color!-clamo alto

-¡Olvídalo!

-¡Entonces era violeta!

-¡Deja de darme ideas raras!

-¡Seguiré hasta que me digas!-puso sus manos alrededor de su boca -¡Rojo, verde, amarillo…!-Allen enrojecía cada vez mas

-¡Te diré ya cállate!-se cubría los oídos. Lavi derrapo y se detuvo esquivando al japonés que fue de largo y victima de Jerry y Lenalee quienes le cayeron encima, el pelirrojo se le acercó con curiosidad y una sonrisa amplia

-Dime-Allen derrotado y rojo le susurro al oído-Ya veo-se quedo pensativo-No tienes mal gusto Moyashi-chan, blanco eh…

-Lavi cállate fue el trato

-lose pero…-alzo la mano-Tenia los dedos cruzados-tiro una risotada y se echo a correr-¡Quedaría perfecto para el vestido de novia Moyashi-chan!

-La…vi-rojísimo-¡Vuelve acá!

-¡Por que!-grito y luego se dio cuanta que ya lo tenía al lado con la inocencia activada lo que le hizo sudar-Vamos Allen solo era una bromita

El albino no respondió y le apunto, haciéndole sudar más.

-Este… ayuda…Ah-se le prendió el foco-¡Yu el Moyashi-chan te imagino en el tren con vestido blanco esperándonos en una torre para salvarte en la primera misión por eso todos en la orden creyeron que lo que dijo Reever podía ser verdad!-grito rapidísimo resucitando con esto al demonio, los dos sintieron a Kanda revivir e aparecer detrás suyo

-¡Ustedes!

-¡Lavi por que se lo dijiste!-con la inocencia desactivada a su lado

-¡Por que fue tu idea desde el principio!

-Pero…-se cayo Mugen le corto media trenza haciéndole empalidecer-¡Corre mas rápido!

Así fue como Allen tuvo que correr por su vida junto a su amigo pelirrojo si quería seguir con los vivos, como predijo que pasaría si el japonés oía eso. Una persecución que duro casi toda Rusia.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los ojos felinos observaban aquel caos desde lo alto, como una águila escogiendo su presa de entre tantas, una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios al verle correr por su vida con una pisca de celos al desear estar en el lugar del victimario un rato. A su lado hubo un pequeño escándalo y las pelean usuales pero no presto mucha atención hasta que la llamaron.

-¡Road!-Grito el moreno jalando a Jasdero y Debito de las camisas arrastrándolos inconscientes-Ya nos vamos

-Lo se-se puso en pie-Que impaciente

-El Conde nos llama, parece que nuestras vacaciones y mi trabajo doble de niñera acabo

-Y tan entretenida que estaba-se lamento-Pensé que podía provocar una avalancha y sepultar a esos exorcistas y así otra vez jugamos a la casita con Allen ¿Qué dices?

-En verdad-negó-pareciera que ese chico te gusta

-Que dices Tikky-hizo un puchero-tu sabes que solo me gusta el Conde-negó

-Solo decía-resoplo-anda vámonos, ya podrás jugar con esos exorcistas después

-Espero que sea pronto-rio-me aburriré en casa, además Allen es divertido

-Bueno tienes razón-medito-pero eso después será, anda apresúrate, ya Lulabell e Skinn se van, te quedaras atrás-se dio vuelta

-Si

Clamo con entusiasmo recogiendo algunos dulces del suelo, pronto Tikky salió de vista y con eso su sonrisa se borro y su mirada cambio a una más bien seria.

-Creyeron que no notaria un espacio en blanco de dos semanas en mi mente-susurro con ironía, torció una sonrisa malévola-Me han subestimado, han olvidado que soy la Noah original de los sueños rotos quien carga la cruz de las ilusiones jamás cumplidas, ahora la que manipula las mentes atreves de los sueños y la oveja quien juega con ellos-rio, bajo y maquiavélicamente- Irónicamente al igual que los Bookman parte de mi condena es recordar uno a uno los errores que cometí y voy cometiendo, en verdad creíste que te olvidaría tan fácil una vez que te reconocí…hermano-le miro fijo-Te perseguiría ahora pero eso solo pondría peor a nuestro padre, por ahora seguiré con la guerra que comencé, dejare nuestro juego eterno para después, pero no lo dudes te alcanzare-se dio vuelta riendo-Siempre logro alcanzarte hermano…

-¡Road apresurate1-se oyó a lo lejos

-Voy-grito,

Se agacho recogiendo una última paleta guardándola en su bolsillo y volviendo a caminar, pero de pronto algo la detuvo.

-Solo me inquieta una cosa-Volvió la vista con frialdad-Esos tres-miro al trió con el albino entrecerrando los ojos-Si te quedaste de ese lado fue por algo, no tanto por el conde o por mi…entonces…eso quiere decir que esta ahí…ju- sonrió ampliamente con maldad-Descuida querido hermano, solo por ti le matare… y entonces...cuando esa molesta presencia desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, volverás conmigo

Tan pronto se acerco al resto borro su sonrisa. Era experta y ya llevaba mucho mintiendo, no solo al resto, también a si misma. Tanto así, que ya le es imposible diferenciar, la verdad…de la mentira…

Y así queridos lectores acaba esta pequeña y dislocada historia….por el momento al menos.

Y como dijo un señor al cual nunca conocí, este es el **Fin XD**

**Notas de la autora: para mas información, lean la carta del final, ****el NO capitulo 21 osease que ¡No hay mas! ¿Capichi?**

**Frauenkirche **o iglesia de nuestra señora, en Munich, Alemania.

Bien esta es una referencia del personaje, por la amenaza uno se da cuenta a que periodo y lugar perteneció en vida. Como dato extra era chica, solo una parte, la otra era hombre y no, no era hermafrodita como piensan.

**Encrucijada**: tiene tres significados, no solo es el cruce de caminos o el atacar en ventaja también se usa cuando uno no sabe qué hacer en una situación difícil, tal cual esta.

**No soy almohada: **XD una referencia del fic que publique al mismo tiempo, un Laven ¬¬U. en pocas palabras Kanda esta diciendo "no soy Lavi" es decir "no te voy a seguir cargando si se que ya estas despierto" o algo así.


	21. Chapter 21

Carta a mis lectores

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia que a lo largo de (años) ajum, el tiempo se ha ido desarrollando. Esta, como dice arriba, es una carta queridos lectores, si se aburren pueden saltarse los contenidos los remarcare en negritas para que se den una idea y no lean de mas.

Ahora **empezamos! O.o** Chale soné como Ángel Princess

Esta historia que acaban de leer señores fue mi **c**_**arta de presentación **_¿Qué larga no? . fue la primera historia de man que hice (si cuento yuyu hakusho seria la segunda atreves de los tiempos amen XD) y por ende quise conservarla tal cual la escribí. Con errores ortográficos al principio y todo. Ya había mencionado que tenía más de la mitad escrita en libretas al empezar a publicar, pero debido a mis condiciones no podía más que escribir una hoja al día y entre semana; la pobreza no anda en burro pero bien que se pega -.-U. una de las razones de mis eternos retrasos, que pasaron del mes al medio año . Bueno, volviendo al tema (pues ya me desvié ¬¬ U), esta es mi _**presentación **_como pudieron apreciar en este fic, mi forma de narrar y mi humor suelen influir un poco, pasando de lo escabroso a lo cómico en un santiamén (soy bien bipolar XD) conmigo no hay seguridad de nada, ya vieron como empezó el fic, con un secuestro y después terminamos con una familia de lobos que en realidad eran borregos, bien dice el dicho que nada es lo que parece, y esta no es la excepción. Siendo esta mi _**presentación **_quería hacer algo simple (sin dejar lo raro de lado) es decir temática múltiple, sin parejas pero quizás un par de insinuaciones, esto, **no fue Laven, **en esa época ni sabía que era eso, yo solo quise sacarle caras a todos en distintas situaciones y Lavi siendo un Bookman que no podía tener corazón era una mina de oro literaria, quería ver que tanto se puede acomplejar uno cuando se tiene al mundo encima, para mi Lavi si tiene corazón solo le falta aceptarlo y hacerse de las consecuencia, por ello puede que en todo eso, lo que siente Lavi por Allen se pudo malinterpretar, por un clásico "más que amigos", repito esa nunca fue mi intención sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, al ir describiendo a Lavi de diversas maneras paso lo que a veces suele suceder, ¡me salió el Laven puro, dios! De ahí mi fic almohada, no sé porque pero lo cursi y sentimental siempre me sale Lavenista ¬¬U; es como si ya tuviera marcado mis estándares. Como sea volviendo al tema ya leyeron mi forma extraña y retorcida de escribir, conmigo tienen que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Pudiera que el final **no cumplió sus expectativas.** Como ya dije quise ser fiel con mi locura, escribir tal cual fue escrito, respetar los diálogos como fueron hechos en un principio, pues este es mi bebe XD y como tal lo hice siendo fiel a mí misma, con incoherencias y todo, con defectos y tonterías, pero aquí esta y no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de mi misma. **Los finales nunca fueron lo mío** así que este no es la gran cosa, solo, como mencione, no es un final, es un hasta aquí con esto, un mero pare temporal a mi forma de ser, eso temporal, porque no me voy a ningún lado aquí voy a estar, con nuevas y disparatas historias explotando mi lado favorito el **Yaoi,** no malentiendan yo no soy del yaoi puro, de ese que solo existe para leer sexo explicito, yo me centro en la historia, en el **antes y** el **después**(por cierto ese es el título de un fic se los recomiendo) y por lo mismo _no hare solo yaoi_, hay muchas cosas que quiero escribir no me centrare solo en un tema, los explorare todo y visitare todos los Randoms que pueda; man es mi favorito y eso no cambiara, pero también tengo otros gustos, ya me verán por otros rumbos. Y siempre, al menos, a la medida de los posible entrare de manera normal, como todo autor debe empezar, desenvolverse en este medio de poco en poco con algo simple en lugar de querer tragarse al mundo, para ser entendidos del todo; si mi primer carta fuese el yaoi ¡huy dios santo! ni yo me hubiera entendido en la que quería explicar; en ese época apenas había entrado, intenté describir un beso de puro yullen y acabe desmayada con la cara hirviendo, ahora al menos ya tengo aguante…creo yo…

En esta historia cometí **muchos errores como los emoticons, la verdad no sabía que estaban prohibidos** no me dio tiempo de leer, el convenio estaba en ingles y yo entiendo apenas un 3 por ciento del idioma, además la cuenta me ayudo a hacerla una amiga que ya tenía, pero igual no leyó porque ella no escribe ni publica y a mí ni tiempo me dio de copiar lo que decía para pasarlo a un traductor y darme una idea. Así que desconozco muchas cosas. **Entre mis errores están** el haber puesto **Claire** en lugar de **Eliade**, bueno pues en esa época apenas e iba por mi primera ronda y confundí a la mujer Akuma de Krory con la esposa difunta del primer Akuma que aparece. Otro fue el de **criptaza ¡¿**qué coño significa eso?, hasta la fecha no sé, yo quería poner criptaba refiriéndome al sonido que hace el fuego a veces, y como Word parece saber más que yo ni le discutí, pero no fue por que quise. **Los nombres de los principales** por ejemplo **Jesdebi** o **Jasdebi o Jesebi** no saben cuánto pelee con eso y **Road **que es en verdad **Rhode**, yo fui instruida con las primeras traducciones a mis país, inexactas y todo y no me guie por ayudas de blog o paginas; eso si el **Noe** a **Noah **si lo cambie a medias porque creía que era lo correcto, y por que la linda puerta del arca me lo dijo XD. Ni que decir de **Jeniffer** a **Jennifer **no se cual era la correcta y a fin de cuentas era personaje inventado ¿que mas daba? Pero de todos mis errores el más visible y mortal fue…**Hacer llorar a Kanda** ahí si me pase, incluso yo olvide que había escrito eso, y cundo lo volví a leer me quede de a seis, pues eso no iba con él, _yo también sentí que me lloverían piedras a mi casa, una lluvia de meteoritos XD_. Pero bueno fue escrito, lo escribí y lo respete como tal, ya después buscaría solución a mi propio enredo sentimentalista.

**Los personajes de relleno** preferiría pensar que son personajes de reciclaje, pues volveré a tratar con **Leo** y la prima francesa de **Zoya** más tranquila pero igual de celosa que **María, **y quien sabe las otras treinta chicas pueden aparecer por ahí, en alguna tienda o paseando en una calle en sentido contrario. Lo que si es que personajes de relleno me sobran, ya tengo varios más en otras historias, pues no investigo nombres en balde.

**Lo que corte** a pesar de que quise apegarme un cien por ciento hubo una cosa que hasta me dio por no poner, en el capítulo 18 hay una parte donde escribí **((Tijeras))** porque eso hice, corte dos hojas de jalón, la razón, fue necesario. Con todas y mis incoherencias de por medio esta supero lo normal, en estas, Allen "vacio" se topa con un grupo de viajeros que lo confunden con una Ángel caído y de cierta forma le ayudan a continuar su camino, dejando el listón azul como una señal por si la historia se volvía de las que "y no recupero la memoria nunca", pero a fin de cuentas eso no paso, y analizando la situación me percate de que ¿Quiénes eran esos? La verdad ni idea, solo vi que eran cinco o seis, no sé donde iban, ni que hacían en plena madrugada en un bosque de Moscú y por mas que le intente buscar ni le halle coherencia, la verdad ni idea en qué punto aparecieron o quiénes son, quizás lo escribí en la madrugada medio dormida, y la explicación era una cursilería total, así que al momento de pasarla a Word nadamas no me cuadro, se me quitaban las ganas de escribir todo eso y ya había superado mi tanda de personajes de relleno.

**Lo que agregué.** Bueno no tenía en mis planes lo de Leo y Zoya en el ultimo capitulo, pero tenía la tentación de que volvieran a aparecer, como nuevos exorcistas de la orden oscura en un final alternativo XD o de plano en la segunda parte, quizás lo segundo lo haga, pues leyendo en capítulos dos me vengo dando cuenta que tuve que inventar exorcistas y buscadores para que el lugar no se vea tan vacio… y esos dos son una interesante opción. Lo de **la madre de Allen Jennifer **apenas y me percate en una de las mil veces que leí mi original para guiarme, note que…la madre desapareció, así como así, combustión espontanea chale ¬¬U. En la original capitulo 16 Jennifer se desmaya cuando Allen comienza a despertar y en la explosión ¡puff! Los padrinos mágicos se la llevaron -.-U porque ni idea donde esta, así que aquí le puse su final, como toda madre sabe hasta dónde terminan sus deberes y es hora de dar el paso al otro lado. (ñaca ñaca) Otra cosa fueron un par de diálogos, para que el final no fuese tan vacio, y un par de diálogos extras a Lenalee que ni yo se como tomo mas protagonismo en lo publicado que en lo escrito, y eso que me cae mal ¬¬U, pero ni hablar soy autora y tengo que ser imparcial e tomar en consideración a todos los personajes sin importar que me caigan de la patada.

**Los retrasos a la hora de publicar. **Como ya dije, no contaba con los recursos para actualizar o escribir por ende era una odisea cada capítulo; mi recompensa venia con los rewierts, me ponía tan feliz que tomaba mi segundo aire y me aguantaba el hambre del recreo con tal de avanzar un poco en el ciber. Y ahora que ya cuento con los recursos pues… (Sudando frio) soy pobre de familia numerosa, aquí todo se comparte y mis hermanos en plena adolescencia se creen los dueños de todo, yo evito los problemas a la medida de lo posible o esto se irá (llorando) ¡y no quiero! ¡Si esos hijos de… creen que…!

_Cip…lamentamos la intromisión. Continuamos._

Puff…uf… (Secándose la cara con un pañuelo) ¿En qué iba? ¡A ya! Bueno no puedo escribir cuando quiero y casi nunca estoy sola y desde que estas _"dos cosas"_ están conectadas mis hermanos se pegan mas, como si fuese un condenado reproductor grande…ya! el caso es, que no puedo escribir cuando quiero y la inspiración se va nada mas así, y aunque tenga la hoja en blanco en frente y la libreta en la mano solo me pasa el cuervito volando y puntos suspensivos**, si algo odio es escribir sin ganas y monótonamente**, si no está la emoción para mi, ¿Cómo se emocionaran mis lectores? Por ende pajareare la mitad del tiempo con tal de atrapar un poco de esa efímera sensación ¡Condenada musa! Sea como sea procurare que mis retrasos no sean tan amplios y si lo llegaran a ser avisare a cada lector personalmente. Hasta ahora mi única dificultad para actualizar, además de mi misma y mi entorno, fue la misma página, a saber que paso ese día que quise subir el 19, no pude darle a ninguna de mis historias a pesar de estar dentro de mi cuenta y como no sé si las cartas en español lleguen al soporte técnico no me quedo de otra más que esperar… hasta que me di cuenta después del enlace ¬¬U. Y el último capi, bien eso no me lo esperaba, quería acabar en junio para cerrar los cuatro años (sudor frio) pero me surgieron imprevistos y el asunto de la remasterización….-eso ya lo sabrán después, mientras tanto Lo siento !(chillido por media hora ganándole a Miranda)

**El siguiente pasó.**

Bien señores ya di mi presentación, con esto ya tengo mi **base para la secuela,** la siguiente es una historia de temática **Shonen ai**, supuestamente Yaoi pero no sé si logre escribir** Lemon **(sudando frio) haré lo posible. **La historia se llama Condenados **acepto que soy pésima para los títulos a primera instancia, pero me he roto la cesema en cada uno ¡Acéptenlos tal cual! Que ya vieron que este tuvo su razón de ser, claro al final ¡pero la tuvo! La historia en resumen, cuenta lo que pasa después de esta_: ya es hora de la batalla final, todas las ordenes han caído y quedan muy pocos aliados, incluso el papa fue asesinado y el vaticano cayo, a Allen se la da la oportunidad de unirse a los Noahs, Komui será asesinado por el mismo conde y_…Chan chan chan chan! Eso lo leerán XD.

**Bonos extra.** Hare dos cosas **la primera** **será publicar varios fics al mismo tiempo,** y así compensar las esperas largas, así, si no actualizo uno leerán otra y sabrán que sigo viva. XD. **En segunda** **voy a reducir rewierts, **bueno según sabía tenía más de cien y estaba contenta solo con eso, pero lo cierto es que **varios no lo son **en unos me saludaban amigos, en otros me dejaban recados, un par solo me dejaron para decir genial a pesar de no haber leído ni papa, una me dijo que promocionara su fic y ella lo hacía _**y el más lamentable de los casos **_fue de un tipo que fue novio mío, Por su causa los rewierts bajaron un cincuenta por ciento del total! Ahora debo reducir todo para poder quedarme con un numero honesto, y por último a este _"percance"_ quisiera agregar **No me dejes ni un solo rewiert si no tiene que ver con la historia**. **Porque me hartaste! **y no diré nada más de este asunto por respeto a los demás, que nada tienen que ver, y a decir verdad ni yo ya.

**Dato final e importante.**

**Como ya voy a reducir rewiert, e estado leyendo todos ellos, y me hace sentir tan orgullosa. (pañuelito) tanto por quienes estuvieron y se fueron como por quienes siguen y me alegran (pocos pero significan mucho para mí) ****quisiera decirles que voy a imprimir esta historia, la engargolare y pondré sus rewierts en ella****, así que, si algún lector que este por ahí, y lea esto, de mis estimados en ****esta la siguiente lista**** en la que se les honrara (omitiendo los datos innecesarios) les agradecería si me regalan su firma o mandan un rayón o un dibujo para plasmarlos en el "muro de la fama" la que será la hoja final en lo que imprimiré. La cuidare muy bien y los recordare a ustedes aun si ustedes ya se olvidaron de esta pequeña y disparatada historia y de mí.**

**De verdad muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Jane!**

**Nikoniko-chan Out**

"_Todos tenemos una historia que contar, lo que la hace única es que nosotros la hicimos de nuestro corazón y sueños, lo que podemos hacer por ella es dejarla salir al mundo"._

_**Yo misma 2:19 pm, miércoles 30 de marzo 2011 **__**(para que conste que la carta la escribí antes del último capítulo y no me reclamen)**_

**Quienes estuvieron aquí, aunque sea un rato.**

**Aurablood: **solo el primer capítulo pero gracias por darle a esta historia una oportunidad

**Kisuke-san: **gracias por los ánimos y los consejos en la escuela, te prometo que si tengo la oportunidad hare una historia, en lugar de "gastar todo mi talento" en fics como tú dices, a y gracias por los días que me prestaste tu compu.

**Arisu MadHatter**: gracias por los consejos sobre mi escritura y perdón por las frases completas en mayúscula es que el énfasis se me iba.

**La Obachita: **que alegría que la matriarca apoyara mi idea y tú también obacha sigue con las tuyas, que ya quiero saber más del pelos parados, victoria e Izamal. XD y de los demás también.

**Brianda y Carlos: **bueno se pasaron y eso ya es algo

**Tsuki Guetsu****: **lo mismo, aunque ella dejo también para el segundo.

**Marpesa Fane-Li****:** una de mis hijas también autora de la pagina, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Enorgullece a mama (soy su adoptiva y que)

**Sherezade Yagami Minamino****: **Okasa! Si, continuare escribiendo, que tu eres una de las que me apuraba mas, no solo por esta también por la secuela. Si ya publique esto a los tres días ya verás la otra y quizás los shots, aunque esos quiero ponerlos avanzada la trama. Mientras no me sigas amenazando con mugen

**Yami RosenkreuZ****: **gracias por tus comentarios a pesar de no saber donde estas ya, ¡por el amor de Ra aparécete que tienes varios fics pendientes! fiel lectora desde el capitulo 1 hasta el 7.

**Wolfgirl Valentine Kanda****: **no se puede complacer a todos, aunque solo estuvo hasta el capitulo cuatro se agradece también. Pero descuida Yaoi el siguiente y los demás Muajajaja +O+

**Kyurengo****: **¡Gracias por el apoyo y las porras! Por esto y más eres una elegida. Aunque tampoco sé que fue de ti. Lectora fiel en el 1 hasta su desaparición en el cap 6.

**Dagmw****: **no sé por dónde empezar, quizás por decir que sin ti yo no estaría acá, gracias a ti esta historia se pudo publicar. Gracias por ser una de mis escritoras favoritas y ayudarme a saber cómo publicar. Ya eres Vip. Lectora fiel desde el 1 hasta su desaparición en el 8.

**Naoki**: otra de mis hijas con orgullo y lectora numero uno de mis fics. Que me ayudabas cuanto podías y me animabas cuando mis lectores sin más ya no escribían. Y oír todas mis ideas, además de casi matarme cuando creaba mas historias de las que debía. Gracias por todo mija!

**Tai Himura**: por un ratito pero estuviste chamaca!

**Kimi to Deatte Kara****:** a quien las monjas le ganaron, chamaca ya no sé nada de ti, ¿qué paso?, te descubrieron escribiendo lemon en una capilla? Y ya te lavaron el cerebro? Gracias por todo y los doujins *-* lectora fiel desde el 2 hasta el 5.

**Mireya Humbolt: **otra lectora fiel desde el dos hasta el 9 y la verdad si persiguió con mugen pero no a Road XD

**Sans Couleur****: **Otra quien estuvo con nosotros breve tiempo, quizás fujoshi pues no volvió a aparecer.

**Megagirl3****: **que con todo y sus amenazas de Chuki siempre me exigía el siguiente. Fiel lectora desde el 5 hasta el 14.

**T****sukiko_no_yoru: S**olo estuvo unos capis con nosotros pero se te extraña. Y vale que le atino con lo de la amnesia en un pueblo ¬¬U

**Rohvandutch: **que desde el 6 al13me estuvo echando porras

**Leluto: **gracias por leer desde el 7 hasta el 10.

**Melita chan: **Lectora desde el 7 al 9

**Best-world: **quien despues cambio su seu a**Froggy-One**fiel lectora del 7 al 13.

**Celeste Kairy: **pasó…eso ya es algo no.

**Hiroshi KN: **Otro que fue tragado por el tiempo.

**T****akuya93: **Como se amuela el tiempo robando lectores.

**Detective Hikaru: **quien se tiro 10 cap en tres dias.

**Sinji: **Que aparecio por el 10 y desaparecio por el 11.

**- khya-: **Por su breve y memorable Rewiert.

**Chibi y Hina**: a saber donde andaran.

**Miranda Kliese****: **Miranda, Miranda koinaa miranda n.n. por Tirarte todos los capítulos del 1 al 14 en cinco horas.

**Betsy: **Una mas que vino y se fue.

**14th:** quien desde el 16 hasta ahora me sigue. Gracias TTwTT por un momento pense en dejarlo, de no ser por ti mi unica lectora viguente me salia. de verdad muchisimas gracias.

**Iluminati: **Por unos capitulos iluminaste XD pesimo chiste U

**AdriculoCat**: Quien solo,paso a decir que mi fic era bien raro.

Y pero no menos importante…

**Andres15:** Quien tambien se tiro su tanda de capitulos.

**Ahora, de todos estos rewierts contados el numero oficial es…104 XD.**

**Asi pues de esa lista se solicita la firma de las siguientes personas:**

**La obachita**

**Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Sherezade Yagami Minamino**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

**Kyurengo**

**Dagmw**

**Naoki**

**Kimi to Deatte Kara**

**Mireya Humbolt**

**Megagirl3**

**Rohvandutch**

**Leluto**

**Melita chan**

**Froggy-One**

**Detective Hikaru**

**Miranda Kliese**

**14th**

**Andres15**

**Gracias por todo chicos, se que varios estan desaparecidos, pero con un solo rayon me es suficiente.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasta**


End file.
